Ángeles y Demonios
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: AU/No importaba cuánto tiempo llevara negándolo, Gouenji era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no. Pronto se enterará que cerca de suyo hay más personas como él, descubriendo así secretos de estos seres e involucrándose en algo prohibido para los humanos.
1. Prólogo: Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A:** Esta es una nueva historia que un día, en mi frenesí por llegar a tiempo a un examen, surgió en mi mente y comenzó a desarrollarse cada vez más y más, convirtiéndose en un nuevo proyecto. Sé que debería terminar primero "_Tutores_", pero realmente se me ha secado la inspiración con esa historia (eso que tengo el próximo capítulo casi terminado, pero no consigo hilar como quiero los hechos). Así que bueno... he publicado este prólogo haber qué les parece y si tengo futuro con él. Evidentemente no se explican muchas cosas, sino perdería la gracia que fuera tan rápido y directo. Todo a su debido tiempo~ Pero espero sus comentarios aunque sean malos (malo=crítica constructiva). Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Prólogo:**_** Nada es lo que parece**

_**{10 años atrás}**_

Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que había llegado con Tsunami y Someoka a la mansión. Un escalofrío les había recorrido la espina dorsal a los tres y no dudaron en correr escaleras arriba, abriendo estrepitosamente cada puerta en busca del par de hermanos que sentían que estaban en peligro –o por lo menos ellos sentían que estaban en peligro, pues su percepción iba dirigida hacia otra _persona_–; pero él aún percibía una amenaza latente en el aire, pues el característico y espantoso olor a azufre inundaba cada rincón de aquella enorme mansión. No podían estar equivocados. Nunca lo estaban. Por lo menos no cuando esos malditos demonios estaban involucrados ni cuando sus pequeños estaban en peligro.

Como había previsto, al llegar a la habitación principal, apenas patearon la puerta el hedor les entró por las aletillas de la nariz tan intensamente que tuvieron que cubrirse la nariz y boca con una mano para poder soportar aquella inmunda esencia. Mas la peste del lugar pronto fue reemplazada por la estupefacción, al ver cómo Kidou y Haruna estaban en el suelo, él sobre ella como intentando protegerla con su cuerpo a merced de un demonio de ojos negros e iris verde. Aunque intentaba evitar demostrar su miedo y debilidad, la pobre sollozaba y temblaba sin dejar de ver la espalda de su hermano, quien intentaba mantenerse de pie pese a la gravedad de sus heridas.

¿Habrían llegado a tiempo?

Los tres, sin pensarlo siquiera –¿Pensar qué? No tenían ni tiempo ni razones para hacerlo– se lanzaron a atacar al de ojos verde, quien se relamió los labios al verlos llegar. Por sobre todas las cosas, parecía divertido, extasiado con los nuevos oponentes. Sabía que estaba muy por arriba de las capacidades de ellos tres, por lo que la idea de jugar con esos ilusos era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. No obstante, cuando un extraño calor pasó peligrosamente cerca de él, fijó la vista en el de piel morena y su expresión cambió de una divertida a una molesta. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, se suponía que aquella clase de dones eran extremadamente raros y, ante la falta de paladines en ese momento, debía ser prácticamente imposible encontrarse con uno de ese tipo. Al parecer, con él los imposibles no existían. Y perdiéndole así interés al asunto, decidió dar una advertencia y retirarse del lugar, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

— Los descuidos se pagan caro, paladines, _muy_ caro —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así, Fudou! —le gritó Someoka iracundo, pensando seriamente en ir tras de él para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

— Ry-Ryuugo-k…kun —el susurro de Haruna llamó su atención y vio como la chica se encontraba ya entre los brazos de Tsunami, viéndole con una súplica silente tatuada en sus ojos. Captó el mensaje inmediatamente. No era momento de perseguir a Fudou, sino de ayudar a Kidou, quien al igual que su hermana se veía muy débil y parecía que en cualquier momento se rendiría ante los brazos de Morfeo, quizás para siempre.

En un pestañeo ya estaba junto a su protegido, quien miraba al vacío con aquellos profundos ojos rubí que ahora parecían tan carentes de vida y de brillo. Lo llamaba en voz baja, pidiéndole que resistiera— Sain llegará, ya lo verás. Resiste, Kidou, ¡tú eres más fuerte que esto! —le imploraba, viendo al cielo con ojos desesperados. Sintió que el de rastas se movía y vio con profundo dolor como la mano del chico buscaba la de su hermana quien, como leyéndole el pensamiento, imitó el movimiento y ambos se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, esperando juntos el final.

— ¡NO! ¡Amigos, aguanten! ¡Sain vendrá! —rogaba él, viendo como sus dos amigos de cabellos rosados apenas podían aguantar las lágrimas. Los estaban viendo morir en sus brazos, a ambos, y aunque habían detenido a Fudou, no parecía ser suficiente. La vida se les escapaba entre los dedos como agua y los hermanos, pese a todo, no parecían temerle a la muerte. Se le estaban presentando con noble resignación, aunque sin lograr sonreír. Ni siquiera Haruna, cuya sonrisa siempre les iluminaba en los momentos más oscuros.

— ¡SAIN! ¡SAAAAIIIINNN! —exclamaba a los cuatro vientos, esperando ser escuchado— ¡SAA-!

Sin embargo, repentinamente sintió que el alma se le escapó del cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba de respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza justo donde estaba su corazón, respirando con dificultad y sudando copiosamente. Miró sin comprender a Tsunami y a Someoka, sin saber qué significaba aquello. Era primera vez que sentía algo así, como si todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se hubiesen disparado ante la primera señal que alguien le estaba desgarrando desde el interior. Suplicó con sus ojos una respuesta y sus compañeros, al verse a sí mismos en su compañero, sintieron su sangre helarse una vez más. Sabían qué significaba y temían que él no llegara a tiempo.

Su protegido estaba en inminente peligro.

— ¡ENDOU, CORRE!

No alcanzó a escuchar su nombre cuando se encontró a sí mismo corriendo a toda velocidad, con el corazón en la mano y con una sola imagen, una sola persona, un solo nombre repitiéndose en su mente. No prestaba atención a su alrededor. Desde que salió de la mansión Kidou, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido de manera súbita y los intentos de quejas de las personas a quienes empujaba para abrirse camino se perdían en el zumbido que producía el viento a su alrededor. Sentía como su cuerpo cortaba el aire, como sus piernas ardían por lo exigente que estaba siendo con ellas y como sus puños se acalambraban al tiempo que sus nudillos se volvían blancos producto de la fuerza con la que estaba enterrando sus uñas en su palma; fue pura suerte –asociada a sus uñas cortas y poco cuidadas– el que no se sacara sangre con semejante acción. Pero todo esto le importaba un pepino al castaño. Si no llegaba a tiempo, si no lo protegía… él no podría perdonárselo nunca. No podría vivir con la culpa. No podría vivir sabiendo que por su culpa, él había muerto.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, casi inhumana (1), divisó su destino a la lejanía, aumentando la velocidad aún más. Sus músculos, resentidos, palpitaban a causa del esfuerzo y apenas la adrenalina dejara de recorrerle las venas, el dolor aparecería con la crueldad que siempre lo caracterizaba. Ni siquiera él, considerando quién era –o mejor dicho, considerando qué era– podía soportar tal esfuerzo. Obviamente, agradecía la infinidad de entrenamientos a los que se sometía siempre, pues una persona sin su condición física no hubiera logrado tal hazaña: cruzar la ciudad en menos de cinco minutos.

_Tienes que estar bien, tienes que estar bien, ¡sólo un poco más! _Se repetía mentalmente mientras veía la gran mansión cada vez más cerca. Apenas estuvo al alcance suficiente, saltó con cuanto impulso logró tomar y pateó la puerta para abrirse paso sin detenerse. Su pequeño plan dio resultado y las dos grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par, pero su aterrizaje no fue tan grácil ni habilidoso como esperaba. Al apoyar su pie, la fuerza le falló de momento y todo su peso cayó sobre el pobre tobillo. Sintió como se torcía y como el dolor ascendía rápidamente, pero se mordió una mano –ahora sí sacándose sangre– y se levantó y siguió su carrera ignorando el dolor.

No tuvo que buscar en las distintas habitaciones, puesto que el aroma era aún más potente que en la mansión Kidou.

_Como si más de uno estuviera aquí_, pensó con desesperación y enojo mezclados. Siguió el hedor y cuando abrió las puertas del comedor, la escena frente a sus ojos lo paralizó con tal fuerza que, por un segundo, olvidó dónde estaba, quiénes eran los que estaban frente a él y quién era él mismo.

— E-En…dou…

Fue como una horrible y espantosa cámara lenta. Una delicada y blanca pluma de una paloma blanca cayó frente a sus pies, contempló las lágrimas del señor Kira que sostenía la mano de su hijo y la mirada de culpa que le dedicaba aquel cuyos ojos pasaban de ser dorados a un destellante rojo sangre, las cuales le atravesaron como una espada en el pecho. Leyó sus labios, que pronunciaban de manera exageradamente lenta una disculpa antes de desaparecer tal y como Fudou, en su momento, había hecho.

— ¡HIROTO! —el grito había nacido desde sus entrañas tan potentemente que sintió su garganta desgarrarse dolorosamente. Acudió a su lado y, arrodillándose, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que manchaban su bello rostro— Hiroto… háblame, Hiroto —le imploraba, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban.

Pero él, a diferencia de Haruna y Kidou que parecían esperar con resignación la muerte, le dedicó una débil sonrisa que gritaban sin voz una serie de palabras para el castaño. Un infinito gracias, un lastimero perdón, risas pasadas y lágrimas derramadas. Toda una vida expresada en una simple y efímera sonrisa que era dedicada a él y sólo a él. Pero había más.

— Pa…pá… En… dou —su voz era un murmullo apenas y aunque su rostro se contraía por el dolor y el esfuerzo que le significaba hablar, la invisible sonrisa aún no abandonaba sus labios— Os…Osa-mu no… no…

La mera mención de aquel nombre enfureció al castaño. Imperceptiblemente apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo y sus ojos, siempre alegres, puros y sinceros, desbordaban un odio puro hacia aquella persona, el causante de todas sus desgracias, penas y dolores. No quería escuchar aquel sucio nombre saliendo de los labios de Hiroto, pero éste se empeñaba en decir algo sobre él. No obstante, sus intentos pronto cesaron y fue en ese momento que Endou comprendió en su interior que él ya les había abandonado. Se negó a creerlo y, al verlo quieto y con los ojos cerrados, ocultando aquellos preciosos ojos verde oscuro que podían confundirse con azul marino, comenzó a sacudirlo con cuidado, llamándolo con una voz nerviosa, pidiéndole despertar. Al ver cómo su querido protegido no daba señales de despertar, una pequeña risa nerviosa se le escapó al tiempo que las cristalinas lágrimas que le nublaban la vista caían sobre la piel manchada con sangre de aquel cuerpo sin vida que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Se negaba a creerlo. Era demasiado para él.

— Hi-Hiroto… no… no juegues conmigo, Hiroto. Sa-Sabes, sabes qu-que odio que lo hagas… —la desesperación aumentaba y el tono de incredulidad nerviosa iba rápidamente siendo reemplazado por uno agudo de dolor— ¿Hiroto…? ¡Hiroto! ¡HIROTOOO!

Con el pesar de su alma debía reconocerlo: su ángel ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>(1) Aunque consideré en un primer instante innecesaria esta aclaración, por las dudas igual la pongo. Los términos "sobrehumano" e "inhumano" apuntan a diferentes significados tal y como yo los entiendo; el primero apunta hacia algo por sobre un humano promedio y el segundo apunta hacia algo derechamente externo a la raza humana. Ejemplo con la velocidad: sobrehumano- atleta de alto rendimiento; inhumano- un cheetah.<p>

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Capítulo 1: Blanco y negro

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **Sé que el prólogo no explicaba nada, pero bueno, aquí traje más confusión para ustedes :) Cambié el título porque soy pésima para ellos y cuando pensé en este me gustó más que el anterior. Muchas gracias a quien escribió el único review (no escribió nombre). Este capítulo va dedicado a ti por tu lindo comentario

* * *

><p><strong>"Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:**_** Blanco y Negro**

_**{Presente}**_

Como todas las mañanas, de lunes a sábado, Gouenji caminaba hacia Raimon con su hermana de la mano sin hablar más de lo necesario y simplemente estando al pendiente del inacabable monólogo que Yuuka le dedicaba cada día exclusivamente a él. No malinterpreten, al chico le encantaba oír a su hermana hablando de cualquier cháchara que se le cruzara por la mente, sólo que no es muy dado a hablar y la niña, conociéndolo quizás mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía, comprendía el resguardo de su adorado hermano y se dedicaba a hablarle incesantemente con el fin último de tener su atención –no era precisamente necesario, pues aunque fuera la niña más callada del mundo Gouenji le daría toda su atención–.

Era bastante temprano. Los hermanos Gouenji solían salir con tiempo de sobra para caminar tranquilamente hacia el instituto y compensar el tiempo que no se veían durante el día entre las clases y las prácticas de soccer del mayor. Casi nunca había contratiempos y, para sus adentros, Yuuka creía que esa hora del día era una de las más aburridas; quizás ahí residía otro argumento para parlotear, quebrando el pacífico silencio que se formaba en las calles a esas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, ese día era distinto. Las calles que recorrían para llegar al instituto no eran muy transitadas, pero mientras más se acercaban a Raimon, más concurridas éstas se volvían y, al cruzar una de las avenidas principales que se hallaba exactamente a tres cuadras del edificio, un accidente de tránsito los hizo detenerse.

— ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó con evidente preocupación la pequeña.

— Por supuesto, Yuuka. No te preocupes —le sonrió él en respuesta, acariciándole los castaños cabellos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, eliminando esa mueca de preocupación que su inocente y gentil corazón le había obligado a expresar, y no tardaron en retomar el camino hacia Raimon.

A Gouenji no le gustaba mentirle a Yuuka. ¿Pero cómo le podría explicar aquella situación con tacto y delicadeza? Es decir, sabía que su hermana estaba consciente de lo que implicaba la muerte, ya que su padre era un médico y, por tanto, su hogar no estaba precisamente exento el tema cuando el señor Gouenji les relataba su día. Sin embargo, él no era un médico y la muerte no se le presentaba de la misma forma, aunque siempre se intentaba auto-convencer que eran delirios suyos cuya mención era completamente innecesaria.

Quitando su negación de lado, él sabía perfectamente que en ese accidente la gente no estaba bien. De hecho, estaba muerta. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil. Nuevamente, entre la multitud curiosa y morbosa que rodeaba siempre estas escenas, la figura de un joven castaño con enorme alas blancas de paloma y que sostenía un cayado (1) aparecía. Su sonrisa era apacible e inspiraba confianza, y siempre que lo veía estaba tendiendo la mano libre hacia unas personas que parecían completamente desorientadas y con su cayado apuntaba hacia un lugar que nunca podía ubicar. Si creyera en las cosas fantasiosas, diría que era un "ángel guía", puesto que siempre lo encontraba en escenas que involucraban gente muerta como invitándolas a seguirlo al cielo, pero él lo prefería denominar simplemente "alucinación recurrente".

Como fuera, intentó eliminar el pensamiento de su mente, cosa bastante fácil de lograr, y centrarse en lo que "existía". Un fastidioso examen de literatura que se le venía a la primera hora y una tranquila práctica de soccer por la tarde con el resto de sus amigos. Un panorama perfectamente monótono y rutinario, al cual no criticaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, estaba tan acostumbrado que hasta le parecía, escasas veces, emocionante.

— ¡OYE GOUENJI!

Quedaban prácticamente cinco metros para que sus pies cruzaran la entrada del instituto cuando un potente y emocionado grito los detuvo. No tenía que darse vuelta para saber quién era. Ambos esperaron, una más impaciente que el otro, la llegada del tan hiperactivo amigo del de ojos oscuros, quien para su sorpresa no estaba llegando tarde como era su costumbre. No tardó demasiado y pronto la figura que parecía brillar por sí misma de tanta energía que expulsaba llegó a su lado.

— Que milagro encontrarte a esta hora acá, Endou —le saludó burlesco Gouenji, divirtiéndose con la expresión de indignación que le dedicó el castaño.

— ¡No es tan raro! ¿Cierto, Yuuka-chan? —dijo acudiendo a la pequeña en busca de apoyo, dedicándole esa radiante sonrisa que casi siempre lograba sacarle el "sí" a cualquiera que la viera.

— ¡No seas malo, onii-chan! —replicó ella de manera risueña, apoyando a Endou. En respuesta el mayor simplemente sonrió y el ahora trío continuó el camino hasta que Yuuka se separó de ellos, corriendo alegremente hacia su salón que se ubicaba en la zona de primaria del instituto. Por su parte, ellos siguieron platicando amenamente hasta que llegaron a su salón, el cual, aunque estaba con menos de la mitad de los estudiantes en él, se iba llenando paulatinamente.

Una vez allí, ambos chicos se reunieron con los amigos que ya se encontraban en el lugar. Estaban Matsuno (más conocido como Max), Kabeyama, Kageno y Shishido, aunque pronto se les unió Aki, Fubuki y Someoka, que llegaron al cabo de cinco minutos. El grupo comentaba acerca del próximo partido soccer que tendrían contra otro instituto (si no se equivocaban era el instituto Sembayama) y sobre si habían estudiado para el examen de literatura que tenían ese día. Por supuesto, tanto Endou como Max no lo habían hecho y, aunque Kabeyama y Shishido aseguraban que no habían entendido nada, el destino de los primeros dos parecía mucho más negro que el de los demás. Especialmente porque aquella calificación valía el 40% del mes.

Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de clases, cuando unos gritos se escucharon en los pasillos. Curiosos, todos se asomaron a ver y vieron con cierta resignación cómo nuevamente se trataba de Nagumo y Suzuno quienes provocaban el lío. El pelirrojo era bien conocido por ser el que siempre causaba problemas por donde fuera que caminase, ya sea por llamar la atención o por mala leche, y el albino era bien conocido por su actitud fría hacia los demás, como si el hecho que estuviera en un lugar poblado por otras personas fuera por obligación y no por deseo propio. Sus personalidades tan opuestas chocaban y como Nagumo había decidido que su blanco de juegos sería Suzuno, era lo más común verlos en esa clase de peleas en donde, pese a todo, el albino siempre parecía triunfar por su capacidad para ignorar o devolverle el golpe, en caso necesario, al pelirrojo. Ya eran todo un dúo conocido en el instituto.

— Y a pesar de todo, se llevan muy bien —murmuró Aki más para sí que para los demás, pero siendo escuchada de todos modos por los demás.

— Ya lo creo… —le respondió sarcásticamente Someoka, pensando en qué clase de amigos se podía tratar tan mal. El moreno, por su parte, creía fervientemente en que ambos se odiaban casi con pasión.

— ¿Qué miran chicos? —una nueva voz se agregó a la pequeña conversación al ver como todos estaban amontonados en la puerta de tal forma que si uno caía se llevaría al resto con ellos.

— ¡Ah! Buenos días, Tsunami, Tachimukai —saludó alegremente Endou, siendo secundado rápidamente por los demás al ver a los recién llegados.

Aunque ambos recién se habían incorporado ese año a Raimon, cualquiera que los viera diría que todos ellos se conocen de toda la vida o incluso más si es preciso exagerar. Tsunami, quien iba un grado más arriba que los demás junto con Someoka, era un chico carismático y alegre que resaltaba no sólo por su físico, sino por su incapacidad por estarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Por su parte, su acompañante iba en el mismo grado que Endou y compañía, y a diferencia del moreno era bastante calmado y tímido. Pese a su timidez, rápidamente fue integrado al grupo gracias a que Tsunami parecía conocer de antes a Someoka, viéndose arrastrado inevitablemente por el mayor hacia el gran grupo que conformaban los demás. No tenía de qué quejarse, pues le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, pero a veces se sentía cohibido por el afecto tan… demostrativo que personas como Endou o Kabeyama le expresaban diariamente.

Pero tuvieron que guardarse la conversación para más rato, puesto que al notar la hora todos se dieron cuenta que en menos de un minuto el timbre tocaría. Por lo mismo, Someoka y Tsunami se despidieron para marcharse a su clase, que estaba un piso más arriba por ser de mayor grado, y Aki y Fubuki también debieron abandonar el salón al ser de una clase paralela. Antes de irse Endou les pidió (gritó) que le dijeran a los demás sobre la práctica de esa tarde, ante lo cual ambos asintieron mientras les daban la espalda y se perdían en el mar de estudiantes que se apresuraban por llegar a sus respectivos salones.

Lo demás es historia, una rutinaria y repetitiva. Como siempre, el profesor llegó y se impuso frente a sus estudiantes, demandando atención y comenzando una clase que nadie realmente tomó en cuenta; quizás de ahí vienen las bajas calificaciones en dicha asignatura, pues nadie parecía tan interesado en los muertos como para mantenerse despierto a tales horas de la mañana además del profesor de historia, que más que de historia parecía de teatro ante sus largos y apasionados monólogos sobre Pearl Harbor y las bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Después de Historia, vino el tan _ansiado_ examen de literatura que duró las otras dos horas del período. Los que sí sabían qué responder terminaron con su mano seriamente acalambrada por las respuestas bíblicas que debieron anotar y, quienes no sabían ni qué les estaban preguntando, sólo se deprimieron al saber que reprobarían (nuevamente) la asignatura. Ya saben, lo de todos los días.

El timbre del receso fueron campanadas de ángeles y en dos segundos los salones estaban vacíos. Como siempre, todos sabían que debían reunirse bajo los mismos árboles, apurándose para llegar de primeros y así conseguir asiento en una de las pocas mesas de madera (esas que recordaban mucho a las que se usan en un picnic) que estaban dispuestas para los estudiantes.

— Aaaaah… ¡a este paso repetiré de curso! —fue lo primero que exclamó Endou, estrellando el rostro sobre la mesa con resignación.

— No te preocupes Endou, no estarás solo —agregó sin mucha preocupación Max, dejándose caer entre Kurimatsu y Shourin. Tal parecía que al de gorro a rayas no le importaba realmente su rendimiento escolar, aunque siempre recibiera un golpe de Handa por tal despreocupación. Menos mal él había faltado ese día, sino ya tendría un chichón emergiendo de su nuca— A todo esto, ¿y Handa?

— No sé. Tampoco Kazemaru-kun apareció hoy en clases —respondió Aki, intercambiando miradas con Fubuki al ser ambos compañeros del de cabellos azules— Quizás está enfermo o algo…

— Lo intentaré llamar —dijo el chico, levantándose y tomando el móvil de su bolso para apartarse del grupo y tener mejor audición— Vuelvo en un minuto.

— No te alejes demasiado —pidió o mejor dicho casi ordenó Someoka al ver a Shirou irse, recibiendo una tenue sonrisa y un débil asentimiento con la cabeza, señal que lo había escuchado.

— Pareces su mamá, Someoka —se burló Max, riendo entre dientes— Está bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo —y todos se largaron a reír al ver cómo el rostro del moreno se adornaba con un ceño fruncido y un color rojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Aunque solían hacer bromas con el tema, realmente nadie lo decía con malas intenciones. Todos sabían el trágico pasado del peliblanco y su frágil personalidad por las secuelas psicológicas que le dejó el accidente que le arrebató de golpe a toda su familia, así como también sabían que Someoka, que lo conoció por esa época por algún motivo que todos desconocían, era quien lo había cuidado y le había ayudado a salir adelante ante la falta de parientes que se hicieran cargo del pequeño Shirou. Podría decirse que era gracias a Someoka que Shirou podía relacionarse con los demás con cierta facilidad, especialmente al recordar como dos años atrás, cuando el par había llegado a Inazuma Town y a Raimon, el más pequeño apenas y era capaz de enfrentarse a la gente sin esconderse tras el moreno. Por ello, aunque les encantaba bromear sobre la sobreprotección de Someoka hacia Fubuki, nadie tenía intenciones de hacer bromas pesadas con el tema.

Sin embargo, gracias a la distracción provocada por Matsuno, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de uno de ellos, por un segundo, se había ensombrecido. Pero tampoco hubieran tenido la oportunidad, tan rápido como apareció el gesto desapareció, sumándose a la risa general. ¿Acaso algo malo había pasado?

— No contesta al móvil y tampoco a su casa. Si está enfermo, quizás está dormido —comentó al resto Fubuki una vez que estuvo de regreso con los demás, sentándose nuevamente junto a Shishido, ambos apoyándose en el tronco del grueso árbol.

— ¿Y si pasamos a visitarlo después del entrenamiento? ¡Seguro se alegrará de vernos! —propuso alegremente Kurimatsu, recibiendo una afirmativa casi general ante su idea— ¿Qué le parece, capitán?

Pero Endou estaba observando hacia otro lado, más específicamente a la azotea enrejada de la torre del edificio que estaba a la derecha de la torre con el reloj. Tan distraído estaba que no escuchó la pregunta del pequeño castaño.

— ¿Capitán?

— ¿A-Ah? Di-Disculpa, Kurimatsu, estaba pensando en otra cosa —rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca— ¿Qué me decías?

— Que podríamos ir a visitar a Kazemaru después del entrenamiento, ¿no le parece?

Endou iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Gouenji se le adelantó. Lo que el de ojos oscuros señaló le causó una gran sensación de alivio.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive? —preguntó perspicazmente— Digo… Kazemaru es bastante reservado para sus cosas y creo que nunca ha llevado a nadie en su casa —ante la desilusión grupal, el animado castaño no se esperó para animarlos rápidamente.

— ¡No se preocupen! De seguro no es nada grave y mañana viene —el ánimo de Endou parecía siempre tan contagioso que las caras largas desaparecieron en un santiamén y la plática volvió a bullir entre ellos, guiándose esta vez al entrenamiento de esta tarde y la emoción que todos tenían por el próximo partido contra el instituto Sembayama. No podían confiarse, así que el entrenamiento de esa tarde se centraría en buscar maneras de mejorar sus estrategias de ataque al saber que Sembayama era conocido por su gran defensa en el campo de juego.

Y entre las alegres conversaciones que sólo se vieron interrumpidas por los intentos de Endou por integrar a Nagumo y a Suzuno (que por supuesto estaban peleando nuevamente o, mejor dicho, Nagumo molestaba mientras el albino lo ignoraba), el receso terminó y todos tuvieron que volver a los salones a soportar un período más.

A diferencia del anterior, este período se pasó mucho más rápido. Quizás fue porque las materias que les tocaban no eran tan tediosas (para algunos) como matemáticas, biología y filosofía, pero quizás también tenía que ver con que el estómago al poco rato les rugía y las ansias de comer los hizo olvidar el tiempo que tardaba el timbre en sonar nuevamente. Además del regaño que se ganó Max por estar "nuevamente hablando en voz baja en clase, distrayendo a los demás" en palabras del profesor de inglés, y el cabezazo que se dio Kurimatsu contra la mesa al tropezar con un bolso mientras caminaba dentro del salón, el período pasó sin contratiempos. Cuando sonó el timbre, el grupo se dividió para almorzar en pequeños grupos -valga la redundancia-, algunos dentro del salón, otros en la azotea y otros en la misma mesa tipo picnic que usaban durante el primer receso. Después del almuerzo todos volvieron para un último pequeño período, más breve que los dos anteriores, pero que pasaban más lentos que los primeros. La pereza que venía después de comer y las ansias por terminar la jornada escolar volvían más lento el pasar del tiempo, mucho más tedioso. Pero por lo mismo, cuando el timbre sonó por última vez en el día fue el mejor momento del día y los integrantes de los distintos clubes corrieron hacia los camarines para cambiarse al uniforme respectivo y hacer lo que más les gustaba.

Como todos, el equipo de soccer pronto se vio reunido completo en el campo, junto a la caseta que servía como punto de reunión. Dado que el entrenador se había tomado una semana de licencia por una gripe, Endou como capitán dio las instrucciones y no tardaron en ponerse a practicar. No obstante, al poco rato de haber comenzado, una media hora aproximadamente, un móvil comenzó a sonar. Normalmente nadie tomaba atención a ellos, puesto que era bien sabido por sus familias que estaban en entrenamiento a esa hora, pero el pelirrojo detuvo su carrera al escuchar tan particular tono. Reconocía ese timbre; él lo había puesto para una persona, argumentando que la cancioncita era tan irritante como ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió agresivamente, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en una gran posibilidad de aplastar a la defensa y marcar un tanto tan potente que esperaba que rompiera la red. Él era un goleador de pies a cabeza y lo quería dejar en claro en cada entrenamiento— Espera, Gran, no te entiendo… ¡MALDITA SEA, MÁS LENTO HOMBRE QUE TE VOY A COL-! —si el grito que pegó Nagumo en ese momento llamó la atención, su súbito silencio lo hizo aún más.

— ¿Burn?

— Está bien. Iremos para allá —y sin despedirse ni nada, cortó y con una significativa mirada logró decirle a Suzuno que fuera con él— Reize —como si esa única palabra explicara todo, se marchó a la caseta y tomó las cosas de los dos, lanzándoselas al albino con rudeza antes de emprender marcha fuera el instituto.

— Ocurrió un imprevisto. Discúlpenos —por muy frío que fuera Suzuno, a diferencia de su compañero, él tenía modales. Se excusó con el capitán y se marchó junto con el pelirrojo, dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando ambos ya estuvieron lejos del campo de juego, todos se miraron con rostros de no comprender. Intercalaban sus miradas entre ellos mismos y el lugar por donde ambos jugadores se habían marchado. Pero simplemente dejaron el tema de lado y continuaron la práctica, poniendo a Fubuki como delantero en lugar de defensa ante la ausencia de ambos, ejercitándolos a él y a los otros dos goleadores: Someoka y Gouenji. Eran bastantes jugadores, especialmente con la victoria en el torneo local un año antes, muchos se habían interesado en el club, por lo que el entrenador, que había prometido estar un día antes del partido contra Sembayama, nombraría a los titulares del partido; por ello, todos entrenaban duro para ser seleccionado.

Aparte de ese pequeño percance, el entrenamiento pasó sin más. Nada interesante, pero sí agotador y al final, cuando el cielo ya se estaba tiñendo de colores anaranjados, propios del atardecer, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares con algo en común: un brillo en los ojos que revelaba la emoción que los embargaba al pensar en que pronto estarían nuevamente en un partido.

Así como todos, Gouenji en cuanto estuvo listo se despidió de todos y cargando el bolso sobre su hombro, se marchó a casa. Caminando sobre los pasos que había dado aquella mañana con Yuuka, el joven simplemente se dedicó a dejar que sus pies lo llevaran como un autómata mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Aquel había sido un día como todos, sin nada interesante que contar y sin muchas emociones. ¿Cómo no se cansaba de la rutina? Es decir, no era que dijera que hacer lo mismo todos los días con sus amigos era aburrido, sólo… repetitivo. ¡Nunca pasaba nada nuevo! Largó un suspiro, ¿qué más podía pedir? No mucho realmente. Era un chico promedio con una familia promedio –en la que le gustaría contar con el padre que recordaba de su niñez y no el trabajólico de ahora, y una madre que no estuviera… bueno, muerta– y una vida promedio. Nada muy excitante.

—_Ես__զգացում__...__երեւում_—aquel extraño susurro, completamente incomprensible, lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Había sido tan bajo y tan melodioso que por un segundo creyó que había sido el silbido del viento, pero al voltearse hacia donde creyó haber escuchado aquel sonido, se dio cuenta que no era el viento… sino algo peor.

_No otra vez…_ pensó dejando escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a… alucinar?

Frente a él había una chica que, para qué mentir, era hermosa a ojos de cualquiera. Tenía un cabello de un llamativo color rosa, no muy largo, atado en dos coletas aunque muchos mechones se escapaban haciéndolo ver algo alborotado. Tenía una tez pálida y unos grandes y brillantes ojos que no podía distinguir bien si realmente eran celestes. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de sobremanera y no eran las grandes y blancas alas de su espalda ni que su cuerpo pareciera irradiar un suave aura de luz como si fuera una enorme luciérnaga. No. Lo que le llamaba la atención era su mirada. A simple vista se veía seria, pero la falta de emoción era demasiado evidente. ¡Ni siquiera sonreía! …bueno, no es que todas las personas sonrieran todo el tiempo, pero todos los ángele- corrección, alucinaciones que tenía siempre esbozaban una cálida sonrisa. ¿Por qué esta no?

Nuevamente la palabra "alucinación" llegó a su cerebro, haciendo que automáticamente su ceño se frunciera evidentemente. Ante su cambio de expresión, el… eso que fuera que estaba frente a él le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar. ¿Indiferencia, miedo, apatía, enojo?

— _Է__նա__ ...__ընդունակ__տեսնելով__ինձ__:__Այն__ինձ__խանգարում__է_ —corroboró que el susurro lo había proferido aquella… lo que fuera. Había visto sus labios moverse. ¿Pero qué diablos decía? Era un lenguaje completamente incomprensible.

— ¿Por qué lo miras así? Se está molestando —dijo repentinamente una voz, asustando a Gouenji quien intentó esconder el susto que le había pegado.

— ¡A-Ah! No era mi intenci…ón —se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y volteó a ver a quién le estaba hablando. La mirada que Max le dedicó le hizo creer que su rostro, en ese mismo instante, era un poema y uno bastante gracioso al parecer.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente, contemplando en silencio cómo Gouenji alternaba su mirada entre él y aquel ser brillante que, sin razón aparente, no se había movido de su lugar cuando él siempre recordaba que apenas él los veía desaparecían.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Acaso tú también la ves? —apenas terminó de pronunciar dichas palabras intentando no delatar su descomunal sorpresa e incredulidad, Max sonrió despreocupadamente.

— ¿La? —rió Max— Se va a enojar mucho contigo si le vuelves a decir chica —pero para Gouenji, la conversación ya había perdido sentido.

Por otro lado, el querido capitán de Raimon se encontraba en donde todos siempre podían encontrarlo después del instituto: la torre de acero de Inazuma Town. El lugar tenía una vista maravillosa de toda la ciudad, como un balcón natural para tener una vista perfecta del atardecer o amanecer, dependiendo del caso y la hora, y el árbol del cual colgaba una llanta era como un fiel compañero que le había acompañado desde que había comenzado a jugar soccer en Raimon. Pero hoy nadie iría a buscarlo allí. Al contrario, él estaba buscando a alguien que sabía que estaría allí. Y como lo conocía tanto –mentía, pero le gustaba creer que sí lo conocía así de bien– intuía donde podía estar y él confiaba mucho en su intuición.

Y como por arte de magia, allí estaba, mirando melancólicamente el horizonte. Los colores anaranjados de la luz del ocaso caían sobre su rostro, iluminándolo como si fuera fuego y distorsionando sus colores reales. Admirando la figura que, pese a lo que ahora era, seguía siendo angelicalmente bella, no dudó en subir hasta donde él estaba y sentarse a su lado con una tranquilidad que no lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?

— Sabes que no me corresponde vivir —respondió él intentando evitar que él percibiera la amargura en su voz. Le dolía la verdad, pero la había asumido hacía mucho tiempo; demasiado para ser contado— Sólo lo hago para… bueno, ya sabes…

— No digas eso, Kazemaru, sabes que-

— Es cierto, Endou —completó él apenas girando el rostro para verle, por primera vez. Esa sonrisa triste adornaba, otra vez, su rostro y su único ojo visible parecía brillar anaranjadamente, perdiendo parte de su color almendrado— Sé lo que soy. No me… arrepiento de lo que hice —pero ni él sonaba convencido con aquello último.

— Kazemaru…

— No te debiste acostumbrar a mi presencia. Cualquier día, él o yo podríamos no aparecer nunca más.

No supo responder a aquellas amargas palabras, por lo que decidieron tácitamente dejar la conversación hasta allí y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del atardecer, juntos. Pero Endou… no pudo evitarlo. Nunca podía evitar ver de reojo aquellas alas negras que decoraban su espalda e, intentando que él no lo notara, empuñaba fuertemente sus manos y apretaba los dientes, sintiéndolos crujir por la presión. Un ángel negro… un ángel caído, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Kazemaru? Era… simplemente injusto. Para él y para todos los de su especie. Nada era tan malo como para condenarlos a aquel infierno a lo que ellos, ilusos humanos, llamaban "hogar".

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) = es un bastón de madera que los pastores (me refiero a los de las ovejas) suelen usar.<p>

_Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario se agradece~_


	3. Capítulo 2: Opuestos

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **He aquí el segundo capítulo. Aquí se aclaran varias cosas, pero también nuevas interrogantes aparecen, así como lo hacen más personajes. Quiero agradecer a _La dama azul de Konoha_ y a _Claire Beacons_ por sus bellos RR's; muchas gracias a ambas por sus hermosos comentarios que me alegraron demasiado cuando los leí y por animarme a seguir este proyecto. Esta vez, este capítulo va para ti Claire :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 2:**_** Opuestos**

— ¿Estás seguro que era Reize? —preguntó Suzuno mientras se iban acercando cada vez más a la mansión Kira, aún con aquella expresión seria y vacía en su rostro y sin mostrar ningún rastro de emoción en su voz, como si hablara por hablar sin tener real interés en el tema.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté seguro si Gran apenas me dijo nada por teléfono? —respondió agresivamente Nagumo, sin lograr (o sin pretender) esconder la ansiedad que lo embargaba. ¿Realmente se trataba de él? ¿Realmente había vuelto después de años desaparecido?— Pero sólo tengo seguro que golpearé a alguien al llegar allá —a Reize por desaparecer así como así o a Gran por mentirles. ¡Nadie jugaba con el gran Nagumo Haruya sin recibir un cariñoso puño de su parte!

Pero como estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte del pelirrojo, hizo lo de siempre: ignorarlo. Agradeció a todos los cielos por estar a menos de una cuadra de la mansión, puesto que así no tendría que escuchar a su irritante "amigo" por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Pronto, frente a ellos se irguió orgullosamente la mansión Kira. Era una edificación enorme y sofisticada, como si el señor Kira quisiera gritarle a todo el barrio lo exitosa que era su empresa en Japón y, próximamente en un futuro no muy lejano, en el extranjero también. Cruzaron la reja que se hallaba abierta a visitantes y llamaron a la puerta principal, siendo recibidos rápidamente por un mayordomo. Con la frecuencia que habían visitado en años anteriores la mansión –por diversos motivos ya no lo hacían tan seguido– el hombre les permitió ingresar sin siquiera preguntarles sus nombres; no lo necesitaba, todos en la mansión conocían de sobra los amigos del "joven amo". Quitándose los zapatos y calzando las elegantes pantuflas, ambos se dirigieron sin más hacia la habitación del pelirrojo que se hallaba en el piso superior. Suzuno tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no darse un palmazo contra la cara al ver cómo Nagumo emprendía una carrera por las escaleras, casi cayéndose cuando iba por la mitad del camino. Apurándose no iban a conseguir nada más que un porrazo como ya había comprobado amablemente su amigo.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y Nagumo tomó la iniciativa y simplemente abrió la puerta de un sopetón, pero en lugar de encontrar a su amigo, tuvo un encuentro cercano con un lindo balón de soccer que chocó con su cara dolorosamente con el agradecimiento de Hiroto por sus malos modales escrito en él. Por supuesto, Hiroto sabía el carácter de su amigo y ya le había roto la puerta un par de veces antes, por lo que un castigo que sirviera de recordatorio no le vendría mal. Mientras escuchaba las interminables quejas y gritos del irascible pelirrojo, Suzuno simplemente saludó al pelirrojo más sensato e ingresó a la habitación, sentándose en la cama y fijando sus orbes azul hielo en las esmeraldas de Hiroto, exigiendo respuestas. Cuando Nagumo logró calmarse y sentarse, a regañadientes, junto al albino, procedió a hablar.

— Verán… realmente no sé cómo explicarlo —Nagumo iba a protestar, pero Suzuno lo calló de un golpe, permitiéndole a Hiroto continuar— Padre lo presentó ante mí ayer, diciendo que se iba a quedar acá por un tiempo, pero tengo la impresión de que llegó a la mansión como hace una semana…

— ¿Cómo es eso? Prácticamente no te dejan abandonar este lugar por mucho tiempo, no es posible que haya pasado desapercibido tanto tiempo —argumentó Suzuno, viéndole el lado lógico a todo el asunto. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo ya tenía la respuesta a eso.

— Les parecerá de locos, pero estoy seguro que lo vi antes, sólo que… diferente —no sabía cómo expresarse, especialmente porque dudaba que le fueran a creer— Lucía diferente, no como lo recordaba, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Los llamé, porque estoy realmente preocupado por Midorikawa —dijo desviando la vista hacia la puerta, con una expresión de real preocupación por el desaparecido— Sinceramente, después que desapareció no creí volver a verlo. No me tragaba el cuento que lo habían adoptado, porque él realmente no se dejaba con ninguno de los padres que venían a entrevistarlo. Pero cuando lo vi ayer con Padre, apenas fue un breve momento el que compartimos. Quería verlo, así que fui a su habitación a ver cómo estaba al ver que no había bajado a almorzar y… no sé, al verme se alteró de una manera que… al principio decía cosas que no podía entender, pero luego me gritaba que me alejara y que lo dejara solo. Que tenía que alejarme de él lo más que pudiera. Y el terror en sus ojos… si ustedes lo hubieran visto… —su voz se extinguió, sin saber qué más agregar.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Suzuno y Nagumo intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Realmente era el mismo Midorikawa? Hasta donde ellos recordaban, el chico de cabellos verdes era la persona más hiperactiva, inquieta, alegre e irritante que había pisado alguna vez Sun Garden, que al mismo tiempo no podía enojarse demasiado tiempo con Hiroto. No podía ser el mismo, ¿o sí? Tácitamente decidieron que no necesitaron más explicación para levantarse de la cama donde estaban sentados y dirigirse hacia la puerta con las intenciones de ir hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y ver el estado en el que estaba, mirando significativamente al dueño de casa en el proceso, diciéndole sin palabras que los guiara.

Hiroto suspiró y los guió hacia la habitación donde se estaba alojando el menor. Caminaron en silencio, hundidos en sus respectivos pensamientos e imaginando lo que estaban a punto de ver. ¿Realmente tanto había cambiado Midorikawa? Y si así era, ¿qué había causado este cambio?

La habitación del chico estaba en el mismo piso, pero al otro extremo del pasillo. El pelirrojo dio tres toques suaves, anunciando su presencia, pero nadie respondió. Reiteró la acción con el mismo resultado, por lo que tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró con cuidado, esperando no hacer ningún ruido en el proceso. Agradecía que Suzuno estuviera allí, porque sino seguramente Nagumo, con su impaciencia, ya habría irrumpido en la alcoba como lo había hecho anteriormente en su propia habitación. Empujó la puerta, maldiciendo entre dientes el chirrido que produjo; para su alivio, nada pareció alterar la calma que imperaba dentro del cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro y cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad que había dentro, pudo ver a quien estaban buscando durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama.

_No te arropaste… siempre tan descuidado, Mido-chan_ pensó sonriendo con ternura y entrando en silencio, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos jóvenes. Tomó la manta que estaba arrugada y olvidada en el suelo y cubrió al chico con ella, casi con el amor que lo hace una madre al arropar a su hijo. Sin embargo, pese a su delicadeza el chico se removió en su lugar al sentir como Hiroto accidentalmente rozaba su mejilla y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sin poder ver bien e intentando enfocar la vista. Lo primero que vio fue una mancha que tenía ciertos colores demasiado familiares para él: blanco, rojo y verde. ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Inconscientemente, de sus labios se escapó el nombre del pelirrojo, pero medio segundo después, sus ojos negros se abrieron cual platos y, con movimientos torpes, comenzó a retroceder con desesperación hasta que sintió como su espalda chocaba fuertemente contra la pared.

— באַקומען אַוועק! —exclamó sin despegar la mirada de Hiroto, con la vista nublándose por las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos— ביטע גיין! איך ניט וועלן צו שאַטן ריא! —Hiroto y Nagumo intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, pero de manera inesperada, las incomprensibles palabras de Midorikawa fueron respondidas por una segunda voz.

—רעיזע ... —voltearon a ver a Suzuno y luego a Midorikawa, cuyos temblores habían disminuido siendo ahora casi imperceptibles y cuyos ojos negros observaban incrédulo al albino, quien permanecía impasible ante todo— מיר 'רע דיין פריינט. איר וועט ניט שאַטן אונדז, טאָן ניט זאָרג _—_continuaba hablándole, tranquilizándolo en el proceso.

— צי איר ... פֿאַרשטיין מיר? ווי?

Por su parte, ante el "diálogo" de ambos chicos, los pelirrojos se sentían completamente perdidos. No entendían absolutamente una palabra que era pronunciada, pero por algún motivo temían interrumpir a alguno de ellos. Las palabras pronunciadas eran extrañas, incomprensibles, como si estuvieran en otro idioma, pero a la vez por muy extrañas que sonaran eran como un siseo, atrayente y peligroso. Como una serpiente.

— Gran, Burn —ambos se sobresaltaron. Estaban tan ensimismados, hipnotizados por las voces de sus amigos, que se habían perdido en ellas, desconectándose del presente— ¿Podrían dejarme solo con Reize? Solo un minuto —pidió. Como atontados, ambos simplemente asintieron sin decir nada y salieron a tropezones de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y viéndose por un segundo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí dentro?

Cuando se dieron cuenta que realmente no iban a sacar una respuesta de la situación, decidieron esperar a Suzuno para exigirle respuestas. Mientras el de ojos esmeralda se apoyó en la pared, el de ojos ámbar se sentó apoyando su espalda también en el muro y comenzaron a intercambiar frases sin realmente quererlo; hablaban por costumbre. Mientras, dentro de la habitación las palabras siguieron fluyendo así como también las lágrimas del ojinegro lo hicieron. El albino lo abrazaba y resguardaba en su pecho, dejando que se desahogase al tiempo que recordaba a alguien muy querido para él y que ahora no estaba. Si él estuviera, podría entender mejor la situación y ayudar a Midorikawa; él sólo tenía parte de la información. Pero suponía que para el de cabellos verdes, tenerlo allí con él era un alivio pues era mejor que nada. Mucho mejor que nada, considerando su situación.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en calmarlo, pero en cuanto lo logró notó que había caído dormido. Lo arropó tal y como Hiroto lo hizo en un comienzo y abandonó la habitación, siendo rápidamente arrastrado por los pelirrojos.

— Ahora nos dirás qué paso allí —dijo Nagumo cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente a Suzuno, como si eso pudiera inmutar al albino.

— ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¿Por qué no pudimos entender nada? —preguntó Hiroto.

— Estábamos hablando en alemán. A diferencia de ustedes, yo sí sé más de un idioma y Reize al parecer lo aprendió después de mudarse con sus padres adoptivos a Alemania. Por eso desapareció tanto tiempo —dijo de manera fría y monótona Suzuno, sin cambiar aquella expresión plana y de aburrimiento que siempre tenía, mostrando su indiferencia. Gracias a la nula expresividad que mantenía día con día, nadie podía nunca refutarle nada.

Sin embargo, ambos pelirrojos percibieron la mentira aunque no pudieron descubrir dónde estaba. Tampoco pudieron sonsacarle mucha más información de la que Suzuno ya había dado y se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a hablar más. Ese secretismo que lo rodeaba desde que había salido de la habitación de Midorikawa era preocupante, pero no iban a presionar más. Por lo menos, no Hiroto.

Viendo que se hacía tarde, ambos visitantes anunciaron su partida. Hiroto los escoltó hasta la puerta, pero antes que ambos se marcharan, Suzuno se acercó a decirle algo. Le dijo que tuviera paciencia con Midorikawa, que ahora estaba pasando un momento muy difícil, y que tampoco intentara presionarlo para hablar. Aunque realmente pensaba que él no le contaría, le dio mínimas esperanzas al pelirrojo, diciéndole que cuando su amigo se sintiera más seguro y en confianza seguramente le contaría qué tenía. Hasta entonces, simplemente pidió paciencia y comprensión, al mismo tiempo que dijo que vendría seguido a verlo. Algo se removió en su pecho cuando escuchó aquel anuncio, pero simplemente agradeció la visita y prometió cumplir con lo pedido, ocultando aquel extraño sentimiento tras una imperceptible sonrisa conciliadora.

Al día siguiente, todo volvió a la rutinaria normalidad. Kazemaru no volvió aquel día, pero Handa sí; por lo demás, no hubo mayores cambios. Sin embargo, Gouenji no podía concentrarse en nada desde su encuentro con Max la tarde anterior. ¿Realmente había ocurrido o lo había soñado todo? Por su sanidad mental, él esperaba que la segunda opción fuera la verdadera, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver cómo a la hora del almuerzo (el receso más largo de la jornada) el mencionado se acercaba hacia él y se disculpaba con los demás, diciendo que Gouenji le había prometido enseñarle algo de matemáticas durante ese receso, arrastrándolo hacia la azotea donde curiosamente no había nadie. Allí, apenas se sentó comenzó a comer y el de cabellos color crema, extrañado, lo imitó hasta que el silencio y la curiosidad le irritaron.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —aunque no había sido su intención, su voz sonó irritada y enojada.

— Creo que te debes tener muchas preguntas luego de nuestro encuentro de ayer, ¿o no Gouenji? —aquella frase dejó al chico hecho piedra, pues realmente deseaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño— O vamos, ¡no muerdo! Pregúntame lo que quieras, aunque no tengo todas las respuestas. Pero por lo que noté ayer, tú estás muchisisísimo más perdido que yo.

Gouenji guardó silencio por unos instantes. ¿Qué podría preguntarle? O mejor dicho, ¿qué podía no preguntarle? Tenía tantas dudas que había guardado desde hacía tiempo por negarse constantemente a lo que veía. Decidió partir con lo más básico, creyendo que así no haría el tonto.

— ¿Qué era eso en el parque?

— ¿No es obvio? Un ángel —la naturalidad con la que Max dijo esas palabras descolocó al joven goleador— No me mires con esa cara. Tú lo viste, no yo —y ahora sí que estaba más descolocado que antes. ¿Cómo era eso de "¿tú lo viste, no yo?"?.

— ¿Cómo que tú no lo viste? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que se estaba molestando por la forma en que la miraba! —exclamó molesto, creyendo que le estaban tomando el pelo. Max simplemente sonrió y decidió ir lentamente.

— Primero que nada, deja de referirte a él como si fuera una chica. Se llama Ranmaru y es un chico —explicó trazando círculos imaginarios con la punta de su índice mientras veía a Gouenji— Supe que estaba molesto porque él lo dijo, y antes que te vuelvas a enojar, sí, eso que tú escuchaste y no entendiste yo sí lo puedo entender. Esa es la diferencia entre tu talento y el mío.

"_Error de sintaxis_", "_No computa_" y "_Sobrecarga de información_" eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente del mayor. No-entendía-NADA. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Max? ¡Tenía que ser más claro! Realmente no entendía nada, absolutamente nada y él no hacía más que acrecentar esa sensación de ignorancia, de no poder tener tanto cerebro como para procesar toda la información nueva que estaba recibiendo. Pero Max no era tan tonto y captó la sobredosis de información en Gouenji. Por muy _cool_ que siempre se viera, el chico ahora se estaba enfrentando a algo extraño para él y debía de estar siendo muy difícil el asimilar lo que estaba contándole. Entonces ahora venía el método de explicar con manzanitas.

— Haber, desde el inicio —dijo Max, más a sí mismo que a Gouenji. Tenía que organizar la información de tal modo que su amigo pudiera entender y, por sobre todo, aceptar lo que iba a contarle— Así como nosotros existimos, hay otras cosas que también lo hacen, sólo que nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Es como… ser egoísta. Piensas sólo en ti y bloqueas lo que te rodea. ¿Captas? Pero no siempre fuimos así. ¿Recuerdas que cuando pequeño uno suele tener amigos imaginarios? Bueno, realmente no son imaginarios, sí existen pero nuestros padres nos dicen que no. Así nos convencen que todo lo inventamos y perdemos la habilidad. Sin embargo, hay personas especiales que logran mantener una de las habilidades a medida que crecen, viendo u oyendo cosas que los demás no pueden. Y ahí viene la diferencia de talentos.

Hay quienes oyen cosas, como yo. Las personas como yo pueden entender idioma no humanos e incluso hablarlo, pero no escribir ni leer. Podemos comunicarnos verbalmente con ángeles, ¿entiendes? Pero como no podemos verlos y sólo oírlos, para ubicarlos nos valemos del tacto. Es algo… débil, muy sutil en comparación, pero podemos ubicarlos al sentir brisas diferentes en el aire. Allí están ellos.

Y hay otras personas, como tú, que pueden verlos e incluso leer cosas en su idioma, pero no pueden comunicarse con palabras con ellos. Su rol es más de… espectador. Y creo que por eso a ustedes les cuesta más entender estas cosas, porque ellos no pueden contárselas porque no entenderán ni una sola palabra de lo que digan. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Yo oigo, hablo y percibo, y tú ves, lees y escuchas —terminó de hablar Matsuno, dejándole un tiempo para pensar y procesar a Gouenji.

Había estado atento a toda la explicación del pelirrojo, sin querer interrumpirlo. Escuchó cada palabra y cada explicación, sin poder evitar sentir que muchas cosas se estaban explicando a medida que Max hablaba. No quería admitirlo, toda su vida se había negado a creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero las explicaciones sobre los "talentos", como les decía su amigo, le estaban haciendo sentir que no estaba loco, que no alucinaba y que las cosas que veía… que todo era cierto. Todas esas personas aladas, vestidas de blanco, con aquel halo de pureza y hermosura, realmente existían y que era lo que en su infancia su madre le había dicho que eran las criaturas que los cuidaban desde el cielo.

Pero su mente, al mismo tiempo, aplicó la lógica y comenzó a cerrarse. A negarse a creer en las palabras escuchadas. ¿Por qué tenía que creer en una fantasía como aquella? Sólo alucinaba, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas creadas por su mente.

— Si lo que dijeras es real… ¿por qué desaparecen apenas los veo? —cuestionó incrédulo, sin darse cuenta como su mirada parecía matar a Max. Por su parte, el pelirrojo se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Era cierto que sabía cosas, pero no todas las respuestas estaban en su poder.

— Verás… no estoy seguro de esto, pero así como ángeles existen, se supone que los demonios también. Yo nunca he estado en contacto con uno, pero lo que he leído en libros dice que ellos se disfrazan de humanos. Quizás por eso no les gusta ser vistos, porque creen que pueden ser demonios buscándolos, ¿no crees? —propuso, terminando de comer la última salchicha en forma de pulpo que le quedaba en el bento.

— ¿Pero por qué los estarían buscando?

— No sé, Gouenji, realmente no lo sé. Como te dije, yo sólo he conocido ángeles y hay veces en que se me hace difícil creer en la existencia de demonios. A veces, ellos también son muy reservados en lo que me dicen —respondió.

Nuevamente, el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Aún se mostraba reacio a creer en las palabras de Max, pero también tenía que admitir que lo que le había contado explicaba muchas cosas que por mucho tiempo se mantuvieron sin explicación para Gouenji. Ese ángel guía de cabello castaño y que cargaba un cayado que siempre aparecía cuando habían accidentes, esas personas aladas que brillaban cual luciérnagas que rondaban a veces sobre los niños, quienes les sonreían cálida y alegremente al verlos allí cuidando de ellos, aquel ángel que lo había salvado unos años atrás…

— Espera un segundo —dijo repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de su amigo que ya se estaba fijando en la hora para no llegar tarde a educación física— Como tú no los ves, puedes sentirlos, y como yo sí los veo, los oigo sin entender… ¿entonces yo no puedo sentirlos? —preguntó con un tono demandante en su voz, como si realmente necesitara la respuesta en ese preciso instante.

— Hasta donde yo sé no. Ustedes los atravesarían y no sentirían cambio alguno —dijo ciertamente curioso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no se lo había dicho antes— ¿Por qué?

— Es que yo… no, no, debe haber sido entonces un sueño —se decía a sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza como intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime, Gouenji, no me dejes con la intriga! —pedía infantilmente Max y, en el instante en que lo vio, Gouenji pensó que si fuera un perro estaría moviendo la cola de la pura curiosidad. No quería contárselo. Absolutamente nadie sabía eso de él, pero Max le había dado tantas respuestas y había sido tan... bueno con él en ese sentido, que sentía que era injusto que él ahora no le contase aquello. Suspiró y, sin mirarlo, comenzó a hablar.

— Verás…

_Tenía diez años y para entonces mi madre ya había muerto. La echaba mucho de menos y para qué hablar de Yuuka, lloraba a mares cada vez que alguien la mencionaba. Mi padre, después de su muerte, se había vuelto un trabajólico y no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa como antes, dejándonos siempre a mí y a Yuuka con nuestra nana. Ese día estaba gris y tenía un poco de gripe, por lo que no me dejaron salir a jugar con los demás. Recuerdo haber estado mirando la ventana, ansioso por salir, cuando apareció. Era igual a ella o eso creí desde la ventana._

_Creo que Yuuka estaba llorando en ese momento, pero no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que salí corriendo de mi casa buscando a mi mamá. Como no la encontré, seguí buscando. Estaba desesperado. Verla de nuevo era… tenía diez años, realmente la extrañaba y haberla visto en la calle me hizo creer que ella realmente no estaba muerta y que volvería a casa, volviendo todo a ser como era antes._

_Llegué a un terreno baldío, donde solíamos jugar soccer con los niños de mi barrio. No había nadie y pensé seguir buscando en otro lado cuando sentí que algo me tiraba al suelo y mi hombro comenzaba a dolerme mucho. Me di vuelta y vi lo que, según yo, era un monstruo. Tenía los ojos completamente negros con el iris verde, pero no pude ver más. Algo se interpuso entre eso y yo, y lo primero que recuerdo de ese momento es que sentí algo tibio en mi mejilla. Era sangre. Pero en ese momento no entré en pánico porque me impactó más ver a un niño con alas de ángel enfrente mío, como cubriéndome con su cuerpo del monstruo. Recuerdo que esa cosa gritó e intentó llevárselo, pero yo lo tomé del brazo y comencé a jalarlo para que no se lo llevara. Entonces llegó otra persona y luchó contra el monstruo. No pude verla, porque estaba centrado en el niño… ángel... lo que fuera, porque sangraba de la espalda, de la base de sus alas. Lo llamaba y volteó a verme, pero la luz que irradiaba me impidió verlo claramente. _

— Después vi a esa persona que nos salvó a los dos y de allí en adelante no recuerdo nada más. Desperté desorientado, en mi casa con mi padre. Tenía una venda en el torso y sinceramente no recordaba nada. Él me dijo que había salido de la casa y alguien en bicicleta me había atropellado, hiriéndome con un fierro de la rueda en el hombro. Entonces creí que todo lo que había vivido había sido un sueño hasta que él llegó a la ciudad —relató con un aire ido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la boca, como si eso pudiera evitar que las palabras ya dichas volvieran a su boca.

Pero Max no dijo nada. Ahora él era el confundido. Según sabía, ninguna persona podía tocar a un ángel como Gouenji lo había descrito. Quizás sí podría ser un sueño del mayor, pero entonces la última parte no cuadraba. ¿Hasta que él llegó? ¿A quién se refería? … No, no podía ser precisamente **él**.

— Gouenji —la repentina seriedad que había adoptado Max asustó al delantero. ¿Acaso había descubierto su mayor delirio? Porque para él, lo que su mente había pensando era simplemente una gran y enorme locura— Lo que dices es que ese recuerdo no te hizo sentido hasta que alguien llegó, ¿no es así? —él se mantuvo callado, temiendo que su verdad saliera de sus labios sin que él lo desease— Ese de quien hablas… ¿es Fubuki, cierto?

El delantero definitivamente quería haberse mordido la lengua en ese instante.

Ya quedando apenas tres minutos para que el timbre sonara, más abajo estaba el pequeño grupo conformado por Aki, Kurimatsu, Fubuki, Tachimukai y Someoka recogiendo sus cosas para guardarlas en sus bolsos y marcharse a clase, cuando algo llamó la atención del último de ellos. Discretamente, dio un codazo al otro de greñas rosadas y apuntó con la mirada al pequeño "asesino de osos", recibiendo un asentimiento y alejándose disimuladamente así del grupo.

Como todos ya estaban todos volviendo a sus respectivos salones, donde se encontraba estaba ya casi desierto. Se fue detrás de la caseta del club de soccer, por donde nadie pasaba en ese horario, y cuando confirmó que no había nadie a los alrededores, se giró hacia la figura que lo había llamado y, al notar la preocupación que estaba estampada en su rostro, el corazón se le encogió en la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —le preguntó con la rudeza y aspereza características de su voz, pero ella pudo percibir la consideración y delicadeza de su tono. Sonrió suavemente al recordar que él seguía siendo igual con ella que hacía diez años atrás.

— Está acá, Ryuugo-kun —dijo como si eso explicara todo, pero realmente no estaba explicando absolutamente nada— Él está acá, en Inazuma Town, y temo que Shirou perciba inconscientemente su presencia— la mención del menor le comenzó a dar pistas a Someoka sobre quien estaba hablando la chica.

— Haruna… no puedes estar hablando seriamente —dijo frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo como todas sus alarmas dispararse al empezar a comprender las palabras de la chica.

— Lamento decirte que sí hablo seriamente —dijo ella, dejando que su angélico rostro se cayera de tristeza— Después de todos estos años buscándolo, parece que Atsuya por fin encontró a Shirou.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer~<em>


	4. Capítulo 3: Al filo del peligro

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **Tercer capítulo listo, corregido y subido. Aparecen nuevos personajes y nuevas pistas se dan sobre el contexto de todo y las identidades de algunos personajes ya presentados. Sin embargo, aviso que en el próximo capítulo ya se vendrán las cosas buenas y se comenzarán a aclarar algunas cosas de manera explícita. Muchas gracias _La Dama Azul de Konoha _(respondiendo, sí, aparecerán personajes de IN11 Go! Y... para lo demás tendrás que esperar un poco =3= hohoho~) y _Claire Beacons_ por sus alentadores RR's :) *abrazo*

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 3:**_** Al filo del peligro**

Había olvidado por completo que ya el timbre había sonado. Ahora, para más privacidad, se encontraban en el interior de la caseta del club de soccer, ambos de pies discutiendo acaloradamente, pero cuidando que su tono no fuera lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera pasando cerca de allí.

— Ryuugo-kun, ¡sabes que no podía-!

— ¡Claro que podías hacer algo! ¿Por qué no interviniste antes que llegaran a Inazuma Town? —preguntó francamente molesto, arrugando el ceño y viéndola con una mirada de desaprobación total— Estuviste vigilándolo por cuánto… ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? —pero ante aquellas palabras, Haruna simplemente suspiró cansada, masajeándose la sien para no desesperarse. Conocía perfectamente al moreno, por lo esa exasperación que demostraba en ese instante no le sorprendía, pero sí le cansaba tener que repetirle nuevamente lo que él ya sabía.

— Sabes que no tengo permitido intervenir en las vidas humanas. Ya fue un gran logro que consiguiera que me asignaran al niño que lo acompaña, pero haber hecho algo para evitar que llegara acá me era imposible —argumentó ella gesticulando con los brazos, agitándolos y dejándolos caer pesadamente en sus costados, demostrando los inicios de su irritabilidad.

— ¡Pero él no es un humano! ¿Acaso no se puede alterar las reglas considerando ese pequeño e insignificante detalle? —cuestionó ironizando los adjetivos que empleó, sacándole otro suspiro de resignación a la joven.

Ya no sabía qué decirle. Como informante, sabía que era esencial el darle dicha información apenas se había dado cuenta de ello para advertido, con el fin de evitar cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir Shirou, pero que su labor fuera cuestionada a tal punto la hería. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, ahogando una queja, y se dio vuelta sin mucho cuidado agradeciendo que nada de ese lugar pudiera realmente tocarla –o que ella no pudiera dañar nada–. Finalmente, se volvió a girar para encarar a Someoka y le regaló una significativa mirada zafiro que estaba eclipsada por una mezcla de resignación y tristeza. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, o una imitación de uno, apoyando imaginariamente su cabeza en el pecho de él; para ella, que no pudiera tocarlo no significaba que no podía traspasarle el cariño que aún guardaba por él. Agradecía a todos los cielos que los de su condición aún tuviesen permitido conservar las emociones que tuvieron al momento de morir.

— Ryuugo-kun… no me pidas imposibles. Sólo te pido que estés alerta y que si Shirou finalmente se da cuenta de que Atsuya está acá y sus recuerdos afloran, no hagas una locura —dijo en un susurro, rezando a los cielos que Someoka no fuera a cometer una imprudencia por su afán de mantener protegido al menor (dentro de su propio concepto de protección)— Aunque sea "por su propio bien"… no te expongas a perderlo.

Ante las palabras de Haruna, Someoka no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio, trayendo a su memoria el antiguo calor que le producían los abrazos de la chica años atrás, sin poder sentirse igual de reconfortado como antes. Rodeó delicadamente el cuerpo que ya no era capaz de sentir o tocar, y descansó su cabeza en su coronilla casi sintiendo, gracias a sus recuerdos, las cosquillas que le producía el roce de su piel con las hebras azuladas de ella. Estar en esa posición con su antigua casi-protegida le hizo sentir una gran nostalgia y el pensar que podría perder a Shirou como casi los había perdido a ellos hace diez años aumentaba esa sensación de impotencia y rabia en su ser. Finalmente, ambos se separaron y se despidieron en silencio, para separar sus caminos; ella a volver a cuidar a su pequeño ahijado (por llamarlo de alguna manera) y él a informar a su superior sobre las nuevas noticias y, por consiguiente, la nueva amenaza. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y aún de espaldas a la chica, Someoka volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cuánto tengo?

— Una semana… a lo sumo dos considerando la frecuencia con la que suele recuperar la memoria —un breve momento de silencio, antes que un casi insonoro "gracias" saliera de los labios del moreno y retomara el paso hacia su nuevo destino.

Y para sorpresa de Haruna y Someoka, las cosas no cambiaron durante dos semanas completas. Shirou solía decirle a Someoka que tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero que no era capaz de asociar esa sensación con nada concreto; por lo demás, no parecía haber ocurrido ningún cambio significativo. Los días pasaron tan rutinarios como siempre, aunque con una pequeña dosis de tensión que el menor no supo interpretar muy bien. No obstante, el hecho que no percibieran los cambios que ocurrían era porque estaban viendo el asunto desde el interior, por lo que sus amigos, ajenos al tema, sí pudieron darse cuenta de los cambios que habían estado ocurriendo durante esas dos semanas. Primero, Someoka parecía mucho más sobreprotector de lo normal, pero algo en él impedía que alguien se le ocurriera hacer una broma al respecto; no querían admitirlo a viva voz, pero estaban sintiendo un poco de miedo hacia él. Por otra parte, veían a Shirou más pensativo de lo normal y ni siquiera Kazemaru, uno de sus mejores amigos que tres días después de comenzar a ausentarse volvió al instituto alegando que había estado con gripe, pudo sacarle mucha información. Las respuestas del chico siempre eran vagas e imprecisas, pero una angustia que se le acumulaba en el pecho escapaba a breves momentos en su tono de voz o en el brillo apagado de sus ojos.

Otro cambio ocurrió con Max y Gouenji. Desde el día en que hablaron en la azotea, parecían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos y, aunque eran de los pocos que se conocían casi desde los inicios del grupo de amigos por su larga historia en Raimon después de la llegada de Gouenji cuando estaban comenzando la secundaria, los demás no podía evitar pensar que aquello era casi sospechoso. Al mismo tiempo, el llamado mejor amigo de Max, Handa, comenzaba a sentirse desplazado por su amigo trayendo a la luz antiguas memorias de su pasado e intensificando aquel sentimiento de abandono y traición que pesaba en su corazón desde que ella lo había cambiado por otro. Quienes no estaban involucrados veían esta situación con cierta preocupación, pues ahora era ya común ver al castaño con un rostro apagado y, con lo sensible que parecía ser, tenían miedo que el abandono que se notaba a leguas que sentía lo llevara a tener tendencias suicidas (y por supuesto, no había nadie allí lo suficientemente sensato que les hiciera ver lo exagerado que era ese pensamiento).

Pero el mayor cambio de todos fue el que experimentó Midorikawa. Tal y como había prometido, Suzuno iba prácticamente todos los días a la mansión Kira y ambos pasaban largos períodos de tiempo a solas para hacer quien sabe qué, pero que causaba una cosa en el pelirrojo: celos. Estaba completamente celoso que Midorikawa dedicara tanto tiempo al otro, pues recordaba con completa claridad que en _Sun Garden_ ellos dos eran inseparables y que siempre que el de piel tostada tenía un problema o alguna tonta e inocente duda recurría a Hiroto, no a Suzuno. Pese a ello, aunque le doliese admitirlo por sentirse "cambiado" por el albino, Hiroto tenía que reconocer desde que había comenzado a visitarlo tan frecuentemente, Midorikawa había comenzado a cambiar y a parecerse más a su antiguo yo. En un comienzo ni salía a comer con él y especialmente durante los primeros dos días rechazó toda comida que le fue ofrecida, cosa que con él era una evidente señal del cercano apocalipsis por su adicción a todo lo comestible. Poco a poco comenzó a aceptar comer junto al pelirrojo, pero sus ánimos parecían igual de decaídos que en un comienzo y seguía evitándolo a toda costa. Su rostro permanecía con esa expresión de tristeza y aunque intentara esconder sus problemas, todas las noches Hiroto lo escuchaba llorar cuando reunía el valor para ir a hablarle, perdiendo la determinación en cuanto escuchaba los sollozos. Empero, como a la semana y media empezó a notarlo más tranquilo y ahora, dos semanas después, incluso le había sacado varias sonrisas y conversaciones no muy largas, aunque de información nada.

Para Hiroto, aquella situación le producía una mezcla entre alivio y enojo. Alivio porque estaba recuperando a su mejor amigo, al Midorikawa que él conocía y que tanto había extrañado, pero enojo porque él no era precisamente el responsable de ese cambio. Y aunque lo negara, era del tipo de personas celosas y posesivas, por lo que en cierta medida quería que ser solo él el que lo ayudara, en lugar de estar ahí sentado como un inútil sin poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— ¡HIROTO!

— ¡¿QUÉ? —preguntó exaltado, viendo paranoicamente hacia los lados pensando que habían llegado los extraterrestres a abducirlo o quizás los de la CIA para encarcelarlo por descargar música de internet cuando técnicamente es ilegal. Mas no halló nada de eso, sino simplemente a un Midorikawa que lo estaba viendo con cierto miedo, alejándose poco discretamente de donde él estaba. _Maldición. Ya lo asusté otra vez _pensó arrepentido, sabiendo lo fácil que era ahora asustar al chico— ¿Mido?

— Di-Disculpa… t-tú… te hablé y no… —parecía nervioso, por lo que Hiroto suavizó la mirada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Discúlpame tú a mí, estaba distraído. ¿Me decías?

— Que ya… e-estoy listo para que vayamos —respondió él, permitiendo que su cuerpo, tensado por el susto de recién, se relajara y que una mínima sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. El pelirrojo había prometido que irían a dar una vuelta después de tanto tiempo encerrados en la mansión y que le compraría un helado. Esa fue la parte que lo emocionó.

— Entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron juntos, pero aquella calma que el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando junto al de cabellos verdes no tardaría demasiado en ser quebrada por la presencia de un par, que había llegado a Inazuma Town hacía exactamente dos semanas y que cambiaría la vida de ambos, especialmente la de Midorikawa, de forma permanente. El par lo conformaban dos chicos, uno de unos quince años y el otro un par de años menor. Habían logrado pasar desapercibidos la mayor parte del tiempo, confundiéndose con la gente que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, para poca sorpresa de los que los conocían, ambos nuevamente se encontraba metido en un nuevo problema, pero esta vez era uno problema gordo. Desde su llegada, habían logrado burlar a los "centinelas" de la ciudad y hasta momentos atrás habían evitado enfrentamientos con ellos, escapándose antes que pudieran comenzar a perseguirlos. Lamentablemente, esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte.

— ¡Nos está alcanzando! —exclamó uno, el más bajo.

— ¡Corre más rápido entonces! —le respondió el otro.

— ¡Claro! ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿no?

— ¡Sólo cállate y corre!

Ambos estaban corriendo por los callejones de la ciudad, esquivando todo objeto que les estorbara y cambiando constantemente de dirección para perder a su perseguidor. El menor sabía de primera mano que los paladines eran peores que sabuesos y que si fuera por él y su comodidad les quebraría la nariz para entorpecer ese agudo olfato que tenían para encontrarlos apenas estuvieran a un radio de medio kilómetro de donde se encontraran. No obstante, por otra parte tenía que admitir que desde que se había visto involucrado en esa vida que no le correspondía, siempre había algo emocionante. Un nuevo viaje, una nueva huida, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la emoción que le provocaba sentir el peligro acechándolo, pero tener al mismo tiempo la certeza que no los capturarían y que él no lo dejaría solo. Pero ya llevaban años en esa búsqueda y aunque fuera pequeño, la crueldad que vivió a sus cortos cuatro años le hizo despertar más y, aunque no precisamente madurar (porque maduro era lo menos que era él), le hizo estar más consciente de muchas cosas que un niño de su edad no tenía que saber. A sus trece años, admitía que había crecido demasiado rápido, pero un huérfano como él no tenía más que adaptarse a la vida que le había tocado vivir y la que a él le había tocado involucraba a Atsuya y, por tanto, todos los problemas de él eran también sus problemas.

¿Pero por qué no podía tener problemas más normales? Ni siquiera el qué comer cada día parecía tan importante cuando estos malditos paladines aparecían en su camino, cosa que con los años había confirmado que era bastante frecuente. Apretó los dientes cuando, al saltar una cerca de alambres, uno salido le rajó parte de la mano y la muñeca causándole dolor, mas no pudo detenerse por voluntad, pues si dejaba de correr, la potente ráfaga de aire que los llevaba y aceleraba para ganarle en velocidad a su perseguidor lo botaría de cara al suelo y, por ende, sería capturado. Y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a ello.

— ¡No te preocupes, Kogure! ¡En la siguiente esquina lo perdemos! —escuchó la exaltada voz de Atsuya gritándole para que su voz no fuera tapada por el fuerte silbido que producía la ráfaga de viento.

— ¡Más te vale, Atsuya! —exclamó él, sonriendo cual diablillo y comprendiendo la seña que el chico le hizo con la cabeza, ambos doblaron justo en la esquina antes de salir a una concurrida avenida. Mucha atención para ellos, se puede decir.

En cuanto vio la acción de ambos chicos, pensó que los había capturado. Para ellos, quedar a punto de ser expuesto ante decenas de ojos curiosos era peor que estar en un callejón sin salida. Ellos eran especialmente precavidos y esperaban mantenerse ocultos en las sombras, por lo que él, ávido conocedor de Inazuma Town, sabía que la salida que habían tomado llevaba a la avenida en donde se ubicaban los principales mercados de la ciudad. Mercados era sinónimo de personas y avenida era sinónimo de muchas personas. Y eso era una poderosa ventaja a su favor. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando, al dar la vuelta en la esquina, sólo sintió una muralla de aire bloqueándole el paso y, al alzar la vista, pudo contemplar sus alas de murciélago que lo mantenían flotando por el ráfaga de aire y la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba mientras se despedía. Pretendió seguirlos, pero cuando sintió el calor llegándole a la cara a grados peligrosamente altos, tuvo que hacer una maniobra para esquivar la maldita llamarada que le habían disparado. Como si pretendiera retrasarlo aún más, el piso se hundió bajo sus pies y perdió el equilibrio.

Cuando pudo reponerse, el par ya no estaba a la vista y el aroma era tan tenue que la primera brisa de aire que le acarició gentilmente el rostro se llevó el rastro lejos de su radar.

_Maldición… estaba tan cerca_ pensó frustrado, escuchando su móvil sonar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Se escapó, ¿cierto?

— Estuve tan cerca esta vez… no puedo creer que se escapara. ¡No se me suelen escapar! —dijo evidentemente molesto. Él, después de tanto tiempo, era uno de los mejores paladines y como en Inazuma Town no había precisamente muchos, la ciudad estaba bajo su jurisdicción y era su deber y vocación protegerla; mantenerla limpia de esos sucios demonios.

— Déjalo por ahora. Someoka se acaba de reportar y parece traer noticias nuevas —informó la voz desde la otra línea— Vuelve acá. Hablaremos los tres.

— Sí, señor —respondió apretando el botón rojo del aparato y dejando caer lánguido su brazo sobre su costado. Intentó retratar una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella que siempre había usado para no perderse a sí mismo cuando enfrentaba a esas criaturas infernales, lográndola con algo de esfuerzo. Girándose sobre sus talones, se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino, perdiéndose en los callejones de Inazuma Town.

Ya habiéndolo perdido, decidieron alejarse un poco más hasta volver a su improvisada guarida. Se encontraba en el barrio bajo de la ciudad y era fácil esconderse ahí porque la fama de mala muerte del lugar les permitía evitar que los paladines, personas "honradas y pulcras", se fueran a meter a ese agujero de ratas donde estaban ahora. Un lugar ciertamente predecible, pero de todos modos efectivo.

Atsuya se echó en el sofá que habían encontrado ahí, cómodo pese a su antigüedad y partes rotas, y Kogure se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, cuyos resortes gastados rechinaron por el peso del chico. Ambos permanecieron medio minuto en silencio antes que soltaran una risa llena de júbilo y se incorporaran para verse mutuamente.

— ¿Viste su cara cuando le lancé fuego? —reía Atsuya ante el recuerdo.

— Y cómo se cayó al suelo cuando lo hundiste bajo sus pies —continuaba Kogure, riendo como cuando hacía una de sus travesuras— Definitivamente no son partido para nosotros.

— ¡Claro que no! Somos perfectos escapistas y les damos buena batalla —agregaba orgullosamente el de cabellos rosados, golpeándose suavemente el pecho con su puño, enseñando lo fuerte y resistente que era.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir una punzada de dolor detuvo a Atsuya. Sin reprimir un gemido de dolor, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y presionó con tanta fuerza como podía para aplacar el dolor.

— ¡Atsuya! —exclamó Kogure yendo rápidamente hacia su lado. No era primera vez que el chico sufría de aquellos dolores, mas desde su llegada a la ciudad éstos parecían más frecuentes y estaba seguro que eso indicaba que su objetivo estaba cerca— ¿Estás bien? ¡Atsuya!

El chico no respondía. Intentaba controlar el dolor, pero esta vez era más intenso que las veces anteriores. No. Corrijo. Ahora era casi tan intensamente como recordaba, pues las anteriores las había sentido extrañamente menos dolorosas. Kogure lo miraba preocupado, pero cuando vio como uno de los ojos de Atsuya cambiaba constantemente de color se preocupó enserio. Eso era nuevo. Veía como su ojo derecho cambiaba del acostumbrado gris semi-oscuro a un dorado incandescente de manera intermitente. Cuando el cambio se detuvo, sólo alcanzó a ver cómo sus ojos volvían a ser del mismo color antes que se cerraran y Atsuya perdiera la consciencia. Se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el suelo, por lo que puso todas sus fuerzas para no quedar aplastado bajo el cuerpo del mayor y llevarlo aunque fuera a rastras hacia la cama para que descansara.

Nunca iba a entender a este chico o lo que sea que fuera.

Al mismo tiempo que el de cabellos rosados sufría este extraño ataque, en otra parte de la ciudad Shirou experimentaba lo mismo, a diferencia de que el ojo que cambiaba de manera intermitente de color era el izquierdo y no el derecho. Para su fortuna estaba en su departamento y no en la calle, en el instituto o en casa de algún amigo, pero Someoka aún no había vuelto por lo que estaba completamente solo. Estaba lavando los trastos sucios cuando el dolor llegó a él y, en consecuencia, el vaso que tenía en la mano cayó estruendosamente en el suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Se llevó las manos enjabonadas a la cabeza e intentaba reprimir sus gritos, pero el dolor era mucho más y repentinamente, antes de perder la consciencia, un triste recuerdo volvió a su mente. El rostro de Atsuya, su hermanito difunto, apareció frente a sus ojos tal y como lo recordaba, pero en lugar de estar gritando algo que nunca supo antes de empujarlo fuera del automóvil, su rostro enseñaba mucho dolor, como si estuviera sufriendo tal y como él sufría ahora. Antes que se sumiera en la oscuridad, cayendo como saco de papas al piso e hiriéndose con los trozos de vidrio roto esparcidos por doquier, susurró su nombre y lo sintió más cerca y más lejos que nunca.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, más específicamente en el orfanato _Sun Garden_, la sombra de alguien se movía silente por los pasillos. Recordaba su propia estancia en el lugar y al ver a los pequeños corriendo alegremente tras un balón de soccer que parecía cómicamente casi más grande que sus cuerpos, Suzuno se permitió sonreír como nunca lo hacía ante los recuerdos de su propia niñez. El llegar allí fue el momento más doloroso de su vida. Nunca olvidaría el momento en que cruzó las puertas de entrada después de que supiera que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Tampoco olvidaría los rostros alegres de los niños que lo recibieron cuando Hitomiko lo presentó ante los demás, ni olvidaría el gran esfuerzo que representó para Hiroto, Midorikawa y Nagumo el sacarle de la soledad que se había autoimpuesto a causa del trauma de la pérdida de sus progenitores. Pero también estaba _él_, quien fue sumamente importante para el albino.

_¿Cómo estarás ahora?_ se preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llegando a una puerta trasera que conducía hacia el exterior. _Hace mucho que no te veo… diez años si mis cálculos no fallan_ le extrañaba, realmente sí. No era que le hiciera falta, pero tener un amigo con quien conversar de cosas que su supuesto "mejor amigo" Nagumo Haruya no podía se le hacía bastante… ¿reconfortante?

— _Gazelle-sama…_ —escuchó una voz tierna y aguda que le llamaba.

— _Clara, ¿dónde estás? _—preguntó a sabiendas que no podría más que escucharla.

— _Aquí, Gazelle-sama _—no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando Suzuno sintió una brisa cálida acariciarle el brazo derecho— _Pensé que no iba a volver _—confesó, sonriendo aunque él no podría verla.

— _¿Desconfías de mí?_ —cuestionó fríamente, recibiendo simplemente silencio como respuesta— _Tengo que preguntarte algo, Clara_. _¿Recuerdas a Midorikawa? _—dijo directamente, sin irse con rodeos.

— _Oh sí. El niño tierno de sus amigos, el de grandes ojos negros, ¿me equivoco?_

— _Él. Bueno, lo que quería preguntarte es… ¿tú podrías ir al purgatorio?_

La pregunta tomó a Clara por sorpresa. Observó con sorpresa a Suzuno, como si le hubiera preguntado si podía hacer volar a un cerdo o alguna locura así. ¿El purgatorio? ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en su acceso a aquel lugar? Es decir, no es que no pudiera, pero no era común que ellos fueran allá de no ser estrictamente necesario. No era un ambiente agradable para los ángeles y no era por las almas que habitaban el lugar, sino por los demonios que se paseaban por allí. Además… ¿por qué un humano quería saber aquello? ¿Qué estaría planeando?

— _Espero no enfadarlo con esta pregunta, pero… ¿qué quiere hacer en el purgatorio?_

Ahora fue él quien se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta. ¿Debería decirle? No quería ofender a su amistad, que era tan duradera como la que mantenía con Nagumo o quizás más, pero tampoco quería que ella se asustara. Sabía cuál sería su reacción al saber que se estaba relacionando con… _eso_, pero no podía evitarlo. Midorikawa era su amigo y no lo dejaría solo, así como Dezarm no lo hizo con él cuando supo lo que el tipo de humano que él era, incluso a sabiendas de que él representaba en cierto grado un peligro para su persona. Sin embargo, Clara podría ayudarlo si conseguía ingresar al purgatorio…

Estaba decidido. Tendría que hablar.

— _Necesito que me hagas un favor. _

— _¿Un favor?_

— _Sí. Necesito que vayas al purgatorio y le digas a Dezarm que necesito verlo lo más pronto posible _—la firmeza de su voz no dio espacio a un "pero" de Clara, mas titubeó de todos modos. Ya estaba captando por donde estaba yendo el tema y estaba temiendo por la seguridad del albino. ¿Realmente sería buena idea cumplirle el favor? Se veía determinado, pero era peligroso. Quizás si le dijera…

— _Antes necesita saber algo, Gazelle-sama._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Antes de venir acá, luego que me permitieron bajar, busqué al ángel guía y, durante mi búsqueda, encontré a un niño… tenía alas de demonio, pero estaba vivo. ¿Realmente desea que Dezarm venga, sabiendo que si se juntan todos puede perder a su amigo? _—preguntó sin alterar su tono de voz melodioso y misericordioso.

¿Alguien… como Dezarm? ¿Cómo podía ser? Se suponía que los de esa clase era sumamente escasos, muy raros de encontrar, incluso el mismo Dezarm le había dicho tiempo atrás que su nacimiento era algo casi imposible y que por mucho tiempo intentó negar lo que era. Entonces… Clara tenía razón. Confiaba ciegamente en el pelinegro, pero que otro se inmiscuyera en lo que no le concernía ponía en inminente riesgo a Midorikawa y ahora estaba dudando si realmente lo que quería lograr con él valía el riesgo. Pero lo necesitaba, todos esos días que había pasado con él se había dado cuenta que si lograba traer a Dezarm, el peso que acongojaba a Midorikawa y que lo hacía sufrir tanto desaparecería.

¿Lo valía? ¿Realmente valía tanto como para afrontar ese riesgo?

— _Dile que lo estaré esperando _—sí, lo valía. Midorikawa lo valía. No quería volver a verlo llorar, no quería volver a verse a sí mismo en su amigo— _Gracias Clara._

Y mientras veía al albino marcharse, Clara deseó por un momento poder sentir algo más que la pureza de los sentimientos de los ángeles. Quería sentir tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento, ¡algo! Pero no podía y, sonriendo suave y delicadamente como siempre hacía, voló del lugar para ir nuevamente al cielo y conseguir un pase al purgatorio, el lugar donde regían los demonios.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.<em>


	5. Capítulo 4: Las alas del ángel

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **Primero que nada... ¡wow! Primer capítulo en que recibo tantos RR's. ¡Muchas gracias! :) Eso me sube el ánimo y me dan más ganas de escribir y actualizar para ustedes. Como verán, este capítulo es intenso. Salió más largo que los anteriores, pero creo que valió la pena. Viendo el ritmo al cual escribo, he determinado que actualizaré semanalmente y será todos los domingos a partir de hoy (si tuviera un problema, intentaré avisar). Nuevamente, agradezco a **_Claire Beacons_** (mi lectora fiel junto con _**La dama azul de Konoha**; _ambas se ganaron mi corazón {L}), **_MizuKi-chan-18_**, **_Mar 2310_**, **_Tachi-mukai_** (me dio risa leer tu comentario sobre el romance porque ya tenía escrito casi entero esto y fue como, ¡que coincidencia!) y **_Starbell Cat. _**_*Abrazo grupal* (L)_

Y para _**Miku-Otaku**_: primero gracias por leer la historia. Basándome en tu breve comentario, es obvio que la leíste y eso me hace feliz ;D Pero también me gustaría decir que cuando lo leí no sabía si reírme o darme contra la mesa. Sin ánimos de sonar pesada (porque no tengo la intención, realmente me causó mucha gracia) sí sé que no es alemán, sólo que Suzuno dijo eso para mentir (creo que hasta puse ese verbo luego del diálogo, además que es obvio porque el alemán tiene alfabeto romano). Escogí el yiddish para tener una escritura rara que se viera bien como lengua no-humana :) Creo que eres la primera que se da el tiempo de buscar el idioma con el traductor de google x3 De todos modos, gracias por leer y por tu comentario :)

Ahora sin más (¡qué notas de la autora más larga!), les invito a leer. Espero sea de su agrado~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 4:**_** Las alas del ángel**

Había amanecido gris y una brisa helada lograba sacar los abrigos de los roperos y las bufandas de los cajones de invierno. Estaban a mediados de otoño, casi entrando al invierno, y por fin se estaba sintiendo el clima como tal; con las numerosas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, nadie se sorprendería de que lloviera en los próximos días.

Pese al clima, los ánimos en los estudiantes de Raimon no parecían mermar en lo absoluto. De hecho, parecían estar más emocionados de lo normal, aunque no era para menos. Había llegado el rumor que un nuevo estudiante sería transferido al instituto y que llegaría a clases ese mismo día; ya se estaban imaginando cómo sería. Si era chico o chica, si era inteligente, bien parecido, si practicaba algún deporte, tocaba algún instrumento, si sería simpático o un borde, etc. Además, considerando la fecha a la que estaban, ya era un tanto tarde para que un nuevo estudiante se integrara a clases. Eso volvía todo más misterioso y excitante aún. Cuando sonó la campana, todos volaron a sus respetivos salones, ansiosos por saber si el de nuevo ingreso se integraría a su clase.

Al momento en que el profesor entró al salón y se paró frente a todos, el aula completa se levantó, hizo la acostumbrada reverencia, se sentó y guardó silencio, expectante. Como por arte de magia, el profesor pronunció las tan ansiadas palabras.

— Antes de comenzar la clase, quiero presentarles a una estudiante que se integrará a nuestra clase. Pase, por favor —dijo al momento en que hacía una seña con la mano hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando una figura femenina que vestía el uniforme de Raimon que caminaba a paso parsimonioso hasta quedar junto al profesor, quien ya había escrito el nombre en la pizarra.

— Buenos días. Mi nombre essss… Ur-Urabe Touko —pronunció ella mientras sonreía como si estuviera apenada. La nueva chica no era muy alta, pero resaltaban sus ojos azules y, por sobre todo, su extraño cabello de un color rosa chillón peinado en una extraña manera que, de cierto modo, recordaba un poco a un pulpo. Además, otra peculiaridad es que estaba usando un sombrero azulado con una franja central anaranjada y puntos debajo de ella, agregándole cierta personalidad propia al uniforme—, u-un placer conocerlos —finalizó la presentación con una discreta reverencia.

— De ahora en más será su compañera, así que espero que la traten todos amablemente —continuó el hombre, viendo el salón completo en busca de un banco disponible— Se sentará en el asiento de allá, junto a la ventana. Señorita Kino, ¿podría levantar la mano para que la señorita Urabe pueda ir a su asiento? —pidió viendo que Aki sería su compañera de banco— y si fuera tan amable, en el receso podría enseñarle las instalaciones también.

— Con gusto, Hiwatari-sensei —respondió ella alzando su mano, seña que siguió Touko para encontrar su asiento— Un gusto, Urabe-san, mi nombre es Kino Aki, pero puedes llamarme Aki si quieres —saludó ella bajando el tono de voz para no interrumpir al profesor, quien ya había comenzado la clase.

— El gusto es mío, Aki. Puedes llamarme Touko también —respondió ella con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más cómoda siendo llamada por su nombre, pues seguramente no respondería a "Urabe-san" con lo poco acostumbrada a esa forma de ser llamada.

— Señorita Kino, señorita Urabe, dejen de conversar y presten atención —las reprendió el profesor, quien tenía bastante buen oído.

— Discúlpenos sensei —dijeron al unísono, dejando la conversación para después.

La clase continuó con normalidad, sin que nadie se enterara que Touko no era la única nueva en el instituto. Un par de salones más lejos, específicamente en la clase de Endou, Gouenji y compañía, otra chica se integró a su clase que a diferencia de la de cabellos rosados, que parecía bastante educada y tranquila, había demostrado su gran y extrovertida personalidad al instante en que había puesto un pie dentro del salón. Se presentó como Urabe Rika y literalmente flirteó con todos los chicos de la clase en su mera presentación, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de la profesora y siendo rápidamente encomendada a alguien para que le enseñara el instituto en el receso para poder continuar con la clase que estaba siendo amenazada por el desbordante ánimo de la morena. Y sí, aunque ambas chicas compartían el apellido, físicamente eran como dos polos opuestos. Touko era de piel clara color melocotón, mientras que Rika tenía una piel morena color chocolate claro, como un lindo bronceado; Touko tenía los ojos azules y Rika los tenía gris azulados; Touko tenía el cabello rosa chillón y Rika tenía el cabello celeste brillante. Con tantas diferencias en el físico y en el carácter, ¿alguien les podría creer cuando les dijeran que eran hermanas?

Y aunque la emoción de las nuevas estudiantes, de quienes se habló prácticamente durante el primer período, dio de qué hablar durante las horas de clase, a la hora del receso fue aún peor. Varias chicas y chicos se acercaron a las recién llegadas con una avalancha de preguntas, siendo salvadas por sus "guías turísticos", quienes argumentaron que su deber era enseñarles el instituto durante esa hora libre. Agradeciendo a su salvadora Aki, ella y Touko se iban a encaminar hacia el club de soccer como primera parada cuando un potente grito que fácilmente podía dejarte sordo se escuchó por todo el pasillo y repentinamente alguien abrazó a la ojiazul por la espalda, casi tirándola al suelo en el proceso.

— ¡S-Sale de en-encima Rika! ¡Pesas mucho!

— ¡Es que te extrañé tanto, Touko-_nee_, que esperaba ansiosa por el receso para verte!

— Pues entonces… ¡bájate! —y de un tirón la aventó al piso, siendo salvada simplemente por sus buenos reflejos—Mira que eres pesada, Rika. Si apenas llevamos unas horas separadas, no es para que armes tanto melodrama.

— ¿Touko? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Aki ciertamente extrañada por la familiaridad con la que la chica morena trataba a la ojiazulada.

— ¡Urabe-san! ¡No corra tan rápido! —se escuchó una voz masculina al fondo del pasillo, logrando que las tres chicas voltearan. Al hacerlo, Aki reconoció a Handa, que venía trotando hacia donde estaban ellas buscando a la escurridiza chica que ni había alcanzado a darse vuelta cuando salió corriendo exclamando algo que, por su voz naturalmente chillona, no pudo realmente entender— Urabe-san, ¿me haría el favor de dejarme guiarla? No tenemos todo el día —pidió con ojos suplicantes, notando repentinamente la presencia de Aki— ¿Aki? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de estar con los demás?

Pero ella no supo responderle, porque ya se le estaban haciendo las cosas algo raras. Primero aparecía una extraña y exageradamente animosa chica que se le tiraba encima a Touko, siendo que a la primera nunca la había visto (o al menos no lo recordaba) y a la última supuestamente iría a darle un tour por el instituto. Luego, aparecía Handa llamando a Touko, pero dirigiéndose a la otra chica. ¿Y qué hacía él en todo caso allí? ¿No debía estar con los demás?

— Permítame explicarles —dijo con voz diplomática Touko— Aki, ella es Urabe Rika, mi… hermana —aquello último lo dijo con cierta duda en la voz, como si no estuviera del todo convencida o contenta con ello— Rika, ella es Kino Aki, mi nueva compañera de clases.

— ¿Y yo estoy pintado acaso? —preguntó Handa fingiéndose el ofendido al ver como las presentaciones claramente no lo involucraban aunque estuviera allí parado.

— Un gusto, Urabe-san. Touko, él es Handa Shin'ichi y va a la clase de Endou y los demás. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté entre clases sobre ellos?

— Un placer conocerle, Handa-san. Así que él es uno de tus amigos, ¿no, Aki? —dijo la ojiazulada sonriéndole al castaño.

— ¿No les parece mejor que hagamos el tour juntos? Así nos ahorramos algunas explicaciones —propuso el chico llamando la atención del par que estaba amenazando con comenzar a chismosear como buenas chicas que eran. A las tres les pareció una buena idea y juntos partieron a visitar las distintas instalaciones del instituto.

El cuarteto fue primero al club de soccer, donde se encontraron con algunos amigos suyos, entre ellos el capitán del equipo, con quienes se entretuvieron unos minutos charlando y prácticamente obligando a las nuevas a prometer que irían a la tarde al club a verlos practicar; ambas aceptaron de inmediato, considerando lo mucho que les gustaba el deporte y, especialmente, porque ambas lo practicaban desde hacía tiempo con sus propios equipos. Luego, se encaminaron hacia la cancha de atletismo, la de basquetbol y los espacios más sociales. Posteriormente (cada parada fue más breve por el tiempo que les quedaba) fueron a la cafetería, los edificios de los cursos menores y algunos salones importantes como el de profesores y el despacho del director. Para el final dejaron "lo mejor", que era el lugar con la mejor vista a todo el lugar: la azotea.

Subieron las escaleras y, al abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa el lugar se encontraba ocupado por dos personas. A Handa se le encogió el corazón al ver Max con Gouenji por milésima vez juntos desde que se había ausentado dos semanas atrás y Aki pudo notar perfectamente como la tristeza se instalaba en su rostro. Realmente la relación entre esos dos debía ser muy estrecha para que el castaño se sintiera tan desplazado. Aclaró de una manera ruidosa y exagerada su garganta para que los chicos, que parecían muy ensimismados en su conversación, se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Su acción tuvo buenos resultados, pues rápidamente ambos jóvenes voltearon sus miradas hacia ellos.

— ¿Llegamos en mal momento? —preguntó Handa con cierta tristeza y enojo en su voz que incluso las nuevas chicas, que nada de él conocían, pudieron notar.

— Para nada —dijo de manera cortante Gouenji, levantándose del suelo— Me voy a clases.

Estaba en lo correcto. En menos de cinco minutos tocarían el timbre y aunque no fuera precisamente el mejor estudiante de la clase, no se caracterizaba por incumplir las normas. Aki les dijo a ambas Urabe que por tema de tiempo mejor volverían a la hora del almuerzo, cosa que ambas aceptaron, pero cuando se iban a retirar, la voz de Max detuvo a Handa en el proceso.

— ¿Podrías quedarte un minuto más? —fue su pregunta— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Handa no sabía qué hacer. Durante dos semanas el pelirrojo casi lo había ignorado por estar con Gouenji, por lo que le parecía bastante justo el ignorarlo ahora él de no ser por la mirada que le dio Aki. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a las chicas; Aki sonrió, esperando que lo que fuera a decirle Max lograra animar un poco al castaño.

Cuando todos desalojaron el lugar, dejándolos solos, un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos. Handa esperaba que Max comenzara a hablarle, pero él sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo intensamente, casi como si estuviera escaneándolo de pies a cabeza. Sinceramente, eso lo incomodaba y hacía que se cohibiera, permitiéndole al pelirrojo ver un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo que incluso llegó a pensar que lo hacía ver adorable. Pero rápidamente dejó de lado ese pensamiento de lado para enfocarse en lo que llevaba días pensando en cómo lo haría. Sería incómodo y seguramente no resultaría como lo había planeado, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Ante el silencio de Max, Handa terminó por romperlo dos minutos después de que habían quedado solos.

— Max, ¿qué quier-?

— ¿Qué eres, Handa?

La pregunta lo dejó helado. ¿Cómo que qué era él?

— Pues… tu mejor amigo… o eso creía yo —aquello último lo dijo apenas en un susurro, esperando no ser escuchado por Max sin mucho éxito. Aquello último entristeció al de gorro con orejas de gato, pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas. Luego se disculparía con él.

— No, Handa. No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué cosa eres tú? Porque humano claramente no lo eres.

Ahora pudo contemplar como el rostro del Handa se descomponía en sorpresa. Vio como sus ojos castaños se abrían como platos y como su labio inferior temblaba; inconscientemente su cuerpo retrocedió, como sintiéndose al descubierto. Una presa que era acechada por un depredador.

— ¿Qué… de qué estás hablando, Max? ¿Qué cosas dices? —preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, retrocediendo lentamente sin dejar de expresar aquel terror camuflado como confusión en sus ojos. Max podía ver aquello y, al tiempo que él se echaba para atrás, él avanzaba. Lo acorralaba, tanto verbal como físicamente. Sonó el timbre, pero cuando Handa quiso escapar Max lo acorraló definitivamente entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo, colocando ambos brazos a los lados del rostro del castaño, impidiéndole huir.

— Respóndeme, Handa. ¿Qué-eres? —insistió.

— N-No entiendo de qué hablas, Ma-Max…

— _¡Sí entiendes! ¡No te hagas el desentendido! _

— _¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Max? _—el chico sonrió de manera enigmática. Había caído en su trampa.

— _Si realmente no entiendes de qué hablo, ¿entonces cómo puedes responderme cuando te estoy hablando en lengua angélica? _—nuevamente Handa se quedó en silencio, viéndose descubierto. Ya no podía decir nada, pues se había descubierto a sí mismo. Había sucumbido ante la presión y había comenzado a hablar sin darse cuenta en su lengua originaria. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado?

Max vio como Handa desviaba la mirada, fijándola en el piso para rehuirlo. Por un segundo, se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Al verlo tan destruido, sólo una idea cruzó por su mente, la cual se rectificó al momento en que vio como una solitaria lágrima caía al suelo sin dejar un rastro húmedo en su mejilla; ya se había respondido solo su pregunta. Los ángeles no podían llorar. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo, aquella respuesta que explicaba todo lo que conocía sobre Handa, no hizo más que abrazarlo fuertemente, descolocando al chico una vez más.

Sintió su cuerpo apenas tibio, como en la frontera del frío y el calor. Con la mano que sujetaba su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, quitó el cabello de ésta y pasó sus dedos por lo que había expuesto de cuello, arrancándole un escalofrío. Su piel era muy suave, como seda diría él. Pero si era lo que él aseguraba, ¿cómo era capaz de tomarlo entre sus brazos como hacía en ese instante? No debería ser posible.

— Y-Yo… —habló Handa con voz apagada, pero cuando reunió determinación y lo empujó con cuidado para hablarle cara a cara (aunque no sabía qué diría, simplemente improvisaría con la posibilidad de volver a quedarse en blanco) no alcanzó ni a abrir la boca para hablar cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

Sintió los labios de él presionando contra los suyos, impidiéndole hablar. Era un roce inocente y tierno, sin maldad alguna. Sintió torpeza en Max, como si no supiera bien qué estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar sólo por impulso. No respondió al gesto, pues se quedó helado y completamente en blanco. Cuando el pelirrojo se separó de él, pudo apreciar un sonrojo mal disimulado en sus mejillas que no se comparaba en nada con el rojo de su cara. Si no estuviera simplemente repitiendo lo que alguna vez ya experimentó, sabría la diferencia de aquel sentimiento que ahora creía tener con el que había sentido antes.

— Handa… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres un caído? —preguntó con voz cargada de un sentimiento que él no quiso interpretar por temor. Sintió la caricia de él en su mejilla, dándose recién cuenta de que estaba llorando— Handa, yo…

— No —no dejó que terminara y lo volvió a empujar, alejándolo de él— No sigas, no lo hagas. Por favor, no lo digas Max. ¡Si eres mi mejor amigo no lo digas! —exclamaba abrazándose a sí mismo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Handa…

— ¡CÁLLATE! —volvía el sentimiento, volvía el dolor, volvían las memorias. Había hecho mucho para olvidarlas momentáneamente, Kazemaru le había ayudado mucho con ello y ahora llegaba Max y arruinaba todo, ¡TODO! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién era él para traerle más dolor del que ya cargaba cada día, hiriéndolo y haciéndole recordar todo lo que había experimentado tiempo atrás?

Antes que Max pudiera hacer algo, frente a sus ojos una escena tan increíble como hermosa se desarrolló. De la espalda de Handa emergieron un par de enormes alas negras que, en cierta medida, parecían etéreas dándole cierto aire de irrealidad a lo que estaba contemplando. Sabía, no por experiencia propia eso sí, que los ángeles eran criaturas infinitamente hermosas sin excepción e incluso en el dolor, Handa seguía siendo hermoso como cualquier ángel. Vio como algunas plumas se desprendieron de las alas, cayendo en cámara lenta dando vueltas en su propio eje. Handa las extendió y comenzó a dar aletazos que terminaron por elevarlo del suelo un par de centímetros, causando pánico en Max; el castaño iba a huir. Le gritó que esperara, pero él simplemente le dedicó la mirada más triste del mundo antes que su cuerpo, así como había ocurrido con sus alas, comenzara a parecer etéreo al punto en que, ya en lo alto del cielo, desapareció de su vista.

Max no despegó la mirada del cielo por varios minutos, esperando encontrar nuevamente la figura alada del castaño sin ningún éxito. Cuando notó que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Lo había perdido. Sabía que no volvería más. Pero regadas frente a sus pies habían quedado algunas plumas negras, las cuales levantó con delicadeza una por una hasta que las tuvo todas entre sus manos y las abrazó. Era lo único que le quedaba de Handa, aquel ser del que hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado, pero que no había sido correspondido. Ni siquiera debía de estar permitido, creyó, pero no le importó. Necesitaba verificar su teoría sobre la situación de criatura celestial de Handa para sentir que amaba, no a la fachada del castaño, sino al verdadero Handa.

— Perdóname, Shin'ichi… —susurró antes de dirigirse hacia su salón, donde no lo dejarían entrar por la hora que era y luego lo enviarían al despacho del director por faltar a las normas. No le importaría, pues seguiría hundido en el recuerdo de la forma alada de Handa y de la mirada de tristeza y dolor que le dedicó. Nunca más volvería a ver a su querido ángel negro.

_Perdóname..._

* * *

><p>Llegado el final del día, todos se reunieron en el club de soccer como de costumbre (a excepción de Handa, quien según Max se había sentido mal y de había retirado temprano, y él mismo que decía que tampoco se sentía muy bien) con la única diferencia de que Rika y Touko estaban con ellos. Las habían invitado a jugar un rato con ellos, tomando esto como entrenamiento, cosa que ambas aceptaron aunque Rika tuvo que convencer a Touko, quien se mostró en un inicio algo reacia a aceptar la invitación. Jugaron con las chicas cerca de una hora y media, descubriendo así que ambas eran bastante buenas en sus respectivas posiciones. Touko era defensa y se acopló bastante bien al ritmo que Kabeyama y Tsunami tenían en el área cercana al arco. Rika era delantera y aunque tenía un estilo de juego bastante diferente al de Raimon (mucho más… femenino por decirlo de alguna manera), pudo darles un buen entrenamiento ante sus diferencias de tácticas.<p>

— ¡Excelente chicas! —felicitó Aki, dándole un par de botellas de agua a ambas nuevas que aceptaron gustosas la oferta.

— Es extraño su estilo de juego, pero me gustaría ser del equipo —dijo Rika animadamente, viendo a los chicos continuar su práctica— Sería algo muy interesante, ¿no crees, Touko-_nee_? —preguntó a la otra, que parecía enfocada en los chicos.

— Oye Aki… —llamó Touko con la vista fija en el campo de juego, ignorando a su "hermana"— ¿Ese de allá está bien? No tiene buen color.

Aki siguió sus ojos y vio que Touko estaba observando a Fubuki. Ahora que lo mencionaba, notaba al chico más pálido de lo normal y estaba jadeando mientras corría a una velocidad considerablemente más lenta de lo normal. No parecían ser las únicas en haberse dado cuenta, pues tanto el capitán como Kurimatsu pronto detuvieron el balón para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Aunque les aseguró que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, nadie le creyó una sola palabra al ver cómo seguía perdiendo el color y como sudaba copiosamente. Finalmente, Endou decidió terminar el entrenamiento diciendo que había sido suficiente y, ante el anuncio, Fubuki sólo pudo acatar la orden y encaminarse de primero a los vestidores.

— ¿A dónde vas Fubuki? —preguntó Tsunami al ver como el chico, ya nuevamente con su uniforme del instituto, salía presuroso en dirección al edificio en donde estaba su salón de clases. Era extraño, pues la jornada había terminado hacia casi dos horas atrás.

— Me olvidé el libro de aritmética y tengo examen mañana, así que voy a buscarlo —contestó él regalándole una sonrisa, gritando un tenue "¡No tardo!" antes de perderse en el interior del edificio.

En los vestidores se encontraban todos duchándose y cambiándose para irse a sus respectivos hogares. Ya estaba atardeciendo y no querían salir muy tarde, como solían hacerlo los días que estaban inspirados en el juego (cosa que ocurría muy seguido). Sin embargo, repentinamente el sonido sordo de uno de los bolsos cayendo pesadamente al suelo llamó la atención de quienes ya habían salido de las duchas, que eran Kageno, Shadow y Shourin. Someoka había soltado de improviso su bolso y su rostro se había contraído por un extraño terror. No pudieron ver más que eso, pues el chico salió literalmente disparado hacia la puerta, corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Cuando los demás salieron, la ausencia del moreno les pareció extraña al ver su bolso tirado de manera descuidada en el suelo y luego se preocuparon por el relato de los testigos. Endou dijo que él iría a buscar a su amigo, pero Gouenji le dijo que mejor iría él ya que, al igual que el de Hokkaido, había olvidado uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes y necesitaba estudiar historia para la interrogación del día siguiente. Agradeciendo el gesto, Endou lo despidió junto a los demás al tiempo en que salía de los vestidores con su bolso al hombro y se dirigía hacia su salón.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y sus pasos hacían un eco perturbador. Menos mal él no era un cobarde y no temía caminar solo a esas horas en el edificio, pues muchos lo hacían al creer en los cuentos de terror que los ociosos estudiantes inventaban para los más pequeños. Llegó a su salón y entró por la primera puerta (como era común en los institutos japoneses, habían dos puertas de acceso) y fue directamente hacia su banco. Bingo. Debajo de él halló el cuaderno que buscaba, por lo que lo guardó en su bolso y salió por la otra puerta. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al ver como una pequeña poza de algo oscuro manchaba el piso y gruesas manchas de lo mismo creaban un camino que tentaba a cualquier morboso a seguirlo.

— ¿Será sangre? —se preguntó a sí mismo, agachándose para tocar aquella sustancia oscura. Apenas la rozó con la punta de su dedo, pero al levantarlo y ver el color que había adquirido su índice, notó como realmente era un color carmín oscuro, característico del líquido vital de todo ser humano— Que extraño… ¿por qué hay sangre en un lugar así? A esta hora no queda nad- —se calló al recordar a Someoka en los vestidores preguntando por Fubuki, recibiendo una respuesta de Tsunami que decía que había vuelto al salón a buscar un libro que había olvidado.

No podía ser… que la sangre fuera de Fubuki. ¿Pero de quién más podría ser? Era el único en el edificio a esa hora aparte de él.

Echó carrera siguiendo las manchas de sangre del piso, siendo directamente conducido hacia las escaleras que llevan a la azotea. En el camino se dio cuenta que desde aproximadamente la mitad, varias manchas parecían huellas de zapatos incompletas y corridas, como si aparte de quien hubo derramado la sangre hubiera alguien más allí. Aquello preocupó aún más a Gouenji, pues en su mente eso significaba que no sólo Fubuki estaba gravemente herido, sino que al parecer alguien lo había atacado y lo estaba siguiendo. ¿Pero qué motivos habría para que alguien atacara al chico?

_Después me preocuparé por eso. Ahora tengo que encontrarlo _pensó de manera sensata, subiendo de manera apresurada cada escalón tras ver como al inicio había lo que parecía una camisa y una chaqueta del instituto completamente rotas. Para su fortuna, cuando le faltaban diez escalones para llegar a la puerta que conducía a la azotea, notó que ésta estaba entreabierta. No obstante, cuando iba a abrirla de un sopetón y gritar el nombre de su compañero de equipo, unas voces lo detuvieron. Identificó la de Someoka, pero no pudo identificar la otra de la que sólo notó que pertenecía a una chica. Ambos parecían estarse gritando mutuamente.

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas, Ryuugo-kun!

— ¡DEBO HACERLO, HARUNA! ¡Si no lo hago, irá por Atsuya y él lo matará para dejar de ser un incompleto!

— ¡Pero si lo haces de todos modos lo vas a perder! ¡Su mente no resistirá que le vuelvas a borrar la memoria! Si lo haces… ¡su mente se quebrará y dejará de ser el Shirou que conoces!

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Si eso lo mantiene a salvo de las garras de ese maldito demonio, no dudaré en hacerlo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared llamando así la atención de Haruna y Someoka. El moreno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Gouenji en el marco de la puerta, viéndole con el ceño fruncido y con ciertas intenciones no muy pacíficas hacia su persona. Haruna, quien no lo conocía pero sabía que era amigo de Someoka, no sintió la necesidad de esconderse; después de todo, los humanos no podían ver a los ángeles a menos que ellos se mostraran.

— ¿Me pueden explicar QUÉ RAYOS PASA ACÁ? —a medida que hablaba y se acercaba a paso firme aumentaba el tono de su voz, demostrando el enojo que sentía. Pero no era para menos, la conversación que recién había escuchado más la visión de un Fubuki inconsciente en brazos de Someoka y ambos ensangrentados no era precisamente para mantenerse tranquilo.

— Vete, Gouenji. Este asunto no te concierne —respondió el moreno de manera cortante, acercando aún más al vulnerable Fubuki a su torso como protegiéndolo del recién llegado.

— Ryuugo-kun, deberíamos…

— ¡Ambos cállense! ¿Qué planean hacerle a Fubuki? ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño? ¡DÉJENLE EN PAZ! —exclamó iracundo, viendo a ambos con ojos fieros. Nadie se metía con sus amigos y Someoka no sería la excepción. Pero bajo su fachada de fortaleza, la confusión se ceñía como garrapata a su corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el moreno? ¿No era él el que siempre estaba al tanto de Fubuki, protegiéndolo hasta de una mosca? ¿Y ese ángel? ¿No que eran criaturas buenas?— Maldita sea... ¡RESPONDAN!

Por su parte, los otros dos se observaron tan impresionados como confundidos. ¿Ambos? ¿Gouenji había dicho… ambos? Entonces… ¡eso significaba que podía ver a Haruna! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible? Someoka comenzó a temer seriamente sobre la situación de Fubuki y Haruna contemplaba a Gouenji anonada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se encontraba con un humano vidente que no fuera un paladín, por lo que saber que siempre estuvo tan cerca de uno era, de cierta manera, desconcertante para ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era el peor momento para darse cuenta.

No obstante, antes que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir algo, Shirou comenzó a removerse inquieto entre los brazos de Someoka, abriendo pesadamente los ojos. Se notaba a leguas cansado, por no decir exhausto, pero observó por un segundo a su guardián completamente desorientado e intentando enfocar la vista, mas cuando contempló los ojos negros de Someoka, un dolor en su cabeza lo aturdió. Nuevamente estaba recordando todo, absolutamente todo. Sobre su pasado, su despertar, la llegada del paladín y su separación con Atsuya, cuando le borraron la memoria y las muchas veces que volvió a recordar, olvidando rápidamente todo. Y comprendió que si no hacía algo, volvería a olvidar todo.

— ¡Detente, Someoka-kun! ¡Por favor! —exclamó con terror, empujando lejos al chico provocando que éste lo soltara y él cayera dolorosamente al suelo. Ignoró el dolor que lo recorría, el cual se concentraba en su espalda, y simplemente retrocedió como pudo hasta pegar su cuerpo al alambrado sin dejar de ver a Someoka— No quiero olvidar… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A OLVIDAR! ¡NO ME BORRES LA MEMORIA, POR FAVOR! —imploraba mientras lloraba abiertamente y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos de manera desesperada. Saber que todo lo que creías era una mentira, que todo era un invento de otra persona era doloroso, pero lo era aún más el hecho de saber que volvería a perder sus verdaderos recuerdos si no lo detenía ahora que estaba lúcido.

— Shirou, yo…

— ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES! —nuevamente intervino Gouenji, corriendo hacia donde estaba Fubuki— ¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño!

Sin embargo, nuevamente algo extraño pasó. Someoka, quien estaba prácticamente al otro extremo de la azotea luego que Fubuki lo empujara y retrocediera aún más para no perder el equilibrio, apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos bloqueándole el paso. Ni siquiera lo vio moverse. Fue como si desapareciera y reapareciera en milisegundos frente a él.

— No tienes idea de nada, Gouenji. Así que por tu bien… aléjate —pronunció cruentamente aquella última palabra, adquiriendo un brillo peligroso en su mirada. Pero estaba tan concentrado en el de cabello color crema que no sintió la presencia de Shirou moviéndose, por lo que verlo repentinamente frente a él, interponiéndose entre él y el delantero de fuego lo tomó por sorpresa— ¿Sh-Shirou…?

— Lo siento, Someoka-kun, pero… no nos borrarás la memoria otra vez —fueron sus únicas palabras antes que acercara su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y se quitara un brazalete dorado (accesorio que Gouenji no había visto hasta el momento), ignorando los gritos de Haruna por que no lo hiciera.

Y así como Max lo había vivido horas atrás, Gouenji por primera vez vio algo que cualquiera podría considerar horrorosamente hermoso. Fubuki, quien estaba dándole la espalda a Someoka, crispó el rostro en dolor y ahogó un grito mientras la tela de una chaqueta –si se hubiera fijado, notaría que no era la de él, sino la de Someoka– producía un ruido que indicaba que se estaba rompiendo rápidamente. Mientras las lágrimas de dolor bajaban por sus ojos grises, Gouenji apreció como al tiempo en que la chaqueta caía destruida de la espalda e inservible, un par de alas blancas manchadas de sangre emergían de la espalda de Fubuki, brillando por sí mismas. Algunas plumas cayeron, dándole un aire mágico y de ensueño al momento, y algunas gotas de sangre se esparcieron en el aire, cayendo sólo una en la mejilla del delantero. Exactamente como lo recordaba de su "sueño".

Estaba sin palabras. Estaba ahora frente a un Shirou alado, cuyo cuerpo temblaba ante la transformación sufrida. Parecía estar en gran dolor, pero aún así vio como sacaba fuerzas, dejando el brazalete en su mano y tirando de su muñeca para que corriera con él. Cuando Someoka comprendió sus intenciones, intentó detenerlos, pero una ráfaga de aire creada por el menor le impidió hacerlo.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡SHIROU!

Muy tarde. Extendió su mano libre, expulsando una llamarada que quemó el alambrado que tenían enfrente, derritiéndolo y abriendo un agujero. Tiró con más fuerza de Gouenji y, ante el horror de todos, saltó desde la azotea. El otro, que era arrastrado por él, literalmente sintió como su corazón se detenía y veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos ante una inminente muerte, por lo que no reaccionó en lo absoluto dándole la oportunidad a Shirou de controlar la situación. Mientras caían en el aire, usó aquellas fuerzas que ya le estaba costando reunir para tirarlo hacia él y abrazarlo, al tiempo que batía sus alas creando una ráfaga de aire que los envolvió, amortiguando perfectamente su caída. Al tocar el suelo le temblaron las piernas, casi fallándole ahí mismo, pero se mordió el labio (rompiéndolo en el proceso) y simplemente corrió, creando una nueva ráfaga de aire que los impulsaba para aumentar su velocidad a tal punto que ni la gente podía ver más que manchas borrosas y sentir fuertes vientos. Someoka no podría seguirlos ni con sus capacidades físicas sobrehumanas; esto estaba fuera del rango humano.

Un escape perfecto.

Cuando ya no fueron capaces de ver a ninguno de los dos, Someoka tuvo todas las intenciones de echar carrera para seguirles, pero la figura angelical de Haruna frente a él le detuvo. La sonrisa conciliadora de ella tranquilizó en parte su espíritu, pero no pudo aquietarlo del todo. Shirou había escapado y había podido leer perfectamente el miedo en sus ojos; había sido como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón. ¿Qué clase de guardián era él? Se sentía una escoria o incluso peor que eso.

— Déjame esto a mí, Ryuugo-kun —dijo ella, recibiendo tras casi tres minutos completos un asentimiento débil del moreno— No te preocupes por él hoy. Ya resolverán las cosas mañana.

Y con esas palabras lo abandonó en la azotea, cuando ya caía la noche y el clima comenzaba a helar. Enrabiado consigo mismo, simplemente se desahogó gritando fuertemente y golpeando la pared, para luego marcharse al departamento en que vivían ambos, sabiendo que seguramente esa noche el chico no volvería.

Por su parte, Fubuki continuó corriendo mientras halaba de Gouenji hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba cediendo ante el dolor y el esfuerzo, se dirigió hacia el primer lugar desolado que encontró: un parque que, a estas horas, estaba desierto. Dejó que la ráfaga de aire desapareciera gradualmente para ir disminuyendo la velocidad lo menos bruscamente posible, pero apenas comenzó a detenerse sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Gouenji, que aún estaba en shock, al verlo tirado allí como muriéndose, despertó y se acercó a él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Por el temor a dañarlo más y por el temor de tocar esas alas blancas que irradiaban tanta pureza, que se sentía sucio de solo verlas.

— Brazalete —susurró con debilidad Shirou, intentando mantenerse consciente pese al dolor— el brazalete…

— ¡Ah! S-Sí —respondió Gouenji torpemente, tomando el objeto y colocándolo en la muñeca del chico, viendo como al mero contacto desprendía una luz cálida y brillante.

Apenas el brazalete comenzó a brillar, Shirou volvió a retorcerse y a ahogar un gemido de dolor, y Gouenji simplemente contempló como las alas comenzaban a entrar nuevamente en la espalda del chico. Cuando ya no hubo más rastro que la sangre que había goteado de las plumas, Gouenji contempló con horror la destrozada espalda de su amigo. Estaba llena de sangre y pudo ver profundas heridas abiertas que eran por donde las alas habían emergido. Acercó su mano, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de tocar la espalda del menor, alejándose de él.

— _Մի անհանգստացեք. Ամեն ինչ կլինիՊատ_ —nuevamente la voz femenina de Haruna se escuchó (aunque esta vez no pudo entender qué dijo) y el mayor volteó la vista al cielo, viendo como su brillante y blanca figura volaba suavemente hacia ellos, descendiendo lentamente.

— No te le acerques —murmuró él acercándose a Shirou, dispuesto a protegerlo hasta con su propio cuerpo con tal de evitarle más dolor.

—No he venido a hacer daño a Shirou. Vengo a curarlo y a… hablar —respondió ella sonriéndole cálidamente a Gouenji para infundirle confianza. Él, que había visto durante toda su vida a los ángeles, sabía el efecto que tenía esa mirada en cualquiera y, al mismo tiempo, sintió que ella no mentía. Pero tenía miedo. El gran Gouenji Shuuya estaba aterrado ante esta situación tan desconocida como irreal. No sabía cómo actuar, pero no sintió nada malo del ángel. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y se separó un poco de Fubuki, dándose ahí cuenta que el chico estaba inconsciente— Gracias.

Se arrodilló, flotando suavemente muy cerca del suelo. Acercó sus manos a la espalda del chico y pronto éstas comenzaron a emitir una cálida luz dorada que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. La luz era brillante, por lo que Gouenji no pudo ver muy bien qué ocurría. Cuando la intensidad de la luz comenzó a decaer al punto de morir completamente, el delantero vio con estupor como ya no había sangre y como en la espalda del chico ya no había heridas, sino cicatrices que le parecieron antiguas. Al mismo tiempo, vio como los ojos de Fubuki se abrían pesadamente y lo veían con cansancio, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente tranquilo al ver que, pese a todo, parecía estar a salvo.

— Gouenji-kun… —susurró Fubuki sin poder moverse. Al notar aquello, el nombrado lo sentó con delicadeza, notando que apenas tocó la espalda del chico este apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún le dolía mucho. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, abrigándolo para que no pescara un resfriado— Gracias —murmuró el menor regalándole una sonrisa débil, pero no por ello menos sincera.

— Ahora que está mejor, creo que ya puedo contarles —dijo Haruna, ganándose la atención de ambos chicos que ya habían olvidado que ella estaba allí— ¿Quieren oír una historia? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste que ninguno de los dos pudo advertir. Ambos la miraron extrañados, como pidiéndole respuestas— Les contaré la historia… de Ryuugo Someoka-kun. Creo que sabiéndola, lo entenderán un poco más.

Gouenji la miró y luego miró a Fubuki. Éste observaba fijamente a Haruna, con los ojos ligeramente aguados ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la azotea. Al sentir la mirada oscura del delantero en su persona, volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa dulce que le estaba dando. No pudo más que sonreírle cansadamente de vuelta, agradeciendo el gesto.

Ambos la vieron y asintieron. Haruna, aún flotando, los observó y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar su relato.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leyeron hasta acá, muchísimas gracias. <em>


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Les cuento una historia?

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A1: **Subo temprano este capítulo, porque como saben hoy domingo es el día del papá (por lo menos acá en Chile lo celebramos hoy). Este capítulo va dedicado a Kohri-chan, en honor a nuestro sentimental reencuentro en el fandom de IN11. ¡Te adoro Kohri desde que me comentaste por primera vez en mi fic de SE :DD! *Abrazo*

Les invito a leer. Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo~

**¡N/A2 al final!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 5:**_** ¿Les cuento una historia?**

_Había una vez dos niños, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, que nacieron como las criaturas más bellas y puras del mundo: ángeles. Sin embargo, no eran ángeles comunes y corrientes, puesto que habían nacido de padres humanos: eran ángeles terrenales, aún más especiales y raros que los ángeles regulares, nacidos del cúmulo de sentimientos puros y bellos proveniente de los corazones humanos._

— Los llamaremos semi-ángeles, ¿les parece? Es más corto y se entiende más lo que eran…

— Espera, ¿no era la historia de Someoka?

— Para llegar a él tengo que partir con ellos. ¿Ahora puedo continuar?

— Hmp… sigue.

_Como cualquiera de su especie, crecieron como niños normales, ignorantes de su verdadera naturaleza. Tenían unos padres amorosos y comprensivos, que no les daban más que amor y una vida feliz, prácticamente perfecta. Una ilusión infantil que llenaba sus corazones de amor e inocencia. Pero esa felicidad desapareció cuando la pequeña niña apenas tenía cinco años; sus padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente. Nunca nadie supo cómo ocurrió, pero el hecho fue lo suficientemente fuerte y doloroso como para despertar en la niña su consciencia dormida. Estaba con su hermano, cerca de su casa, cuando por primera vez en su vida, con apenas cinco años de edad, sacó por primera vez sus alas. Resultó ser un suplicio, una descarga de dolor que le impidió moverse, permitiendo a un grupo de hombres codiciosos rodearlos a ambos. Querían llevársela a un circo para ganar dinero._

_No obstante, el hermano mayor no lo iba a permitir. Pero era pequeño, apenas tenía un año más que la niña y con seis añitos no era un reto para aquellos hombres. Aunque se sentía impotente, no se quedó quieto y rápidamente se puso frente a la niña para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. Antes que se diera cuenta, fue tanta su fuerza y determinación que pudo sacar sus propias alas. Aquello lo debilitó de sobremanera, pero gracias a su despertar fue que él llegó como un sol, junto a un compañero, a proteger a ambos niños de aquellos hombres. _

— ¿Era… Someoka-kun?

— Así es, Shirou. En ese momento llegó Ryuugo-kun a salvar a los niños.

_Físicamente no lucían de más de diez años. Eran un par de críos, pero sólo de rostro. Tenían habilidades increíbles para un humanos; rápidos, ágiles, fuertes. Hasta ellos mismos estaban sorprendidos de sus propias capacidades. Aun así lucharon y vencieron, aunque con algo de dificultad. Habían actuado por su instinto nato de proteger, sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento previo que los preparara para enfrentarse a quienes quisieran dañar a sus ángeles._

— ¿Sus ángeles?

— Paciencia, Shuuya, no te adelantes a la historia.

_Los cuatro apenas habían despertado; como ángeles y como paladines. Ninguno tenía las respuestas, ni estaban en condiciones de pensar en ellas ahora. Estaban heridos por el surgimiento de sus alas y necesitaban descansar, pero lo más importante era que necesitaban un hogar. Acababan de sufrir una pérdida muy grande y no tenían a dónde ir; el orfanato no era una opción. Ryuugo-kun con su amigo los llevaron a su casa, donde los cuidaron hasta que las heridas de sus espaldas sanaron y el mover sus alas no resultara doloroso. Fueron semanas de recuperación física y mental, donde una nueva persona llegó a sus vidas: un hombre de cabello y barba blanca que traía algunas respuestas que estaban buscando._

_Se presentó a sí mismo como otro paladín, sólo que con mucha más experiencia que los demás. Les explicó que Ryuugo-kun y su amigo, así como él, eran paladines de nacimiento y que, por tanto, su misión en la vida era proteger a los semi-ángeles que nacieran y que estuvieran espiritualmente conectados con ellos. Como ellos estaban conectados con ambos niños, se les pasaba a denominar "guardianes". Con la gran responsabilidad, vino un gran poder. Eran humanos, pero una especie de súper humanos: eran más fuertes, más rápidos, más ágiles, tenían un excelente olfato, eran longevos y poseían dos poderes especiales: convocar un arma, una materialización de su propia alma, y el poder de borrar la memoria. Este último era esencial, puesto que un semi-ángel no tiene permitido saber su condición. Era peligroso, atraían demonios y semi-demonios que querrían consumirlos a toda costa, y sin sus guardianes estaban indefensos. Por lo tanto, era el deber de un guardián el evitar que recordara algo de la verdad y protegerlo del peligro._

_Ryuugo-kun, hasta entonces, había sido un niño completamente normal. Estaba cercano a cumplir sus diez años y tenía una familia y, por sobre todo, tenía una vida que aunque no era perfecta lo hacía feliz. Cuando el hermano mayor estuvo en peligro, despertó por primera vez como paladín y una fuerza extraña lo llevó a correr hacia donde estaban y salvarlos. Él no sabía nada y, como cualquiera pensaría al saber lo común de su vida, se rehusó a aceptar su condición. Él no quería ser un paladín ni mucho menos el guardián de nadie. Era una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, decía. Pero aunque lo intentaba negar, interiormente sentía el deber de proteger al niño así como su amigo sentía que debía proteger a la niña. Por mucho que se negara, estaba atado a su destino._

— Debió ser muy duro para él…

_Así es. Fue muy difícil el aceptar que viviría más que las demás personas, que por su lento crecimiento debería alejarse de su propia familia y que aunque intentara ser normal, nunca lo sería._

_Pero no podía cambiar el hecho que había nacido como un paladín. Y aunque él no eligió ese destino, la presencia de ambos niños terminó convenciéndolo que ese camino era el que realmente le correspondía. Aquellos niños, no sólo su protegido sino ambos hermanos, se colaron en su corazón. Por ellos aceptó entrenarse, pelear contra demonios y vivir frente al mundo una mentira. No obstante, para ello tuvo que sufrir la pérdida más grande que un niño podría tener: separarse de su familia. _

_No podía simplemente llevárselos; los humanos corrientes no pueden saber de la existencia de los paladines, pero se dio sin siquiera planearse previamente la ocasión perfecta. Cosa del destino supongo. Fue en una salida escolar una semana después del encuentro con los ángeles. Era una salida de campo que a la mitad fue interrumpida por el mal clima. Llovía torrencialmente y el río por el que tenían que cruzar para llegar a las cabañas se estaba desbordando. Ryuugo-kun perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua; el otro intentó ayudarlo, pues era un excelente nadador, pero la corriente era muy fuerte. Ambos fueron llevados por la corriente y aunque fueron rescatados por el hombre de cabello y barba blanca, oficialmente se dieron por perdidos. Por lo menos estaban juntos, mas ambos sufrieron mucho por tener que "morir" para cumplir con su misión. A escondidas vieron las reacciones de sus familias y por un momento dudaron de la decisión tomada. Sus familias estaban destrozadas y lloraban a mares las pérdidas de sus hijos. Una tragedia._

_No obstante, ellos son fuertes (y si no lo eran en ese momento, tuvieron que obligarse a serlo) y salieron adelante._

_Así pasaron diez años. Los niños ya eran adolescentes y los guardianes lucían de trece años –normal considerando que crecían más lento–. Tanto los niños como ellos habían crecido en completo conocimiento sobre la verdad, pues realmente su corazón no les permitió borrarles la memoria cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Ryuugo-kun decidió que valía la pena tomar el riesgo con tal de que ellos no los olvidaran. Aunque quisieron vivir juntos, lo más seguro era mantenerlos separados, por lo el mismo año en que se habían conocido ambos fueron adoptados por familias distintas de confianza del hombre de barba blanca. Obviando las luchas constantes contra demonios que buscaban a sus ángeles (atraían mucho la atención a diferencia de otros semi-ángeles), podía decir que había vivido unos años por lo demás felices con ellos. Se sentía pleno con lo que hacía y con la vida que llevaba. Para ambos, los pequeños ya no tan pequeños ángeles se habían vuelto su mundo, su razón de vivir. Saber que estaban a salvo y felices era todo lo que necesitaban para levantarse cada día._

— ¿No exageran?

— Piénsalo así Shuuya. Si tu vida tuviera como única misión cuidar de una persona, ¿no sería ella el centro de tu todo?

— …

— ¿Sigue siendo exagerando?

_Me encantaría que lo hubieran visto en ese entonces. Ahora se ve tan gruñón y estoico en comparación. Estaba tan lleno de vitalidad y jovialidad. Por supuesto que no iba por ahí saltando por los prados gritándole al mundo lo feliz que era en su mundo sobrenatural, pero con cada pequeña acción de su día a día les transmitía a los niños su cariño y su literal devoción por ellos. Era un ser entregado a su misión de vida._

_No obstante, no todo podía ser color de rosa. En cierto momento, apareció un demonio en específico que buscaba insistentemente a los niños. Sólo sabían que se llamaba Fudou y que parecía especialmente interesado en el hermano mayor. Eso crispaba los nervios de Ryuugo-kun, pues el demonio de ojos verdes era la peor amenaza que habían tenido en un tiempo. Comenzó a volverse receloso con el niño, sobreprotector, pero él no se dejaba y le pedía un poco de libertad. Finalmente, el día que más temía llegó._

_Habían tenido que ir a la casa del viejo paladín. Había noticias importantes sobre el aumento del nacimiento de niños humanos con habilidades especiales (los videntes y los oyentes) y era importante hablar de ello en privado. Pero fue esa instancia la que el demonio aprovechó para atacar._

_Aunque los niños, como semi-ángeles que eran, tenían sus poderes para defenderse, el daño que producían era mucho menor al que el demonio les producía a ellos. Era un completo contra dos incompletos; no había posibilidad de ganar. Apenas sintieron el peligro, Ryuugo-kun y su compañero volvieron a la mansión, donde encontraron sus pesadillas materializadas frente a sus ojos. Los niños estaban muriendo y lo único que pudieron lograr con su llegada fue ahuyentar al demonio (un paladín contra un demonio puro tampoco es una batalla igualada) y evitar que se hiciera con sus alas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los niños ya no podrían salvarse. _

— Los ángeles… ¿murieron?

— Me temo que sí.

_Sin embargo, antes que exhalaran su último suspiro, un arcángel apareció: Sain. Así como los mismos ángeles nacidos de sentimientos humanos, los niños habían mostrado una pureza propia de un ángel al momento de enfrentar la muerta que se les permitió volverse completos. Al instante en que dejaron de respirar, sus almas abandonaron sus cuerpos. A diferencia de las almas humanas, éstas poseían alas blancas, por lo que en lugar de asistir el ángel guía, el arcángel Sain los guió hacia los cielos en donde vivirían como verdaderos ángeles._

_Aunque pareciera que la historia tuvo un final feliz, para Ryuugo-kun no lo fue. El dolor de haber perdido a sus ángeles, fallando al momento de protegerlos, le carcomía el alma. Estaba devastado aunque sabía que sus pequeños ya eran ángeles y que no necesitaban de su protección. Sentía que era su culpa el que ellos hubieran muerto. Y así como su tiempo se congeló al perder a su protegido, ese odio hacia los demonios y esa culpa en su corazón se mantuvo allí por años, hasta que un nuevo semi-ángel volvió a despertar, necesitándolo. Cuando su nuevo protegido despertó, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometer el mismo error; lo protegería a costa de todo y por sobre todo, evitaría que tuviera consciencia de lo que era. No iba a exponerlo al peligro y aunque tuviera que sacrificarse a sí mismo, impediría que él tuviera el mismo final fatídico que los niños tuvieron._

— Ese semi-ángel… ¿es Shirou?

Haruna asintió viendo al chico, quien daba largos pestañeos señalando que el cansancio le estaba venciendo y que pronto volvería a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, la chica se sorprendió al ver como amargas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Shirou en silencio, sin emitir él ningún sollozo. Sus cejas se habían alzado en gesto angustiado y una sonrisa de dolor surcaba su rostro; evidentemente no era por el dolor de su espalda.

— Someoka-kun… —susurraba con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada para esconder sus ojos llorosos bajo su flequillo— Perdóname… yo… no sabía y… aún así yo… y-yo te…

— Fubuki, tú no tienes la culpa.

— Es cierto, Shirou. Ryuugo-kun decidió cambiar por su propia voluntad y, aunque tenga sus razones, estás en todo tu derecho a saber la verdad. No te sientas mal por lo que hiciste. Quizás así logres traer de vuelta al antiguo Ryuugo-kun —decía Haruna con su rostro sonriente, pero con sus ojos ahogados en el pasado que la ataba al mundo humano y al moreno que tanto dolor sentía ahora.

El chico la miró una vez más e intentó decirle algo más, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayó desmayado, agotado por la transformación que había sufrido ese día no una, sino dos veces casi seguidas. Ella sabía cuan doloroso era sacar las alas, por lo que decidió zanjar el tema allí y retirarse para dejarlo descansar. Además, ya era de noche y la brisa nocturna no haría más que enfermar a Shirou, quien pese a la chaqueta que traía puesta, aquella que Gouenji dejó sobre sus hombros, temblaba imperceptiblemente cuando el frío acariciaba la piel de su torso que estaba expuesta.

— Cuida de él por ahora, Shuuya. Te necesita ahora que eres el único que sabe la verdad.

Las palabras del ángel ciertamente sorprendieron al de ojos oscuros. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había dejado de prestar atención a su entorno, notando recién como el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, como los faroles de las calles eran lo único que alumbraban su camino además del brillo que el cuerpo de Haruna emitía, y como sentía un peso muerto sobre sí, el cual era el dormido Fubuki cuyo cuerpo había caído amablemente sobre sí al momento de caer inconsciente. Ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo volvería Fubuki a su casa con el peligro de que su memoria fuera borrada? Y sin Someoka no tenía absolutamente a nadie más que él, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con sumo cuidado se dio vuelta y dejó que el cuerpo del menor se apoyara en su espalda para poder cargarlo "de a caballito". Temía dañar más su espalda, por lo que ese método fue el mejor que se le ocurrió de momento.

— Tengo muchas preguntas.

— No me corresponde a mí responderlas, Shuuya.

— ¿Podrías responder sólo dos ahora? —aunque se mantenía tan parco y serio como siempre, Haruna pudo advertir un "por favor" implícito en sus palabras. El chico parecía tan desorientado que le urgían respuestas por las que temía preguntar. Asintió, agregando que no había garantía de respuesta, pero eso fue suficiente para él— Primero… ¿cómo puedo… ya sabes, entenderte? Nunca he logrado comprender una palabra de lo que dicen los ángeles.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta, ahogando una risilla. ¿No era obvio?

— Soy un ángel informante. Me comunico con los paladines. Aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de ellos son videntes y no oyentes, por lo que uso el idioma humano para comunicarme —Gouenji se sintió ligeramente tonto con la respuesta. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucha lógica y pudo haberlo deducido solo… en otra instancia— ¿Algo más, Shuuya?

— ¿Tú eras la de la historia? La niña… eras tú, ¿cierto? —un momento de expectación vino con el súbito silencio del ángel, para ser roto por un suave asentimiento de cabeza de ella— ¿Entonces dónde está tu hermano? ¿Por qué tú estás aquí y él no? Quizás si Someoka lo viera, él podría…

— Hay cosas… que ahora no se deben saber, Shuuya-kun —dijo ella con cariño, intentando esconder sus propias emociones, aquellas que estaban prohibidas para los ángeles pero que aún así se albergaban en su corazón— Cuida bien de él.

Y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno. Gouenji la observó hasta que se camufló como una más de las estrellas del manto oscuro, dirigiéndose luego a paso tranquilo hacia su casa; no quería que el bamboleo de su andar despertara a Fubuki, aunque con lo derrotado que estaba seguramente no despertaría ni aunque le gritaran en la oreja con un megáfono a todo volumen. El camino no era ni muy corto ni muy largo y aunque el menor no era una pluma para él no era ningún problema cargarlo en su espalda pues lo hacía sin dificultad alguna.

El silencio que lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto le permitió pensar mucho sobre lo que recién había vivido en apenas unas horas. Había descubierto que dos de sus amigos eran casi seres sacados de un libro de fantasía como los que tenía Yuuka de más pequeña (agradecía que fuera de mitología y no de los pitufos (1), por ejemplo) y que ahora se había vuelto el portador de dicho secreto. Sin embargo, lo que más lo atormentaba era lo que refería a Someoka. Sinceramente, ellos dos no íntimos amigos de toda la vida, pero se llevaba bastante bien con él. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido que él lo aceptara como compañero de equipo, puesto que se consideraba a sí mismo "el delantero estrella", aun cuando él llevaba más tiempo en Raimon que Someoka. Pero apenas lo había aceptado, una extraña amistad se había comenzado a forjar sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese esfuerzo o se molestara en hablar de ello. Había días que se quedaban juntos a entrenar cuando Someoka esperaba a Fubuki cuando a éste le tocaba el turno de la limpieza o simplemente, mientras todos parloteaban de lo lindo, ellos compartían un agradable momento de silencio mientras almorzaban o veían a todos actuar cuales ruidosas caricaturas (sus amigos eran bastante… especiales, por usar alguna palabra).

Él creía conocer a Someoka. No íntimamente, pero nunca había percibido nada extraño en él y eso que decían que él era de los más perceptivos del grupo. Quizás en un comienzo había sospechado de su relación con Fubuki y esa extraña fijación que tenía con él, pero apenas se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido al menor cuando apenas era un niño pequeño –por boca del mismo– toda duda se eclipsó. Enterarse de ese pasado, de esa vida de su amigo… no sabía qué pensar.

— Someoka…kun —escuchó el murmulló del chico en su espalda. Estaba hablando dormido, pero incluso así Gouenji podía captar la tristeza de su voz. Repentinamente sintió algo mojado en su cuello y supuso que nuevamente estaba llorando. En cierta manera, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por él.

_Fubuki… Someoka… _se decía a sí mismo, viendo que no le faltaba demasiado para arribar a su hogar. Empero, apenas quedaba media cuadra cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Fubuki le entibiaba el cuello y le producía ciertas cosquillas, no pudiendo evitar el avergonzarse por ello y reprenderse al sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza. _Deja de pensar en tonterías Shuuya… agh, creo que necesito dormir_ pensaba. Personalmente no se consideraba homofóbico, por lo que realmente no entendió el porqué se sintió cohibido y avergonzado por tener al menor tan cerca de él y con la respiración pegada a su cuello.

Cuando llegó al pórtico de su casa, maniobró para poder tocar el timbre –viéndose ciertamente ridículo en el proceso– y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. No tardó ni un minuto en colarse la luz del interior de la vivienda hacia el exterior, revelando la figura de su nana, quien no pudo más que acentuar su rostro de preocupación al ver al dormido Fubuki en la espalda de Gouenji.

— Shuuya-kun, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Quién es él? —a diferencia de Yuuka, que conocía a casi todos los del grupo de soccer, su nana no conocía a casi ninguno porque nunca invitaba a nadie a su hogar y cuando iba al instituto sólo iba por la pequeña.

— Es un amigo y tuve ciertos imprevistos. Lo traje porque se sentía mal, ¿está bien que se quede por hoy? —ya estaba acostumbrado a que si algún permiso pedía era a su nana y no a su padre, puesto que el último apenas pasaba algún tiempo allí con lo obsesionado que era con su trabajo en el hospital. La mujer aceptó sin decir nada y cerró la puerta una vez que Gouenji pasó para apresurarse a preparar la cena de él y de su amigo, pensando que así se repondrían. Honestamente, estaba preocupada y con todo lo que conocía a Shuuya (mucho, pues no por nada era su nana de toda la vida), sabía que algo malo ocurría.

— ¡Onii-chan!¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ruidosamente Yuuka, apareciendo desde la cocina. Al ver a Fubuki durmiendo plácidamente, se apresuró a llegar junto a su hermano y ver con curiosidad al menor— ¿Qué le pasó, onii-chan? —preguntó en un susurro, no queriendo perturbar el reposo de Shirou.

— Sólo está cansado. ¿Me ayudas a acomodarlo arriba? Se quedará por esta noche aquí —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con aquel tono cálido y cariñoso que reservaba exclusivamente para su adorada hermana. Ella asintió enérgicamente, emocionada por la idea de tener a un amigo de su hermano en casa, y corrió hacia la habitación de él para preparar la cama.

Ya dentro de la habitación, entre ambos acomodaron a Fubuki en la cama de Gouenji. Le pusieron unas frazadas extras para que no pasara frío, pues el mayor no quiso cambiarle a un pijama por dos razones: para que su hermanita no viera las terribles cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda y porque aún se mostraba reticente a tocarle; se veía tan frágil y delicado que aún temía dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba. En todo momento, Fubuki se mantuvo completamente dormido y ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, acomodándose inconscientemente en la cómoda cama en busca de más calor, poniéndose finalmente en posición fetal. Yuuka, como buena niña, le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, pues para las niñas buenas ya era tarde y tenía que ir a dormir.

La nana volvió a los pocos minutos, encontrándose a Gouenji sacando un fuuton de su armario. Le dijo que la cena estaba lista, pero él la rechazó lo más amablemente que pudo. No tenía apetito y repentinamente se sentía muy cansado y sólo quería dormir. Se cambió al pijama y apagó las luces, acomodándose en el fuuton para dormir. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, arrancándole un gruñido de molestia. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se dio un par de minutos para despertar completamente, desperezándose lentamente mientras se sentaba y veía a su alrededor. Por un segundo se desorientó, viéndose acostado en el fuuton y no en su cama como de costumbre, pero al ver una mata de cabello gris plata, recordó que Fubuki yacía durmiendo en su cama luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior.<p>

Ahogó un lánguido suspiro.

— Y yo que creía que había sido un sueño… —murmuró molesto y derrotado, evitando ser invadido por los sentimientos del día anterior sólo por no estar aún completamente lúcido. Vio la hora en su reloj y observó que era muy tarde. Casi las once de la mañana— ¡¿LAS ONCE? —exclamó al notar que estaba mucho más que tarde, pero tapándose la boca al notar lo fuerte que había sido su grito considerando que tenía a un inusual compañero de habitación que seguía durmiendo, a diferencia de él.

Vio como Fubuki se removía en sueños. _Creo que no lo desperté_ pensó aliviado al ver cómo se volvía a acomodar, dándole la espalda. En silencio, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de su nana, exigiéndole saber por qué no le había despertado. _¿Cómo no me despertó? Y más importante, ¿cómo no me desperté? Suelo madrugar… _se preguntaba, entrando a la cocina y no encontrando a nadie. Notó que pegada al refrigerador había una nota.

_{Shuuya-kun:_

_No despertarste, pero lucías muy cansado y no quise despertarte. Salí a llevar a Yuuka al instituto y luego pasaré al mercado a comprar la verdura para el almuerzo. No tardo.}_

Y ahí estaba la madre del cordero. Vio que también había un par de desayunos simples que sólo necesitaban ser calentados, por lo que decidió prepararlos para llevarlo a la habitación. Preparó la bandeja y cuando estuvieron calientes, llevó ambos desayunos hacia su habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un Fubuki despierto, aunque aún algo desorientado. Parecía que recién había despegado la cabeza de la almohada.

— ¿Gouenji-kun…? —preguntó con voz pastosa tapándose la boca al momento de bostezar. Observaba a su alrededor con ojos medio dormidos, como intentando explicarse el dónde estaba y qué diablos hacía allí.

— Estás en mi casa. Te traje después de… bueno, ya sabes —respondió de manera cortante, pero preocupándose de que su voz no sonara tan indiferente como solía sonar— Ten, come algo. Lo necesitas.

Cierto. Fubuki aún lucía cansado, aunque menos que ayer y por lo menos ya no tenía una tez blanca enfermiza; había recuperado el color en las mejillas y se veía muchísimo mejor que la noche anterior. Aceptó silenciosamente, comiendo de manera lenta y pausada sin mucho ánimo. Gouenji lo imitaba, aunque el silencio comenzó a irritarlo al poco tiempo, mas se abstuvo de decir algo. La situación de por sí ya era incómoda… no quería empeorarla más.

Cuando ambos terminaron, el mayor recogió todo y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar todo en el fregadero. No estaba de humor para labores domésticas, por lo que simplemente lo dejó allí para que su nana se encargara; después se disculparía por dejarle trabajo extra. Sin embargo, decidió no volver inmediatamente a la habitación. Haber estado allí con Fubuki luego de lo ocurrido ayer era incómodo y sinceramente ya no sabía ni cómo actuar. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sabía que el chico lo necesitaba, que literalmente era el único que podría tenderle una mano, pero él tenía sus propias dudas e inseguridades. ¿Cómo actuaría frente a él?

_Maldita sea, Shuuya, no te comas la cabeza por esto _se reprendía, dándose suaves golpe con el puño en la coronilla. Frunció el ceño y suspiró, volviendo a la habitación en donde encontró al menor en la misma posición que lo dejó: sentado en la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura con las frazadas y mirando fijamente sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Para su sorpresa, habló.

— Creo… que te debo respuestas —hablaba en murmullos, como no muy convencido de hacerlo.

— No tienes que hablar si no quieres —le dijo con aquel tono de voz que siempre lo caracterizaba; cortante y, en cierta medida, frío.

— Verás… —ni siquiera dio luces de haberlo escuchado, pero internamente Gouenji tenía que admitir que escuchar algunas respuestas le vendría bien después de toda esta locura de la cual aún no creía ni digería la mayoría, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio y lo escuchó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

_Como sabes, nací en Hokkaido en donde vivía con mis padres y mi gemelo Atsuya. Nada era muy diferente a la vida de cualquiera. Me encantaba el soccer y a mi hermano también, y a mis padres les encantaba vernos jugar juntos y llevarnos a juegos. Éramos la pareja perfecta: delantero y defensa. Muy de gemelos, ¿no crees? Pero cuando tenía cinco, mientras volvíamos de un juego de soccer, pasamos por un área muy conocida por la cantidad de avalanchas y, como si el mundo nos odiara, cuando pasábamos hubo una y nuestro auto quedó sepultado. Atsuya me empujó fuera y supongo que mi mamá lo empujó a él fuera, porque lo último que recuerdo de esa parte es a ella gritando y dándose vuelta hacia donde estábamos nosotros._

_Recuerdo que sentí en ese instante mucho dolor. Mientras veía como la nieve se acercaba hacia nosotros, sentí algo extraño, y cuando estaba tirado en la nieve sólo sentía mucho dolor. Pero me levanté de todos modos y grité por mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano. Oía la voz de Atsuya al otro lado de un gran montículo de nieve, así que fui con él. Cuando lo vi, me sorprendí al ver que la nieve a su alrededor estaba manchada de rojo y que ahora tenía alas como de murciélago. Él se veía tan impresionado como yo al ver las alas de paloma blanca en mi espalda (después supuse que fue por eso que me miró así, porque en ese momento no sabía nada), pero ninguno dijo nada y sólo llamábamos a nuestros padres._

_Ellos murieron en la avalancha y yo también lo hubiera hecho si Someoka-kun no hubiera llegado. Pero… recuerdo que Atsuya estaba allí, muy débil, herido y temblaba de frío, quizás mucho peor que yo. Estaba muy mal y me miraba suplicante… _

…

_No pude protegerlo. Someoka-kun lo atacó… _

— ¿Qué él qué? —no pudo evitar interrumpirlo, pensando en lo despiadado que sonaba el intentar asesinar a un pequeño de cinco años.

— Le rogué que se detuviera, que no le hiciera daño, pero de allí no recuerdo nada más que una nueva vida. Como un empezar de cero, sin Atsuya, sin mis padres, sólo con Someoka-kun —continuó con aquella voz cargada de pena, sin levantar ni una vez su mirada de sus manos— Cada vez que me borró la memoria… hay un espacio en blanco —murmuraba más para sí que para el mayor, quien no dejaba de escucharlo como fascinado por su pasado— Gouenji-kun… mi vida tiene tantos blancos… tantas lagunas… ¿Tantas veces olvidé?

Por fin alzaba la mirada, pero sólo para revelar un rostro compungido que se desbordaba en lágrimas. En silencio, se acercó a él y con algo de brusquedad lo tiró hacia él y lo abrazó. Sintió como Fubuki se encogía entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que su poca delicadeza le había causado dolor en su espalda lesionada, pero no se separó. Y sintió como el menor comenzaba a sollozar y simplemente lo dejó.

Se dio cuenta que había sido egoísta. Había pensado sólo en él y ahora no era momento de hacer preguntas, sino escuchar a los otros.

— Gouenji-kun… —hizo un vago sonido, muy similar a un gruñido, para darle a entender que lo estaba oyendo— Atsuya… At-Atsuya está vivo… y me matará —se congeló al oír eso, pero notó como Fubuki simplemente lloró más fuerte y no dijo nada más. Él simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó que se desahogara, con una maraña de pensamientos confusos en su mente y sentimientos extraños surgiendo en su ser.

Iban a matar a Shirou.

* * *

><p>De aquella conversación habían pasado tres días. Ninguno de ellos Fubuki volvió al instituto ni a su departamento, quedándose por orden de Gouenji en su casa para recuperarse; aún estaba mal físicamente y emocionalmente estaba destrozado. Sabía que aún habían más cosas que el menor sabía, pero que no le había dicho, y él no quería presionarlo ni volver incómoda la situación. Al día siguiente había vuelto a asistir a clases, pero no tuvo la necesidad de evitar a Someoka; el moreno lo evitaba a él. Sin embargo, sabía que lo observaba de lejos y la única vez que pudo hacer contacto visual con él, creyó que veía a un hombre completamente derrotado.<p>

¿Y ahora quién le diría a él qué diablos hacía metido en medio de ese problema que claramente no era suyo? Si existía Dios, lo estaba maldiciendo en ese mismo instante, si existía el destino, hacía lo mismo, y si existía el karma, ¿qué le hizo él a quién en una vida pasada para merecer eso?

La mañana del tercer día salió temprano. Iba solo, pues Shirou seguía durmiendo –se avergonzaba al pensar en lo raro que se sentía verlo con su ropa, notando que le quedaba grande– y Yuuka había pescado una gripe muy fuerte aunque él le repetía siempre que se abrigara al salir de casa. Antes de ir al instituto, prefirió vagar por las calles apenas pobladas para despejar su mente; era más temprano de lo normal y le sobraba el tiempo.

— Va a llover —murmuró viendo las nubes gris oscuro que cubrían el cielo y la brisa cálida que le acariciaba el rostro al caminar; típico aire tibio que anunciaba la lluvia— Y no me traje el paraguas. Que torp- … ¿Qué hace Endou ahí? —se auto-interrumpió al ver al enérgico castaño caminando algo lejos de él (era inconfundible con esa banda naranja fosforescente en la cabeza).

Si lo hubiera visto de cerca hubiera notado el rostro de muerte que traía. Se veía serio, pero con el ceño levemente fruncido. Hacía su recorrido matutino, el cual era el motivo por el que solía llegar tarde siempre a clases. Recorrer toda Inazuma Town de cabo a rabo en una hora no era tarea fácil, aunque tampoco imposible (para él). No obstante, al sentir la brisa cálida chocando contra su cuerpo decidió detenerse calles antes de donde lo vio el delantero para calmar su ánimo. Estaba molesto desde una de sus fallidas capturas, pero no quería que eso lo enojara al punto que sus amigos se dieran cuenta o que su trabajo se viera entorpecido. Quizás la lluvia le vendría de maravilla al humor de perros que ahora se traía.

Siguió caminando, perdiéndose en las calles de Inazuma Town. Vio algunas tiendas comenzar a abrir y saludó a algunos de los locatarios que se preparaban para un nuevo día de trabajo. Era bien conocido en la ciudad y todos le querían mucho, por lo que además de cariñosos saludos y deseos de que tuviera un buen día, recibió un regalo de la señora de la verdulería: una apetitosa manzana verde. Su estómago rugió al verla, pues no había desayunado, y con una sonrisa avergonzada y una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento la tomó y le dio un mordisco.

Mientras comía con hambre el pequeño fruto, observaba todo su alrededor. ¡Definitivamente no pudo haberle tocado un mejor lugar que Inazuma Town! Amaba esa ciudad, siempre lograba subirle el ánimo cuando estaba triste o molesto, casi como si supiera que necesitaba ánimos. Empero, inesperadamente un hedor a azufre le abrió de golpe las aletillas de la nariz, introduciéndose y mareándolo en el proceso.

Supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

— Maldita sea, ¡justo ahora! —sin importarle quién pudiera verle, comenzó a correr cuán rápido sus piernas le permitían— Ya verás demonio, esta vez no te dejaré escapar.

Si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en el aroma que estaba siguiendo cual sabueso, hubiera notado que el camino que estaba recorriendo era aterradoramente familiar. Ni siquiera se fijó en el lugar donde había entrado, sólo abrió la puerta tan fuerte como pudo provocando que ésta se astillara ante el golpe. Empero, la visión que tuvo lo congeló en el lugar y le quitó el aire de los pulmones. No era un demonio, pero tenía que estar soñando.

Definitivamente, sus ojos tenían que estar mintiéndole.

— Hi-Hiroto…

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

(1) = Criaturitas azules de pantalones, zapatos y gorros blancos que todos conocen y aman ;) No creo que alguien no sepa qué son, pero uno nunca saber así que mejor pongo la aclaración.

**N/A:** Debo decir que realmente estoy muy feliz con el último capítulo. ¡Tanta gente comentó y dijo que le gustó! :D *Abrazo grupal* Luego del speech dejo el agradecimiento más bonito y largo, y respondo a quienes comentaban sin cuenta (a los que sí tienen respondo por MP).

Como verán, este capítulo estuvo centrado en pseudo-explicar un poco lo que se dijo en el prólogo, un poco del pasado de Fubuki y sobre los ángeles terrenales (me gusta ese nombre porque es siútico, pero semi-ángel es más corto y entendible x3). Sin embargo, intuirán con quienes se toparán el próximo capítulo y... no digo más, porque sería spoiler ;P Espero que se haya entendido que lo que Haruna y Shirou contaban del pasado era lo en cursiva y lo otro era el presente en narrador tercera persona.

Ahora... los agradecimientos. ¡Muchas gracias a **_Kohri-chan_**, _**Claire Beacons**_, **_Mar 2310_**, _**Tachi-mukai**_, **_MizuKi-chan-18_**, _**La Dama azul de Konoha**_, _**Starbell Cat**_ y _**Blackdraw Darker**_! Honestamente me emocionaron mucho sus RR's, pero a la vez por ello ahora estoy muy nerviosa con lo que pensarán de este capítulo porque me entretuve demasiado escribiéndolo (llevaba imaginando este capítulo y el próximo desde el inicio, así que era motivación total por fin llegar a él), pero tampoco quiero decepcionarlos :(

Para _**La Dama Azul de Konoha: **_¡Aquí te traigo algunas respuestas! Aunque tendrás que esperar por algunas otras, lo único que puedo decirte es que te juro por mi alma que la cosa entre Max y Handa no se corta aquí! D: (la frase que te mató las esperanzas era para ponerle dramatismo... tenía que haber sentimiento ;_; ) Realmente espero que la historia de Someoka no te desagrade; la pensé demasiado y creo que ahí quedó bien para efectos de la historia :/ (Si me sincero, estuve indecisa a subir el capítulo anterior antes que comentaras... es que tú fuiste la única que comentaste desde el prólogo y entre tú y Claire, como que necesito sus RR's para no sentirme abandonada ;A; Como ustedes son como mis lectoras fieles me alegra saber que no me dejan botada... ""OTL *se siente dependiente y melodramática*)

Y para _**Blackdraw Darker:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu opinión sobre mi escritura :) {cuidado gente, me suben el ego xD} Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y mientras haya una persona que quiera que continue lo haré, ¡no lo dudes! :D

¡Úshcale! Disculpen si les doy lata con tan largas N/A, pero no puedo evitarlo ;_; Nuevamente muchas gracias, ustedes son lo más, yo las adoro con todo mi corazón de marshmallow {L} ;w;

**¡Pequeño aviso!** En mi perfil abrí una poll para que voten qué historia larga les gustaría que fuera la próxima que escribiera después de "Ángeles y Demonios". Hay un pequeño summary en mi perfil de cada nuevo proyecto y lo digo desde tan temprano porque me gusta planear las cosas con tiempo ;) Los que les entró curiosidad, pásense con confianza~

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6: Memorias de un muerto

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

Aclaro inmediatamente lo del nacimiento de los ángeles/demonios y semi-ángeles/semi-demonios para que no se confundan más, porque veo que muchos lo entendieron de cualquiera manera aunque siendo la escritora sé que siempre será mi culpa por la manera en que lo enseñé ^^U:

Ángel: Nace del cúmulo de sentimientos buenos de los humanos, tales como amor, humildad, etc.

Demonio: Nace del cúmulo de sentimientos negativos de los humanos, tales como odio, rencor, etc.

Semi-loquesea: Nacen de padres humanos. **Nada** que ver con lo anterior. Estos nacimientos se atribuyen a algo sin razón aparente y, aparte de sus cualidades aparte como las alas y ciertos poderes de sus homólogos, son muy parecidos a los humanos con sentimientos y debilidades.

_Ahora sí, les invito a leer. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 6:**_** Memorias de un muerto**

Estaba tan feliz por los cambios de ánimo que había tenido Midorikawa que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo así por el mayor tiempo posible. No quería que se volviera a cerrar en sí mismo. Lo invitaba a salir lo más seguido que podía, lo mimaba con su comida favorita y pasaban horas y horas charlando sobre cosas sin sentido, pues, aunque aún no se rendía en conseguir la verdad de sus labios, quería que su amistad fuera lo más sincera y real posible. Kiyama Hiroto se sentía como un joven feliz sólo sabiendo que podía nuevamente hacer a su mejor amigo sonreír.

Aquella mañana había despertado temprano y estaba en el estudio de su padre quien sabe por qué. Ese día no tenía clase con sus tutores –por algún motivo, su padre nunca lo dejó asistir a un instituto regular por lo que era educado en la mansión por profesores privados– por lo que quería aprovechar al máximo con Midorikawa. Su plan de salir a algún lado se fue literalmente al agua, puesto que las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia que contenían en cualquier instante. Pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría otro plan apropiado, por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle a su amigo qué le gustaría hacer.

_¿Estará despierto? _Se preguntó viendo el reloj de la pared. Eran las siete en punto, demasiado temprano para alguien que no iría a clases, pero tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, admirándola en el proceso. Siempre había admirado a su padre y una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él era su gusto por la decoración de interiores; todo era tan elegante y con fuertes rasgos del estilo japonés antiguo. Era una mansión muy bella por dentro e imponente por fuera. Sin embargo, no había alcanzado a terminar de abrir la puerta completamente cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras y un portazo. _¿Midorikawa? _Pensó encaminándose rápidamente hacia el origen del sonido.

Llegó a la base de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, encontrándose con un charco de sangre y retazos rotos de tela. El aroma metálico lo incitaba a alejarse, pero se acercó al reconocer el estampado rayado de la tela: era el pijama de Midorikawa. Sintió pánico por la cantidad de sangre derramada y se levantó cual resorte para correr hacia la habitación de su amigo.

Sin embargo, un portazo aún más fuerte lo detuvo. Se volteó a ver qué había pasado y vio que en la entrada de la mansión, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, estaba un chico de más o menos su edad de pie, mirándolo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

— Hi-Hiroto…

Le extrañó que conociera su nombre, pues él no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo –¿ir donde Midorikawa o interrogar a aquel desconocido que irrumpía en su hogar?– sintió como era fuertemente abrazado por aquel chico (no tenía idea cómo había llegado tan rápido hacia donde estaba) siendo apretado contra su pecho como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Al escuchar su voz, creyó que rompería en llanto.

— Estás vivo… estás vivo. Sabía que no podías haber muerto, yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe —hablaba atropelladamente sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara mientras lo abrazaba— Hiroto… Hiroto… —sentía un nudo en su garganta por la emoción y como las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la mirada, pero no quería que el agua de sus ojos le impidiera ver a su pequeño. Por su parte, Hiroto estaba demasiado conmocionado y estupefacto como para hacer acción alguna contra aquel extraño castaño que aparecía de la nada y lo abrazaba tan fuerte que se le hacía hasta difícil respirar.

Endou lo separó de su cuerpo, tomándolo por los hombros y lo admiró. Reconoció su tez pálida, su estatura, incluso el peinado, pero su cabello lucía de un rojo más brillante y sus orbes verdes eran perfectas esmeraldas en lugar de ser de un tono verde oscuro que se confundía con azul marino. Se convenció que era la luz del lugar la que le hacía confundir sus colores, pero el sentimiento que lo embargaba era imposible de eclipsar. Descubrir que su niño, su protegido, su ángel estaba bien, a salvo, vivo, no tenía precio. Volvió a abrazarlo, permitiendo a sus lágrimas desbordarse y caer libres por sus mejillas, teniendo todas las intenciones de no soltarlo nunca más.

— ¿Hi-Hiroto? —su sueño perfecto fue quebrado cuando aquella voz llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que el hedor a azufre volvía a traerlo a la realidad. Inconscientemente, sus pupilas se contrajeron y frunció el ceño profundamente, separándose del pelirrojo al tiempo que lo colocaba tras de él en ánimo de protegerlo de aquel demonio que sus sentidos percibían— Hiroto, ¿quién es él?

No dudó.

Se lanzó a atacarlo sin convocar su arma. Quería pelear a puño limpio, para hacer más digna su venganza y sólo rematarlo con su filo de su espada. El chico, al verlo, abrió los ojos con miedo y a duras penas esquivó el golpe que iba directamente a su rostro, tirándose al suelo. Antes de poder decir algo, tuvo que rodar sobre sí mismo para esquivar una patada que iba a impactar en su estómago, levantándose rápidamente e intentando huir fallidamente, pues el dolor de su espalda le impedía moverse con facilidad.

— ¡MUERE DEMONIO! —estaba cegado por la furia, el odio y la sed de venganza. Podía oler perfectamente su hedor a azufre aunque estaba en su forma humana y estaba más que dispuesto a atacar para matar. No volverían a quitarle a su ángel.

Pero era tanta su ira y su odio que no podía ver el auténtico terror que sentía Midorikawa. Lloraba de miedo y dolor, corriendo por su vida forzando su cuerpo el cual se resentía por los bruscos movimientos— ¡AYUDA, HIROTO! —gritaba aterrado pidiéndole ayuda, sintiendo repentinamente una nueva descarga eléctrica recorrer su médula, sabiendo así que sus alas volvieron a emerger. Lloró de dolor, pero más era su frustración que otra cosa; se había concentrado mucho para, minutos antes, volver a meterlas a su espalda antes que Hiroto lo viera y ahora volvían a aparecer ante el peligro, sólo permitiéndole correr más rápido al comenzar a adquirir su forma demoniaca, revelando así sus habilidades.

No obstante, el dolor lo sobrepasó y finalmente tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo; sintió su final cerca. Tenía miedo, no quería morir, pero Endou se veía completamente dispuesto a acabar con su vida sin una razón aparente. Se encogió, abrazándose a sí mismo, y esperó el golpe final. Lo único que recordó en ese instante fue una escena de su niñez detenida cual fotografía, con Hiroto, Suzuno y Nagumo en ella. Todos sonreían a excepción del albino, mas no pudo sentir el calor que ese recuerdo le producía.

Esperó y esperó, pero el golpe final nunca llegó.

Con temor abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la figura de Hiroto protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos extendidos y Endou estaba totalmente inmóvil frente a él con el brazo alzado y empuñando una mandoble que brillaba amenazadoramente. Su rostro expresaba la más pura confusión aunque no supo por qué. Quiso ver al pelirrojo, pero él le estaba dando la espalda, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de su desconocido atacante.

— Hiroto… ¿por qué? —preguntaba con un hilo de voz, sin poder creer que el pelirrojo estuviera protegiendo a uno de esos monstruos que alguna vez intentaron quitarle la vida.

— No sé quién eres ni qué quieres conmigo, pero como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima de Midorikawa, te juro que te haré arrepentirte por ello toda tu puta vida —cualquiera podría advertir la rabia en la voz de Hiroto no sólo por su amenaza sino por su tono iracundo y que asemejaba a un gruñido. Aunque no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría ni de a quién estaba desafiando, no dudaría en proteger al menor.

— Hiroto, ¡¿qué te pasó? ¡¿Por qué lo proteges? —intentaba explicarse Endou sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho— ¡Es un demonio! ¡Él es de los que te quisieron matar! ¡¿Por qué lo proteges!

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Hiroto… —susurraba Midorikawa, siendo rápidamente callado por las palabras del pelirrojo.

— Tranquilo Mido. Prometo que nadie te hará daño —le decía él viendo fijamente a Endou con los ojos entrecerrados, demostrando su determinación. No se movería de allí hasta que ese castaño psicópata se marchara— Déjame resolver esto y después podremos comer un helado, ¿te parece?

Endou quería tirarse el cabello en señal de desesperación. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO? ¡No entendía nada! ¿Por qué su querido Hiroto estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué decía que no lo conocía? ¿Acaso había perdido la memoria? Rogaba por una respuesta clara o quizás despertar en su cama, sabiendo que todo era un sueño y que, aunque Hiroto volviera a su tumba, no se estaría allí levantándose en su contra ni estaría protegiendo a un sucio demonio como si lo conociera más que a él mismo. ¡Se sentía indignado, herido… y traicionado! Sentía su corazón rompiéndose en dos de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Por su parte, Midorikawa no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo el pelirrojo. ¿Lo estaba protegiendo? ¿Entonces no había visto aún sus alas? No lo creía posible, mas era la única respuesta lógica para que no le estuviera despreciando ni alejando de sí. Un calor se extendió por su pecho, permitiendo que unas tímidas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Aunque no hubiera visto el verdadero monstruo que era, aún quería al Midorikawa que era antes de convertirse en… eso. Y se sentía feliz por eso.

— Vete —ordenó mirando fijamente a Endou, sin permitirle replicar— Vete y no vuelvas nunca más. Aléjate de Midorikawa —gruñía por lo bajo, aún sintiendo la ira carcomer su corazón. Aunque Midorikawa no lo supiera, él sí lo había visto y ahora sentía mucho miedo, pero no de él sino de lo que el castaño podría hacerle. Aunque no sabía qué ocurría ni por qué su amigo tenía un par de alas salidas de la nada, no iba a permitir que su determinación flaqueara. Se había prometido a sí mismo protegerlo y verlo con aquellas en esa forma le recordó cuando lo vio la primera vez desde su regreso con ese otro demonio… ahora eso no importaba. Después pediría explicaciones, pero ahora tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo dañara— No quiero volver a verte.

— Hiroto… —sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Midorikawa, presintiendo de algún modo lo que pasaría— ¡CUIDADO, HIROTO! —Gritó al tiempo en que lo tomaba y lo atraía hacia sí, impidiendo que el fuego que emergió de la nada lo lastimara.

— ¡MIDO!

Endou lo abrazaba por la espalda, impidiendo que se acercara al menor. Midorikawa estaba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo sin poder contemplar el fuego que había hecho aparecer a su alrededor. Continuas descargas de eléctricas se repartían por todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus alas se retorcían por el dolor que emergía de su cuerpo en forma de fuego, el cual amenazaba con propagarse por toda la mansión si no era detenido en aquel instante. El humo llamó la atención de los mayordomos y cocineros, pero antes de poder llegar al lugar de los hechos una orden del mandamás los detuvo, obligándolos a volver a las cocinas para que no pudieran intervenir ni ver nada.

El señor Kira apareció junto con Suzuno, quien observaba con horror a Midorikawa.

— אָפּשטעלן! רעיזע, רו אַראָפּ! —gritaba intentando que el chico detuviera el incendio que provocaba su propio dolor— רעיזע! רעיזע! מידאָריקאַוואַ! —pero él no lo oía, pues el dolor le impedía escuchar a nadie o siquiera hablar. Sólo gritaba— ריוודזשי!

Desesperado, Suzuno corrió hacia él. Al pasar junto a Hiroto, éste le tomó del antebrazo al comprender sus acciones, en un intento por detenerlo. Intentar cruzar la barrera de fuego no haría más que quemarlo y aunque él quería más que nada salvar a su querido mejor amigo, su mente le gritaba que exponerse a ese peligro no era ni sensato ni sano para ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco ayudaría de ninguna manera al de cabellos verdes. Suzuno le gritaba que lo dejara ir, pero tanto él como Endou lo detenían para que no cometiera ninguna locura.

Por su parte, Endou intentaba pensar en un plan. Necesitaba detenerlo antes que quemara toda la casa, pero no entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué había causado que perdiera el control de sus poderes? Una idea cruzó por su mente de manera fugaz, comprendiendo en el instante lo que ocurría con el semi-demonio: no llevaba mucho tiempo consciente de su naturaleza demoniaca y el miedo a sí mismo debía estar descontrolando sus poderes. No sabía aún cómo manejarse y seguramente el sentirse amenazado por él debió desatar el poder del fuego. Todo era su culpa y ahora Hiroto y el resto estaban en peligro. Sabía que era su culpa, mas en un rincón de su mente quería excusarse; él era un paladín y era su deber acabar con los demonios terrenales. Técnicamente no había hecho nada malo, ¿no?

— _Վատ__հոգին__,__խեղդվել__է__ցավի _—se oyeron a oídos de Suzuno, Endou y Midorikawa aquellas palabras viniendo de la nada, como el sonido de una suave campana sonando a la lejanía— _Թույլ__տվեք__այդ__ցավը__եւ__նետում__այն…_

Y ante los ojos de Midorikawa y Endou, los únicos capaces de verlo, una hermosa y luminosa criatura alada apareció como descendiendo del cielo hacia donde estaba el asustado semi-demonio. La luz que emitía su cuerpo era tan fuerte que no podían distinguir nada más que un blanco cegador y la silueta del ser. El de piel tostada observaba con asombro a la hermosa criatura, la cual extendió sus brazos, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándose a él hasta depositar un suave beso en su frente. Fue un alivio inmediato, un bálsamo sanador para todo su cuerpo. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer y una sensación de liviandad lo invadió, haciendo que al mismo tiempo las llamas comenzaran a decrecer al punto que desaparecieron completamente; sólo manchas oscuras por donde había pasado el fuego quedaban como evidencia que todo eso realmente había ocurrido.

— _Մի__տուժում__,__փոքրիկ__սատանա__..._ —decía melodiosamente, cargando el ambiente de una paz inimaginable.

Cuando la paz reinó, así mismo como el fuego decreció hasta desaparecer, la intensa luz que rodeaba al ser alado comenzó a mermar en brillo hasta que finalmente ambos pudieron contemplar al salvador del de ojos negros.

Era una figura delicada con un rostro poseedor de facciones bastante femeninas. La piel era pálida y a la vista suave como la seda, el hermoso rostro que tenía incrustado un par de rubíes por ojos era enmarcado por largas hebras rubias que caían con gracia y delicadeza, y unas enormes alas se extendían de manera majestuosa desde su espalda sin perder ni una sola pluma con cada suave movimiento que hacían. No sólo estaban presencia de un ser celestial, sino que estaban en presencia de un arcángel.

— אַ ... אַרטשאַנגעל? —musitó sin voz Midorikawa, sin dejar de observar al que había logrado detener a sus incontrolables poderes y calmar su atormentado espíritu.

— _Պետք__չէ__վախենալ__,__փոքրիկ__սատանա__,__ես__չեմ__այստեղ__, __որպեսզի__ձեզ__նեղացնել_ —respondía el arcángel con aquella sonrisa que todos los ángeles poseían y que transmitían tranquilidad y calor a cualquier corazón humano o parcialmente humano.

_¿Un arcángel? ¿Qué hace uno aquí? _Se preguntaba Suzuno quien, pese a no podía contemplarlo, podía escuchar claramente la conversación que mantenía su amigo con la criatura. Estaba tan absorto en sí que se asustó un poco (disimulándolo perfectamente como hacía a diario) al sentir como Endou tiraba de su manga intentando llamar su atención sin despegar los ojos del arcángel de rubios cabellos— ¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó sobrecogido por la escena. Si bien él sí había visto ángeles, nunca había visto a un arcángel, por lo que la presencia de uno lo hacía sentirse… extraño.

— Dice que no ha venido a hacerle daño —respondió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, también ligeramente sobrecogido por la presencia de un arcángel en la mansión.

— איך בין ... אַזוי דערשראָקן. איך טאָן ניט ווילן צו שאַטן אַבי ווער, אָבער איך טאָן ניט וויסן וואָס צו טאָן.

— _Մի__լաց__,__փոքրիկ__սատանա__.__Ես__այստեղ__պետք__է__Ձեզ__պաշտպանելու__ձեզ._

— Reize dice que tiene miedo… que no quiere dañar a nadie, pero que no sabe qué hacer. Y él le dice que ha venido a protegerlo de sí mismo… —al darse cuenta que su razonamiento era correcto y al ver al chico tan frágil e indefenso, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Endou sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago. Aunque él odiara con toda su alma a cualquier tipo de demonio por haber intentado quitarle a su querido ángel, él tenía un corazón tan bondadoso, tan lleno de alegría y amor, que verlo tan… humano le hizo sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

— פארוואס? איך בין אַזאַ אַ פאַרזעעניש —susurraba Midorikawa con dolor, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libres por sus ojos. Suzuno tradujo sus palabras, diciendo que el chico se estaba llamando a sí mismo un… monstruo.

—_Չեմ__ասում__, __որ__.__Դուք__ոչ__մի__հրեշ__...__Դուք__հատուկ_ —respondió el arcángel sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente. Decía que no era un monstruo, sino que era alguien especial según la traducción de Suzuno— _Ես__կարող__եմզգում__, __որ__ձեր__սիրտը_ —podía sentirlo en su corazón. Él no era un monstruo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, el arcángel se volteó para ver a Suzuno, Hiroto, Endou y el señor Kira. Voló suavemente hasta quedar frente al paladín, quien lo observaba expectante. De algún modo, Hiroto presintió que ya podía acercarse a Midorikawa por lo que, después de dudarlo un segundo, corrió hacia donde estaba y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrapándolo en su pecho. No tocó sus alas, pero vio como sus manos quedaron manchadas con la sangre de la espalda del menor. Ver su sangre en sus manos le hizo sentir rabia de sí mismo, por no poder haberlo protegido aunque había sido el mismo Midorikawa quien se había infligido esas heridas al dejar aparecer sus alas. Al primer contacto, éste se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, pero dejándose llevar por la sensación de no ser rechazado, sino querido, se aferró desesperadamente a Hiroto y lloró en su hombro. Se sentía más ligero ahora que sabía que el pelirrojo sabía lo que era y lo aceptaba.

— Paladín —habló el arcángel en lengua humana, viendo intensamente a Endou al punto de cohibirlo— Cuida de este demonio —pidió, para sorpresa del castaño.

— ¿Qué? —creyó oír mal, pues era una petición sumamente loca y descabellada considerando la naturaleza de los demonios— ¿Perdón? ¿Me estás pidiendo que cuide de un demonio? ¿Un arcángel me lo pide? —preguntó remarcando la palabra "arcángel", como intentando darle más validez a su tácito argumento— ¿Es que acaso olvidaste que ellos los matan para arrancarles las alas y completarse como demonios? —su odio hacia todo tipo de demonio volvió a resurgir en él, cargando sus palabras de enojo y apuntando con rabia hacia un quebrado Midorikawa, que ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Quien supiera del pasado de Endou, sabría que ahora mismo estaba reviviendo lo sucedido hacía diez años. ¡¿Cómo le pedían tal barbaridad? Él había visto con sus propios ojos como el semi-demonio en el cual confiaba había matado a su protegido para hacerse con sus alas, dejando de ser un incompleto. ¡Los demonios no tenían corazón! ¡Eran criaturas malvadas que sólo sabían matar! ¡No lo iba a aceptar!

— No espero que me entiendas, pero este niño es diferente. Su corazón me lo dice —decía el arcángel, observando al susodicho de soslayo— Es importante que lo mantengas a salvo. Te lo pido como arcángel, paladín. _Մի__թող__մահանա__...__նա__մի__անհայտ__կորածչորս _—aquello último fue apenas un susurro, como si estuviera hablando en voz alta consigo mismo. Suzuno, quien pudo escucharlo, abrió los ojos impresionado por lo último que dijo, pero se quedó callado.

No dejó que contestara, yéndose nuevamente hacia donde estaba Midorikawa. Éste escondía su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro e Hiroto, pero al sentir su presencia cerca lo alzó tímidamente, dejando sólo a la vista el par de ónix que tenía por ojos, los cuales estaban empañados en lágrimas. Sintió una delicada caricia en su cabeza que le regalaba el arcángel y escuchó aquello que susurró sólo para sus oídos, abrazándose más fuerte a Hiroto cuando entendió a lo que se refería. Asintió temeroso, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Vio como se daba vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer de escena.

— _Espera, Aphrodi _—le habló en lengua angélica Suzuno, evitando que Endou entendiera lo que fuera a decirle.

— _Así que sabes mi nombre, humano _—respondió con cierta sorna él, acercándose a él lo suficiente como para que sintiera su calor— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Realmente… ¿Reize en uno de los cuatro? _—el rubio parecía ligeramente sorprendido que él supiera sobre aquello, pero supuso que aquellas leyendas eran sabidas por personas como él, quienes al mismo tiempo sabían que no eran simples leyendas sino simplemente una realidad ignorada por los demás

— _Admito que me impresiona saber que sabes quiénes son los cuatro, pero no puedo responderte eso _—dijo enigmáticamente, sonriendo al ver cómo Suzuno fruncía el ceño— _Nos veremos pronto _—y voló de allí, desapareciendo de la vista del vidente y de los oídos del oyente.

Y así como la criatura desapareció, un grito algo lejano, pero que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban, se oyó. Todos reconocieron la voz y al voltearse a ver a su portador, sintieron que se les caía el rostro al verse al descubierto.

Frente a ellos apareció Nagumo, quien había gritado a los lejos los apodos de Suzuno, Hiroto y Midorikawa al percibir un fuerte olor a humo proveniente de la mansión Kira. Sin embargo, ahora que los veía a todos simplemente se quedó de piedra. Veía el desastre, las marcas de quemaduras en los muebles y suelo, la presencia del señor Kira que hacía tiempo que no veía por estar casi todo el tiempo trabajando en quién sabe qué, la imagen de Endou que desentonaba completamente con la habitual escena que acostumbraba a encontrar en aquella mansión y, por sobre todo, un Midorikawa que tenía algo que definitivamente **no** debería tener en su espalda. Su mente no lograba formular la pregunta que quería hacer, que no era otra que "¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?"

No obstante, Suzuno también tenía una gran pregunta tatuada en la frente al verlo allí parada con cara de idiota. ¿Qué hacía él acá? Estaba seguro que cuando había abandonado el departamento que ambos compartían con Heat y Nepper, el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo a pata suelta, con ronquido y baba escurriendo por la comisura de su boca incluida. Y él era de las personas con sueño mucho más que pesado, entonces… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo precisamente ahora allí parado?

No alcanzó a hablar cuando sintió un pequeño viento despeinarle y de la nada vio a Endou parado frente a Nagumo, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que Suzuno al contemplar la rapidez con la que se había movido el castaño. Antes de poder espetarle quién sabe qué palabrota, Endou había colocado su índice izquierdo en su frente y luego que una tenue lucecita iluminara la punta de su dedo, el pelirrojo cayó desmayado; no se hizo daño, pues el paladín lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes que tocara el suelo.

— ¡BURN! —exclamó Hiroto al ver a su amigo desmayado en brazos de Endou— ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? —ya estaba. No soportaba más. Primero atacaba a Midorikawa, sacaba una espada de quién sabe dónde para matarlo y ahora le hacía algo a Nagumo, dejándolo inconsciente. ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SE CREÍA ESE TIPO PARA HACERLE ESO A SUS AMIGOS?

— Detente, Hiroto —por primera vez en todo ese rato, el señor Kira abrió la boca y habló, pero no a su hijo sino al chico de la banda anaranjada— Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Mamoru-kun, aunque no esperaba que fueran precisamente estas las circunstancias en las cuales te volvería a ver.

— Señor Kira… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué Hiroto no me recuerda? —preguntó angustiado, acercándose mientras arrastraba al inconsciente Nagumo.

— Padre, ¿tú le conoces? —preguntaba confundido el pelirrojo, intercalando su mirada entre su padre y el desconocido castaño.

— Hiroto, Suzuno —llamó, con aquel tono amable pero claramente imperativo—, lleven a Nagumo-kun y a Midorikawa-kun arriba para que descansen. Tengo unos asuntos que hablar con Mamoru-kun.

— No.

La respuesta fue tan tajante que hasta el mismo Hiroto se sorprendió del tono con el que habló a su padre. Por sobre todas las cosas, él era increíblemente respetuoso con él por el profundo amor y la gran admiración que sentía por aquel hombre, pero esta vez se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y no midió sus palabras antes de abrir la boca y dejarlas salir. Por un segundo se arrepintió, pero finalmente decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho y que, aunque le doliera el desobedecerle, lo haría; sentía que tenía que hacerlo. No era un capricho, sino un favor a sí mismo.

— ¿Hiroto?

— No, Padre. Quiero estar presente. Esto tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no? —tal y como el dicho que Midorikawa le había enseñado cuando eran pequeños, el silencio otorga por lo que la nula respuesta de parte de su padre le dio a entender que tenía la razón. Gracias a ello, se dio el valor suficiente para seguir hablando— Es un asunto que me concierne completamente, por lo que tengo el derecho de saber lo que ocurre. Iré a dejar a Mido a su habitación y luego me tendrás que explicar todo, Padre. Todo.

No iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Después de todo lo que había pasado en, para él, menos de un minuto se creía lo suficientemente en su derecho como para saber de qué rayos iba todo aquello. Y el señor Kira se dio cuenta de ello y creyó que era justo. Asintió lentamente, diciéndole que estarían en su estudio. Mientras él y Endou se dirigían hacia allá, Hiroto ayudaba a Midorikawa a subir hacia su habitación siendo seguidos por Suzuno, quien llevaba como podía a Nagumo para dejarlo en la habitación del pelirrojo para que siguiera en su letargo de manera más cómoda.

Aunque el menor se quejaba de que también quería estar presente, Hiroto logró convencerlo de que era mejor que descansara. Tampoco podía replicarle, pues él mismo se sentía agotado después de forzar a su cuerpo de esa manera al intentar evitar que Endou lo matara. Puso la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo sin nada de agrado como sus alas volvían a donde según él debían estar (dentro de su espalda y no fuera de ella) y rápidamente cayó dormido.

Una vez Hiroto y Suzuno dejaron a Nagumo y Midorikawa en las habitaciones, bajaron al estudio escuchando las voces del señor Kira y del castaño que mantenían una conversación de la cual sólo entendieron "_(…) el tiempo se detuvo para ti"_. Cuando entraron al estudio, ambos presentes se quedaron en un silencio que cualquiera captaría que era tenso e incómodo. Hiroto simplemente desvió la mirada al sentir como el castaño lo observaba de una manera que hasta podría catalogarse como intensa, pidiéndole a su padre que comenzara a hablar.

— Señor Kira…

— Hiroto está muerto, Mamoru —nadie esperaba que fuera tan directo desde un comienzo. Endou observó al pelirrojo con confusión, pero las palabras del hombre mayor de todos modos hicieron mella en él, sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a partir— Murió en tus brazos ese día. Quien ves aquí, no es él.

— ¿Qué dice, señor Kira? Él… él está aquí, él… —fue interrumpido por el mayor, quien levantó una mano en orden de hacerse el silencio.

— Mamoru-kun. Mi hijo Hiroto está muerto. A quien ves aquí... es mi hijo adoptado —declaró observando al castaño, quien apretaba sus dientes y sus puños sin querer creer lo que le estaban diciendo. El pelirrojo que estaba en aquel estudio era idéntico, IDÉNTICO a su pequeño protegido… ¿cómo podía decirle tan descaradamente que su querido ángel no era él? Tenía que estarle mintiendo.

Mientras, dejó de observar a Endou para mirar al pelirrojo, que lo observaba con una mirada de completa desolación— Hiroto. Yo… nunca te lo dije, pero yo tenía un hijo antes que se llamaba igual que tú. De hecho, él era muy parecido a ti en muchos aspectos, pero… él falleció hace diez años. Fue tanto mi dolor al perder a mi querido hijo, que tu hermana Hitomiko intentó de todo para sacarme de ese abismo… así llegué a Sun Garden, donde los conocí. Yo…

— Lo sé, Padre —no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— …¿qué?

— Lo sé todo, Padre. Desde hace mucho tiempo sé… de Hiroto —había dolor en su voz, pues él siempre supo que su padre no había superado la muerte de su verdadero hijo. Aún no le decía toda la verdad, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Nunca había encarado a su padre sobre aquel tema y aunque creyó que algún día podría hacerlo, sintió que hoy no era ese día.

Seijiro miró con tristeza a su hijo. Desde que había adoptado a Hiroto, su vida había recobrado una vez más el sentido, pero aún así sentía que su presencia no podía llenar del todo el vacío en su corazón que había dejado la muerte de su auténtico descendiente. Aún no podía recordarlo con una sonrisa, lo cual significaba que aún no aceptaba del todo su muerte, y su propia hija le dijo una vez que si seguía así no haría más que lastimar a Hiroto. Le haría creer que para él sólo era un reemplazo del difunto.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tuvo Hitomiko.

— Tras la muerte de Hiroto, no te volví a ver y no volví a tener contacto con la orden de los paladines. No creí nunca que te encontrarías ahora con Hiroto…

— ¿Por eso Hiroto tenía clases particulares? ¿Tenía tanto miedo de volver a perder a otro hijo que no le permitió hacerse una vida fuera de esta mansión? —preguntó Suzuno, sonando tan frío y cortante que hería al hombre— Si lo hubiera inscrito al mismo instituto a donde Burn y yo vamos, se hubieran encontrado hace mucho con Endou y seguramente esto nunca hubiera pasado —le reprochó— Le habría ahorrado mucho dolor a Hiroto —estaba siendo muy serio con el asunto, pues llamaba al pelirrojo por su nombre y no por el apodo que usaba desde que se conocieron.

— Tienes que entender, Fuusuke-kun, era una situación difícil. Mi hijo… un ángel incompleto… murió a manos de un demonio y me pides que deje a Hiroto salir a exponerse al peligro.

— ¡Pero Gran no es el Hiroto que usted quiere! ¡No es ese ángel por mucho que lo quiera! ¡Supérelo!

— Gazelle… por favor, detente —pidió Hiroto en voz baja, observándolo con una sonrisa falsa— Yo… he escuchado suficiente. Con su permiso, Padre.

No obstante, apenas se giró sobre sus talones para emprender la retirada, Endou apareció frente a él como si se hubiera transportado tal y como ocurrió con Nagumo. Vio como sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y cómo ponía su índice en su frente. Leyó una disculpa sin voz y todo se fue a negro. Cayó como saco de papas, siendo atrapado por los rápidos brazos del castaño.

— Perdóname Hiroto, pero… mientras menos sepas más a salvo estarás —susurró a su oído como si pudiera escucharlo mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente. Sabía que no era **su** Hiroto, empero… se parecía tanto que no podía evitar pensar que sí lo era.

Por su parte, Suzuno y el señor Kira observaban la escena apartados, uno junto al otro.

— Señor Kira… ¿está esto bien?

— Tienes razón, Fuusuke-kun. Ya le he causado mucho dolor a Hiroto… es mejor que no sepa nada de esto, así no sufrirá más. Después de todo, él no es como tú —dijo él con el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza.

El albino observó al hombre y luego al capitán del equipo de soccer abrazando a su amigo. Este era uno de los motivos por lo que prefería lidiar con las criaturas celestiales que con los humanos; éstos son muy complicados. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por lo ocurrido y pensar en Midorikawa. Se veía tan tranquilo ahora que Hiroto sabía que era un demonio terrenal, que no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que Endou le había borrado la memoria sobre lo ocurrido al pelirrojo.

Suspiró. Parece que ese día no irían al instituto.

* * *

><p>En la oficina del director, éste se encontraba observando por la ventana. Su hija estaba allí, pues había insistido en hablar con él sobre su futuro plan de intercambio a Italia. Honestamente él no quería. Desde que ella se lo había propuesto hasta que él había aceptado sabía que Natsumi le pediría opinión para todo, pero eso a él ya le hacía extrañarla aunque aún faltaban algunas semanas antes que partiera. Su hija ya no era una niña, mas para él siempre sería su bebé y tenerla lejos todo un año… ser padre era más difícil de lo que él creía.<p>

— ¿Qué te parece esta residencia, papá? ¿Te gusta más que la otra? —preguntaba ella, mostrándole un folleto mientras señalaba la fotografía de la fachada del lugar— No es tan bonita como la primera que te mostré, pero está más cerca del instituto y es un poco más barata.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en la tarde, Natsumi. Pronto comenzarán tus clases —decía él aún dándole la espalda.

— Oh… está bien, papá —dijo ella, notando extraño a su padre— Con su permiso me retiro —se despidió con una discreta reverencia. Típica educación japonesa.

Cuando la joven abandonó la oficina, el hombre esperó unos minutos antes que dijera suavemente "_Pasa, Haruna"_ sintiendo una cálida brisa que indicaba que el ángel de cabellos azules había hecho aparición en la oficina y que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

— _Director… he visto al arcángel Aphrodi _—comunicó, revelando en su voz que algo la estaba preocupando de manera desmedida.

— _¿Y qué ocurrió, Haruna?_

— _Había un demonio terrenal con él… dijo que era uno de los perdidos cuatro._

Raimon se quedó callado. En otra situación estaría intrigado por la aparición en Japón de uno de los cuatro y aunque fuera no fuera una criatura blanca le asignaría un paladín para que fuera su guardián si no lograba encontrar a aquel que estaba destinado a serlo, pero en esta situación, luego de la información que Someoka le había brindado… no era un buen indicio. Ellos estarían buscándolo y traería muchos problemas a otros que nada tenían que ver con el asunto. Tenía que velar ahora aún más por los que estaban bajo su cuidado, especialmente a ella.

— _Gracias Haruna. Ve con Kogure e intenta evitar que llame la atención _—respondió dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, donde tomó asiento y levantó el auricular del teléfono dispuesto a hacer una importante llamada.

— _Tenga cuidado, Director. Ellos podrían atacarlo _—dijo como despedida, desapareciendo en una cálida brisa.

Escuchaba los toques, esperando pacientemente a que del otro lado contestaran. Una voz masculina respondió el teléfono, ciertamente preocupado por el hecho que el Director le estuviera llamando. ¿Algo le había pasado a su hija?

— Ministro Zaizen. Tengo información de primera fuente que advierte que Touko podría correr peligro —decía el director de manera calmada.

— ¿Se ha descubierto su verdadera identidad? —preguntó intentando aparentar serenidad.

— Hasta donde sé no. Ella y Rika han pasado desapercibidas en el instituto y nadie parece siquiera sospechar de su identidad. Sin embargo, si ellos comienzan a acecharla, no puedo asegurar su bienestar. Bien sabe que los paladines que trabajan bajo mi mando están a cargo de cuidar a sus respectivos ángeles y no pueden estar atentos a ella todo el tiempo —informaba seriamente, recibiendo un silencio por respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, el ministro contestó— Enviaré a los miembros de Eleven in Black a que la resguarden, pero no le digas nada. Se mantendrán al margen para que pueda seguir con su vida. La vigilarán en las sombras —decidió.

— Como usted diga, ministro Zaizen —respondió el director, despidiéndose del hombre y colgando el teléfono.

Escuchó el timbre sonar. Miró la hora y leyó las ocho y treinta. Se volvió a levantar y observó por la ventana. Vio a ambas supuestas Urabe corriendo hacia sus salones, estando Touko tirando de Rika con rostro de _"Maldición, estamos llegando tarde y es tu culpa"_.

Pobre niña… vaya destino que le había tocado vivir.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A:** Bueno, para todos los que pedían la respuesta de "¿no que Hiroto había muerto en el prólogo?", aquí está. Sinceramente me impresionó que nadie hubiera pensado esta opción. ¡Todos olvidan al verdadero Hiroto! ;n; Malvadoos~ Espero no decepcionarlos con la explicación, pero desde un comienzo lo pensé así y... sí, para mí es una buena explicación owo ¡Además les di pistas! El título del prólogo y el énfasis que le puse a la descripción del color de cabello y ojos del Hiroto el prólogo... Pero bueno =w=

También aquí creo que ya se les resolvió la duda de lo de los idiomas. Aplausos para Claire que logró descifrarlo hace dos capítulos :) El yiddish es la lengua demoniaca y el armenio es la lengua angélica (así lo escogí) y para los que quieran saber qué dice textual yo traduzco del inglés al idioma elegido.

¡Muchas gracias a _**Khori-chan**_, _**Claire Beacons**_, _**Starbell Cat**_, _**Mar 2310**_, _**MizuKi-chan-18**_, _**Tachi-mukai**_ y_** La dama azul de Konoha**_.

Y para mi querida damita, tu respuesta como no tienes cuenta: Uuuuh~ Kidou aparecerá a su tiempo, pero quizás se sorprenderán de la manera en que aparecerá D: La sagrada Wikipedia no te servirá ahora porque cada término lo puse según lo que imaginé así que en una de esas los términos no concuerdan xD ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo y para los chilenos (como Tachi-mukai *hi-five*), feliz fin de semana largo ;3 ¡AH! Recuerden la votación en mi perfil. Su opinión me importa! :)


	8. Capítulo 7: El ángel negro de ojos rojos

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 7:**_** El ángel negro de ojos rojos**

— ¿Por qué esa carita, Ichi? ¿Te volviste a caer del cielo o qué?

— Lárgate Fudou —espetó mordazmente, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

— Uy~ andamos delicados hoy día. ¿Acaso estás con tu periodo angelical? —por supuesto, el demonio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió molestándolo tanto como se le diera la regalada gana.

Kazemaru apretó los dientes en son de molestia, pero no contestó como su rabia le dictaba; se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar que los insultos salieran de su boca. Conocía más que de sobra al demonio de ojos verdes, por lo que sabía cuál era su juego y estaba determinado a no caer en él. Sin embargo, también sabía que él no se detendría hasta que terminaran, como siempre, peleando hasta que Handa lo detuviera para evitar que sus heridas fueran demasiado graves como para conducirlo a la muerte… espera, Handa ahora no estaba. Perfecto. Otra razón más para evitar un conflicto con Fudou; tenía que encontrar a Handa antes de darse el lujo de morir (aunque cierta parte de él estuviese deseoso por morir, estaba cansado de su condición de caído).

Mientras volaba, intentaba ignorar al demonio que lanzaba cada comentario para hacerlo enfadar. Más de una vez tuvo que esquivarlo y más de una vez estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y dejarse llevar por la rabia interna que sentía y por su odio inherente a los de esa inmunda clase. Cuando Fudou tocó el tema más delicado para el ángel negro, éste explotó.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ÉL, BASTARDO! —exclamó iracundo, creando ráfagas letales a su alrededor para atacar al demonio, quien se relamía complacido por su reacción.

— Yo hablaré todo lo que quiera de ese ángel tuyo. ¿O qué? ¿Me atacarás? —se mofaba de él, moldeando a voluntad la oscuridad que se ceñía a su cuerpo para materializar unos chakrams llenos de espinas. Le encantaba el hacerlo sufrir lo más dolorosa y largamente posible, y lacerar su carne era una de sus opciones favoritas— No tienes a tu amiguito para que te ayude esta vez. Pero tranquilo, no te dejaré morir… sólo quiero verte sufrir —la idea parecía casi excitarlo.

No obstante, un penetrante aroma los detuvo a ambos, erizándoles la piel.

— Puta malparida… tenías que aparecer justo ahora cuando iba a jugar.

— Yo me largo.

— ¿Y dejarás a tu amigo atrás? No creí que fueras tan mezquino, Ichirouta —el de cabellos azulados se detuvo en seco, reconociendo esa voz inmediatamente. Hacía mucho que no la oía, no desde que había desaparecido en las profundidades del abismo. Lo creía muerto… hasta ahora.

— ¿Dónde está Shin'ichi? ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó rabioso, buscando incesantemente a aquellos ojos rubí que se escondían en las sombras— ¡MALDITA SEA, RESPÓNDEME!

Escuchó su risa como si hiciera eco por todo el lugar. Seguía buscando con la mirada su ubicación, pero una espesa niebla comenzaba a rodearlos. No podía ver bien e incluso sentía que el ambiente se estaba volviendo denso; si fuera humano, le costaría respirar. Por su parte, la criatura de ojos rojos simplemente lo veía complacido, pero al posar su mirada en el demonio de ojos verdes, su mirada se tornó peligrosa; había rencor y odio del puro en ella.

— No le he hecho nada… aún. Pero es su culpa por ir volando tan despreocupadamente por allí. Ni siquiera me vio venir, aunque cómo lo iba a hacer si lo único que hacía era llorar como una nenita —decía con burlesca frialdad, que sólo hacía enojar más al caído de ojos almendrados— Oh vamos, no me mires con esos ojos. Si no fueran caídos, no les estaría pasando esto, ¿sabes? —agregó.

— ¡Ja! ¿Con qué cara dices eso? —decía Fudou sin dejar de sonreír de manera petulante.

— Tú cállate, demonio. No estoy hablando contigo —su tono era gélido y una fría rabia se podía percibir en él. Eso no hizo más que hacer reír al nombrado— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

— Me encanta esa violencia tuya, ¿sabes? —y sólo le echaba más leña al fuego.

Repentinamente, Fudou y Kazemaru se vieron envueltos en un incendio de llamas negras que se avivaba como si hubiera una explosión de oxígeno para alimentarla. En un comienzo para ambos seres aquello no fue un problema, pero las llamaradas oscuras iban volviéndose más intensas y poderosas que llegó un punto donde ambos comenzaron a utilizar sus propios poderes para evitar calcinarse. ¿De dónde venía tanto poder? Un caído no tenía más que las mismas capacidades que su homólogo blanco, mas esta demostración de poderes era ridículamente fuerte para uno de este tipo. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su larga incursión a las profundidades del abismo?

_¿Por qué… me siento tan… cansado? _Se preguntaba Kazemaru, sintiendo como toda su fuerza le abandonaba gradualmente. _Acaso… ¿está drenando mi energía? _No podía ser posible. Ningún ángel, caído o demonio normal era capaz de eso. Empero, la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos. A medida que él iba perdiendo su energía, el fuego iba ganando lugar en aquel limbo.

— Deberías sentirte honrado. Ese caído fue elegido por el antidemonio para formar parte del sagrado ritual de los cuatro —pronunciaba con voz grave y seria, contemplando como el fuego crecía y se descontrolaba.

¿Ritual? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de haber escuchado algo así antes? ¡Ah, sí! Lo había escuchado en el purgatorio. Allí uno conoce tantas cosas… Lo único que recordaba era que el ritual tenía como meta algo (esa parte por algún motivo no lograba recordarla con claridad) con el mítico poder de los cuatro y requería el sacrificio de una criatura de cada especie: ángel, demonio, caído, ángel terrenal, demonio terrenal, humano, paladín y mesías. Entonces… ¡entonces Handa iba a ser sacrificado! ¡Él iba a ser el ángel caído que sería sacrificado para la ceremonia!

— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A SHIN'ICHI! —pero era completamente ignorado.

El ángel negro de ojos rojos abandonó su escondite y apareció por primera vez frente a sus ojos. Su vuelo era grácil y elegante, como si no temiera de las llamas negras que los amenazaban, y se quedó flotando suavemente frente a Fudou. Éste se encontraba concentrado en mantener a raya las llamaradas para no ser calcinado –incluso para un demonio de su nivel y antigüedad, la situación actual era para preocuparse–, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de dedicarle su mejor mirada de lujuria/desprecio. Por su parte, el ángel negro simplemente aprovechó que en aquel momento él tenía todo el control y alzó el mentón del demonio para verlo directamente a los ojos.

— No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar verte en ese sacrificio, Fudou —aunque en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida, su voz indicaba la más honda frialdad— Te prometo que sufrirás mucho —agregó con un tono juguetón, burlándose de su destino.

Y dedicándole esa despedida al demonio, voló lejos perdiéndose en la oscuridad. A medida que su silueta desaparecía, las llamas comenzaban a consumirse al punto en que se extinguieron completamente, sin siquiera dejar un calor por donde estuvieron. Kazemaru y Fudou permanecieron en silencio, saboreando el amargo sabor que la aparición del ángel de ojos rojos les había producido. Si su inmortalidad no había terminado abruptamente era sólo porque él lo había querido así. Era una amenaza silente, un claro de mensaje que indicaba quién tenía el control.

Ambos estaban cabreados, más que nada Fudou. Esa era **su** presa y la presa no tenía ningún derecho a dominar la situación como lo había hecho recién. Su orgullo estaba más que pisoteado y, por supuesto, él no lo dejaría así. Sin embargo, el pequeño diálogo que mantuvieron despertó su interés por otro tema que honestamente antes creía una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Tomar su venganza podría esperar?

— Has visto… ¿has visto al antidemonio? —Kazemaru rompió el silencio, pero nunca dirigiéndole la mirada.

— Por supuesto. ¡Todos los días! Salimos juntos a las tres a tomar el té a ese infierno en el que te gusta jugar con tus amigos humanos —sarcasmo puro y duro— ¿El fuego te fundió la mente? ¡Ese engendro vive en el abismo! Ninguno de mi clase se toparía con un adefesio como él. Es una vergüenza para nosotros los demonios.

Tenía razón. Si para los humanos los cuervos eran animales de mal augurio, el antidemonio era el peor augurio después del Dios Demonio para ellos, inclusive para los de esa especie. Según contaban los rumores, el antidemonio era un humano cuyos sentimientos negativos fueron tan poderosos que no se materializaron para dar el nacimiento a un nuevo demonio, sino que lo transmutaron a él mismo para convertirlo en una especie de demonio. Era antinatural, algo impensado y que nunca había ocurrido. Pero los demonios lo despreciaban, pues decían que tenía peste humana y que no era digno de llamarse como ellos. Nunca supo sobre sus poderes, pero si podía reclutar caídos para buscar a los sacrificios del ritual de los cuatro (daría lo que fuera por recordar con qué propósito se hacía esa dichosa ceremonia) tenía que tener un gran poder y una ambiciosa meta.

— Bueno, Ichi —volvió a llamarlo por ese irritante sobrenombre que tanto le molestaba a Kazemaru—, otro día te torturaré. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ah? —¿Fudou desistiendo? Algo iba muy mal…

— No podrá hacer esa ceremonia si yo encuentro primero a los cuatro —dijo emprendiendo el vuelo, mirando de reojo para decirle unas últimas palabras— Aunque es tentadora la oferta, no pienso ser parte del ritual de nadie.

Desapareció en el acto. Kazemaru, ya en soledad, apretó los puños y dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Tenían a Handa. ¡Tenían a Handa! Y estaba llorando cuando lo capturaron… ¿qué le había ocurrido? Habían estado superando las cosas juntos, intentando apaciguar el profundo dolor en el corazón de él y extinguir de alguna manera la sed de sangre de sí mismo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos… por qué tuvieron que tener sentimientos?

_Espera… si necesitan los ocho sacrificios y ya tenían al ángel caído…_

— ¡Endou!

Necesitaban también un paladín.

* * *

><p>Estaban caminando por el mercado, buscando ropa para Rika. Por supuesto, la niña mimada tenía que tener todo lo que quisiera y ella, aunque intentara disuadirla, no lo lograba nunca y ese día no había sido la excepción. A medio día habían salido de la casa donde se estaban hospedando con destino a todas las tiendas que pudieran encontrar, todo bajo el alegato de la morena sobre que "no tenía nada que ponerse", "que vergüenza el salir vestida así" y "necesitamos un nuevo guardarropas para esta nueva vida". Por supuesto, ella no sentía ningún remordimiento por vaciar la cuenta de su amiga, aunque hasta el momento por más que gastaran no se vaciaba.<p>

Touko suspiraba molesta, siendo arrastrada de tienda en tienda. Estaba aburrida de tantas cosas de niñas. ¿Por qué su padre le hacía esto a ella? ¿Tan mala hija había sido? Aunque Rika era su mejor amiga desde hacía bastante tiempo, ella la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo irritante y molestosa que la de cabellos celestes podía ser. Y ella no tenía pelos en la lengua para decírselo cada vez que fuera necesario.

—¡Mira eso de ahí, Touko! Te quedará fabuloso~ —pero ella la ignoraba, como siempre. No le interesaba tener más joyas como la que le enseñaba su amiga.

— Rika, por favor, llevamos ya tres horas en esto, ¿podemos ir a almorzar algo siquiera?

— Después de ver esta tienda. ¡Por favooooor, Touko! Una más —pedía como niña pequeña. La ojiazul suspiró derrotada y asintió. Rika profirió un infantil chillido de felicidad y se dirigió hacia la tienda que había señalado.

Una frustrada Touko la siguió caminando a paso lento y resignado. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar a la tienda pues repentinamente sintió como alguien le chocaba y caía al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la parte trasera. Quejándose, se levantó sobándose el área afectada, pero al fijarse con quién había chocado sólo vio a un chico más bajo que ella, el cual aún seguía en el piso pues al ser más pequeño que ella había caído más violentamente, pegándose en la nuca con la acera.

— ¡Perdona! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, niña! —le espetó el niño molesto, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú fuiste quien me chocó a mí! —le discutió ella, viéndole enojada.

Si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Rika, quien se cansó de esperar a Touko y se devolvió a reclamarle su tardanza y llevarla aunque fuera a rastras a que viera la falda que encontró y que le quedaba fabulosa, la discusión hubiera seguido. Ya con los ánimos más calmados, la ojiazul le preguntó al niño si se encontraba bien y recibió por respuesta que sólo le quedaría un chichón (por su culpa, recalcó), pero nada más grave. Cada uno iba a continuar con su camino, de no ser por el estridente grito de la morena, exclamándole a su amiga que acababa de ver a su "amorcito".

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —exclamaba tironeándole el brazo con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada— ¿No crees que es radiante? ¡CARIÑO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡YUUHUU!

— ¿Tú también lo ves?

Las palabras del chico hicieron que Touko volteara a verlo con una expresión de pura incredulidad. ¿Qué él dijo qué?

— ¿Tú… puedes ver al ángel guía?

— ¡SEÑORITA, ALÉJESE!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. De la nada, once personas vestidas de negro aparecieron de la nada, tomando en brazos a las chicas para alejarlas y los otros rodeando al chico. Kogure apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido cuando se vio rodeado por nueve personas de traje que lo apuntaban con sus armas (todas distintas) y que le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por un gran número de paladines que no le dejarían escapar. Sintió el pánico en su cuerpo y la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, pero esta vez estaba solo y no tenía escapatoria. Esa sensación ya no era agradable, sino que era por lo demás aterradora.

Una de las personas de negro, la morena de ojos azules, tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó contra Kogure. Éste intentó esquivarla, pero recibió el golpe en el estómago, cayendo cual saco de papas en el suelo. Fue apresado cuando ella se puso encima de él, impidiéndole moverse.

— ¡Houko-san! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —demanadó saber Touko, observando a la morena reteniendo al pequeño que intentaba escapar.

— Ojou-sama, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó la rubia el grupo, acercándose a la ojiazul que era cargada por el más alto de todos, Eiji.

— ¡Touko! ¿Qué hacen aquí los guardaespaldas de tu papá? —preguntó entre confundida y molesta Rika, quien también era cargada por uno de los hombres de negro que respondía al nombre de Ken y que cubría su cara con una máscara que sólo permitía ver sus ojos.

— Responde, demonio, ¿quién te dijo donde estaba Touko-sama? —interrogaba Houko sin soltar a Kogure. Éste se dejó de remover para ver de manera a la mujer de mala manera.

— No sé quién es esa Touko de la que hablas, ¡y quítate de encima!

— ¡NO MIENTAS!

— Touko… estamos llamando mucho la atención —murmuró Rika al ver como todas las personas los rodeaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Como era un domingo, las calles en donde se ubicaban las principales tiendas estaban repletas de peatones y compradores, por lo que un espectáculo como el que estaban montando llamaba mucho más que la atención. Todos los curiosos se acercaban a verlos, pero no se acercaban más de lo necesario; estaban encerrados entre los inesperados espectadores, que intentaban darle una explicación a la escena. ¿Artistas callejeros? ¿Matones? ¿Policías? Quizás lo último, pues estaban vestidos muy elegantemente para ser pandilleros cualquieras.

Debido a que eran profesionales y sabían muy bien cómo lidiar con estas incómodas situaciones, mientras Hayato y Mai se quedaban a "explicar" a los civiles que esto era sólo un procedimiento de rutina en el entrenamiento de futuros policías y que ese niño era el integrante más joven del equipo que estaba siendo entrenado para situaciones peligrosas (una mentira gorda, por supuesto), los demás se trasladaron a un sitio más privado por orden de la de cabellos rosados, quien se negaba a dejar que se llevaran a Kogure.

Como no tenían muchas opciones, simplemente se escondieron en el primer callejón que encontraron el cual, irónicamente, fue aquel en el que habían escapado airosos la última vez con Atsuya. _Si sólo él estuviera ahora conmigo, no estaría en estos problemas _admitió mentalmente el chico, sabiendo que no podría contra tantos paladines a la vez. Él era rápido, pero no era un semi-demonio como su amigo y no era capaz de burlar las habilidades sobrehumanas de estas personas.

— Habla. ¿Quién eres? —era Touko, quien había decidido tomar las riendas de la situación— ¿Realmente eres un demonio? ¿Quién te ha dicho sobre mí?

— Por última vez, ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES! Sólo chocaste conmigo en la calle y ya —decía exasperado, viéndola con reproche. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender o se lavaban las orejas con puré en lugar de agua para no escuchar?— ¡Y no soy un demonio o lo que sea que digas!

— ¿Entonces por qué hueles como uno? —preguntó Tsutomu con tono enigmático, viéndolo directamente o eso creyó Kogure, pues la sombra que era proyectada por el ala de su sombrero le caía justo sobre los ojos, escondiéndolos— Hueles a azufre. Quizás más ligeramente que un demonio normal, pero eso perfectamente podría indicar que eres un incompleto.

Y por primera vez Kogure se quedó callado. No reclamó, no rió, no nada. No podía hablar, descubriría a Atsuya, pero si no respondía nada temía que esos tipos lo tomaran por algo que no era y lo acabaran; sí, él sabía que los paladines no hacían más que matar a los demonios o semi-demonios que encontraran. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Delatar a su amigo? Eso nunca, antes muerto que un traidor. ¿Entonces?

— Y-Yo…

— Responde o te mato aquí mismo —amenazó Jun, apuntando su daga al cuello del chico.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE! —una voz externa irrumpió, salvándole el pellejo a Kogure quien ya se creía muerto.

Frente a los ojos de los que podían verla y al sentido del tacto de quienes podían sentir el calor que su aura emitía, la figura celestial de Haruna apareció de improviso. Su rostro, usualmente sereno y que irradiaba una paz descomunal, expresaba la más pura preocupación que casi rayaba en el terror al ver el peligro que estaba corriendo su pequeño humano. Sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer nada, se colocó frente al chico y extendió sus alas en señal de protección. Si un ángel hacía eso, era un claro indicio de que ellos, los paladines, no podían mover un dedo contra esa persona; los ángeles sólo intervenían si algún evento inesperado amenazaba con alterar el cauce normal de los eventos, puesto que estos eventos no eran cosa del destino sino de algún ser no humano que venía a jugar con sus vidas.

Kogure no podía morir en ese momento, pero Haruna sabía que no hablaría. No era su hora todavía, le quedaban años, pero la inesperada aparición de SP Fixers estaba amenazando el curso normal del tiempo. ¿Por qué lo habían atacado?

— _Haruna, ¿qué está pasando? _—preguntó el chico observando al ángel.

— _¿Qué pretendes al proteger a este demonio? _—exigió saber Masaru, sin bajar su guardia y alzando un brazo para proteger a ambas chicas.

— _Masaru-kun, Kogure no es ningún demonio _—respondió ella, sabiendo que con aquellas palabras develaría el secreto que había estado protegiendo en pos de mantener al niño a salvo todo este tiempo— Kogure no es un demonio —reiteró para los paladines videntes, intentando evitar que atacaran.

En un comienzo ninguno captó el mensaje subliminal que tenía impresas las palabras de la de cabellos azules. Sin embargo, fue la misma Touko quien comenzó a hilar los hechos para llegar a la respuesta final. Observó con gran sorpresa a Kogure, quien no entendía el porqué de su actitud, mientras que Rika la observaba a ella sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

_No, no, no, no, no. Esto no es posible. Supuestamente después de la muerte de Daisuke Endou, no ha habido otro _pensaba ella, quien bien enterada estaba el tema por mucho que lo aborreciera. Intentaba llegar a otra explicación, pero por más que su mente maquinaba distintas teorías, todas llegaban a lo mismo. Finalmente se rindió ante ella y simplemente aceptó lo que tenía frente a él: posiblemente al único mesías de todo Japón.

— _Haruna, ¿qué pasa? _—preguntaba Kogure con cierto aire inocente. Realmente él no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía claro que no era ni bueno ni nada parecido; tenía que encontrar a Atsuya pronto.

— Oye, ángel —llamó Touko, dando un paso hacia el frente aunque sus guardaespaldas intentaron mantenerla lo más alejada del chico y el ángel posible—, ¿realmente ese niño es uno de esos? ¿No estaban así como extintos?

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices niño?

— ¿Tanto te sorprende? También creíamos que los del tipo virus estaban extintos y mira que apareciste tú —una mueca de desagrado surcó el rostro de la chica al momento de escuchar aquel vulgar término de referirse a ella.

— ¿Virus? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡No lo digas! —exclamó repentinamente Touko con un tono molesto que nadie creía poder escuchar en ella. La chica siempre era tan correcta y educada, que un arranque de ira no era común en su persona. Sin embargo ella parecía realmente molesta y no se mordió la lengua para decir lo que sentía— Yo… ¡Yo no soy nada de eso! Yo soy una chica normal, que asiste al instituto, que tiene una mejor amiga y que-

— Y que es la única vidente en el mundo que es capaz de contagiar su habilidad a humanos corrientes —culminó el ángel en japonés, a sabiendas que Touko no podría entender la lengua angélica— Sé que no quieres aceptarlo, pero… estás en peligro, mucho más que antes. Y así como Kogure es el único mesías y está bajo mi protección, tú también tienes que aceptar tu condición para poder aceptar la protección que te brindan tus paladines. No podemos permitir que los demonios den con tu ubicación y te consuman —declaró— _Paladines. Por favor, cuiden de Touko. No puedo hablar ahora, pero… por favor no la dejen sola, nunca. Cuiden también de Rika._

— _Le damos nuestra palabra, Haruna _—respondió solemnemente Masaru.

Todos ellos, los once paladines, habían sido encontrados por Seigou Hibiki después que sus ángeles habían muerto (la mayoría, en ignorancia de su condición como seres semi-celestiales) y fueron encomendados a la vigilancia del primer ministro de Japón Sosuke como forma de aumentar su radio de búsqueda de demonios ya fueran completos o incompletos. Por lo mismo, ellos literalmente criaron a la única hija del ministro, Zaizen Touko, y al descubrirse la particular habilidad de la pequeña y la rareza de la misma, por encargo del propio ministro se volvieron los guardianes personales de la niña, aunque por supuesto ella no lo sabía. Le guardaban un especial cariño a la ojiazul y un profundo respeto al ministro, por lo que para ellos la retirada no era una opción. Si tenían que morir protegiendo a la señorita Zaizen, lo harían incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Haruna leyó la sinceridad de sus ojos y asintió satisfecha, pero sin poder esconder una sombra de preocupación en sus orbes azules. Nadie quiso preguntar, pues ella había dejado en claro que no podía decirles nada por el momento. Finalmente le dio una indicación a Kogure para abandonar el lugar y ambos, ángel y mesías, desaparecieron en las concurridas calles de Inazuma Town, destino a donde supuestamente su amigo Atsuya le estaría esperando.

Tras su partida y la reinserción de Mai y Hayato al grupo, Touko liberó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo. Los de negro se alarmaron e intentaron acercarse, pero un gesto con la mano de Rika les señaló que ella se encargaba del asunto.

— Touko, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en una expresión triste— Lamento haberte metido en todo esto, Rika —no sólo hablaba sobre el haber hecho que mintieran sobre su lazo sanguíneo en el nuevo instituto en pos de esconder su identidad como la hija del primer ministro, sino en toda la situación sobrenatural en sí— Si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que te estaba haciendo, yo… te juro que yo me hubiera detenido —decía arrepentida, pero para los ojos de la morena eran sólo promesas vacías y sin sentido.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, tontita? ¡Yo soy feliz siendo lo que soy! Quizás me cambiaste un poquito, pero de no ser por ti no hubiera podido conocer a mi amorcito —y nuevamente deliraba como loca enamorada por aquel ángel castaño, exagerando más de lo normal su actuación. Touko se dio cuenta que lo hacía para animarla y se permitió sonreír ligeramente, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a su amiga.

— ¿Vamos? Creo que vi un par de tiendas que exhibían una ropa muy linda en los escaparates —de ser un día normal, a la de Okinawa le hubieran brillado los ojos de emoción ante tales palabras, pero esta vez, una expresión suave se instaló en su rostro y simplemente sonrió contenta. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía su amiga y tiró de ella para volver a su día de compras.

El grupo de guardaespaldas las observó marcharse y las siguieron discretamente, procurando mantenerlas en su radio y estar cerca por si ocurría cualquier cosa, mas también dándole algo de espacio para que pudieran divertirse o al menos olvidar momentáneamente lo ocurrido. Hayato, quien iba vigilándolas con Tsutomu desde el sudeste y valiéndose del comunicador que traía el de cabello blanquecino en el oído para comunicarse con los demás, decidió romper el silencio que había entre ellos, haciendo por fin la pregunta que en su mente venía rondando desde que escuchó a lo lejos y con cierta intermitencia la conversación que se mantuvo en el callejón entre el ángel, los paladines y la vidente.

— Gokuhi-san —lo llamó sin dejar de ver su objetivo. No obstante, la vergüenza que le producía su propia ignorancia le hizo sonrojarse y dudó antes de poder hablar—, ¿q-qué… es un… mesías? —se sentía un mal paladín por no saber aquello, pero realmente le picaba la curiosidad por saberlo.

— Es un humano que no pierde sus habilidades naturales al dejar la infancia. Es decir, es vidente y oyente al mismo tiempo —respondió cortante y frío Tsutomu, sin variar la expresión pasiva de su faz— No hay registro que indique que hayan muchos; siempre se han dicho que son el humano más raro de todos. Del último que se tuvo noticia fue de un hombre llamado Daisuke Endou, pero según se sabe está muerto. Se les dio por extintos —explicó de una manera tan aburrida que era más divertido leer la explicación de un libro.

— Y-Ya… ya veo —murmuró Hayato, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza dando la viva imagen de un perrito.

— Hayate —llamó repentinamente Tsutomu, sobresaltando ligeramente al castaño— Eres un novato.

No supo si interpretar eso como un halago, un insulto o un mero comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo (aunque la incómoda sensación de no saber si se estaban burlando de él o no persistió en su pecho) y continuar con su trabajo. Tal y como los otros diez, él estaba decidió a proteger a "Touko-sama" y a "Rika-san" a costa de su propia vida, por lo que no dejaría que ningún demonio pasara por su guardia. Quizás era el paladín más joven de todos –y no es por edad, sino por tiempo de haber "despertado" como uno–, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, indicando el cierre de aquel día de descanso y el pronto inicio de un nuevo día lunes que señalaba el inicio de la rutina. Gouenji estaba echado en su cama leyendo un libro –más que eso, sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas, pero su cerebro no retenía el contenido– disfrutando de la poca tarde que quedaba de aquel domingo.<p>

Si había ventajas de tener a uno de sus amigos viviendo en su casa era que Yuuka estaba mucho más que complacida. Fubuki casi parecía esclavo de la pequeña, que le pedía constantemente que jugara con ella, que la acompañara a ella y a su nana a hacer las compras, que vieran televisión juntos e incluso una noche le pidió que durmieran juntos luego de que se asustó viendo una película de terror (eso que él le dijo que no la viera, pero como siempre Yuuka no le hacía caso). Eso no le molestaba en nada al mayor, pues tenía tiempo para meditar sobre un gran número de cosas y, siendo esta la principal razón, esta tierna amistad entre el asesino de osos y la su hermana no hacía más que alivianar el corazón de Shirou; verlo sonriendo ahora era tan normal como lo era antes cuando estaba con Someoka.

Al de cabello color crema le parecía ridículo el temor que el menor profesaba hacia la reacción que tendría Someoka si lo enfrentaba por lo que había ocurrido días atrás. Sabía que el moreno no tenía el mejor genio del mundo, pero era tan devoto al de cabellos plateados que le parecía imposible que se enojara con él. Es más, creía que Someoka debía estar más enojado consigo mismo que con Fubuki. Empero, como éste tenía miedo de que el mayor lo odiara para entonces, no se había atrevido a hablar con él y, también potenciado por su espalda que aún no estaba completamente sana, lo evitaba no yendo al instituto y quedándose en casa de Gouenji. Intuía que debía ser su trabajo el hacer que tanto guardián como ángel se reconciliaran (por llamarlo de alguna manera), pero en parte le parecía algo molesto; una parte de él seguía reacio a aceptar lo que ahora era su vivir diario.

Pronto, escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose abajo y saltó de la cama temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado al par que estaba ahora en la sala de estar. Iba a escaleras abajo, pero la figura de su hermanita lo detuvo a medio camino.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Algo malo tiene Shirou-chan!

La expresión de desconsuelo de la niña rompía su corazón, pero simplemente le dijo que él se encargaría y que no se preocupara. No iba a involucrarla a ella.

— ¡Fubuki!

Allí estaba él. Donde mismo recordaba que los había dejado viendo televisión, sólo que ahora el menor estaba arrodillado y se sostenía desesperadamente la cabeza con ambas manos e intentaba inútilmente reprimir gemidos de dolor. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y su cuerpo entero temblaba violentamente, como si fuera a convocar nuevamente sus alas. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó notó que tenía el brazalete de Haruna puesto, por lo que eso debía evitar que las alas salieran, mas repentinamente Shirou se aferró a él, alzando el rostro y abriendo con dificultad los ojos.

Su ojo izquierdo cambiaba intermitentemente del gris semi-oscuro al dorado brillante.

— Ats… At-Atsu… ya e-es… est-está… —intentaba decir, pero el dolor no le permitía modular correctamente.

Pese a todo, Gouenji escuchó claramente el nombre del menor de los Fubuki y cuando iba a preguntarle algo estúpido como "¿estás bien?" o ese tipo de preguntas fuera de lugar que eran las únicas que se te ocurrían en un momento de desesperación, Fubuki perdió la conciencia. Incluso inconsciente parecía estar sufriendo, por lo que el delantero de fuego hizo lo único que se le ocurrió antes de entrar en pánico: tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo donde Someoka.

Y en sus sueños, en donde el dolor continuaba, Fubuki repetía una y otra vez la frase que intentó decirle a Gouenji sin éxito.

_Atsuya está en peligro._

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Sinceramente no me gustó taaanto como quedó este capítulo, pero mi cerebro no daba para más y tenía que subirlo xD ¿Pero ya pillan por dónde va la historia? ¿Y dedujeron quién es el ángel negro de ojos rojos? (se me hace como la carta de Yu-gi-Oh! del dragón negro de ojos rojos :D/brick'd) Soy tan obvia y predecible ""OTL

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**TTaacchhii**_, _**Starbell Cat**_, _**Pau-Chan-Espitia**_, _**MizuKi-chan-18**_, **_La Dama azul de Konoha_**, _**Yoko-chan 97**_ y **_Claire Beacons_** (como se cambien de nick y no me avisen las empalo, que ya me confundieron dos e_é)

Para la **Damita**: ASDASDASD ¡PERO SI EXPLIQUÉ AL INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE LOS SEMI-DEMONIOS NO NACEN IGUAL! D: Ryuuji nació del vientre de su madre (?) y no de sentimientos malos, no me odies tanto ;_; (ódiame por hacerlo sufrir, que eso sí es mi culpa xD) Tantas teorías sobre los cuatro... en verdad creo que es súper cliché, pero como nadie la ha descubierto aún... hohoho~ :'D Y aquí está tu conti, con mucho amorsh {L}

Para **Claire**: Odia al traductor, pero no te secuestres a Suzuno D: ¡Los de la historia también necesitan traductor! Creo que ya te resolví la duda esa de Touko y Rika ;) Y bueno, tú sabes que mi estilo es resolver dudas y crear otras nuevas, hohoho~ ¡Por supuesto que te perdono! Con esos ojos no puedo decir que no :'D *apapacho*

Y para los que se olvidaron del equipo de guardaespaldas, echen un vistazo aquí _http:/ inazuma-eleven. /wiki/ SP_Fixers_ (sólo hagan click en el nombre y los llevará a un artículo con la imagen del jugador).

¡Gracias a los que han votado en la poll de mi perfil! Quienes no lo ha hecho... VAYAN e_é *látigo* (?)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	9. Capítulo 8: Los Cuatro

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

Dedicado a todas las que siempre me dejan un RR. Muchas gracias :) **{L}**

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 8:**_** Vida, Muerte, Tiempo y Espacio**

— ¡SOMEOKA! —abrió la puerta de una patada y entró apresuradamente olvidándose incluso que existían modales.

El moreno, quien estaba ordenando la cocina tras haber cenado algo ligero, al reconocer la voz de Gouenji salió apresuradamente y sintió como el alma se le detenía al ver a su ángel retorciéndose entre los brazos del delantero y con el rostro contraído por el dolor. No tuvo que siquiera pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues sólo bajo una circunstancia sus sentidos no eran capaces de percibir cuando Fubuki estaba en problemas y esa particular circunstancia tenía que ver estrechamente con las apariciones de Atsuya.

— Aléjate —fue su única orden al quitarle al menor bruscamente y posarlo en el suelo al tiempo que le quitaba el brazalete de Haruna, sin darle tiempo de reclamarle por su actitud.

Ocurrió tan rápido como la última vez. Al son de algunas cosas quebrándose (las que estaban estorbando a su paso), Shirou volvió a revelar sus enormes alas blancas salpicando gotas de sangre de la piel de su espalda rota. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la vez pasada un aura distinta lo rodeaba; aún había dolor, pero al abrir los ojos, su ojo izquierdo continuaba cambiando intermitentemente de color indicando lo que más temía Someoka: la conexión entre los gemelos se estaba fortaleciendo.

Shirou intentaba hablar, pero se le volvía muy difícil el modular correctamente. Intentaba decirle a Someoka que su hermano estaba en peligro, pero el dolor lo sobrepasaba. Su poco autocontrol hizo que sus propios poderes comenzaran a descontrolarse peligrosamente: ráfagas de aire hacían creer que una tormenta en miniatura se desataba, el calor ascendía como si estuvieran dentro de un horno y la tierra se mecía como si tuvieran su temblor personal. No obstante, en medio de aquel caos en el cual ambos delanteros llamaban a gritos al menor, esperando calmarlo, el ojo izquierdo de Fubuki se quedó permanentemente en dorado y aunque aún le costaba hablar, dirigió su mirada exclusivamente a Someoka y habló.

— N-No… dejes q-que… Sh-Shirou ve-ven…ga —parecía como si estuviese hablando con dos voces que se superponían y que, aunque se parecían mucho en timbre y tono, el agudo oído de Someoka podía distinguirlas.

— Atsu-

— Por favor… pro… tege a Sh-Shirou —nuevamente su ojo izquierdo cambiaba de color, pero esta vez para volver a su color original de manera definitiva. Una vez más cayó inconsciente sin esconder su forma alada, pero el paladín fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo entre sus brazos antes que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Gouenji no hizo más que quedarse al margen y cerrar lo boca. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de preguntar qué rayos había sido ese espectáculo, pues desde hace unos días que para él lo más ilógico era posible. Si un burro pasara volando por la ventana en aquel instante no lo encontraría raro.

Pese a todo, estaba preocupado por Fubuki. Su espalda no estaba del todo sana y haber sacado de nueva cuenta esas enormes alas no indicaba nada bueno para su salud. Además, todo ese show de poderes sobrenaturales y todo el cuento se le hacía extraño, pues la única vez que había contemplado los poderes del incompleto, Shirou parecía tener un increíble control sobre ellos. No necesitaba ser un paladín o un sabihondo en el tema para darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con el chico de Hokkaido y como amigo se sentía en todo su derecho de saber si lo que había ocurrido era malo o no. Se acercó a paso firme y con el ceño fruncido hasta Someoka, quien dejó al semi-ángel tendido bocabajo sobre el sofá para que sus alas no le estorbasen.

Antes de poder decirle algo, el moreno se le adelantó.

— Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente hundido en esta mierda para saber algunas otras cosas —dijo con aquel rostro tosco y malhumorado que lo caracterizaba. Le indicó con la cabeza que fueran hasta la cocina para dejar descansando a Fubuki y para sentarse a hablar más "cómodamente" del tema.

— Si mi oído no me falló, mencionaste a Atsuya, el hermano de Fubuki al que intentaste matar —no tuvo contemplaciones para escupirle la verdad. Someoka no se mostró afectado al escuchar sus palabras, pues se esperaba una reacción así del de ojos marrón— ¿Por qué?

— Si quieres la verdad, no me interesa lo que opines. Atsuya es un demonio incompleto y como uno, sólo sabe seguir su instinto. Intentará conseguir las alas de un ángel para devorarlas y convertirse en un completo, y no seré yo quien exponga a Shioru a ese peligro —dijo tan monótona y fríamente que por un momento Gouenji se sintió descolocado y completamente fuera de lugar— Pero supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi mala conducta ni nada. Creo que tienes otras preguntas en mente.

El delantero de fuego asintió con la cabeza y Someoka procedió a explicarle. Antes de hablar directamente del tema, le comentó que así como para Gouenji habían muchas cosas que desconocía y que eran incomprensibles ahora que se estaba enterando de ellas, para él también habían cosas que no sabía y otras que eran igualmente inexplicables; Shirou y Atsuya era una de ellas. Decía que ellos dos eran lo que todos clasificarían como el Yin y el Yang, el día y la noche, y toda esa larga lista de opuestos que a todos les encantaban dar por cosas geniales y esotéricas. En su opinión, ellos dos entraban en esa fantasiosa categoría, mas no era nada positivo. En su caso eran gemelos y siempre se decía que los gemelos tenían una extraña conexión. Por supuesto, ellos no serían la excepción a esa creencia, pero ahí era donde las cosas comenzaban a desencajar. Aunque eran el antónimo del otro, cuando los había encontrado había notado algo que creyó que era de nacimiento: heterocromía. Sus ojos eran de distinto color, dorado y gris. Sin embargo, cuando vio por primera vez a Shirou en su forma más "humana", notó que aquel detalle ya no estaba presente y que ambos ojos eran perfectamente idénticos en color.

En un principió creyó que fueron las circunstancias y la ventisca que azotaba ese día las que lo hicieron confundirse de esa manera. Empero, sus pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar al ver como durante breves episodios su protegido sufría ese cambio y pronto, al investigar más, se dio cuenta que sólo ocurría cuando su gemelo estaba mal. Finalmente, junto con Haruna terminaron armando su propia teoría sobre esa particularidad de los gemelos Fubuki.

— Asumimos que su naturaleza parcialmente inhumana ha alterado ese vínculo de gemelos, estrechándolo y conectándolos más profundamente de lo normal —continuó mirando de reojo en dirección a donde estaba dormido el mencionado, volviendo rápidamente su mirada a Gouenji— Pero ahora Atsuya ha hablado a través de Shirou y eso me hace pensar que su unión está más fuerte que nunca. Si consideramos su condición de opuestos, ellos podrían…

Pero calló. No quería concebir dicha idea y decirla en voz alta simplemente haría, para sí mismo, que ésta se materializase como verdadera.

— ¿Someoka?

— Gracias por traerlo, Gouenji —agradeció el moreno, aunque camuflaba su preocupación con molestia, que aunque no agradaba a Gouenji le hacía captar el mensaje— Yo lo cuidaré ahora, no te preocupes por él.

— ¿Y por ti? —la pregunta lo dejó callado.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Iba a marcharse, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo. Un pensamiento le había rondado todo este tiempo desde ciertas palabras pronunciadas por Someoka y le habían molestado mucho. No se guardaría el comentario para él.

— Una cosa más, Someoka —comenzó, notando como el susodicho no lo observaba— Creo que te equivocas sobre Atsuya. Si realmente se dejara guiar sólo por su instinto, no te hubiera pedido que protegiera a Fubuki. Además, si yo fuera un demonio y Yuuka un ángel y tuviera que matarla para poder "completarme" o lo que sea que hagan… créeme que preferiría morirme antes de hacerle daño.

Y sin más, abandonó el departamento dedicándoles una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y marcharse a su casa pensando en alguna buena excusa que inventarle a Yuuka cuando le preguntara donde estaba "Shirou-chan".

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente llovía. ¿Quién se lo esperaría? El domingo había estado agradable, casi como un día de finales de verano, pero hoy el cielo lloraba con fuerzas dejando caer sus lágrimas torrencialmente. Aún así la mayoría estaba contento; chapoteaban sobre los charcos cuales niños y pateaban el agua acumulada en el suelo, llegando mojados a clases y siendo regañados por los profesores. No les importaban realmente, había que disfrutar de la lluvia mientras hubiera ¿no?<p>

Tachimukai, para su fortuna, estaba seco y resguardado de la lluvia en su salón de clases. La calefacción estaba encendida, por lo que un agradable calor le permitía quitarse el abrigo y los guantes, y andar por el salón sin sentirse como un oso de peluche. Sin embargo, la bufanda no se la quitó, pues se la había prestado Tsunami al no encontrar la suya antes de salir. Recordar el momento en que, al salir de su casa y encontrarse en el pórtico con el moreno –él siempre lo esperaba atentamente allí cada mañana–, él se había quitado su bufanda y le hubiese abrigado el cuello con ella diciéndole simplemente que debería cuidarse más para evitar resfriarse, le hacía sonrojar y sonreír como colegiala enamorada.

Y es que él, desde hacía un corto tiempo atrás, había terminado de lidiar con su yo interior y había aceptado lo que venía negándose desde hacía mucho tiempo: era homosexual. Pero lo peor de todo es que lo descubrió de la peor manera: enamorándose de su mejor amigo. Ahora no sabía si disfrutaba del sentimiento de estar enamorado o si sufría por saber que nunca sería correspondido –por supuesto, Tsunami era de esos chicos que tenían casi fanclub declarado y eso que eran nuevos en el instituto–. A veces era una, otras veces la otra… pero ahora optaba por la primera. Esos gestos de cariño del mayor hacia él le hacían tontamente ilusionarse y le encantaba esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Esta enamorado hasta las patas.

— ¡Ah! Fubuki-kun —llamó a su amigo al verlo pasar junto a Someoka por el pasillo. Se acercó a ellos, alegrándose de verlo nuevamente— ¡Hoy sí viniste! ¿Qué tenías? —su preocupación era latente e hizo sentir mal al susodicho.

— Sólo estaba enfermo, pero ahora estoy en perfecta salud —dijo él sonriéndole, esperando que esa expresión triste desapareciera de los orbes azules de su amigo.

— Oh~ así que era eso. Me alegro mucho que ya estés bien —el niño era tan inocente, tan tierno, que sólo logró que Fubuki se sintiera peor por mentirle. Sin embargo, simplemente calló esos pensamientos y se quedó conversando un rato más con él sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

La conversación no pudo durar demasiado, pues el timbre sonó pronto y los recién llegados tuvieron que apurarse para llegar a sus salones antes que el profesor. Ni Someoka ni Fubuki llegaron tarde, aunque Rika y Touko no contaron con la misma suerte. Luego de la tanda de regaños que cada una recibió, las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta el timbre del receso y luego el timbre del almuerzo. Como llovía, todos se mantuvieron en los salones. El grupo de Endou se reunió a almorzar en el salón del mencionado, permitiéndole a Fubuki darse cuenta de los cambios que había. Gente faltaba y las nuevas chicas se habían integrado muy bien con los demás, pero evitó que eso le hiciese sentir extraño y simplemente disfrutó como todos la conversación.

Nadie pudo evitar asustarse al aparecer repentinamente Kageno, el cual no pudo escoger otro momento para decir esta boca es mía que segundos antes que un trueno resonara e iluminara el cielo, dándole un aire mucho más tétrico del que normalmente tenía. Todos simplemente rieron nerviosamente, ocultando su vergüenza por haberse asustado de esa manera. No obstante, Tachimukai se dio cuenta que alguien había desaparecido repentinamente.

— ¿Fubuki-kun?

Se levantó de su puesto y sin avisarle a nadie abandonó el salón. Buscó en los pasillos, pero el de cabellos plateados no daba signos de vida. Preguntó a algunos de los chicos que recordaba que iban con su amigo en el mismo salón, recibiendo puras negativa. No fue hasta que se topó con una chica rubia que recordaba como una de las seguidoras de Tsunami que consiguió una respuesta sólida: lo había visto corriendo hacia la azotea.

— Se veía muy preocupado por algo —agregó.

Le agradeció balbuceando y corrió en busca de su amigo. Aún llovía con fuerza, por lo que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo allí arriba donde seguramente se mojaría.

Al abrir la puerta, la escena más bizarra se dibujó en sus ojos.

Había un chico que parecía ser un ángel, pero que tenía las alas negras y unos brillantes ojos rubí que de cierto modo lo sedujeron venenosamente. Sus rastas no parecían verse muy mojadas por la lluvia y él no parecía tener frío, aunque estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Sostenía una cadena que se ataba a un collar de metal que rodeaba el cuello de a quien confundió por Fubuki, pero con cabello rosado, sólo que era una versión de su amigo con alas de murciélago. Y para cerrar el espectáculo estaba allí su amigo (¿o un doble de él, puesto que juraba que el encadenado era Shirou?) con una rodilla y una mano apoyada en el suelo, pero con unas alas de ángel enormes en su espalda y con hilos de sangre cayendo por ella.

No entendió por qué, pero se sintió mareado y la cabeza le empezó a doler, por lo que se recargó en la pared y se llevó una de sus manos a sien.

— Vaya, no esperé capturar otra presa aquí aparte de ti —escuchó la voz amortiguada del de ojos rojos y repentinamente se sintió observado. Sentir esos ojos sobre él le provocaron un escalofrío sumamente desagradable— Ya ha visto mucho. Con él me ahorro el problema de buscar al humano y contigo completamos el dúo de incompletos.

Recién en ese momento, Fubuki se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

— Tachi… —musitó al verlo, espantándose al verse descubierto— No le hagas nada. Por favor, déjale ir —imploró a la criatura de alas negras, estirando un brazo como queriendo proteger a Tachimukai— Por favor… iré contigo si a él no lo tocas y si dejas a mi hermano en libertad.

— ¡No! ¡Shirou, escapa! —gritaba a su vez Atsuya, intentando acercarse a su gemelo pero siendo bruscamente tironeado por la cadena que lo mantenía prisionero— ¡SHIROU, VETE!

Sin embargo, Tachimukai apenas podía entender lo que decían. Sus voz eran eclipsadas por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y comenzó a tener frío por el agua helada que mojaba sus ropas y las pegaba a su cuerpo. De la nada, una nueva figura apareció frente a él y reconoció con facilidad el cabello rosado de Tsunami, el cual rápidamente iba perdiendo su peculiar peinado de palmera por la lluvia que lo mojaba y despeinaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Cuándo apareció? No podía encontrar respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero el mencionado simplemente volteó ligeramente el rostro para verlo de soslayo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

— No te preocupes, Tachi. Yo te protegeré.

Aquella simple frase fue el detonador.

El dolor en su cabeza se agudizó y sujetándosela con ambas manos, comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes que pasaban como cuadros congelados de una película frente a sus ojos. Eran imágenes de algo que no recordaba o, mejor dicho, que ahora estaba recordando y que por algún motivo habían estado celosamente resguardadas en un rincón inaccesible de su memoria. Se vio a sí mismo con diez años, caminando de la mano con su madre mientras iban al mercado a comprar comida. Contempló cómo mientras ella escogía la verdura para comprar, él veía algo que se movía en las sombras y lo seguía. Se vio a sí mismo perderse entre la gente hasta llegar a una calle desolada, estrecha y oscura, muy parecida a un callejón. Observó incrédulo como un monstruo aparecía y lo dejaba atrapado en la pared, sin poder escapar. Se vio siendo protegido por un chico de cabello rosado y piel morena, que se giraba para decirle "_no te preocupes, yo te protegeré_".

Era Tsunami.

Sin embargo, él recordaba haberlo conocido una tarde en una plaza cuando el balón con el que jugaban sus amigos y él se escapaba y rodaba hasta los pies del mayor. ¿Por qué venía esa escena del monstruo y de él protegiéndole cuando no había sido así? ¿O sí?

_Por favor paren, paren _pedía en su mente sin alzar la mirada y sin abandonar aquel mar de recuerdos perdidos que ahora volvían a él— Por favor… por favor… ¡PAREEEN!

Y su palabra fue ley.

Las gotas de lluvia que caían se inmovilizaron en el aire, el ruido del impacto del agua contra el cemento cesó, las voces de los despreocupados estudiantes que ocupaban cada espacio del establecimiento quedaron en el aire sin emitir sonido y sólo los presentes en la azotea pudieron darse cuenta del cambio. El tiempo se había detenido completamente, afectando a todo ser natural que se rigiera dentro de las leyes de la naturaleza. Y el causante de todo aquello estaba allí, entre Tsunami y la pared, arrodillado y con unas majestuosas alas blancas en su espalda y el símbolo del tiempo tatuado en medio de su frente.

No podía creerlo.

— Mis ojos me engañan —murmuró, dejando aflorar una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios— Tienen que estar engañándome. ¡Es que no pudo haber sido más fácil! —rió a carcajada limpia, tapando uno de sus ojos con su única mano libre y viendo desquiciadamente a Tachimukai— Uno de los Cuatro… ¡capturaré al Tiempo sin siquiera proponérmelo!

— Kidou… —susurró Someoka –había llegado junto con Tsunami al sentir en su cuerpo el peligro que corría su protegido– incrédulo y dolido, al ver a quien hacía años había sido su preciado ángel, pero con unas oscuras alas negras— Kidou… ¿qué te pasó? —él era fuerte, pero sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su corazón se apretaba y se empapaba en una irremediable culpa.

— Tanto tiempo, Someoka —su sonrisa torcida no indicaba la felicidad de reencontrarse con quien fue su guardián. Todo lo contrario, había ironía y la sombra del rencor en ella— Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, Someoka. Tengo trabajo que hacer —abrió sus alas con intenciones de volar para capturar al del tatuaje en la frente.

— ¡DETENTE, KIDOU!

No obstante, no pudo acercarse. Una muralla de fuego se alzó en pos de proteger al Tiempo y la fiera mirada de su guardián le advertía sin palabras que si daba un paso más, sería carbonizado por su fuego. Lástima que Tsunami no supiera de los poderes adquiridos en el abismo, que competían fuertemente con el don del fuego que se le había sido otorgado.

Respondiendo a su desafío, las llamas negras lamieron la superficie de cemento y chocaron contra las llamas convocadas por Tsunami, mezclándose e incrementándolas de tamaño. Ambas consumían a la otra en una batalla por ganar terreno, pero terminaron por anularse mutuamente. Someoka no sabía qué hacer. Su deber le indicaba que debía proteger a toda costa a su ángel, pero entre que se notaba que su amigo necesitaba ayudar contra Kidou y que allí estaba, después de tantos años, quien había sido su primer protegido… su corazón no sabía qué decidir.

— Ve —escuchó la voz de Fubuki, pidiéndole que fuera a ayudar a Tsunami— Hazlo —tenía un tinte de mandato su voz, pero en los oscuros ojos de Someoka aún se vislumbraba la duda. Una mirada de Fubuki le bastó para acatar la orden, acudiendo al lado de su compañero paladín.

No valió el esfuerzo. Antes de poder hacer algo, un collar metálico con cadena voló hacia el cuello del mayor de los Fubuki, atándose al cuello de éste y capturándolo en el proceso. Aunque Someoka, al notar esto, convocó su arma para salvar al chico como un reflejo de lo que le indicaba su instinto –una guadaña con la que pretendía cortar la cadena que lo ataba–, el fuego negro se interpuso en su camino y evitó que su acción pudiese ser realizada. Cuando ambos gemelos estuvieron juntos, el menor se acercó al mayor con una mezcla de ira y frustración que liberó al gritarle a su hermano que qué había hecho. La respuesta no hizo más que dejarlo callado y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. "_Soy tu hermano mayor, Atsuya. No te dejaré solo_".

Aunque tenía el botín que esperaba, quiso ir por más. Sin embargo, cuando iba a por Tachimukai, no sólo los intentos de los gemelos por evitarlo lo detuvieron sino que la aparición de otro intruso lo detuvo de su misión. Fudou nuevamente había recurrido a la oscuridad para crear sus armas y comenzó a bombardear a Kidou con lo que él asimiló como hojas cortantes en forma de pluma. _Irónico_, pensó al notar como las suyas propias eran idénticas a las que utilizaba el demonio para atacarle.

— Mal momento para aparecer, Fudou —dijo frunciendo el ceño y viéndolo con enojo, pero alejándose del demonio para evitar que sus armas oscuras le pudiesen hacer daño. Observó a Someoka y contempló como el brazo con el que sostenía fuertemente su guadaña temblaba. Se dio cuenta que el moreno era incapaz de atacarlo— No pudiste cuidar de él, Someoka… así como no pudiste protegerme a mí.

Emprendió la retirada y tomando a los gemelos por la muñeca, tiró de ellos y voló hasta desaparecer en aquel cielo que no seguía llorando sólo por la voluntad del Tiempo.

Someoka dejó escapar un grito de ira y frustración al ver al ángel negro desaparecer. Los había perdido a ambos, por segunda vez... Que remedo de paladín era él, ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLOS? ¡¿POR QUÉ? Las lágrimas no caían, pero sintió las gotas de lluvia recobrar vida y caer nuevamente al suelo, empapándose de pies a cabeza; ellas estaban llorando por él. Él una vez más lo había perdido todo y era su culpa; todo era su maldita culpa.

— Bien, ahora por lo que he venido —escuchó decir a Fudou, quien se había mantenido al margen luego de quitar al caído de por medio— Entréguenme al Tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué crees que haría eso, Fudou? —el alegre Tsunami había desaparecido. Había veneno en su voz.

— Porque sino patearé tu trasero y te haré llorar como el marica que eres, y aún así me lo llevaré —respondió él sonriéndole petulantemente, pero cambiando su expresión al sentir como su pecho era atravesado por una flecha hecha puramente de luz.

— _Չշարժվեք__կամ__ես__քեզ__կսպանեմ_ —la figura de Aphrodi apareció desde el cielo empuñando un arco que engañando a la vista humana parecía finamente tallado de la madera del castaño más delicado de la Tierra. A diferencia de todos los presentes, él se mostraba completamente etéreo, pero visible para cualquier humano por propia voluntad. La lluvia lo atravesaba sin mojarlo.

— אַ אַרטשאַנגעל? איך געדאַנק איך'ד קיינמאָל זען יענע ווידער —respondió Fudou, quitándose la flecha que le agujereaba el pecho. La herida se curó con increíble rapidez.

— _Եթե__դուք__չեք__ցանկանում__մեռնել__,__ստանալ__հեռու__այստեղ _—su voz era musical, como campanas en el viento— _Եթե__ուզում__ես__, __որ__ողջ__բանակը__, __որ__երկինք__կլինի__այստեղ__բնաջնջելձեզ__.__Իսկ__դուք__.__Դուք__մենակ._

Sólo Tsunami supo el significado de la conversación y comprendió la retirada del demonio. Era más bien estratégica, pues para sus aparentes planes el ser destruido por una horda de ángeles guerreros no era precisamente conveniente. Al comprobar que el demonio estaba lejos de allí, el arcángel se acercó al pequeño grupo conformado por dos paladines y por un semi-ángel. Observó intensamente al último y el rostro de un alegre moreno de ojos negros voló a su mente. Había encontrado otro más.

— _Paladín_ —llamó a Tsunami, quien abrazaba a un aturdido Tachimukai que parecía estar en un breve estado de falta de lucidez que atribuyó al despliegue de su propio poder como el Tiempo— _¿Sabías sobre la identidad de este ángel terrenal?_ —cuestionó observando el tatuaje que lucía Tachimukai en la frente.

— _Sí _—confesó él—_, desde que lo conocí cuando él tenía diez. Es la primera vez que saca sus alas _—comentó deleitándose con la visión de las blancas alas del castaño, cuyas plumas estaban adornadas imperceptiblemente con un diseño dorado. Eran distintas a las de un ángel terrenal (o uno puro) normal.

— _Como has visto, van a venir por él. Tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros _—agregó el arcángel, recibiendo como respuesta una ínfima llama de fuego que bailó hacia él antes de desintegrarse en el aire— _Un don, ¿eh? Eres especial chico, eso te ayudará, pero no te confíes. El Tiempo depende de tu habilidad para defenderlo. ¡Ah! Dile al otro paladín, el castaño ese, que más le vale cuidar a la Vida. Como se le ocurra desobedecerme, se las verá conmigo _—amenazó, pero con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Tsunami pensó que aquello fue algo exageradamente tétrico y completamente innecesario.

Con esa última advertencia, alzó el vuelo y desapareció.

Y allí quedaron ellos, solos bajo la lluvia. Por algún motivo que nadie supo (y quizás ni él mismo) Tachimukai se abrazó al cuello de Tsunami y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para llorar libremente. El mayor simplemente lo abrazó devuelta y le acarició el cabello, observando a su compañero paladín que se veía peor que los días anteriores. Claramente, pues antes aunque sea tenía la certeza de que estaba a salvo con Gouenji. Ahora no podía asegurar nada.

Un chirrido les indicó que la puerta se estaba abriendo e instintivamente ambos se fueron a la defensiva, dando un paso al frente Someoka mientras sostenía fuertemente su guadaña, listo para lanzar el primer ataque. La figura de Touko les hizo liberar el respiro que habían estado ahogando al creer que venía un nuevo enemigo. La chica tenía una mirada sombría que indicaba que sabía parte de lo que había ocurrido y la otra parte que ignoraba la sacaba por pura deducción.

— Así que a esto se refería Haruna con que estaba en peligro —murmuró en voz queda, como hablando indirectamente con ellos— Él… nunca creí que él fuera el Tiempo. Ya va uno… falta el Espacio, la Vida y la Muerte para tener a los antiguos Cuatro. Y los demonios… harán lo que sea para obtenerlos según parece —había miedo en su voz. Si las cosas eran tal y como ellas las creía, los demonios querrían aumentar su poder y qué mejor que consumiéndola a ella, la portadora de la videncia humana.

Luego de sus palabras sólo había silencio fúnebre. El timbre ya había sonado, pero todos lo ignoraron. ¿Qué sentido tenía volver a vivir una falsa vida, sabiendo que la realidad los tenía entre la espada y la pared? ¿Creerse humanos normales? ¡Ja! No tenía ningún sentido ahora.

Con la aparición de Kidou, el ángel caído que seguía las órdenes del antidemonio –aunque esto último fuera ignorado por el grupo de la azotea–, y el demonio Fudou, las intenciones de esos seres estaban más que claras. Aquellos secuestros indicaban que estaban preparando el ritual de extracción de poder y cuando hubiesen tenido a los ingredientes necesarios irían por los protagonistas de la ceremonia: los antiguos Cuatro. Aquellas cuatro criaturas incompletas, celestiales o infernales, que ostentaban el mayor poder de todos: el tiempo, el espacio, la vida y la muerte. Ya sabían, por lo menos el moreno surfista, que ya estaban localizados dos de ellos, y como todo parecía más unido que nunca era cosa de tiempo para que el Espacio y la Muerte aparecieran.

Pero no perdería a Tachimukai. Lucharía hasta la muerte para protegerlo. Y ya no tenía que ver solamente con su deber como un guardián. En ese caso, habían sentimientos de por medio lo que hacía que su voluntad fuera aún más fuerte y aún más indestructible. Él no permitiría bajo ningún escenario que nadie le quitara a lo que él más amaba.

Pronto, el silencio fue roto por las pisadas de un nuevo integrante. Tsunami y Touko se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido, reconociendo el rostro del director de Raimon apareciendo desde las escaleras. Se mostraba tan impasible como siempre.

— Vengan chicos. Tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz grave, posando su mano en el hombro de la ojiazul. Ella lo observó y luego observó a Tsunami, asintiendo con los ojos ante la orden del hombre. Como el mayor cuidaba celosamente del Tiempo, ella rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Someoka y con gesto amable lo ayudó a levantarse. Con movimientos flácidos se dejó guiar por la chica y el grupo abandonó la azotea en dirección a la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>Aquel día había decidido faltar al instituto. Había convencido a Heat –el único aparentemente preocupado por él– de que se había pescado un resfriado y que prefería quedarse en casa por el clima frío y la incansable lluvia. Aunque el rubio lo observó con cierta suspicacia, simplemente asintió y le dijo que se conseguiría con alguien los apuntes del día, ya que todos sabían que lo que tenía Burn en sus cuadernos era cualquier cosa menos apuntes decentes (de hecho dudaban que tuviese algo que ver con la materia que pasaban en clase). Asintió parcamente y se quedó solo en el departamento, intentando dormir un poco más sin lograrlo.<p>

En su mente una infinidad de pensamientos se enredaban al punto de darle dolor de cabeza. Midorikawa, el arcángel Aphrodi, Endou, Hiroto, el señor Seijiro… y Clara. Desde que había hablado con ella, pidiéndole de favor que bajara al purgatorio en busca del demonio Dezarm, no había vuelto y una parte de él se estaba inquietando por ello. ¿Algo le habría sucedido? ¡No! No tenía que ser fatalista, él no era así. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y terminó por levantarse a darse un baño y desayunar algo, rendido de no poder quedarse dormido.

El baño fue corto y cuando se hubo vestido, abrió el refrigerador sólo para encontrarlo vacío. ¿Es que nadie en esa casa hacía las compras? Suspiró resignado y, tomando su abrigo y su billetera, salió del departamento hacia la tienda que estaba a un par de cuadras del edificio para comprar lo indispensable.

Cuando volvió, colgó su abrigo y dejó sus llaves y su móvil en la mesa ratona que estaba junto al único sofá. Fue a la cocina para guardar las compras, pero un par de papeles que descansaban en la mesa donde usualmente cenaban llamaron su atención. Él no recordaba haber dejado nada allí antes de salir y el trío con el que vivía aún estaba en el instituto.

— ¿Heat? ¿Nepper? ¿Burn? —no recibió respuesta, por lo que dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y tomó ambos papeles. Ambos parecían sucios, pero uno de ellos era una especie de carta y la otra era una imagen recortada de algún lado.

La imagen parecía una bodega y tenía el nombre de alguna tienda. Sin embargo, la carta… se le hacía increíblemente familiar.

_¿No será…?_ Buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos su billetera y cuando la encontró, buscó en un minúsculo "bolsillo" (realmente era un agujero que se le había hecho, pero que actuaba muy bien de bolsillo para esconder lo que no quería que Burn le quitara) un papel doblado y arrugado que tenía la pinta de estar bastante añejo. Lo desdobló y lo colocó junto con el que había encontrado encima de la mesa. Eran idénticos.

Con enojo, arrugó el papel más antiguo y dejando todo tirado, salió corriendo sin siquiera tomar su abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia.

_No, no, no. No otra vez, ¡no! _Pensaba intentando mantenerse tan frío como siempre, intentando no caer en la desesperación— ¡CLARAAAA!

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A:** Bueno, la historia avanza y comienzan los secuestros oAo Ya les revelé varias cosas en este capítulo y... no sé, no tengo comentarios para este capítulo ^^U Esta semana ha sido bastante movida para mí, pues al fin salí de vacaciones de invierno (si me lo piden, puedo traerles el próximo capítulo antes del domingo porque ahora tengo más tiempo) y además me entregaron unos resultados muy importantes sobre unos exámenes (ahora soy toda una diplomada ;w;). Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y que la historia no esté decayendo. La idea es que sea al revés, porque estamos acercándonos más al nudo de la historia :(

Muchas gracias a _**Claire Beacons**_, **_Starbell Cat_**, _**TTaacchhii**_, **_La Dama Azul de Konoha_** y _**MizuKi-chan-18**_ por sus hermosos comentarios. ¿Ven que no era tan difícil adivinar quién era ese ángel negro? xD Era facilísimo :P Como ya lo dije anteriormente, con todo lo que pasó esta semana no tuve inspiración para responder cada comentario, pero les digo muchas gracias de corazón y que espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	10. Capítulo 9: El vidente ciego

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 9:**_** El vidente ciego**

Así como Tachimukai se había escabullido del grupo mientras almorzaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Endou también se fue a la mitad del receso intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su huida; sin él darse cuenta, Max sí lo notó y decidió seguirlo sigilosamente, sospechando de esa actitud tan atípica en su capitán. Siguió al castaño de cerca, notando como salía del edificio con rumbo desconocido apenas cubriéndose la cabeza con su chaqueta. Lo imitó y continuó su improvisada persecución, terminando a los pocos minutos en la caseta del club.

Una vez allí, se quitó la chaqueta mojada y la sacudió un poco para quitarle el exceso de agua, dejándola colgada para que se terminara de secar mientras él estaba allí. Fue al carrito donde estaban todos los balones de soccer apilados y los observó con cierta nostalgia. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que aquella paz que se había roto hace tan poco ya no iba a volver? Quizás por la petición de aquel arcángel de cuidar a aquel demonio terrenal, pero no estaba seguro. Algo en su interior le decía que algo más grande se venía, más peligroso incluso… y tenía que ver con él de alguna manera (y no era por ánimos de protagonismo, simplemente un presentimiento).

— ¿Capitán? —la voz de Max lo asustó al pensarse solo, por lo que dejó caer el balón que tenía entre las manos y volteó a ver al pelirrojo, que por primera vez veía sin si clásico sombrero en la cabeza.

— ¡M-Max! ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas almorzando con todos los demás —dijo sonriendo inquietamente, intentando que su amigo no notara los nervios que lo invadían ahora. Por supuesto, falló patéticamente; Endou sencillamente no sabía mentir.

— Es que lo vi salir y con esta lluvia, pues me intrigó saber qué haría acá afuera —respondió sencillamente, terminando de sacudir su sombrero de gato para quitarle las gotas de agua que le habían salpicado para colocárselo y dejar su chaqueta colgada junto a la del portero, pues estaba literalmente hecha sopa— ¿Buscaba algo, capitán?

Endou no sabía qué responder. Sinceramente, sus aires melancólicos lo movieron hasta la caseta del club para estar un poco allí. De alguna manera sentía que se estaba despidiendo de ese lugar, aunque no sabía si permanentemente. Pero no podía decirle eso a Max, ¿no? Lo creería loco— No es nada, Max. Ya sabes… es que con esta lluvia me dio algo de nostalgia el no poder entrenar —era medio mentira, medio verdad. Podía vivir con eso.

La aparente calma que había entre ambos chicos pronto se rompió al abrirse de sopetón la puerta y revelar la figura mojada de pies a cabeza de Kazemaru. El chico respiraba agitadamente aunque realmente no tuviera la necesidad del aire para vivir, sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo por lo empapadas que estaban y el cabello no estaba atado en su usual coleta alta, sino que estaba caída y desordenada por la carrera que dio hasta llegar allí. Apenas vio al castaño, "respiró" tranquilo y no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos del capitán. Estaba tan contento que estuviera bien, que no se lo hubieran llevado como se llevaron a Handa. Endou no sabía cómo responder, puesto que ignoraba lo que le ocurría al caído, pero simplemente lo abrazó de vuelta y esperó un poco a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco. El pelirrojo pasó a ser literalmente una pintura en la pared.

— ¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué sucede?

— Estás bien, estás bien —no lo escuchaba, sino que simplemente hablaba para sí con un hilo de voz, abrazando más fuerte al castaño para asegurarse que era real y no una ilusión de su mente— Menos mal… que llegué a tiempo… —Endou comenzó a asustarse por las palabras de Kazemaru, quien se separó para verlo a la cara como poseído— No te llevaron… no…

— ¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? ¿Quién?

— Kidou… Kidou… se llevó a Handa y te quiere llevar —realmente no estaba seguro, pero el castaño y el de ojos rojos se conocían de hace diez años. Eso lo hacía un buen candidato para el sacrificio.

— ¿QUE HANDA QUÉ?

Kazemaru se asustó por el repentino grito de Max, a quien realmente no había visto al entrar –su mente estaba nublada al centrarse sólo en el bienestar del castaño–, pero no alcanzó a normalizar su respiración (se estaba acostumbrado demasiado a esos gestos humanos… debería dejarlos pronto antes que mentalmente se le hicieran necesarios) cuando fue estampado violentamente contra la pared. Alzó el rostro y se topó con un par de destellantes ojos negros que lo taladraban con la mirada; si las miradas mataran, él sería polvo o menos que eso.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero Max apretó su agarre en los hombros de manera bastante incómoda. Si fuera humano, seguramente le hubiera dolido. Le preguntó a Max qué le ocurría y aunque Endou intentaba separarlos, el pelirrojo parecía determinado en sacar respuestas al ángel. Por supuesto, usaría su as bajo la manga para sacarle toda la información a Kazemaru sin que éste rechistara. Era el único plan que tenía y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

— _Dime, Kazemaru, ¿dónde está Handa? _—pronunció lentamente cada una de las palabras, con un tono ciertamente peligroso. No se las traía contra él, pero hasta ahora no había sabido absolutamente nada de su ángel y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de saber qué era de él. Además, lo poco y nada que había dicho Kazemaru le indicaba que algún peligro corría el castaño— _¡Responde! _

Por su parte, el caído estaba de piedra. No todos los días uno de tus amigos humanos del instituto donde fingías estar vivo te hablaba en lengua angélica y te exigía respuestas por otro de los de tu especie. Espera… ¿entonces Max sabía que Handa era un ángel negro? Si no estaba equivocado, entonces ya realmente no tenía nada que esconder. No había razón lógica para hacerlo.

— _¡KAZEMARU!_

— _Lo capturaron _—la respuesta fue seca, pero no exenta de tristeza. El rostro de Max se desencajó de sorpresa e inconscientemente suavizó el agarre con el que sostenía a Kazemaru, liberando la tensión de los hombros del de cabello largo. Antes de poder modular un "¿qué dijiste?", el ángel se adelantó— _Otro ángel caído, Kidou, me dijo que lo tenían capturado _—no quiso revelar más cosas, pues intuía que aunque el pelirrojo sabía algunas, ignoraba la mayoría.

No tuvo voz para rechistar. Sus brazos cayeron flácidos a sus costados y las piernas pronto dejaron de sostenerle. Cayó sentado y con la cabeza gacha, con el rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Handa… Handa… **su** Handa estaba atrapado y quién sabría para qué, por qué y por quién. ¿Qué querían de él? Nada bueno suponía, pero si antes tenía una mínima esperanza de encontrarlo y arreglar el problema, ahora esa ínfima llama terminó por apagarse con un soplo helado. Su mirada se oscureció.

— ¿Max? —pero el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo. Endou sacó el aparatito del bolsillo de su pantalón y observó en la pantalla que se trataba de un número privado. Algo en su interior le hizo suponer de quién se trataba— Habla Endou.

— Necesito que vengas inmediatamente a mi oficina. Es urgente —tuvo razón. La voz ronca y grave del director de Raimon se escuchó en la otra línea, y ante la orden él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cortó la comunicación. Guardó el móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo y observó a Kazemaru.

La llegada de Kazemaru y sus palabras le dieron un pequeño indicio, muy vago e impreciso, sobre lo que podría estar esperándole en aquella oficina. Pidió con voz atropellada que cuidara de Max y sin darle tiempo de responder, cogió su chaqueta que colgaba y que aún estaba húmeda y abandonó la caseta usando como protección contra la lluvia la prenda que había descolgado. Escuchó el llamado de Kazemaru, mas tuvo que ignorarlo. Lo estaban esperando en otro lugar y por el tono de voz utilizado por el señor Raimon, era de suma importancia y gravedad el asunto a tratar. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Apenas había llegado al instituto (algo mojado por venir pavoneándose con Netsuha en el camino) recordó que algo se le había quedado. Hubiera ignorado el recordatorio que su mente le daba como siempre, pero era algo realmente importante y no podía esperar. Ese día era cumpleaños de la hermana mayor de Hiroto y por insistencia de Atsuishi y Netsuha (Suzuno se mantuvo tan callado como siempre), los cuatro habían ido ayer unos pequeños presentes para la mujer. Tenían mucho que agradecerle a Hitomiko, por lo que aunque no era su estilo tuvo que gastar unos yenes en algo que consideró un digno regalo de Haruya Nagumo. Idiotamente se lo había dejado en el departamento y habían acordado con Hiroto ir después del instituto a la mansión en donde ella estaría para hacerle entrega de sus presentes.<p>

Podría haber llamado al móvil a Suzuno, pero no confiaba en ese albino para cumplirle un favor. Se la pensó un poco y decidió volver al departamento a buscar el dichoso paquetito envuelto para no incumplir con sus planes con Hiroto a la tarde. Después de todo, no le importaba perder el primer período por ir y volver. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo eso le importaba a él?

Despidiéndose de sus dos amigos, rehízo el camino que recién había recorrido hasta que llegó al edificio donde actualmente vivía. Su piso era el segundo, por lo que simplemente corrió por las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y frente a la puerta, buscó en su bolsillo su juego de llaves.

— …Maldición —se había olvidado las llaves en su habitación. ¿Qué más podría quedársele ese día en casa?

Pero como ellos no eran precisamente originales y Atsuishi sabía de la excelente memoria de Nagumo, siempre dejaban una solitaria copia de la llave debajo del tapete por si el pelirrojo se quedaba afuera. Afortunadamente la copia seguía allí, por lo que pudo abrir la puerta y dirigirse volando a su habitación en busca del regalo.

No fue difícil. Estaba sobre el velador y el color rojo metálico del empaque resaltaba a la vista. Empero, al salir de su habitación recordó que de camino al instituto, Atsuishi les había dicho que Suzuno no asistiría a clases (qué amigos más considerados, de no ser por el rubio ni se daban cuenta de su ausencia) porque se sentía enfermo. Fue a revisar la habitación que ambos de cabello claro compartían para encontrarla completamente vacía. Aquello le extrañó.

— ¿Gazelle? —preguntó en voz alta, caminando por el departamento sin encontrar rastro del albino— ¿Habrá salido? —se preguntó en voz queda, empero aquella idea se evaporó al ver la bolsa con refrigerios en la cocina y su billetera y un par de papeles junto a ella. Conociendo las mañas de Suzuno, se fijó en el perchero y vio su abrigo colgado, y en la mesa ratona encontró sus llaves y su móvil. Eso le provocó mala espina al pelirrojo.

— Maldita sea, Gazelle, ¿dónde te metiste ahora? —llamarlo no tenía sentido, pero quizás si preguntaba al portero él podría decirle si lo había visto salir. Iba a bajar al primer piso, pero lo que encontró en la mesa junto a las compras llamó su atención. Es decir, si algo cuidaba mucho Suzuno era su billetera (contra atentados suyos, claro está) y esos papeles no se le hacían conocidos… ¿de dónde los habría sacado?

Tomó ambos y los contempló. Uno era una fotografía como arrancada de un aviso, con los bordes rotos y arrugas por doquier. Mostraba una bodega o un almacén, no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, se fijó en el otro papel. Parecía escrito a mano, pero no reconoció los caracteres que habían usado. ¿Ruso? ¿Griego? ¿Polaco? Ni idea, él con suerte sacaba un aprobado en inglés. Iba a dejarlo hasta que lo tomó y al pasar los dedos por encima de las supuestas letras, descubrió que la tinta hacia un extraño relieve. Pasó la yema de su índice derecho sobre las letras y asombrado, notó que la textura de las letras le daba otro significado a las incomprensibles palabras que estaban escritas.

Con horror, comprendió que era una carta para su amigo. Y tan apresuradamente como lo había hecho en su momento Suzuno, tomando ambos papeles, Nagumo abandonó corriendo el departamento en busca del albino. Si había entendido bien, entonces el imbécil estaba yendo a la boca del lobo.

* * *

><p>En la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, encontró a Rika. La chica le dedicó una mirada extraña, como entre preocupada pero ignorante a la vez. Entonces ella sabía algo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué involucrarían a un humano cualquiera? Antes de poder preguntarle algo, la puerta a espaldas de la muchacha se abrió, invitándolo a pasar. Ella se hizo a un lado y él pasó sin antes mirarla por última vez.<p>

Adentro todo estaba con una iluminación tan pobre que recordaba una de esas viejas películas del Padrino. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el director no ocupaba su asiento, sino que estaba parado encarando el único resquicio de ventana que se veía entre las cortinas, dándoles la espalda. Allí dentro encontró a Someoka, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto y un aire ausente; a Touko, la chica que aunque desconocía la razón habían tenido que vigilar desde su reciente llegada; y Tsunami con Tachimukai, sin sorprenderse de que resultara ser el ojiazul el protegido del mayor. Llegar juntos al instituto lo apuntaba como obvio, ¿no? En cuanto llegó, el silencio se mantuvo y no fue hasta pasado unos dos o tres minutos que el hombre decidió romperlo para explicar la razón de aquella inesperada junta.

— Eres el último enterado, Endou, pero los recientes acontecimientos nos han llevado a prepararnos para lo peor —hablaba con voz grave y solemne, sin darles la cara a ninguno de los presentes como otorgándose a sí mismo un aire de misterio— Hoy, tus compañeros han presenciado un secuestro doble. El ángel de Someoka ha sido secuestrado y su gemelo, el demonio terrenal, también. En el mismo marco han hecho aparición un ángel caído que fue reconocido como Kidou, un demonio que bien conocerás tú (y si no me he dado a entender, es Fudou) y un arcángel también bajó del cielo. No sé qué significará, pero definitivamente no es nada bueno.

— No es el único secuestro —habló sin pensar, pero al ver que ya había abierto la boca y ante la mirada inquisitivas de los que lo rodeaban, terminó por hablar— Kazemaru me dijo que también han secuestrado a Shin'ichi Handa, señor.

— _Y también planean unir al montón al demonio Fudou_ —la voz de Kazemaru sonó como a la lejanía como un suave susurro incomprensible para los videntes, pero la figura del chico en su versión alada oscura no tardó en aparecer de forma etérea en la habitación.

— Por fin te apareces ante mí en tu verdadera figura —dijo el hombre sin ninguna maldad, pero sólo logrando ver al ángel una vez éste se materializó a voluntad en donde su figura espectral antes flotaba. Por un segundo se preocupó que los paladines fueran a atacarle, pues era bien sabido que un ángel caído tenía prohibido cualquier interacción con humanos, ángeles o cualquier tipo de criatura que no fuera de los suyos o demonios. Sin embargo, de manera discreta el castaño se puso junto a él en signo de protección, lo que le permitió relajar los músculos que había tensado en pos de atacar de vuelta si alguno de los presentes intentaba hacerle algún daño. No podía morir antes de encontrar a Shin'ichi— Pero ahora al grano. ¿Planean secuestrar a un demonio?

— Y no sólo a él… ellos- —no pudo continuar hablando, pues el sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente opacó su voz y un par de figura entraron apresuradamente al despacho. ¿Es que acaso nadie sabía entrar decentemente sin tener que hacer tanto escándalo?

— Disculpe, señor, no pude detenerlos —se disculpaba Rika, que observaba con ojos nerviosos a Max y a Gouenji.

El pelirrojo que había sido dejado atrás en la caseta del club parecía haber recuperado repentinamente la vida, pero sus ojos seguían careciendo brillo y su rostro carecía de expresión. Por su parte, Gouenji se veía muy enojado y sólo porque no tenía un balón de soccer a mano no estaba dando balonazos a diestra y siniestra para conseguir las respuestas que quería. Ambos parecían estar buscando cosas distintas: Max era un misterio, pero Gouenji parecía estar buscando algo… o alguien.

En cuanto localizó a Someoka, quien seguía con aquel aire ausente, no dudó en tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para alzarlo y estamparlo contra la pared.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde? —pero el moreno simplemente cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y desvió la mirada. La culpa y el remordimiento era casi palpable en el aire— ¡DIJISTE QUE LO CUIDARÍAS! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!

— ¡Gouenji, basta!

— ¡DÉJAME TSUNAMI! —le dirigió una mirada furiosa, aunque eso no disminuyó la molestia que sentía el de ojos negros al ver a su compañero de prácticamente toda la vida siendo zamarreado por el goleador— Dime, Someoka, ¿dónde está Fubuki?

— Se lo llevaron…

No fue Someoka quien respondió, sino que fue Tachimukai. Habló con voz débil, casi somnolienta, pero no miró a Gouenji. Seguía refugiado en los brazos de su guardián y se sentía demasiado vulnerable, tanto física como emocionalmente, como para abandonar la protección que le brindaba el moreno. El susodicho observó al pequeño ángel y al verlo con los ojos azules opacos y el tatuaje emitiendo imperceptibles destellos, dedujo que sólo la mitad de la consciencia del castaño estaba allí.

Era primera vez que el muchacho despertaba como debía y eso debía ser difícil para él. Su humanidad y divinidad debían estar ahora en una pugna férrea, intentando determinar quién dominaría en la mente y en el cuerpo. Pero temía que este estado de indefinición permitiera que a tiempos dispares sus poderes comenzaran a alterarse o que, de ganar la divinidad, se perdiera el Yuuki Tachimukai humano con el que había convivido esos últimos años. Es decir, en algún momento tendría que ocurrir, mas no esperaba que fuera ahora. No estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

Repentinamente, las cosas en la oficina comenzaron a flotar y la puerta que se mantenía abierta desde la intrusión de los tres más humanos se cerró de un golpe. Pese a ello, las cosas que que estaban suspendidas en el aire lo hacían sin violencia y casi con gracia, dando un aire surrealista al interior del despacho del director.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Touko? —preguntó Rika sin saber si sentirse maravillada o asustada por aquel extraño espectáculo. Pronto, a las cosas flotantes se unieron gotitas de rocío que formaban como telas de araña antes de deshacerse y seguir danzando en el aire.

— No pasa nada, pronto las cosas se estabilizarán —murmuró Tsunami viendo al ángel en lugar de a las cosas en el aire, sabiendo que él era el causante de todo eso. Menos mal el poder que se emergió ahora era mínimo y no causaba daño, y tenía la impresión que era el mismo Tachimukai quien se reprimía para no herirlos con su poder. Pero él lo conocía y sabía que estaba asustado. Sólo atinó a mirarlo con dulzura y a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla intentando infundirle tranquilidad.

— Gouenji, Matsuno —el hombre mayor llamó a ambos, quienes voltearon a verlo inmediatamente. Por primera en todo ese rato, el señor Raimon estaba encarándolos y no observando hipnóticamente a la nada de ventana que se vislumbraba entre las cortinas— Ustedes no deben saber esto —el más alto supo a qué se refería y qué implicaban sus palabras. Se apresuró antes de que no pudiese recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido.

— Espere, señor. Sé que no deberíamos, pero ya me he involucrado mucho en esto y no pienso dar vuelta atrás —había determinación en su voz y un fuego en su mirada que era superior al que usaba en sus técnicas en el soccer.

— No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo —contradijo Raimon, sin alterar su tono de voz.

— Lo sé, pero me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que a Fubuki le pasara algo y que ayudaría a Someoka a encontrar a… —se calló, pues no quería develar que Haruna les había contado el pasado del moreno de cabello rosado. Era como traicionar la confianza del ángel— No pretendo olvidar, señor, y quiero hacer algo. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que sé.

— Yo también quiero ayudar —la voz de Rika, con aquel tono imponente y de confianza que siempre usaba al hablar. Touko volteó a verla con ojos de "Rika, ¿qué estás haciendo?"— Puede que no sea tan especial como Touko, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada le pase. Si estos ojos pueden hacer algo, pues no dudaré en usarlos —aunque había seriedad en su voz, esa sonrisa confianzuda y el puño en alto dictaban que Rika no podía estar hablando más en serio y si tenía miedo, lo ocultaba muy bien.

— No se olviden de mí —ahora era el turno de Max para hablar. Aunque aún estaba esa sombra en sus ojos, por el modo en que hablaba parecía ser casi el mismo de siempre. Casi— No sé qué tantos oyentes tengan, pero yo tengo oídos para oír y boca para hablar y no desperdiciaré mi talento si puedo encontrar a Handa.

El directos los observó. Ninguno parecía estar bromeando, pero realmente no tenían idea de en qué se estaban metiendo. No era como un partido de soccer ni nada, esto era peligro real e involucraba fuerza desconocidas para ellos. Por eso los únicos capacitados eran los paladines, ¿es que acaso no sabían que ellos eran simples humanos? Que vieran u oyeran lo que otros no, no implicaba que tuvieran las habilidades para combatir a un demonio o un ángel caído que se había ido por el mal camino. Ellos los consumirían apenas les dieran la espalda. No obstante, eran niños y como tales no sabían nada.

Iba a darle la orden a Endou para que les borrara la memoria, pero a su mente volvieron las palabras del ángel caído allí presente. Quizás… era mejor escuchar toda la información antes de tomar una decisión.

Observó a Kazemaru y asintió con la cabeza, entiendo el caído que debía decir lo que sabía. No tenía nada que temer, pues sabía que allí estaba Endou para protegerlo. El recuerdo de un calor en su pecho lo inundó y reprimió una sonrisa para poder hablar sin que se notara que él tenía las emociones que se suponía que un ángel no tenía ni debía de tener.

— El antidemonio está buscando a uno de cada especie para sacrificarlos en el ritual de los Cuatro —dijo viendo al hombre, sin notar cómo las pupilas de Tsunami se contraían y automáticamente se tensaba, acercando hacia sí al Tiempo, quien seguía en su extraño letargo que ahora provocaba que pequeñas y juguetonas llamas jugaran a ser serpiente y volaran alrededor de los presentes— Handa… es el ángel caído y dijo que Fudou sería el demonio.

— Y con el secuestro de Shirou y Atsuya, el duo de seres incompletos está irónicamente completo —habló Touko con aquella voz profesional que había adquirido junto a la diplomática por ser hija del primer ministro— Entonces faltaría un paladín —su corazón se achichó al pensar que alguno de los de SP Fixers corriera peligro, ya que prácticamente se había criado con ellos y les tenía un cariño de familia—, un humano, un ángel y un mesí… ¡Kogure! —exclamó abruptamente con sorpresa, pero se tapó la boca al escupir el nombre de esa manera.

— ¿Kogure? ¿Quién es?

— ¡Nadie! Nadie —intentaba esquivar la pregunta, por lo que simplemente volvió al tema principal y evitó exitosamente que le siguieran preguntando quién era ese tal Kogure. Ella y su gran bocota— ¿Entonces qué haremos, director?

El de anteojos se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta. Ahora que estaba enterado de los planes del antidemonio (para ser sinceros, poco sabía de este ser, mas cualquiera que planeara sacrificar a otras criaturas, era alguien que necesitaba ser detenido), un único detalle cruzó por su mente. Muy poca gente sabía sobre aquel dato, incluso los más informados sobre los temas sobrenaturales carecían de esta información tan importante, por lo que consideró que sería una ventaja para ellos si lo mantenían en secreto y le sacaban provecho. Observó a los tres más humanos y consideró que serían útiles, por lo que decidió no borrarles la memoria, pero luego hablaría con SP Fixers y los paladines bajo su mandato para que les echaran un ojo. No era de sacrificar inocentes, pero podían realmente ser su as bajo la manga y si los mantenía bajo una buena protección, no debería haber problema. Además, él conocía los límites y no arriesgaría las vidas de sus estudiantes.

Finalmente, tomó la decisión. Sin embargo, sabía que involucrarlo, aunque era lo más correcto y necesario en ese momento, le significaría a él mucho dolor. Había pasado un tiempo, pero aún no era algo superado.

— ¿Señor?

— Iremos a la tumba de Seigou Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Al ver la vieja bodega abandonada, se quedó bajo la lluvia observándola un momento. Apretó el viejo papel que aún tenía en su mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de adentrarse al lugar.<p>

Adentro había un hedor a antigüedad, abandono, polvo y moho. El lugar parecía abandonado desde hacía tiempo, pero algo en el aire le decía que no estaba solo. Llamó a Clara en lengua angélica, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El silencio le provocaba escalofríos (¿o era lo mojado de su ropa que le calaba los huesos?), pero siguió caminando buscando a la chica.

— _¡Clara! _—sólo escuchaba el eco de su propia voz y el sonido de la torrencial lluvia cayendo afuera.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y repentinamente, sintió que una brisa helada le acariciaba el hombro y la parte de atrás del cuello, erizándole el cabello. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación, pero si la comparaba con la sensación cálida y suave del toque de un ángel, podía suponer que esta desagradable sensación era la del toque de un demonio.

— _Creí que no vendrías~ _—parecía divertido de tener a Suzuno allí, pues su tono era insinuante y siseante como el de una víbora— _La última vez que te avisé, nunca apareciste. Pobre angelito, murió sin ver por última vez a su único amiguito humano._

— _¿Rhionne? _—su voz sonaba fría y carente de emoción, pero dentro de él se arremolinaban una serie de sentimientos que no le agradaban para nada. Es más, le incomodaban y mucho.

— _Fue un delicioso bocado, ¿sabes? _—el recuerdo de aquel ángel, su primer amigo en la vida desde la muerte de sus padres… nunca supo por qué no había vuelto, hasta entonces.

Sintió el corazón apretarse y sólo por su gran dominio de sus propias emociones no se desplomó allí. Entonces Rhionne nunca volvió porque un demonio la mató… y ahora quería hacer lo mismo con Clara. Pero él estaba ahora allí y no iba a permitir tal cosa.

— _¿Dónde está Clara? _—su voz era tan gélida que quemaba, pero eso sólo divertía al demonio.

Repentinamente, aquella desagradable sensación que tenía al tener al demonio cerca desapareció, pero fue sustituida por un tropezón con sus propios pies al ser bruscamente jalado por la muñeca hacia atrás y sintió como chocaba con lo que pronto descubrió era el pecho de su amigo pelirrojo. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con unos muy enojados ámbares que literalmente lo estaban quemando con su molestia. Hubiera respondido algo sarcástico o hiriente como siempre hacía, pero estaba tan descolocado que sólo pudo mirarlo sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista? —y las palabras de Nagumo lo confundían aún más— Parece que llegué a tiempo… ¡y ahora dime tú por qué buscas que te violen!

— ... ¿Qué?

— Este papel que te olvidaste en la cocina. Maldita sea nunca había leído algo más depravado. ¡Te estaba llamando ángel y otras cosas con más doble sentido que cualquier cosa que yo haya dicho! —hizo un gesto como de vomitar— ¿Con qué cara me dices cerdo pervertido a mí? ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? ¿Realmente querías que te violaran?

Si estuviera en sus cabales, se daría un palmazo en la cara tan fuerte que se hubiera dejado marca. ¡Nagumo había entendido todo mal! Pero era normal, él no sabía lo que él sí e interpretar de esa manera los términos de ángel y demás y… espera, ¿que leyó qué?

No tuvo tiempo para procesarlo. Nuevamente la helada y horrible sensación del demonio rondándole lo invadió y por reflejo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca al pelirrojo y se puso espalda con espalda con él. Ahora era el turno de Nagumo de ser el que estaba descolocado, pero Suzuno no le dio oportunidad de reclamarle nada, puesto que apretó el agarre que tenía en su muñeca y le habló. Si su teoría era correcta y esperaba que lo fuera por las circunstancias en las que estaban, él tenía que ser capaz de hacer lo que le pediría.

— Burn, ¿puedes verlo?

— ¿Ver? ¿Ver qué?

— ¡Sólo dime si ves algo!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Gazelle? ¡No hay nadie más que nosotros acá!

Pero la sensación no lo abandonaba. De hecho, era ahora más intensa y casi sentía náuseas. El demonio estaba demasiado cerca y temía por sus intenciones.

— _Hmm~ ahora son dos y con ella tres. Un buen aperitivo, ¿no crees? _—sintió como le acariciaba la barbilla y sintió repugnancia. Pero de improvisto, el frío de la muerte lo abandonó y el sonido de un fuerte aleteo y unas cadenas chocando llegaron a su oído.

— ¡GAZELLE! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?

— _¡Gazelle-sama! ¡Corra! ¡Yo lo detendré todo lo que pueda!_ —era Clara, sentía su calor, pero también percibía como éste iba amainando al punto de volverse una tibieza que se esfumaba rápidamente.

— _¡No Clara! ¡No te dejaré!_

— _¡VÁYASE!_

El timbre de desesperación de Clara lo heló, pero simplemente tiró de Nagumo y corrió. Él sabía que los ángeles no tenían emociones y Clara, por sobre todo, ante cualquier situación se mantenía tal y como un ángel debía hacerlo: tranquila, apacible, grácil y amable. Ahora, esa exasperación y angustia en su voz le indicaba que las cosas estaban mal y que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión así como él no podría ayudarla de ninguna manera. Terminó escogiendo no desperdiciar su sacrificio y abandonar el lugar con Nagumo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

Corrieron juntos, él ignorando al pelirrojo como siempre, hasta que la bodega estuvo ya lejos de ellos. Se detuvieron frente a una tienda cerrada y utilizaron el pequeño techo de la entrada como protección contra la lluvia. Ambos estaban empapados y respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando retuvo suficiente aire para gritarle al albino, Nagumo explotó.

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?

Pero él seguía jadeando y al voltear a verlo, simplemente sacó el papel viejo de su pantalón y se lo puso en la cara.

— ¿Puedes… puedes leer esto?

Nagumo lo miró de mala manera, pero le quitó el papel de la mano y empleó el mismo sistema que había hecho con el que encontró en casa. Delineó las letras con la yema de su índice y comprendió que este mensaje era el mismo y que seguramente provenía del mismo "depravado sexual que intentaba violar al albino".

No obstante, sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por el susodicho. Vio como acariciaba el papel con sus manos y luego le reclamaba que decía lo mismo, continuando sus quejas del pervertido y violador, y que no entendía por qué él había ido y más tonterías que Suzuno no escuchó. No. Había caído en la cuenta de qué cosa le pasaba al pelirrojo y creyó que realmente tenía que estar loco para creer eso.

— Estás ciego —murmuró, para luego reafirmarlo con la misma voz fría y cortante de siempre— Burn, eres un vidente ciego.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso eres! ¡Por eso puedes leer eso, pero con tus manos! Es como… el braille, pero… no sé, es tan extraño. Pero lo eres, un vidente porque lo leíste, sólo que… tus ojos están ciegos.

Nagumo no entendía. ¡Pero él lo veía perfectamente! ¿Cómo le decía que estaba ciego? Dios mío, qué estupideces estaba diciendo Suzuno. ¿Se había drogado o qué?

— Escúchame, Burn. Tienes… un don, como yo. Sólo que el tuyo es distinto. Tienes el don de la videncia —le decía intentando no perder la calma que siempre lo acompañaba— Ese papel no está escrito en ningún idioma humano, pero tú has logrado leerlo y encontrarme. Allá, en la bodega, había un demonio que tenía a Clara, un ángel que conocí hace un tiempo. No pudiste ver a ninguno porque tus ojos están ciegos. Ella logró que escapáramos, pero… _me salvaste _—no pudo pronunciar las últimas palabras, pues iban contra todo lo que él creía. Él nunca agradecía nada al pelirrojo, pero literalmente él y Clara lo habían salvado de ser consumido por el demonio.

Por su parte, Nagumo observaba a Suzuno como el bicho más raro sobre la faz de la Tierra. Apenas terminó de hablar, se alejó de él y contempló como el albino lo miraba con unos ojos que no indicaban más que sinceridad. Pero él no podía creerse ese cuento tan idiota. No. Es decir, ¡tenía que estar drogado o algo! ¿Ángeles, demonios? ¿De qué hablaba? Tenía que estar loco o tenía una fiebre muy alta.

— Gazelle, creo que te ha subido la fiebre. ¡Si escucharas las estupideces que estás diciendo! —no se daba cuenta, pero ahora sí estaba rompiendo el corazón de Suzuno. Después de todo, él no tenía fiebre; el resfriado se lo había inventado en la mañana para que Atsuishi no le jodiera como madre por querer faltar— Vamos, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa a darte una ducha caliente y a dormir. Te conseguiré algo de medicina antes que Nepper me patee el trasero (claro, yo patearía el suyo primero) por dejar que te enfermes más —dijo quitándose su chaqueta del instituto y poniéndosela a Suzuno en la cabeza para protegerlo algo de la lluvia, aunque la prenda en sí estuviese escurriendo agua.

Sin embargo, Suzuno no tomó su mano como él esperaba. Tenía la mirada gacha y el corazón partido en miles de pedazos. Él, desde la muerte de sus padres –evento traumático para él y que terminaría definiendo su esquiva y fría personalidad–, había tenido muy pocos amigos verdaderos. Estaban Rhionne, su primera amiga que luego sabría que "no existía" realmente, sino que era un ser celestial, luego Osamu, que resultaría ser un ser parte humano parte demonio, y luego Nagumo… su primer amigo propiamente humano. Era una amistad complicada y que no muchos entendían, pero era **su** amistad y aunque nunca lo dijera (y nunca lo diría) para él significaba mucho. Pero Nagumo no le había creído una palabra y se había burlado de lo que él era sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y eso ya no lo toleró. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió lejos de Nagumo, ignorando sus gritos e ignorando la lluvia que caía. Ni siquiera le importó que las lágrimas cayeran como cascadas por sus ojos, sólo quería alejarse. Alejarse de aquel mundo que siempre le dijo que era diferente y que siempre lo rechazó por eso, y del único que creyó que lo entendería, pero que terminó por rechazarlo también.

Corriendo ciegamente y, por primera vez en muchos años, dejando libres las emociones que martillaban su corazón, sus pies lo llevaron como autómata hacia el único lugar donde creía encontrar refugio. La mansión Kira.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo antes el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué TAN antes? (entiéndase miércoles)... bueno, porque quería traérselos el jueves o viernes pero esos días estoy en mi maratón HP con mis amigas y por ende no estoy en casa :D Y... dejando de lado mi vida personal, a lo que concierne al capítulo.

¡Uf~! Definitivamente escribirlo en tan poco tiempo (dos días o menos) fue intenso, pero más que nada porque realmente me gustó este capítulo. Entre las escenas que desde que escribí el prólogo estaba esta última escena de Nagumo y Suzuno. Sí, soy una persona cruel, pero qué esperan. Si viene un amigo a contarles que tenía un unicornio azul y que ayer se les perdió {toda similitud con esa cancioncita de Silvio Rodriguez que no me gusta no es mera coincidencia (?)} ¿ustedes les creerían así no más? ¡Obvio que no! Somos humanos racionales, no creemos ni en Santa Claus e_é Pero bueno, realmente me gustó como quedó este capítulo, espero que pueda transmitirles esa sensación también a ustedes :)

Agradezco por los comentarios a **_judy-andersen_**, **_TTaacchhii_**, **_MizuKi-chan-18_**, **_Starbell Cat_**,_** Claire Beacons**_ y _**Miria-chan Whitediamond**_ (¡bienvenidas sean las nuevas dos comentadoras!). Ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo esta historia. ¡Casi llegamos a la primera decena de capítulos! (sin contar el prólogo). Qué emoción para mí... sólo tengo una historia que rebasa ese número, así que es un gran logro para mí :3 ¡Todo esto es gracias a ustedes mis lectores y comentadores! Abrazooo~ *momento gay*

Como siempre, espero haberlas complacido con este capítulo y... nos vemos el próximo domingo ;)


	11. Capítulo 10: La flor de la Vida

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_En memoria de Negrita, mi amada gata._

_21/02/2009 - 17/07/2011_

_Q.E.P.D_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 10: **_**La flor de la Vida**

La tarde de aquel día, Hiroto recibió a Nagumo, Atsuishi y Netsuha en su mansión. Los tres se veían acalorados y cansados, como si hubieran estado corriendo una larga carrera, y pese a que sus abrigos tenían gorro para protegerse de la lluvia –durante el día la lluvia sólo amainaba, pero no se detenía–, sus cabellos igual se habían mojado algo. Iba a preguntarles qué ocurría (porque era obvio que algo ocurría por como habían llegado), pero su hermana apareció, sorprendiéndose de la presencia del trío en la mansión.

— Nagumo, Atsuishi, Netsuha, qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —lo único que revelaba su sorpresa eran sus ojos, abiertos ligeramente más de lo normal.

— Hitomiko-san, hemos venido a entregarle unos presentes por su cumpleaños —se apresuró a decir Atsuishi, porque sabía que sus amigos no estaban realmente pendientes del tema por estar preocupados por Suzuno, quien después de haber escapado de Nagumo horas atrás, no había vuelto a casa— Sin embargo, no podremos quedarnos como lo habíamos previsto.

— ¿Pasó algo? —fue Hiroto quien preguntó.

— Ese estúpido de Gazelle desapareció después que hablé con él esta mañana —esta vez Nagumo se adelantó al rubio, hablando con voz molesta y con las cejas juntas. Aun así, el de ojos esmeralda pudo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo de preocupación y, de haber mirado mejor, hubiera percibido la culpa también— Estaba extraño y aunque lo hemos buscado por todos lados no lo encontramos —agregó y profiriendo un bufido.

— ¿Lo has visto? —se apresuró a preguntar el castaño, pensando que quizás Hiroto, otro de los pocos amigos del albino, podría saber el paradero de éste— Hoy en la mañana está enfermo y podría estar peor ahora con la lluvia.

— No.

No fue el pelirrojo quien respondió, ni tampoco la de cabellos azules. La voz provenía de las escaleras, en donde se encontraba Midorikawa viéndolos con una expresión de inocencia e ignorancia que sólo engañaba a los recién llegados. Hiroto vio la seriedad y molestia que bullía del de ojos negros y que él intentaba esconder; era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Los tres jóvenes miraron al que bajaba por la escalera y luego se miraron entre sí. Tácitamente acordaron que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí y que tenían que seguir buscando a Suzuno hasta dar con él. No podía esconderse tan bien, ¿no? Se acercaron a Hitomiko y le tendieron cuatro regalos, tomando la palabra el rubio deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y que el regalo de envoltura blanca era del albino. Luego se disculparon y se retiraron rápidamente, decidiendo separarse nuevamente y que al cabo de media hora se comunicarían por sus móviles para saber las novedades, a menos que alguno lo encontrara primero. Con el plan listo y los tres dispuestos, corriendo se aventuraron por tres calles distintas con una misma meta en común: encontrar como fuera a Suzuno.

Dentro de la mansión, cuando los tres chicos desaparecieron, Hiroto observó a Midorikawa y le preguntó por qué había mentido así.

— Él no quiere verlos —respondió sencillamente, sin ningún remordimiento por sus acciones.

— Al menos debiste haberles dicho que estaba aquí para que se dejaran de preocupar. A saber cuánto tiempo más estarán buscándolo allá fuera —pero a Midorikawa realmente no le importaba. Desde que había llegado a la mansión Kira, Suzuno había sido su único gran amigo en pleno conocimiento de su condición. Él le había prestado su hombro para llorar, sus oídos para desahogarse y su mano para ayudarle a levantar. Incluso cuando supo que Endou le había borrado la memoria al pelirrojo luego de que por fin sabía la verdad, fue el albino quien estuvo allí para él, para asegurarle que todo iría bien. Y ahora que él lo necesitaba, Midorikawa no pensaba fallarle.

Había llegado completamente mojado y llorando. Aquello alertó tanto a Hiroto como a Midorikawa, pues era recontra sabido que Suzuno era un témpano helado que manejaba tan bien sus emociones y las reprimía tan perfectamente, que daba la impresión que realmente carecía de ellas. Pero aquel día había llegado destrozado y sin decir nada se acercó al de cabellos verdes y lo abrazó para llorar en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada y el susodicho lo guió hasta una habitación de huéspedes, intuyendo que Suzuno se quedaría allí por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, y simplemente fue su paño de lágrimas. No preguntó nada, no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo lo abrazó y acarició su cabello suavemente para dejarle ser. Antes de caer dormido, Hiroto le ofreció ropas secas y, cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos, Suzuno sólo le pidió al semi-demonio que no le dijera a Nagumo que estaba allí.

No despertó en lo que quedó del día, pero al día siguiente despertó más temprano de lo normal. Al observar el reloj del velador vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco de la mañana. No pudo seguir durmiendo, por lo que simplemente se quedó acostado en posición fetal encarando la pared y con la cabeza nuevamente llena de pensamientos.

Revivió lo ocurrido el día anterior. Al recordar la pérdida de Clara y el saber que Rhionne había sucumbido de la misma manera le hicieron sentir solo y con nuevas ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo su faz carente de expresión y sus ojos se mantuvieron secos y con un gesto duro. No supo con qué demonio había estado el día anterior, pero recordar esa sensación de su tacto le provocaba aún escalofríos. Era como sentir el tacto de la muerte.

Y luego recordó a Nagumo. Verlo allí, mirándole como un bicho extraño, como un lunático, y riéndose descaradamente de lo que él era apenas diciéndole que debía tener fiebre para estar alucinando así… se sintió más solo aún. No tenía a Rhionne, ni a Clara, ni a Osamu y ahora tampoco estaba para él a quien creyó su mejor amigo. ¿Pero era por eso que le había afectado tanto? Otras veces también había discutido con él, había sido insultado por él y nunca había pasado de ser una sensación desagradable en su pecho. Ahora que le decía una verdad tan íntima suya y se veía así rechazado, sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. No quiso atribuirlo a nada, pero aún persistía esa sensación en su pecho que sólo podía catalogarse como si su corazón estuviera llorando.

— ¿Gazelle? —escuchó un llamado tímido y al alzar la vista vio que se trataba de Midorikawa. Recién despertaba, pues su cabello estaba suelto y enmarañado y aún traía puesta su pijama— ¿Estás despierto? —se enderezó para que viera que sí y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que podía pasar. Vio el reloj del velador y notó que ya eran casi las ocho. ¿Se habría quedado dormido en algún momento mientras repasaba sus memorias?

El menor se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedaron frente a frente. El silencio imperó por unos incómodos minutos, hasta que el mismo rey del hielo decidió que tenía que hablar aunque no fuera a contar toda la verdad.

— Un demonio —comenzó, siendo escuchado atentamente por su acompañante—, mató a Clara —Midorikawa ahogó una exclamación, pues él sabía del ángel y por la manera en que el albino hablaba de ella (las pocas veces que habló de ella con él), era muy importante para su amigo— y Burn…

— ¿Descubrió que eres un oyente? —el silencio de Suzuno le indicó que sí— ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

— ¿Tú cómo crees? —respondió gélida y cortantemente, mirándolo con ojos enojados. Midorikawa se calló y bajó la vista apenado, pero pronto alzándola tímidamente para ver a Suzuno.

Ahora comprendía la razón de la llegada de Suzuno el día anterior y ahora tenía más razones para estar enojado con el de ojos ámbar. Pero en parte lo entendía, es decir, ¡miren a Hiroto! Su propio mejor amigo ignoraba que él no era humano (por lo menos, no completamente), por lo que estaba en la misma situación que el albino. Lo miró con ojos comprensivos y, decidido a alegrarlo un poco, lo llamó con una sonrisa alegre y le pidió que viera algo que había estado ensayando para él.

Como aún no estaba acostumbrado, cuando sacó sus alas –se quitó primero la camisa del pijama para no romperla– su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Desvió la mirada para que Suzuno no se preocupara y antes que pudiera decirle algo, aleteó imperceptiblemente para demostrarle que ya estaba perfectamente bien (aunque el dolor permaneció, sólo que de manera menos intensa). Como ambos estaban en los extremos de la cama, no tuvo problema en estirar su brazo derecho completamente, dejando la palma mirando hacia el cielo, para mostrarle en todo su esplendor el truco que literalmente le nació del alma hacía un par de días.

La mano bronceada del chico comenzó a expeler un vapor frío que indicaba la formación de hielo. Pronto, una pequeña semilla de color azulada y compuesta únicamente de frío hielo se posó en su palma y misteriosamente, raíces del mismo material comenzaron a rodear la mano como si fuera hiedra. Después de un destello blanco, la semilla comenzó a convertirse en un capullo y finalmente, el capullo abrió sus pétalos para enseñar una hermosa flor de hielo.

— Y falta lo mejor —murmuró misterioso, arrancando la flor de sus raíces heladas— Préstame tu mano —pidió con una sonrisa. Suzuno, intrigado, extendió su mano y vio como Midorikawa la volteaba y depositaba la flor de hielo en sus manos.

Repentinamente, el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Sin embargo, en lugar de perder la forma y convertirse sólo en agua, las gotas resbalaban por la superficie que ahora, mientras la capa fría se caía, se revelaba como una flor de verdad. Era de pétalos blancos y alargados. Una azucena.

Los labios de Suzuno iban a curvarse en una mínima sonrisa cuando un fuerte sonido resonó en la mansión. Provenía de la cocina y era de un gran número de vajilla rompiéndose en pedazos contra el suelo. Lo hubieran atribuido a un descuido de un cocinero, pero la repetición no dos, sino tres veces les indicó que algo iba muy mal. Con una sencilla orden, el albino le ordenó a Midorikawa quedarse allí; sus alas estaban al descubierto y mientras no supieran qué era, sería arriesgado que el chico se expusiese. A regañadientes aceptó y observó a Suzuno abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder él salir y cerrarla fuertemente antes que alguien pudiera ver al semi-demonio en su estado menos humano.

Corrió escaleras abajo, encontrándose con Hiroto en el camino. Ambos corrieron hacia la gran cocina, en donde encontraron a los dos cocineros en el suelo, inconscientes y con peligrosos trozos de cerámica rota alrededor, y junto a la puerta al mayordomo también inconsciente, pero aparentemente menos dañado que los cocineros. Sobre la mesa en donde estaba la estufa, un demonio de largo y alborotado cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba hincado y dándoles la espalda al estar viendo la puerta por la que había entrado. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

— ¡No te me escaparás! —tanto Suzuno como Hiroto reconocieron la voz de Endou desde afuera, viendo como éste en cosa de segundos aparecía por la puerta, abalanzándose contra aquel demonio con su mandoble en mano.

Tristemente ambos estaban allí estorbando, por lo que como humanos que eran no pudieron seguir el ritmo de la pelea para quitarse a tiempo y terminaron siendo quitados del camino brutalmente por el demonio, quien los sacó de una patada a ambos. Hiroto se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared, perdiendo el aliento por el impacto, y Suzuno contra un antiguo reloj de madera, aquellos largos y altos que parecían de anticuario. Menos mal se dio contra la madera y no contra el cristal de la puerta, pues con la fuerza que iba –maldita sea ese demonio y su fuerza inhumana– hubiera terminado con los cristales incrustados en la espalda.

Endou, al ingresar a la mansión por la cocina en su persecución de aquel demonio de ojo verde claro, notó la presencia de ambos chicos ahí y no alcanzó a horrorizarse al ver cómo Hiroto observaba todo con la estupefacción de un humano común e ignorante antes que el de alas oscuras los golpeara para quitarlos del camino. Rápidamente sus prioridades cambiaron y en el número uno se posicionó el proteger al pelirrojo, comenzando a descargar una ráfaga de ataques contra el ser infernal. Frustrado veía cómo el filo de su mandoble era detenido con facilidad por el antebrazo del demonio, quien no se inmutaba ante las heridas producidas; su habilidad de auto curación era más rápida de la de un demonio normal. No obstante, se dio cuenta que el demonio apenas le dedicaba algo de atención; algo más parecía haberle interesado.

Desviando su atención, antes concentrada exclusivamente en la batalla, hacia su alrededor logró captar algo. Un aroma a azufre que era menos intenso y mezclado con el aroma humano.

Una llamarada que se estrelló contra la espalda del demonio sin hacerle mucho daño le recordó que otra persona vivía en esa mansión y que era esa persona que se le había encomendado cuidar.

— ¡MIDORIKAWA ESCAPA! —exclamó al ver la figura del muchacho, aún en su forma alada, en la planta superior y con las manos extendidas luego de convocar al fuego para atacar al demonio de piel morena.

Era bien sabido que la relación entre homólogos infernales era muy diferente a la que mantenían los homólogos celestiales. A diferencia de los ángeles, los demonios veían a los semi-demonios como fuentes de poder anexas que podían consumir cuando ellos quisieran, pues eran más poderosos y podrían con ellos con facilidad. Mientras que para un semi-ángel el encontrarse con un ángel significaba algo bueno, el que un demonio encontrara a un semi-demonio era lo peor que a este último le pudiera pasar. Significaba una muerte inmediata y Midorikawa la comprendió al ver el brillo hambriento de los ojos del demonio y la sonrisa diabólica que se dibujó en sus labios.

No tuvo tiempo para escapar. Unos hilos creados netamente de oscuridad lo atraparon de brazos, piernas, cuello, alas y torso impidiéndole moverse. Endou intentó atacarlo, pero el demonio fue más rápido y tirando de los hilos que atrapaban a Midorikawa, impactó ambos cuerpos como si el semi-demonio fuera un enorme yo-yo. El paladín tuvo que cambiar la posición de su espada a último para no atravesársela en el pecho, pero aún así no pudo evitar que el filo se hundiera en su piel. Los cortes no fueron profundos, pero sí ardían. ¿Alguna buena noticia? Así como había rajado la piel del semi-demonio había cortado algunos hilos oscuros que lo retenían, más exactamente el del cuello, permitiéndole respirar con más facilidad.

Hiroto y Suzuno vieron aquella escena impotentes y sin poder hacer nada. El golpe que se habían dado en la espalda les expandió un dolor punzante que les impedía moverse con facilidad y aunque no había sido grave, sí los volvía más que estorbos en batalla. Aún así intentaron hacer algo. Al caer Endou al suelo por el golpe que le dio el demonio con el cuerpo de Midorikawa, tanto Hiroto como Suzuno intentaron atacarlo, pero recibieron el mismo ataque con el "Yo-yo Midorikawa", volviendo a donde mismo: el suelo.

— ¡AAAAH!

Endou, Hiroto y Suzuno observaron con terror como el demonio abrazó por la espalda a Midorikawa para pegarlo a su cuerpo y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Un aura oscura rodeó al cuerpo del semi-demonio y éste profería gritos de dolor mientras aquella aura oscura comenzaba a ser lentamente consumida por el demonio.

— ¡NO!

— ¡MIDORIKAWA!

— Detente, Desuta —una nueva voz llegó a oídos de los presentes como produciendo eco en todo el lugar y una neblina oscura a ras de suelo apareció de la nada. Ésta comenzó a conglomerarse en un sitio y a volverse más densa, hasta que se convirtió en una torre de denso humo negro que dio paso a una alta y esbelta figura de piel pálida y de largo y ondulado cabello negro azulado. Si su falta de alas negras como de murciélago hubiese instalado la duda de si era un demonio o no, su espectacular entrada y sus destellantes ojos negros con el iris rojo resolvían la duda—_ Lamento_ _la demora, Gazelle_ —dijo al albino.

— Vaya, vaya~ ¿pero qué hace acá el señor guardián del purgatorio? —preguntó burlescamente Desuta tras desencajar sus fauces del cuello del semi-demonio, que yacía inconsciente ahora y que sólo se sostenía por los brazos del demonio y los hilos de oscuridad que lo aprisionaban.

— Suéltalo, ahora —aunque lucía calmado, en su voz se distinguía perfectamente la amenaza y la mordacidad.

— Jódete, Dezarm, él es mío —dijo delineando el rostro de Midorikawa con su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva desde la base de su oreja izquierda hasta el cuello, donde pretendía retomar la labor de consumir al que yacía entre sus brazos.

Sin decir nada más, el más alto simplemente recargó su peso en una pierna y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía muy tranquilo, como esperando que las cosas se solucionaran solas. Ante el grito ahogado de Desuta, Dezarm sonrió retorcidamente, escondiendo dicho gesto bajo la bufanda oscura que siempre llevaba y que le cubría a veces (como ahora) desde la nariz hasta el cuello.

Ante la sorpresa del paladín y del par de humanos, un nuevo demonio hizo aparición literalmente de la nada. A diferencia de Dezarm, este demonio parecía más joven y Endou le encontró parecido con Fudou, por lo menos en su mirada. Poseía unos brillantes ojos naranjas con unas marcas bajo estos y el cabello azul marino, aunque compartía con Dezarm la increíble palidez. Había atacado a Desuta por la espalda (algunos dirían que es poco honroso, pero en batalla entre demonios no existe honor alguno) con la misma oscuridad que él usaba para atar a Midorikawa. Había dañado su espalda, justo en la base de las alas, y el dolor que le provocó el ataque hizo que su control sobre las sombras se esfumase, liberando así al inconsciente semi-demonio.

Endou, aprovechando su increíble rapidez, cogió a Midorikawa en vuelto y lo alejó de Desuta. Éste, enfurecido, intentó atacar devuelta al demonio más joven, pero Dezarm no se lo permitió. Aprovechando que le dio la espalda, convocó un gran taladro de las sombras y atacó al de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, esta vez pudo reaccionar a tiempo y demostrando su gran poder, condensó una esfera oscura y permitió que ésta explotase, liberando ondas de energía oscura que resultaban letales para quien las recibiera. Ambos demonios pudieron detener las que iban hacia ellos, pero descuidaron a los humanos del lugar; hacia ellos se dirigía una única onda perdida. Endou no podía defender al tener a Midorikawa entre sus brazos –el mencionado, ante el despliegue de energía de Desuta, comenzó a despertar aturdido– y Dezarm no alcanzó a detener la onda oscura.

Un chorro de sangre manchó el aire y el sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo terminó por silenciar el lugar. Bajo el cuerpo, al que se le escapaba la vida rápidamente, un gran charco carmín comenzaba a formarse e involuntarias lágrimas saladas cayeron por sus ojos. No pudo escuchar los gritos de sus amigos antes que la mirada se oscureciera y dejara de respirar. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar que no estaba arrepentido de haber saltado frente a Endou y Midorikawa para proteger a este último.

Más rápido que quedarse dormido.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DESPIERTA! —gritaba Midorikawa escapando de los brazos del paladín, quien se encontraba igual que Hiroto: paralizado de la impresión— ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO MUERAS! ¡GAZELLE! ¡SUZUNO! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! —las lágrimas caían sin vergüenza sobre el rostro helado del muerto, quien seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

Aprovechando el pánico, Desuta escapó al verse en desventaja. Ninguno de los dos demonios logró detenerlo, pero no le encontraron sentido salir a perseguirlo; no era instinto de demonios matarse entre sí por las puras (aunque Dezarm tenía una excelente razón para ir a cazarlo y tirarlo al fondo del abismo para que sufriera la peor de las muertes). El más joven se mantuvo al margen, pero el más alto fue hasta donde estaban los demás. Endou estaba tan shockeado que no se movía y sólo observaba atónito el cuerpo muerto del albino, aunque no viéndolo a él sino reviviendo la muerte de Kira Hiroto. Midorikawa zamarreaba al muerto gritándole cosas sin sentido, dejando fluir su desesperación y dolor, y Hiroto, aunque no reaccionó tan violentamente como lo hizo el de ojos negros, estaba arrodillado junto a Midorikawa viendo con ojos muy abiertos el cadáver de quien fue uno de sus grandes amigos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dos preguntas. Uno, ¿cómo entró a la mansión? Y dos, ¿por qué siempre llegaba en los momentos menos oportunos?— ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¿Qué es…? —la pregunta quedó en el aire al ver cómo Midorikawa lloraba y abrazaba un cuerpo misteriosamente conocido, bañado en sangre, con los ojos abiertos y con el cabello blanco manchado de rojo.

La exclamación ahogada de Hitomiko fue secundada por el grito de Nagumo, quien corrió hacia donde estaban los otros chicos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. El señor Seijirou estaba sin habla y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al ver nuevamente el cuerpo muerto de un ser querido para él. Al igual que Endou, frente a sus ojos el cuerpo de Suzuno cambiaba por el de su hijo Hiroto, haciéndole caer finalmente de rodillas y sintiendo como era fuertemente abrazado por su hija, quien ante aquella horrible escena no pudo permanecer fuerte.

— ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! —pedía no sólo Midorikawa, sino también Nagumo, aunque éste era mucho más pasional que el primero agregando su florido vocabulario, como si eso pudiese acabar por despertar al albino sólo para recibir unas respuestas similares en cuanto a insultos. No había otra cosa que deseara más.

— Ya basta, Reize, está muerto —intentaba convencerlo Dezarm. Se suponía que su corazón ya no latía, ¿entonces por qué sentía como éste se partía al pronunciar dichas palabras?— Tus lágrimas no podrán curarlo. Él ya está muerto —dijo sabiendo que el poder de curación que tenían los semi-demonios residía únicamente en sus lágrimas, pero en este caso ese poder no podría ayudar al albino.

— ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTE, NO PUEDE! —se negaba a creerlo y de no ser porque ahora Nagumo abrazaba al cadáver de su amigo y que Hiroto lo abrazaba por la espalda para detenerlo, estaría aún zamarreando a Suzuno para que despiertara— ¡ÉL NO MORIRÁ! ¡NO LO HARÁ! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! —y antes estas palabras, un brillo dorado emergió del piso y pronto contagió al semi-demonio, quien cambiaba muy levemente de apariencia. El caos que había en la escena repentinamente desapareció al notar como sólo ellos parecían estar dominados por la ley de gravedad, pues las demás cosas comenzaban a flotar junto con las motas de luz dorada que los rodeaban como luciérnagas.

Así como había ocurrido como Tachimukai el día anterior, en las alas de Midorikawa comenzaron a grabarse unos intrincados dibujos dorados que adornaban sutilmente la negrura de las alas, así como un tatuaje apareció en su frente que retrataba lo que él era: la flor de la Vida. Haces de luz dorada lo rodeaban y ante su orden sin palabras, rodearon a Suzuno y, por consecuencia, también a Nagumo. Éste, no dispuesto a soltar el cadáver, observaba atónito lo que sucedía a su alrededor, apenas notando cómo había dejado de llorar. Los haces de luz no sólo iluminaban todo con una tenue luz dorada, sino que también emitían un agradable calor que parecía desplazar cualquier rastro del frío de la muerte. Finalmente, todos los haces de luz convergieron en el pecho de Suzuno, dibujando brevemente el mismo tatuaje de la flor de la vida que Midorikawa tenía en la frente justo sobre su corazón, antes de desaparecer.

Suzuno volvió a respirar.

— ¡SUZUNO! —no pudo evitar exclamar Nagumo ante la desesperada bocanada de aire que tomó el albino al revivir. Sus ojos, que habían permanecido abiertos al morir, se cerraron rápidamente al ser arrastrada la conciencia del chico donde Morfeo, pero aquello bastó para que Nagumo volviera a respirar tranquilo— Estás vivo, estás vivo… —dijo reanudando su llanto silenciosamente y permitiéndose sonreír abiertamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte al, ahora vivo, cuerpo del albino.

Los demás, al ver esto, también sonrieron y lloraron aliviados. Suzuno estaba vivo. No sabían cómo, pero lo estaba y eso bastaba.

— Reize, ¿qué hici…? —las palabras de Dezarm quedaron en el aire al ver cómo el muchacho yacía en el piso en un estado semiconsciente. No se veía dañado, pero extrañamente no parecía estar aquí; no su consciencia, por lo menos— Tsurugi, llévalo a alguna habitación y cuídalo hasta que yo llegue —ordenó al demonio menor, quien lo miró de mala manera y lo respondió.

— ¿Y por qué crees que te haré caso?

— Porque yo lo digo, ahora HAZLO —no bromeaba, había ira en su voz y una temible oscuridad que hasta el mismo Tsurugi sintió en su ser. Prefiriendo no provocarlo, asintió de mala gana y alzó al chico entre sus brazos y voló hasta el segundo piso, donde entró en una de las habitaciones (la de Hiroto) para depositarlo en la cama y esperar a que Dezarm llegara.

— Hay que llevarlo al hospital. La herida aún parece grave —dijo repentinamente Seijirou, siendo la voz de la razón del grupo.

Los demás asintieron y quedaron en que él, Hitomiko y Nagumo irían al hospital mientras que Dezarm, Hiroto y Endou se quedarían allí. Ante cualquier novedad sobre el estado de Suzuno, Hitomiko llamaría, por lo que todos se apresuraron a cumplir con lo dicho y llevar rápidamente al albino a urgencias. No obstante, antes de poder salir de la mansión, Hitomiko observó a Dezarm y éste le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se observaron intensamente por unos segundos, para luego romper el contacto visual y dirigirse cada uno a su destino. Había mucho que hablar, mucho pendiente… Dezarm tenía una razón más para quedarse más tiempo en la Tierra.

Apenas los demás se fueron, Dezarm tuvo que esquivar un ataque de Endou dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. Tenía que habérselo imaginado, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte en esta casa? —preguntó el castaño rabioso, viendo al asesino de su ángel frente a él como Pedro por su casa. Respiraba pesadamente y sujetaba con ambas manos la empuñadura de su mandoble, pero el demonio lucía tranquilo y en sus ojos sólo había tristeza, nada de maldad.

— Gazelle me pidió venir.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Hiroto intentando acercarse al demonio, pero Endou no se lo permitió. Se colocó frente a él en actitud protectora, pero eso simplemente molestó al pelirrojo pues sabía que no lo hacía por él, sino por el otro Hiroto –con la aparición de Desuta en la cocina, cuando fue golpeado y enviado a impactar contra la pared las memorias que Endou borró la vez pasada volvieron–.

Dezarm sonrió nostálgicamente ante la pregunta del pelirrojo. De la última vez que se habían visto, él lucía bastante diferente y sabiendo que ya habían pasado diez años desde su último encuentro, encontró lógico que no se acordara de él— Quizás con este aspecto me recuerdes mejor —dicho y hecho, así como todos los demonios tenían la capacidad de adoptar un disfraz humano, él cambió su apariencia hasta reflejar el cómo lucía cuando aún simplemente un semi-demonio. La figura esbelta, alta, de nariz aguileña y ojos anaranjados se presentó ante ambos, enojando más a Endou y sorprendiendo a Hiroto. Lo recordaba.

— ¡Osamu!

— Estás tan grande, Hiroto —sonrió él afable, pero pasando a ver al paladín que le dedicaba la mejor mirada de odio de su repertorio— No espero que me perdones, Endou, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas la verdad —dijo él viéndolo seriamente, pero sin lograr que Endou cambiara de expresión.

— ¿La verdad? No creeré ninguna de tus mentiras, Osamu. Yo sé lo que vi ese día y sé que fuiste tú quien mató a Hiroto —decía terco como mula, casi gruñéndole al demonio— Yo te vi allí, con sus alas terminando tu transformación. ¿Qué acaso quieres decirme ahora que tú no fuiste quien le arrancó las alas para devorarlas? —ironizó, convocando de nueva cuenta la mandoble que había desaparecido al momento en que se había quedado en shock al ver el cadáver de Suzuno.

Sin embargo, Osamu ignoró sus palabras y decidió decirle por fin la verdad de aquel fatídico día— Yo estaba aquí cuando Desuta llegó. No sé si me buscaba a mí o a él, pero Hiroto y yo intentamos defendernos y defender al señor Kira, quien también estaba en la mansión ese día —comenzó, viéndolo a los ojos para transmitirle la sinceridad que impregnaba su relato— Terminó por vencernos y le arrebató sus alas a Hiroto. Pero yo logré quitárselas y herirlo, pero Hiroto estaba ya muy mal. Me dijo que consumiera sus alas para volverme un completo y así sobrevivir. En un principio no quise, pero si me volvía un completo podría hacer que Desuta retrocediera. Finalmente acepté y así logré que Desuta se retirara, pero ya era muy tarde para Hiroto. Fue ahí cuando entraste tú…

Endou no le creía. No, se negaba a creer que eso realmente había pasado. Es decir, durante diez años estuvo cultivando un odio contra Osamu que ahora había echado raíz en su corazón, impidiéndole ver la verdad. El demonio no esperaba que le creyera, pero él se sentía más ligero al haber por fin confesado aquello que le pesaba en el alma; era como cumplirle un favor a su amigo muerto.

— Pero ahora lo importante no soy yo, sino Reize —dijo con voz grave y las cejas juntas Osamu— Deduzco que estamos en presencia de la Vida, por lo que ocurrió con Gazelle… tuvimos suerte que Desuta no se diera cuenta de a quién estaba consumiendo, pero ahora corre peligro. Los otros demonios sentirán su energía y querrán venir a por él.

— Eso no ocurrirá —la voz tajante y decidida del pelirrojo dejó estupefacto al castaño, quien aunque tenía cierta responsabilidad con el semi-demonio aún no caía en cuenta la importancia de la misma. Después de aquellos eventos tan intensos, no podía pensar claramente— Yo lo protegeré.

— No podrás, eres sólo un humano —señaló Osamu, logrando que Hiroto frunciera el ceño y apretara los dientes frustrado e impotente.

Por su parte Endou no sabía qué hacer. Aquel arcángel le había pedido que lo cuidara y ahora sabía el porqué, y ya sabía que tres criaturas habían sido raptadas y que Midorikawa corría el mismo peligro. Pero el haber visto a Suzuno muerto, recordándole cuando su querido Hiroto murió, volver a ver a quien aún creía que era el responsable de su muerte… emocionalmente estaba muy inestable y para un paladín eso era una mala señal. No podría cumplir con su trabajo como debía.

Sin embargo, algo extrañó pasó. Sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba de respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza justo donde estaba su corazón, respirando con dificultad y sudando copiosamente. Sintió como si todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se hubiesen disparado ante la primera señal que alguien le estaba desgarrando desde el interior. Ya se había sentido así una vez, pero no comprendió el porqué ocurría nuevamente si él era un paladín sin un ángel al que custodiar. Empero, la sensación siguió aumentando de intensidad al punto que comenzó a nublársele la mente y la mirada y se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo. Escuchó las voces de Osamu y Hiroto llamándole a la lejanía, pero él se iba sumergiendo más y más en la latente oscuridad. Un rostro difuso se dibujó en su mente y un grito de socorro se perdía en el sobrecogedor silencio del vacío.

Finalmente, su consciencia se perdió en la oscuridad y en un intenso frío helado que en cierto modo le recordó a la muerte, pero que al mismo tiempo le transmitió una sensación de extraña familiaridad.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Este ha sido, sin duda alguna, el capítulo que más me dolió escribir. No sólo porque maté y reviví a un personaje, sino porque para el dolor de mi corazón hoy en la mañana, cuando sólo me faltaban unos párrafos para terminarlo, mi madre encontró a mi gata Negrita muerta. Sinceramente pensé posponer este capítulo por ello pues de mis tres mascotas era a la que estaba más unida, pero este capítulo (hasta lo que llevaba hoy en la mañana) lo había escrito enteramente en compañía de mi bebé y quise terminarlo para dedicárselo a ella.

Negrita, esto va para ti. Espero que estés ahora con Max y que nos cuides a todos desde donde estés, y que me sigas acompañando en espíritu como lo hiciste siempre en vida. Te amo y nos vemos pronto.

Sobre el capítulo, el único comentario que tengo es que tenía que pasar para revelar la condición de "Vida" de Midorikawa. El número 12 será más relajado, pero bueno... la historia estaba pensada para ser así de intensa. Agradezco los comentarios de _**Starbell Ca****t**_, _**Miria-chan Whitediamond**_, **_judy-andersen_**, _**TTaacchhii**_ y **_MizuKi-chan-18_**. Procuraré contestar sus comentarios del capítulo anterior en la semana, ya entenderán por qué ahora no puedo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 11: El antidemonio ha llegado

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Dedicado a todas las que comentaron en el capítulo pasado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo; lo necesitaba. Disfruten este capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 11:**_** El antidemonio ha llegado**

Llegaron al hospital a tiempo. Apenas los vieron entrar, los doctores le arrebataron el cuerpo de Suzuno a Nagumo y lo depositaron en una camilla, llamando por radio a todos los doctores y enfermeras disponibles con la simple mención de "_Código azul, preparen el quirófano 2"_. Seijirou, Hitomiko y Nagumo observaron cómo las figuras de bata blanca que llevaban al albino desaparecían empujando la camilla a través de las grandes puertas de la sala de urgencias. Desde ese punto no podían hacer nada más, por lo que sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, el pelirrojo fue a sentarse en la silla más cercana a la puerta y el señor Kira se acercó a una enfermera que le hizo una seña con la cabeza, registrando al albino en el hospital. Hitomiko, por su parte, salió del lugar y tomó su móvil para llamar a Hiroto.

— ¿Hermana? —ella lo conocía. Algo lo tenía alterado o más de lo que estaba cuando ellos se marcharon, pero decidió pasarlo por alto e ir al grano.

— Ya hemos llegado al hospital y han llevado a Suzuno al quirófano —informó con voz neutra, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

— ¿Cómo está él? ¿Se pondrá bien, cierto?

— Cuando llegamos estaba muy débil, pero no sabremos nada hasta que el doctor nos informe. Te llamaré cuando sepamos algo —prometió, adivinando cuál sería el rostro de su hermano ante sus palabras. Se imaginó su ceño suavemente fruncido y un leve puchero, al cual le seguiría un suspiro de resignación y, en el mejor de los casos, una trémula sonrisa. Al escuchar el suspiro de Hiroto en la otra línea, sonrió para sus adentros; ella lo conocía tan bien.

— Está bien, no olvides llamarme —recordó antes de cortar la comunicación— Gracias —fue lo último que escuchó antes que la línea muriera. Sin decir nada, guardó el aparato en su bolsillo de su pantalón y se permitió suspirar también, alzando la vista para ver el cielo grisáceo y opaco. Tenía la pinta de que iba a volver a llover.

No quiso volver adentro a hacer compañía a su padre y al pelirrojo. Había un aura deprimente ciñéndose a ellos y ella no estaba para contagiarse de su tristeza; ella era una mujer fuerte y tenía que mantenerse en pie en vista que ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo. Una brisa helada golpeó su cuerpo, causándole un escalofrío y provocando que su cabello se moviera grácilmente al son del viento. Al dejar de sentir el frío aire colarse por su cuello hacia su espalda y pecho, sintió una presencia junto a ella que no era más cálida, pero tampoco menos fría. No tuvo necesidad de voltear para saber que era Osamu.

El demonio no pronunció palabra ni demandó atención. Sabía que ella sabía que estaba a su lado y se dio el lujo de disfrutar aquella apariencia humana que durante diez años había abandonado. Se sentía bien estar fuera del purgatorio de vez en cuando, aunque le preocupaba un poco el haber dejado a Tsurugi con Hiroto y Midorikawa. Era prácticamente un bebé demonio a sus ojos (no llevaba más de cinco años de haber nacido como tal) y sabía cómo era de quisquilloso; seguramente se escabulliría de la mansión ahora que no tenía sus ojos encima y se iría a hacer lo que cualquier demonio hace en el mundo humano: divertirse a costa de ellos. ¿Por qué había salido tan parecido al irritante de Fudou? Sin embargo, este asunto era importante para él y decidió dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían hacerlo y permitirle el libre albedrío a Tsurugi. Ya se las arreglaría después con él, teniendo esta cuenta saldada.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó fríamente Hitomiko aún con los ojos cerrados y el rostro volteado hacia el frente, como si Osamu no estuviera allí.

Él se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ladina. Era tan arisca ahora, aunque hacía diez años su comportamiento daba luces de ser guiado hacia esa personalidad fuerte que la distinguía hoy en día como mujer. A sus ojos, ella creía ser madura y lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente antes que él tuviera que huir del mundo humano, ya una vez que fue un demonio completo, mas él sabía que realmente no era así. Escuchaba como el corazón de Hitomiko latía con mayor rapidez producto del nerviosismo y rió quedamente ante la ingenuidad de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ella engañarlo a él?

— Te eché de menos —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, aprovechando que estaban solos y que no necesitaba mantener en alto su parte más fuerte e indiferente—, y creo que tú también me has echado de menos.

— Por supuesto que no —rebatió ella inmediatamente— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todo quedó zanjado en el pasado. Ya nada me ata a ti.

— Siempre tan esquiva, Hitomiko —continuó sin alterarse ni mostrarse a la defensiva como ella lo hacía— A mí no me engañas, porque yo escucho tu corazón —tanto literal como figurativamente cabría señalar. Su mirada se suavizó con amor al escuchar como el corazón de ella daba un salto y luego continuaba latiendo desembocado, indicándole que ella estaba asustada y nerviosa al verse expuesta. Decidió tranquilizarla a su manera y se colocó frente a ella, con ojos amables pero con los labios tensos en una línea. Permitió que sus dedos descansaran en la mejilla de ella, notando como su rostro apenas mostró reacción ante el toque de él, manteniéndose serio y desafiándole con aquella mirada azulada. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas tan difíciles?— Dime la verdad, ¿me has olvidado?

Ella mentía a la perfección cuando la situación lo ameritaba y esta situación ameritaba sus dones para mentir, pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir crudamente el "sí" a la interrogante de Osamu. Aunque abrió la boca, nada salió de ella y terminó cerrándola sin haber pronunciado palabra. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en el piso, molestándole el hecho que fuese incapaz de responder a algo "tan sencillo" y que siempre creyó que podría contestar si él alguna vez volvía (aunque las esperanzas en ella ya había muerto para ser honestos).

Por su parte, Osamu sonrió complacido y aliviado. Ella no lo había olvidado aunque habían pasado diez años. Nuevamente se preguntaba sobre si realmente no tenía corazón, puesto que sintió como éste se hinchaba de felicidad ante la actitud de la Kira, pero dejó de pensar en tonterías y simplemente decidió actuar. Se acercó lentamente, permitiéndole que lo empujara si ella lo deseaba (cosa que ella no hizo), hasta que sus rostros quedaron a tan poca distancia el uno del otro que él podía sentir su cálida respiración y ella podía sentir el frío hálito que imitaba ser esa respiración que él no necesitaba.

— Hiroto lo aprobaba, ¿lo sabías? —antes que ella pudiera responder, Osamu eliminó cualquier distancia entre ellos y la besó. Hitomiko, sorprendida por sus últimas palabras, sólo abrió los ojos y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a sus acciones.

La calidez de los labios de Hitomiko le hizo recordar tanto a la primera vez que la besó. Podía verla a ella de adolescente, con el tierno rubor en sus mejillas que se iba convirtiendo en un rojo intenso como el cabello de su hermano, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión y su cuerpo brevemente tensado antes de relajarse y corresponderle. La diferencia fue que esta vez ella no correspondió, pero tampoco le respondió. Eso a él le bastó para hacerlo feliz.

Era un beso simple y tierno, una caricia entre labios que no pasó a nada más pasional. Empero, aquel simple beso estaba tan cargado de amor que al separarse, Hitomiko sintió una avalancha de mariposas revoloteando alocadamente en su estómago y un rubor mal disimulado instalándose en sus mejillas. Él la miró serio, pero sonriéndole con los ojos y ella pudo admirar como esos orbes anaranjados volvían a inyectarse de sangre y la esclerótica (1) pasaba a ser nuevamente negra. Estaba volviendo a su verdadera apariencia como demonio y ella intuyó que lo hacía para no engañarse con lo que no era; tácitamente le pedía a Hitomiko que lo aceptara así.

Nuevamente se inclinó hacia ella, quedando sus labios cerca de su oído para hablarle en susurros.

— Me quedaré un tiempo más. Ya sabes dónde buscarme —era una invitación. Depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios y su cuerpo se transformó en humo negro, dejándola a ella sola con las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa reprimida. Se sentía otra vez como una niña enamorada.

Entró a la sala de espera y se sentó junto a Nagumo, quien estaba ahora entre ella y el señor Kira. Todos estaban tensos, preocupados y con rostros graves a la espera de nuevas noticias (bueno, ella intentaba ambientarse nuevamente y no sonreír bobamente como realmente su cuerpo quería). Las noticias no llegaron hasta casi tres horas después, cuando un hombre de mediana edad y con aquellas batas azules que usaban los cirujanos en las operaciones apareció a través de las puertas, buscándolos con la mirada y llamando a "los familiares de Suzuno Fuusuke". Los tres se levantaron como resortes y el hombre se acercó a ellos, por fin dándole las ansiadas noticias sobre el albino.

Comunicó que había llegado muy mal y que costó mucho sacarlo del estado crítico. La operación había sido complicada, pero había resultado exitosa aunque Suzuno aún no estaba completamente fuera de peligro. Lo habían trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y por lo mismo ahora nadie podía entrar a verlo, pero al día siguiente, si no habían complicaciones durante lo que restaba del día, podrían verlo de a uno en el período de visitas. Aquello bastó para que todos se sintieran más aliviados, especialmente Nagumo. Seijirou dijo que, en vista que no podían ya hacer nada más que esperar, podrían volver a la mansión, pero Nagumo se negó. Dijo que se quedaría un rato más en el hospital aunque no dio sus razones. Por supuesto, ambos mayores supusieron que aún no quería separarse del albino y asintieron, diciéndole que cualquier cosa que necesitara simplemente tenía que llamarlos. Él asintió y los vio irse.

Una vez solo, Nagumo volvió a derrumbarse sobre el asiento y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, se permitió liberar unas últimas lágrimas y una tímida sonrisa. Suzuno estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Ignorantes de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la mansión Kira y sin saber el porqué de la ausencia de Nagumo y Suzuno durante la práctica del día anterior (la última que tendrían por un tiempo), los que iban a seguir las instrucciones del director Raimon e ir a la tumba del paladín Seigou Hibiki se reunieron en las puertas del instituto exactamente a las once de la mañana, cuando todos los demás estudiantes estaban ya en clases.<p>

El grupo terminó siendo conformado por Someoka, Endou, Kazemaru, Max, Goeunji, Touko, Rika y Haruna, quien había accedido a venir luego de haber sido informada por Yuuichiro (2) sobre los últimos acontecimientos y sus planes. Sin embargo, el grupo que finalmente se encontró en las puertas de Raimon y que fue al cementerio aquel día sufrió unas ligeras modificaciones. Los miembros de SP Fixer se negaron a ser excluidos del plan, por lo terminaron siendo incluidos sólo con la condición que se mantuvieran al margen y que, a menos que se les necesitara, no intervinieran; Endou no apareció a la hora señalada, por lo que Tsunami se debatía entre acompañarlos o no ante la necesidad de otro paladín y terminó uniéndoseles en lugar del castaño al saber que Tachimukai estaría siendo cuidado por el director y su hija (en medio de sus arranques de poder, había guardado inconscientemente sus alas por lo que Natsumi no sabría nada sobre su verdadera identidad); y sin que ellos supieran, Kogure los seguía de cerca para averiguar qué ocurría y dónde estaba Atsuya.

Llegaron cerca del mediodía. Al igual que el día anterior, el cielo se veía grisáceo y aunque el aire se mantenía seco y sin indicios de lluvia, de vez en cuando un trueno sonaba a la lejanía, como advirtiendo la llegada de una tormenta. Ellos lo sintieron casi como un presagio y aquel sentimiento se acentuó al ver a un hombre parado en la entrada del cementerio, con el rostro más serio y la mirada más dura que habían visto; un desconocido para todos, con excepción del par de paladines. Daba la sensación de ser un hombre de piedra.

— Bien —habló con voz autoritaria, antes que ellos pudieran decirle algo—, mi nombre es Kudou Michiya y soy un paladín. Raimon me ha pedido que los guié hasta su destino final, así que no aceptaré quejas ni sugerencias de ningún tipo —se veía inflexible y nadie se atrevió a responderle— Síganme.

Sin esperarlos, comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el cementerio. Los que no lo conocían, simplemente lo miraron marchar y se apresuraron a seguirle el paso, mientras que Tsunami y Someoka aprovecharon la distancia que se formó entre el grupo de humanos y ellos para poder conversar en privado sobre la repentina aparición del paladín de cabellos púrpura.

— ¿Por qué habrá llamado a Kudou-sempai? —cuestionó en voz baja el surfista, viendo discretamente al susodicho.

— No lo sé. ¿Dónde estará Fuyuka? —respondió con otra pregunta el delantero, intentando ser más discreto que su compañero.

— Él no es de los que dejan botados a sus ángeles… debemos estar metidos en un lío muy gordo —recalcaba lo obvio, pero Someoka estaba demasiado intrigado por la aparición del paladín mayor para mirarlo de mala manera por lo tontas que resultaban sus palabras en esta situación.

Apresuraron el paso para no quedar rezagados. Como era un cementerio, todos guardaron el respeto que el lugar demandaba y caminaron lenta y solemnemente. Un grupo grande como ellos llamaba un poco la atención, pero Touko y Rika habían traído oportunamente unos ramos de flores blancas, haciendo creer que simplemente eran un grupo grande que iban a visitar una tumba; no era del todo mentira.

La tumba a la que iban estaba bastante retirada del resto. Estaba en una parte del cementerio donde la grama crecía uniformemente, pero donde no había flores que le dieran algo de vida con sus colores. Como estaba apartada de las demás tumbas, había cierta privacidad que les resultaba bastante cómoda; aparte de ellos, sólo había un jardinero terminando su trabajo, un pequeño grupo de personas algo lejos que parecían estar en pleno funeral y un niño sentado en una banca mirando con inocencia hacia donde los adultos se conglomeraban. Por su rostro sereno y carente de lágrimas, era deducible que no sabía qué ocurría, lo cual era bastante comprensible. No debía tener más de cinco años; aún no entendía lo que era la muerte.

— Oye, Max —llamó en voz baja Gouenji, dándole un discreto codazo y señalándole con la cabeza hacia el solitario niño— Junto a ese niño… hay un ángel —dijo contemplando la silueta del ser celestial. Por su altura creía que era un ángel joven, sus alas no eran tampoco muy grandes (_incluso las de Shirou son más impresionantes_, pensó) y su cabello castaño oscuro caía ondulado rozando sus hombros.

— Debe ser su ángel guardián. Recuerda, todos tenemos uno —murmuró en respuesta el pelirrojo, casi enterneciéndose por la sorpresa del delantero de ver a un ángel tan cerca de él. ¿Cuánto habría negado su habilidad para reaccionar así? Pero se equivocaba, Gouenji no se lo decía por esa razón, pero antes de poder aclarar ese punto, el niño se dio vuelta a verlos y les sonrió, saludándolos con la mano en un gesto por lo demás, muy tierno.

El pequeño, de corto cabello castaño claro, dio una mirada furtiva hacia el grupo de llorosos adultos y, sonriendo, se bajó de la banca y corrió hasta ellos. Max y Gouenji, al verlo venir, se miraron entre sí medio alarmados y miraron a sus espaldas, notando cómo los paladines del grupo estaban ya alrededor de la tumba en respetuoso silencio y cómo los demás estaban cerca de ellos, rindiendo honores a quien no conocían. Antes de hacer algo, el niño ya estaba frente de ellos, tironeando del pantalón del pelirrojo para llamar su atención.

— Onii-san, ¿también vienen acá a ver a obaa-san? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza ante la pregunta, mirándolos con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azul metálico llenos de alegría e inocencia. Por sus palabras, ambos supieron que a quien estaban enterrando era a la abuela del niño.

— No, venimos a ver a un amigo nuestro —respondió Max, hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño y revolver cariñosamente sus cabellos en gesto amistoso.

— ¿También se fue al cielo?

— Ajá. Quizás ahora está hablando con tu abuela —le siguió la corriente, notando como el niño, inconsciente sobre la verdad de la muerte, se mantenía alegre pese a que su abuela había fallecido— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— ¡Tenma! Y él es Takuto —respondió alegremente, mirando al ángel que estaba junto a él. Como todo ángel de la guarda, se mantuvo impasible, sólo sonriéndole al pequeño puesto que se suponía que ni Gouenji ni Max eran capaces de verlo.

— Un gusto, Tenma. Yo soy Max y él es mi amigo Gouenji —se presentó tanto a él como al de cabellos color crema, quien no era precisamente bueno con los niños; Yuuka era una excepción— _Un gusto conocerte por fin, Takuto. ¿O debería llamarte Shindou, como lo hace Ranmaru?_ —saludó al ángel, quien se sorprendió al notar como el pelirrojo le hablaba en su lengua.

— _¿Conoces… conoces a Ranmaru?_

— ¡Woah! ¡Hablas igualito a Takuto! —había genuina sorpresa en la voz del niño, pero también admiración. En su mente infantil ya se estaba formando una imagen idolatrada de Max.

Pero aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad no duró. Al chasquido de unos dedos, un muro de fuego negro los rodeó y separó del resto del mundo; adentro del cerco, cual ovejas, quedaron todos los del grupo incluyendo al pequeño Tenma, que miraba a todos lados sin saber qué ocurría, aferrándose a Max en busca de protección, y a Kogure que se había escondido tras de un árbol. Max tomó al niño entre sus brazos y levantándolo consigo, se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. Nadie parecía saber qué ocurría y los gritos desesperados de los familiares de Tenma no ayudaban al ambiente que los rodeaba.

Tsunami, Someoka y Kudou habían convocado sus armas (una espada recta, una guadaña y unas tonfas respectivamente) a la espera de algún ataque. Alrededor del cerco de fuego, los miembros de SP Fixers intentaban inútilmente entrar, pero eran tan intensas y mortales las llamas que si intentaban cruzar serían carbonizados. Kazemaru y Haruna se mantenían alertas, preparados para atacar de ser necesario, y el par de chicas simplemente se tomó de las manos y aguardaron tras el ángel blanco y el ángel negro que las protegían con sus cuerpos etéreos. Para seguridad de Tenma, Gouenji y Max se mantuvieron en su posición, más alejados de los demás, y Shindou se colocó frente a ellos en caso que algo o alguien intentara atacar a su niño; no estaba escrito que muriera ahora.

Repentinamente, el muro de fuego oscuro creció hasta que los encerró dentro de una burbuja que, pese a estar hecho netamente de flamas, no generaba calor alguno, aunque ninguno quiso ir a tocarlo para averiguar si había perdido su capacidad para quemar. Estaban ahora dentro de la especie de dimensión oscura donde sólo se encontraban ellos… o eso creían hasta que un cuerpo etéreo comenzó a volverse sólido frente a sus narices. Era Kidou.

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó Haruna al verlo aparecer. Sus ojos se aguaron al verle aquellas alas negras; desde que se había convertido en un caído, Haruna no había podido volverle a ver por estar prohibido. Lo extrañaba tanto…

_Haruna… ¿qué haces aquí?_ Se preguntó el de ojos rojos al ver a su querida hermana allí. Sin embargo, él tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo, por lo que simplemente decidió hacer el que no vio nada y continuar con su misión.

— ¡KIDOU! ¡DEVUÉLME A SHIROU AHORA! —exigió Someoka seriamente, pero sabiendo que no podría atacarlo. Intentaba parecer fuerte ante el ángel negro, pero en su corazón aún estaban las memorias del pasado y con dicho fantasma nublándole el juicio no podría actuar correctamente. Tsunami se dio cuenta de las inseguridades de su compañero y empuñó firmemente su espada; si él no atacaba, lo tendría que hacer él con el dolor de su alma.

— ¿Quieres verlo? Aquí está —respondió Kidou con tanta naturalidad y frialdad que ni Haruna ni los paladines pudieron reconocerlo.

El de rastras volvió a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que aquella cúpula que parecía transportarlos a otra dimensión comenzara a distorsionarse; el efecto era parecido a cuando hay estática en la televisión. Tras de Kidou, que se mantenía en el aire en gesto elegante y amenazador, se comenzaron a materializar unas cruces que tenían crucificadas a ciertas personas que la mayoría conocía. El corazón se les encogió al verlos allí, atados a las cruces de madera cual el Cristo católico, inconscientes y con rastros de sangre que manaban de donde los clavos hechos de pura oscuridad los unían a la cruz.

De las ocho cruces, sólo tres estaban ocupadas. A la extrema derecha estaba Handa, con sus alas de ángel negro extendidas y clavadas a la cruz. En la cuarta cruz y quinta cruz estaban los gemelos Fubuki (Atsuya y Shirou respectivamente) de la misma manera que el caído, con sus alas negras de murciélago y blancas de ángel extendidas y clavadas a lo que simulaba ser madera negra. Todos inconscientes y preparados para ser sacrificados, sólo esperaban a que las otras cinco cruces fueran ocupadas y que los cuatro protagonistas fueran capturados para finalmente perder sus vidas.

Ante el mórbido espectáculo, Tenma comenzó a llorar.

— Handa… —susurró con voz quebrada Max, abrazando más fuerte al niño que lloraba en sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello y escondiendo el rostro entre el hueco que había con su hombro.

— ¡ATSUYA! —Kogure, al ver a su amigo de cabellos rosados, no soportó el estar escondido y salió de detrás el árbol, corriendo hacia donde las cruces se alzaban. Haruna lo observó con ojos abiertos y con el terror martilleándole el corazón.

— ¡NO! ¡KOGURE! —intentó ir hacia a él, protegerlo, pero algo se lo impidió— ¡AAAH! —unas ondas oscuras, similares a las que Desuta había creado pero de fuego negro, impidieron el avance del ángel guardián y mantuvieron ocupados a los tres paladines, que tuvieron que saltar a la acción a proteger a los civiles. Con sus armas cortaban las ondas para desintegrarlas, evitando que alcanzaran la carne y la cercenaran.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamó el de ojos dorados, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Kidou que lo mantenían prisionero. El ángel negro tuvo que esquivar una enorme roca que iba hacia él, notando que su propia hermana había sido quien la había lanzado. No había culpa en sus ojos azulados, pero sí tristeza y una gran determinación. No quería lastimarlo, pero iba a salvar a Kogure.

— Por favor hermano, no hagas obligues esto —imploraba ella, pero Kidou sólo desvió la mirada intentando esconder su frustración y enojo, y con un brazo convocó nuevamente su fuego negro para enviar una llamarada hacia su hermana, quien no sufrió daños gracias a Tsunami que bloqueó el ataque con el filo de su arma.

Aprovechando la distracción, Kidou silenció al irritante mesías llenando su consciencia de oscuridad y arrastrándolo a la inconsciencia. Una vez manejado aquel asunto, voló con agilidad hacia donde las cruces se erguían y haciendo uso de su manipulación de la oscuridad (algo propio de demonios y no de ángeles de ningún tipo cabe aclarar), crucificó al muchacho tal y como los otros seres estaban crucificados. Uno menos, faltaban cuatro, pero ya tenía en mente un par más.

— **Ve por el niño, Kidou **—una nueva voz habló, con timbre grave y oscuro. Ninguno más que le mencionado supo de dónde provenía, pero tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para esquivar los nuevos ataques del ángel caído, quien desplegaba su poder con increíble destreza y en toda su variedad: usó todos los elementos a su disposición, más la oscuridad y el fuego negro. Los paladines intentaban defenderse como podían y las criaturas celestiales hacían uso de todas sus habilidades: repelían las llamaradas de fuego con murallas de agua, los proyectiles de tierra con proyectiles de aire y el aire concentrado con potentes haces de luz materializada.

Los considerados más mortales simplemente intentaban salir del camino, Max protegiendo con su cuerpo a Tenma y Gouenji protegiendo con el suyo a las chicas. No obstante, en algún momento el pelirrojo fue golpeado por una de las potentes ráfagas de aire, saliendo despedido por los aires y separándose de Tenma en el proceso. Escuchaba al niño llorar asustado y cuando logró ver entre el vapor que se producía luego del choque de agua y fuego, notó que alguien más lo tenía y ese alguien no estaba en el bando de los buenos.

Kidou había atrapado a Tenma, quien temblaba de miedo ante aquella mirada rojiza. Quería a su mamá, a su papá, a su abuela que ahora estaba en el cielo y a su perro Sasuke, pero nadie estaba allí para salvarlo de ese monstruo de ojos rojos que ya de seguro era amigo del monstruo que había bajo su cama o en el armario del ático (¿o de los conejos del polvo tal vez? (3)). Se revolvía entre sus brazos y le daba golpecitos con sus pies y manos, pero nada era efectivo. Si tuviera su figurita de acción de Astroboy, ese ángel feo temblaría ante el poder del niño robot.

Harto del berrinche del pequeño humano, Kidou repitió lo que hizo con Kogure y mandó al mundo de los sueños a Tenma.

— ¡KYAAA! —gritó Haruna al sentir como alguien la atrapaba, enterrándole las uñas en el antebrazo e inyectándole alguna clase de veneno que lentamente hacía efecto en ella, causándole gran dolor.

— **Muy bien hecho, Kidou **—ahora la voz no parecía provenir de un ser etéreo ni resonaba por toda la cúpula. Ahora era claramente de una persona (o algo parecido) y que estaba entre ellos, más específicamente detrás de Haruna, inmovilizándola mientras le terminaba de inyectar el veneno.

— ¡DÉJALA! —exclamaba iracundo Tsunami, reviviendo en su pecho aquel sentimiento que lo había unido tan fuertemente a la chica en el pasado y que ahora lo unía a su querido Tachimukai. Intentó atacarlo, pero una especie de barrera invisible se lo impidió.

Apenas logró evitar que el niño que descansaba durmiendo en sus brazos cayera al ver aquella figura frente a sus ojos capturando a su hermana. Ese porte alto y erguido, el rostro alargado y nariz alargada y chata, y los anteojos que impedían ver sus ojos… era la forma más humana del antidemonio. Estaba abrumado, especialmente por dos cosas. Primero, no se suponía que él apareciese allí, ¡nunca salía del abismo! Y segundo, ¡ese no era el trato que tenían! Su rostro se crispó, reflejando un odio puro hacia aquel ser.

— ¡KAGEYAMA! ¡ESTE NO ERA EL TRATO QUE TENÍAMOS! —exclamó colérico, expandiendo su fuego negro y dirigiéndolo únicamente hacia el antidemonio— ¡DIJISTE QUE SI TE HACÍA CASO MANTENDRÍA A HARUNA A SALVO! —le discutía, revelando poco a poco sus verdaderas intenciones.

Éste simplemente sonrió retorcidamente en gesto victorioso y antes que el fuego mortal pudiese alcanzarlo, las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse al tiempo que Kidou se encorvaba y profería gritos de dolor que se combinaban casi musicalmente con los gemidos quejumbrosos de su hermana. Ante el dolor que sentía, dejó caer a Tenma y se agarró el pecho, tirando de su vestimenta superior revelando una joya color carmín incrustada en su pecho, de la cual comenzaban a expandirse unas extrañas raíces rojas de manera lenta y tortuosa. Kidou sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo el calvario del poder del abismo consumiéndolo, al tiempo que comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo.

— **¿Acaso creíste que te otorgaría los poderes del abismo sin guardarme una carta de triunfo? **—preguntó burlón Kageyama, disfrutando del sufrimiento de ambos hermanos— **¡No te dejaré ir, Kidou! Aunque tenga que controlarte contra tu voluntad, seguirás siendo mi títere **—declaró riendo victorioso, esquivando sin ningún problema el golpe que iba hacia su espalda, cortesía de Kudou.

Aunque el rostro del hombre seguía tan serio y grave como en un comienzo, sus ojos destellaban con un brillo negro de pura sed de sangre y venganza. Los recuerdos del pasado venían a su mente en imparables cascadas y aunque intentaba mantenerse frío, el rencor y el odio guiaban sus acciones. Frente a él estaba el asesino de Seigou Hibiki, su maestro, y no perdería la oportunidad de asesinarlo a sangre fría en ese instante para consumar la venganza que ansiaba tanto.

— **¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¿Tanto ansias hacerle compañía al viejo Hibiki?** —había burla en su voz, como queriendo avivar el odio del de cabellos púrpura.

— No te atrevas a hablar de él —amenazó con su voz cargada de desprecio— Puede que lo hayas matado, ¡PERO YO TE MATARÉ AHORA! —su ataque iba a ser secundado por el de Someoka y Tsunami, pero en lugar de herir al antidemonio, una sangre oscura, tibia y muy distinta les salpicó el rostro y las ropas. Kageyama, haciendo uso del control que tenía sobre Kidou, había hecho que éste se moviera y le sirviera de escudo. Todos los ataques habían sido bloqueados con el cuerpo del caído, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, ya sin fuerzas para retorcerse del dolor que le provocaba la piedra roja de su pecho, cuyas raíces seguían expandiéndose por su cuerpo para doblegarlo completamente al antidemonio.

No obstante, sin poder haber asimilado esta última escena, la punta de la cúpula se rompió estrepitosamente y una intensa luz se coló por el agujero. El antidemonio, reconociendo aquella calidez y aquella esencia propia de los arcángeles, convocó un último ataque que afectó a todos los humanos para poder escapar con su botín. Escuchando un último grito de Haruna hacia su hermano, llamándolo desesperadamente, el antidemonio desapareció junto con las cruces en donde estaban los secuestrados, uniendo dos más a su colección. Iba a arrastrar a su marioneta con él, pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo, abandonándolo allí mientras desaparecía; no le importó, cuando la piedra terminara por consumir su pobre alma, el mismo Kidou seguiría sus órdenes y mataría a los insolentes que se habían rebelado contra él y volvería al abismo, donde él le esperaría.

La intensa luz no mermó instantáneamente. De hecho, se intensificó expandiendo su calor hacia los heridos, quienes vieron con asombro como sus heridas eran curadas por aquella amable luminiscencia que no podía tener otra fuente que no fuera celestial. Al verse completamente curados, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, el resplandor dejó de cegarlos y las figuras de dos imponentes arcángeles apareció. Tanto Someoka como Tsunami reconocieron a Aphrodi y a Sain.

Sin decir nada, pero alzando su hermosa y brillante lanza, Sain dejó boca arriba a Kidou, quien estaba cerca de perder su autocontrol y voluntad permanentemente, y con gesto decidido impulsó su arma hacia el pecho del caído. Creyendo que lo iban a matar, atravesándole la lanza en el pecho, las chicas ahogaron un grito y voltearon la vista mientras Gouenji las abrazaba de manera protectora, pero sin dejar de ver, notando así como la punta de la lanza impactó fuertemente contra la piedra preciosa de su pecho, destruyéndola en miles de pedazos. Los trozos de joya saltaron, volviéndose opacas al no proveer más poder, y las raíces que se expandían desde ésta se marchitaron, liberando a Kidou. Inmediatamente después de aquello, Aphrodi utilizó su habilidad sanadora para curar las profundas heridas causadas por las armas de los paladines, salvando al caído de una muerte segura. De no ser por ellos, Kidou hubiera muerto al no tener la capacidad de auto curarse.

— _Arcángel… _—llamó Tsunami a Aphrodi, viendo como éste volteaba a verlo con sus hermosos orbes rubí— _El antidemonio… él…_

— _Lo sé _—cortó el arcángel, manteniendo una expresión seria que compartía Sain. Todos contemplaron como la cúpula de oscuridad desaparecía y como los asistentes al funeral de la abuela de Tenma se precipitaban sobre el niño, que yacía tranquilamente durmiendo en el pasto sin preocupación alguna. Tanto los arcángeles como Kazemaru, oportunamente decidieron volverse etéreos, sólo siendo vistos por los videntes presentes— _Paladines, encárguense de estas personas._

Dicho y hecho, los tres se apresuraron a borrar las memorias de todos, incluyendo la del niño, para evitar que sus existencias se vieran expuestas a la luz pública. Al ser borradas sus memorias, todos cayeron inconscientes, uniéndose al mundo de Morfeo junto con Tenma, olvidándose de todas las preocupaciones y de todo lo que habían visto hasta entonces. Luego de eso, los arcángeles y el caído volvieron a hacerse materiales.

— ¡Kidou! —Someoka se apresuró a ir a su lado, pero notó que algo había diferente. Volvía a ver a su pequeño semi-ángel, con aquella misma mirada desorientada de la primera vez que lo conoció. Reprimió sus impulsos de abrazarlo aliviado— Kidou, ¿qué pasó? ¡Dímelo!

— Haruna… —musitaba él, como en su propio mundo— Kageyama tiene a Haruna… ¡MALDICIÓN! —exclamó impotente, sin darse cuenta como la rabia provocaba que sus poderes se alteraran, arrancando grandes pedazos de tierra del suelo y elevándolos enloquecidamente en el aire— No pude protegerla, otra vez dejé que se la llevaran… él me prometió que si cumplía sus órdenes él no atentaría contra ella, pero… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HARUNAAA!

— ¡Tranquilízate, Kidou! —Someoka lo sacudía por los hombros, intentando que el caído entrara en sí. Éste pareció reaccionar y miró al moreno con unos ojos tan llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento, que Someoka sintió que se le partía el corazón al verlo destruido. Al mismo tiempo, los trozos de suelo y piedra que volaban peligrosamente por los aires perdieron la vida y cayeron al suelo inertes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Caído, ¿dónde se los llevó? ¿Dónde se realizará la ceremonia? —Kudou no era el único que demandaba esa respuesta. Los arcángeles, que sabían las consecuencias que traería a la Tierra, el cielo y al purgatorio si ese ritual se concluía con éxito, mantenían posturas firmes y demandantes, exigiendo tácitamente la respuesta.

Kidou guardó silencio. Él realmente se encargaba de traer a los sacrificios y Kageyama era bastante reservado en cuanto a sus planes. Sin embargo, intentó hacer memoria y buscar algo que pudiese indicarle lo que necesitaban; no por nada él era considerado un genio cuando estaba vivo. Repasó su mente varias veces, revivió sus conversaciones y cuando iba a darse por vencido, una memoria acudió fugaz a su mente, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba.

Había sido de las primeras veces que había entablado contacto con el antidemonio. Ambos estaban en las profundidades del abismo y él comenzaba recién a concretar sus planes gracias a la ayuda de Kidou. Una frase, una simple frase fue lo que recordó el de ojos rojos para darse cuenta de a dónde se realizaría el ritual y fue tan lógico que se sintió un estúpido por no haber pensado en ese recuerdo aparentemente insignificante. Decidió recitar las palabras del antidemonio, dándoles a entender a los que lo rodeaban a dónde debían dirigirse ahora si planeaban salvar a los sacrificios.

— Volveremos al inicio… a los orígenes, donde el hijo de Cronos, Júpiter, dominó una vez el cielo —recitó él, viendo a los arcángeles.

¿El inicio? ¿Los orígenes? ¿Cronos? ¿Júpiter? Si mal no estaban, esos nombres le sonaban a mitos y divinidades, ¿pero qué relación tenían con el antidemonio? A diferencia de ellos, esos dioses no existían, sino que eran una mera creencia humana. Sin embargo, Max y Touko eran buenos en historia (especialmente en la historia universal) y comenzaron a hilar sus ideas hasta que llegaron a la respuesta.

— Volver al inicio… —dijo ella, siendo seguida por él, como si estuvieran de acuerdo y lo hubiesen ensayado.

— Regresar a los orígenes… —había comprensión en sus ojos, una que los hacía sonreír por la sincronía que sus pensamientos tenían.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Es sólo un mito! —exclamó Kazemaru, que realmente no le encontraba mucho sentido a la única pista que Kidou les había dado.

— ¿No lo ves, Kazemaru? —preguntó ansioso Max, viéndolo tan obvio— ¡El dios Júpiter! Hay que volver al inicio, regresar al origen de todo... no se refiere al Dios en sí, sino al lugar. Tenemos que ir a… —pero el arcángel Sain comprendió la idea y completó la oración del pelirrojo.

— Italia.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) La esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo.<p>

(2) Yuuichiro Raimon, director del instituto y padre de Natsumi (Encontré el nombre hace poco).

(3) Los conejos de polvo son un monstruo inventado por los bebés de "_Rugrats_" que se supone que son monstruos que aparecen donde no se ha limpiado y que se ha acumulado polvo y basura, y que te atacan malvadamente (?) D: ¿Alguien vio ese capítulo?

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Bueno... otro capítulo más. ¿Les confieso algo? Lo terminé de escribir en menos de un día porque para mantenernos ocupadas y no pensando en mi gatita mi mamá nos ha sacado a todos lados estos días, pero empezando como a las 22:00 y terminando a las 04:00... extraño tanto a mi niña, que se dormía conmigo, que me cuesta dormir sin ella a mi lado. Pero eso es mejor para mis fics, ¿no? :) Además salió bien largo el capítulo, toda la primera parte se me ocurrió en ese momento agregarla, no estaba planificada, pero estoy muy satisfecha de haberla agregado. No quería dejar eso inconcluso.

Sinceramente, nunca creí llegar a este capítulo. Para la historia es esencial este capítulo, porque ya intuyen qué se viene, ¿nooo~? :3 Tardamos 11 capítulos en llegar... pero llegamos y es lo importante xD ¿Alguien adivinaba que el antidemonio era Kageyama? Igual no era tan difícil, es como el Voldemort de IN11. Y Tenma... en mi mente es tan shota y tierno, pero me encantó ponerlo en esta parte ;w; En mi mente es tan cute su breve interacción con Max~ .w.

Agradezco realmente de todo corazón a _**judy-andersen**_, **_MizuKi-chan-18_**, _**TTaacchhii**_, **_Starbell Cat_**, _**Claire Beacons**_, **_Miria-chan Whitediamond_** y _**La dama azul de Konoha**_ por sus RR's. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y su cariño, sus comentarios me animaron mucho y me permitieron seguir la historia sin faltar a la fecha normal de actualización. En serio, gracias :) *abrazo grupal* **{L}**

Y para mi querida **Damita**: Tranquila que yo feliz cuando comentas y no seas tan ilegal que luego te castigan más xD Y no ves que te leo la mente para saber qué personajes te gustan más para hacerlos sufrir más (?) /shot'd. Ok, no xDD ¿Por qué todos tratan de idiota a Nagumo? Es decir, sí, lo es, pero no ven que igual se preocupó por Suzuno ;w; por algo nada que ver, pero igual lo hizo! Denle algo de crédito uwu ¡Sí quiero ver ese capítulo de Tsurugi con su hermano! Se me hace tan cute *se derrite* Y Mido... es todo un héroe, deberíamos darle una medalla ;D (creo que todas me querían matar cuando maté a Suzuno :3) Y... me he dado cuenta que cada vez que intentan adivinar, están mejor encaminados que antes~ no diré en qué para no dar pistas, pero lo están haciendo bien xD

Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, nos vemos el próximo domingo~ :)


	13. Capítulo 12: Promesas por cumplir

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 12:**_** Promesas por cumplir**

Soñó en negro y con ese frío de muerte que ya no le intimidaba tanto como antes. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se permitió enfocar tranquilamente la vista, tardándose sus buenos tres minutos en lograrlo. No se movió, pero dirigió la vista hacia donde el olor a azufre se lo indicaba: ahí estaba Tsurugi, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Quiso hablarle, pero notó como éste le dedicó una mirada irritada y decidió callar. Se sentó lentamente, procurando no marearse, y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de Hiroto y a su lado yacía Midorikawa, con la mirada tan perdida como cuando el demonio menor se lo llevó al cuarto a que descansara (o mejor dicho, a que no estorbara).

Recién entonces se dio cuenta que, a su alrededor, decenas de flores de hielo flotaban en el aire. Debía de ser Midorikawa.

— Ya despertaste —escuchó al pelirrojo, quien recién entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. Pudo ver una merienda en ella— Ten, te traje algo para comer —dijo, teniendo la impresión que el desmayo del chico podría deberse a una baja de presión. El azúcar siempre era un buen remedio.

— Hiroto, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Endou recibiendo la bandeja y tomando un bizcocho para darle un mordisco.

— No sé. Te desmayaste, nada más —respondió Hiroto, preguntándose el porqué le preguntaba a él, si era el más ignorante de todo.

— ¿Cuánto… llevo así? —se atrevió a preguntar, pues algo le decía que algo había olvidado.

— Casi un día entero. Creo que son como las… una o algo así de la tarde —vio el reloj digital que había sobre su velador, que indicaba la hora y la fecha, para confirmar. Había fallado por poco, faltaban aún diez minutos para las una de la tarde.

Y la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo se incrementó. ¿Pero de qué servía saber que algo olvidabas si no sabías qué era? Mientras comía, intentaba pensar y pensar, pero realmente no recordaba qué. Repasó su día anterior, pero no halló más que nuevas preguntas. Desuta, Osamu, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno... Decidió buscar más atrás, repasando días anteriores y recordó su conversación con Max y la llegada de Kazemaru. Recordó la desesperación del caído al abrazarlo y luego su reunión con el director de Raimon. El despertar del Tiempo y al día siguiente el de la Vida, los secuestros y el plan.

¡El plan! ¡Eso era lo que olvidaba!

Alejó la bandeja que tenía y tomó el reloj que descansaba en el velador, viendo lo tarde que era. Su reunión en las puertas del instituto era hacía una hora y ya no había manera de alcanzarlos en el cementerio. ¡Es que ese desmayo no estaba en sus planes! ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Saltó de la cama, golpeándose con algunas de las flores flotantes y notando como, ante el contacto con su frente, se derretían revelando verdaderas azucenas; seguía produciendo vida, aunque fuera a nivel vegetal. Mas el mismo pensamiento le hizo detenerse. Ahora que sabía el porqué el arcángel le había pedido proteger al semi-demonio, no podía dejarlo y mucho menos así. Estaba entre el deber y… el otro deber. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Yo lo cuidaré —y como salido de la nada, Osamu se materializó junto a Tsurugi, quien lo miró fastidiado. Por su culpa no podía salir a disfrutar del mundo humano como quería— Tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿no? No te preocupes por él, ve.

— ¿Y por qué crees que confiaré en un asesino como tú? —respondió agriamente Endou, enfadándose ante la presencia del demonio.

— Si no quieres, no lo hagas. Pero confías en Hiroto, ¿no? —…golpe bajo— Él quiere cuidar de Midorikawa y además, el señor Seijirou y Hitomiko aún no se van al hospital. Puedes no confiar en mí, pero confías en ellos.

Miró al pelirrojo, quien sólo tenía ojos para la Vida. Si lo pensaba fríamente, tenía que borrarle la memoria lo más pronto posible para que no corriera peligro por poseer conocimientos que no debía, pero no tenía tiempo ahora. Los demás lo necesitaban. Y con el pesar de su alma, asintió de mala gana y se despidió de Hiroto mientras corría hacia la entrada para abandonar la mansión.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hiroto tomó la mano de Midorikawa y esperó alguna reacción de su parte. No hubo cambio. El chico seguía sumido en aquel extraño letargo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin pestañar y sin siquiera mostrar pupila –sólo era un mar negro sin brillo y sin fondo que le producía una incómoda sensación de ahogo–, con el tatuaje de su frente emitiendo débiles destellos color oro y con pequeños lapsus en donde de sus manos comenzaban a formarse flores de hielo para luego flotar y quedarse quietas en medio del aire. Desde que había ingresado a aquel estado, Ryuuji no respondía a sus llamados, a sus zamarreos, ¡a nada! Sólo se mantenía inmóvil y respirando lentamente, casi para creerse que su alma estaba en el limbo.

Osamu miró a Hiroto, sin notar como un brillo de tristeza refulgió en sus ojos. Sentía tanto en su corazón la desesperación muda del pelirrojo, pero realmente no podían hacer nada por el semi-demonio. Sólo él podía salir de aquel estado, pero nadie podía asegurar que lo fuera a hacer manteniendo su humanidad o dejándose consumir por la divinidad de la Vida que dormía dentro de él. Después de todo, algún día tendría que ejercer completamente su labor como tal y no podría ser semi-humano para entonces, pero ¿perderían a Ryuuji Midorikawa ahora?

Tres toques a la puerta sonaron y ambos demonios se volvieron invisibles a los ojos humanos. La figura de Hitomiko apareció en el marco.

— Hiroto —llamó con voz dulce, aquella que sólo sus familiares (y Osamu) sabrían identificar— Padre y yo nos iremos al hospital.

El chico no respondió, sino que siguió con la mirada fija en Ryuuji, quien estaba creando lentamente en su mano libre una nueva azucena de hielo. Hitomiko suspiró y se acercó hasta su hermano, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Aunque ella conocía la identidad de Osamu incluso diez años atrás, cuando él aún no era un demonio completo, no tenía más conocimiento ni familiaridad con esta otra realidad y sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para Hiroto el digerir la situación. Además, no sólo estaba el hecho de que nuevas e inexplicables verdades estuvieran presentándose tan abruptamente frente a sus ojos, sino que también estaba el hecho de que Seijirou le contó que ya le dijo por boca propia sobre lo de su verdadero hijo Hiroto. Su pequeño hermano debía estar pasando por mucho y con todos los acontecimientos recientes, no debe de haber tenido nada de tiempo para poder desahogar todos los sentimientos que juntaba en su corazón.

— Hiroto, creo que nuestro padre tiene derecho a saber la verdad —dijo en voz queda al oído del joven, notando como éste se tensaba débilmente, como intentando negar sus palabras— Quizás así el dolor sea menos… para ambos —Hiroto siguió sin hablar— Por favor…

— Hermana…

Tomó una de las manos de su hermana y se quedaron así, abrazados, por un par de minutos más. Cuando supo que ya debía irse al hospital para saber nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Suzuno, se separó lentamente y miró a Hiroto a los ojos, intentando transmitirle su cariño y su apoyo en estas circunstancias. Finalmente, posó ambas manos en las mejillas de su hermano y depositó un cálido beso en su frente antes de marcharse. Hiroto la vio irse y luego volvió a mirar a Midorikawa, acariciándole la frente y delineando con su índice el brillante tatuaje en forma de flor.

Intentó olvidar momentáneamente la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, de la verdad entre Kiyama Hiroto y Kira Hiroto, y concentrarse únicamente en su amigo. En su interior había una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, por lo que con sinceridad ya no sabía bien qué sentía en ese mismo instante, pero sabía lo que quería: que Midorikawa despertara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que los dos Kira abandonaban la mansión para dirigirse hacia el hospital, en aquel lugar el médico tratante de Suzuno le indicaba a Nagumo (que había pernoctado en la sala de espera) sobre la condición actual del paciente. Ya no estaba en riesgo vital, pero más allá de eso no había presentado mejoras más visibles y no daba luces de recuperar la conciencia. Aún así, el pelirrojo preguntó si podía entrar a verlo y al ver la súplica en sus orbes color ámbar, el hombre se apiadó y se lo permitió, pero no por más de quince minutos.<p>

Siendo guiado por una enfermera, la que se encargaría del cuidado del albino mientras se encontrara en la UCI, Nagumo llegó a la puerta que tenía a un lado un pequeño lugar donde se cambiaba la tarjeta con la información del paciente. Leyó "_Habitación 509, Suzuno Fuusuke" _y tragó grueso. Por algún motivo, sentía miedo de lo que encontraría en aquel cuarto.

Reunió su valor (que según él le sobraba) y entró a paso inseguro a la habitación. Le enfermó el blanco que imperaba y ese olor a hospital que era conformado por el aroma a enfermo, medicamentos y alcohol, pero la visión que tuvo fue tan deprimente que sintió como el corazón se le hundía en el pecho. Allí, tendido en una cama y sumido en profundo sueño, estaba Suzuno. La sábana le tapaba desde el ombligo hasta abajo, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo apreciar su pecho completamente vendado; en su brazo tenía una intravenosa que se conectaba directamente con un suero; de las vendas emergían varios cables que se conectaban a la máquina encargada de monitorear todo su sistema cardiovascular; y finalmente, gracias a que la herida se produjo en el pecho y muy cerca de los pulmones, una máscara de oxígeno asistía al muchacho para que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Aunque sentía alivio de saber que estaba fuera de peligro, Nagumo no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo al verlo.

— Gaz- Suzuno… —susurró, queriendo llamarlo por su verdadero nombre y no por el tonto apodo que se le había quedado desde niños.

Acercó la única silla que había en el cuarto hacia un costado de la cama y se sentó. Con cuidado, tomó la mano que no tenía conectada la intravenosa y entrelazó sus dedos con los del albino, sintiéndolo frío pero no al punto de estar muerto. Siempre creyó que Suzuno era una especie de reptil por tener sangre fría, idea que cambió al estar bañado en su tibia sangre el día anterior. Con su pulgar, acarició la mano de su amigo y lo miró como nunca lo había hecho. Había pena, culpa, pero también había algo de lo cual ni él mismo estaba consciente: amor.

— Perdón… —no sabía por qué pedía perdón, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo—Perdón, perdón. Prometo… prometo que… ¡no sé que prometerte, pero despierta! Por favor… —ya sentía que hablaba de manera irracional, pero realmente quería que Suzuno despertara, que le dedicara esas miradas irritadas y gélidas de siempre, que todo volviera a esa rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Por supuesto, Suzuno no respondió. Apretó los dientes e intentó no apretar el agarre de su mano, para no hacerle daño. En cambio, llevó la mano del albino hasta su rostro y besó el dorso al tiempo que sentía como una nueva lágrima caía por sus ojos. Musitó un nuevo "despierta" sobre su mano y volvió a besarla, sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus actos, a la espera de que el chico abriera los ojos.

Cuando se acabaron los quince minutos, Suzuno no dio vestigio alguno de despertar.

* * *

><p>En el hogar de los Raimon, Natsumi estaba en el estudio de su padre. Supuestamente hablarían de los cabos sueltos que aún había en su próximo viaje a Italia, para el intercambio que comenzaría a partir del segundo semestre y que duraría un año, pero cuando iban a comenzar con el tema que había quedado pendiente la última vez (la residencia en donde se quedaría), el hombre había tenido una llamada que "era urgente contestar". Por tanto, Natsumi estaba esperándolo, mas se estaba aburriendo; ya llevaban casi diez minutos de conversación y como era su padre, estaba segura que demorarían otro diez más.<p>

Por ello, a sabiendas que aún tendría que esperar, decidió ir al cuarto de huéspedes donde Tachimukai y Tsunami se encontraban. Aún no entendía bien qué le había ocurrido al menor, pero desde que había llegado había estado dormido (o eso creía ella) y hasta que llegó el moreno tuvo que cuidarlo. Honestamente no recordaba si algo había ocurrido en las horas que lo cuidó, puesto que llegó muy temprano en la mañana y ese día no asistió a clases, pero de todos modos estaba preocupada –claro, no recordaba nada porque Tsunami había borrado su memoria por si acaso al llegar allí–.

Una vez en el cuarto, tocó la puerta y esperó a que el moreno le permitiera entrar. A diferencia de lo que creía, fue Tsunami quien salió cerrando la puerta tras de él, haciendo que el escenario de la conversación fuera el pasillo y no la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Igual.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ninguno se había tratado mucho anteriormente y la expresión del chico era sumamente desalentadora. Natsumi intentó aligerar el ambiente, viendo el vaso medio lleno.

— Por lo menos no está peor, ¿no? —le regaló una media sonrisa, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Al contrario de lo que ella creyó, el moreno le regaló una enorme sonrisa y le desordenó el cabello en un acto casi paternal, verdaderamente agradecido por los intentos de la chica por animarlo.

— Tienes razón. ¡Ya verás como Tachi se pone mejor! —prometió animadamente. Ella, aunque no muy contenta por su cabello desordenado, le sonrió de igual manera. Había algo en el surfista que contagiaba la tranquilidad.

— Bueno… creo que mejor los dejo solos —dijo ella antes que ese incómodo silencio les sobreviniera. Se devolvió al estudio y Tsunami, al verla marcharse, entró nuevamente a la habitación que había estado custodiando desde que había vuelto a aquella casa lo más rápido que pudo tras el suceso del cementerio.

Por supuesto, no podía dejar que la chica entrara. Tachimukai nuevamente se presentaba en su forma alada y ahora era la luz la que se desfiguraba a voluntad y placer de su descontrolado poder. De hecho, si uno se fijaba bien en el reloj que estaba escondido en algún lugar del cuarto, notaría que el tiempo estaba detenido exclusivamente entre esas cuatro paredes, y que la aguja a veces temblaba como intentando avanzar o retroceder, pero algo evitándolo; ese algo era la voluntad humana del semi-ángel.

Tsunami volvió a su posición original. Sentado al borde de la cama donde yacía el muchacho, siempre alerta a su alrededor, pero con una devoción exclusiva al castaño. Acariciaba su rostro y su mano, a la espera de algún cambio, resignándose a ver como sus acciones parecían ser en vano.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que el chico estaba, en parte, consciente de las acciones del moreno. Dentro de sí, en plena pugna con su divinidad, Tachimukai intentaba dominar para poder salir y controlar una vez más su cuerpo, pero el Tiempo se lo impedía. Estaba atrapado en las cadenas del pasado, presente y futuro, y por más que intentara no podía librarse. El Tiempo quería dominar, alegando que era necesario liberar la máxima expresión de sí mismo en pos de impedir el avance de los planes del antidemonio. Empero, Tachimukai sentía que cada vez que el Tiempo ganaba terreno, él iba desapareciendo y él tenía sus razones para no hacerlo. La mayor y mejor razón tenía la piel morena, el cabello rosado, unos grandes y bellos ojos negros y la sonrisa más alegre, más cálida y más hermosa que él pudiera haber visto en toda su vida.

No, él no quería desaparecer. E incluso eran los cuidados de Tsunami quienes le daban la fuerza que el Tiempo le quitaba para mantener viva su humanidad. Pero no ganaría. Su voluntad contra la divinidad no era suficientemente poderosa, por lo que intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con el Tiempo. Todas sus propuestas habían fallado, pero él inventaba una nueva cada vez hasta que lograra salir. Incluso con un minuto de su tiempo humano, él estaría contento si pudiera dejar todos sus asuntos resueltos.

— _Tsunami_ —Yuuichiro se presentó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que Natsumi no viera nada por accidente. Tsunami captó que el hablar en lengua angélica era por seguridad— _Asumo que no saldrás de aquí hasta que tu ángel recupere la consciencia, ¿no es así?_ —la pura mirada del chico le bastó para corroborar su pensamiento— _Bien. Entonces te lo diré de una vez. He hablado con el ministro Zaizen y lo he puesto al tanto de la situación. Él arreglará el asunto del viaje a Italia y partiremos en dos días. Tienes que estar listo para entonces._

— _No dejaré a Tachi_ —tenía convicción, pero el hombre sabía que lo necesitarían allá, así como el mismo surfista lo sabía.

— _No te pido que lo hagas, pero pase lo que pase tienes que estar subido en ese avión en dos días_ —había un mensaje implícito en sus palabras que el moreno entendería horas antes de abordar el avión. En su momento, agradecería o maldeciría al director de Raimon, pero por lo menos no dejaría a Tachimukai tal como prometió y tal como se lo permitía Raimon.

Sin decir más, el hombre abandonó el cuarto y Tsunami volvió la mirada a Tachimukai. En ese momento se dio cuenta como el tatuaje brillaba con más intensidad que antes y temió haber perdido a su querido Yuuki. Sin embargo, cuando notó como el reloj retomaba su curso normal y como el tatuaje, luego de tal esplendor, se apagaba para no dejar más que una frente completamente normal, supo que la divinidad había hecho una tregua.

Vio esos orbes azules como el mar abriéndose lentamente y contempló embelesado como Tachimukai giraba su rostro para encararlo y como los dedos de la mano que él sujetaba se entrelazaban con los suyos. Los ojos del chico, aún algo perdidos, lo buscaban y él no tardó en ir a su encuentro. Cuando pronunció su nombre en un susurro, el castaño reaccionó recobrando ese tierno brillo en sus ojos que se había perdido.

— Tsunami… san —lo llamó y el moreno no supo (pero no le importó saberlo o no) el porqué sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa. Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa que parecía contener una infinidad de emociones y sin aún levantarse, le sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba unas pocas lágrimas caer.

Para Tsunami, eso fue suficiente. Sin pedir permiso, limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar y se acercó a él hasta depositar un beso en su frente. Vio como nuevamente se descubrían esos orbes azules que tanto le encantaban y como su rubor se intensificaba cuando le daba el conocido "beso esquimal", frotando su nariz con la de él, permitiéndose reír por encontrar nuevamente esa inocencia e ingenuidad que tanto caracterizaba al pequeño portero antes de todo esto que había sucedido. Pudo reconocer a su Tachi.

— ¿Tsunami-san? ¿Qué hace? —preguntó en voz baja, como en secreto, intentando evitar que viera su nerviosismo. Nunca habían estado tan cerca y por algún motivo, la situación parecía ser más… íntima de lo que él esperaba, aumentando su vergüenza. No obstante, su corazón latía desembocado y la esperanza se depositaba roñosamente en su interior. ¿Estaría haciendo Tsunami lo que creía por la razón que él creía? ¿Había esperanzas para su amor?— ¿Tsunami-san?

— Perdóname si no pude defenderte como debía, Tachi —repentinamente, la sonrisa de sus ojos negros desapareció, dando paso a una expresión de tristeza. Inmediatamente, Tachimukai saltó ante sus palabras, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

— ¡No diga eso! —por alguna razón, se incomodó al alzar la voz, como cuando alguien lo hace en una situación que no se debe. Procuró volver a un tono quedo, para no romper la intimidad y secretismo del momento— Qui-Quiero decir que… que usted n-no hizo nada m-malo, T-Tsunami-san —dijo, regañándose mentalmente por tartamudear como idiota. ¡Ahora sí se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y lo rechazaría! Ante el pensamiento, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo y sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza.

Tsunami, al ver su expresión triste, decidió hacer lo más arriesgado de su joven vida. Por una parte, todo podría salir mal y él lo terminaría odiando (bueno, no es para tanto, con lo que conocía a Tachimukai no podría odiarlo, pero la incomodidad entre ellos sería insoportable si no le correspondía), pero si interpretaba bien todas las señales que el menor había dado (y no sólo ahora, sino que desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás) no estaría más que consolidando lo que ambos querían y todo terminaría bien.

Se dio ánimos y habló— Tachi, mírame —el chico, quien estaba mirando sus manos con nerviosismo (incluso sus alas temblaban ligeramente, revelando su intranquilidad) vaciló antes de hacerle caso, conectando sus miradas. El moreno sonrió al ver cómo su rubor dejaba de ser rosado para ser un rojo y cómo se estremecía ante la caricia que le regaló en su mejilla— Tachi, yo… y-yo… —pero el "te amo" era más difícil de lo que creyó. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y la inseguridad lo corroía, haciéndolo retroceder. ¡Él no era así! Esto era como montar una ola difícil, sólo con decisión se podía hacer. Miró intensamente al otro e intentó de nueva cuenta— Tachi, desde hace tiempo, yo… yo… —al carajo con las palabras, simplemente le besó.

Cuando se dio cuenta que titubeaba, Tachimukai le iba a hablar, pero sus palabras quedaron selladas con aquel beso. Estaba helado, de un rojo brillante y con el corazón latiéndole como loco. De seguro Tsunami lo estaría escuchando. Aunque había deseado eso desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por su "mejor amigo", a la hora de la verdad no supo qué hacer. Por una parte, estaba entre emocionado y conmocionado, y por otra era un completo inexperto en el tema. Por su parte, Tsunami parecía manejar la situación (tanto era su nerviosismo que no notaba como el mismo de cabellos rosados estaba más que nervioso) y tímidamente intentó corresponderle, imitando su movimiento de labios.

En un comienzo, cuando Tachimukai no respondió, se sintió de lo peor. Creyó que había malinterpretado todo y estaba dispuesto a separarse luego de disfrutar un poco más la suavidad de los labios de su ángel (¿qué? Él también puede ser egoísta; además lo había querido hacer hace mucho y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad… aunque se sentía como si lo estuviera obligando y eso le caía mal), pero al sentir la cohibida respuesta de castaño, se sintió a morir de felicidad. No quiso avanzar más de lo necesario y simplemente disfrutó del roce de sus labios antes de separarse. Cuando vio lo avergonzado que estaba Tachimukai, pero como sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, simplemente lo abrazó cuan fuerte como pudo, derrochando felicidad.

Aún tenía que explicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que entró en su letargo, pero tenía tiempo antes que se cumplieran los dos días. Ahora quería sacarlo de ese lugar y no soltarlo más, y quizás robarle uno que otro beso. Después de todo, ¿no son mejores los besos robados?

* * *

><p>A lo que salió de la mansión Kira, Endou corrió sin decidirse si ir al cementerio o al instituto. Corría a velocidad media (en su vocabulario, a la velocidad del mejor estudiante del club de atletismo) y finalmente, antes de llegar al punto en donde tendría que escoger el camino que tomaría, decidió ir al cementerio; quedaba más lejos, pero creía que había más probabilidades de encontrarlos allí que en Raimon.<p>

Sin embargo, al tiempo que él corría hacia allá otra persona (o mejor dicho ser) lo estaba buscando también. El no haberlo visto en el cementerio lo había preocupado, pero luego del rapto del mesías Kogure y el ángel Haruna su ansiedad ya era imposible de controlar. ¿Y si lo habían capturado también a él? Estaba seguro que querrían a Endou para el sacrificio y temía que ya lo hubieran capturado de antes y que por esa razón no se presentó aquella mañana.

En pleno vuelo, la vio corriendo en dirección opuesta. Nadie sabría cuánto alivio sintió cuando lo vio allí, aún sano y salvo.

— ¡_ENDOU_! —sabía que él no entendería su llamado, pero también sabía que como vidente que era lo podría escuchar y eso era lo que pretendía— ¡_ENDOU_! —volvió a llamar, viendo con satisfacción como el castaño subía su mirada y se detenía al reconocerlo. Gracias a los cielos que estaban cerca de la torre de metal, por lo que ambos corrieron/volaron respectivamente hacia su usual lugar de reunión (bueno, no tan usual, pero ya se habían reunido un par de veces antes) lo más rápido que pudieron.

Una vez en la soledad de la torre de metal (lugar popular, pero extrañamente no muy visitado; más palabrería que otra cosa), Kazemaru volvió a su disfraz humano y volvió a abrazar a Endou, aliviado de verlo aún en libertad. No obstante, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dándose cuenta que no era primera vez que llegaba y se abalanzaba contra el paladín, refugiándose en sus brazos, se separó de golpe y sonrojado. Era como revivir el pasado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó aún preocupado, pero intentado disimular tanto aquello como el rojo de sus mejillas –no debería existir, en primer lugar, pues no estaba vivo–.

— E-Eso no importa, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Y los demás? ¿Siguen en el cementerio? —pregunta tras pregunta, Endou dejaba salir sus dudas atropelladamente. Kazemaru, al escucharlo, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Él había sido un completo inútil allá y se sentía pésimo por el asunto; se estaba prácticamente culpando por todo.

Dejó salir un suspiro y procedió a contarle todo. Desde su encuentro con el paladín Kudou y la aparición de los arcángeles. Le contó que luego que se enteraron que el lugar de la ceremonia sería en la lejana tierra italiana, el paladín de cabellos morados simplemente se alejo del grupo a llamar a alguien, que Tsunami desapareció en un santiamén y que los demás se quedaron sumergidos en un ambiente pesado por lo recién vivido. Finalmente, cuando el paladín mayor regresó, todos abandonaron el cementerio con distintos destinos, pero con un acuerdo en común: volver al instituto al atardecer, en busca del director.

Endou lo escuchó atento, sorprendiéndose en ciertas partes del relato y enfureciéndose en otras. Cuando el relato concluyó, no supo qué decir y guardó silencio. Pensó y procesó, y por algún motivo recordó las sensaciones que tuvo antes de desmayarse. Eran tan parecidas a ese momento de hace diez años, pero… no lo entendía. ¿Tendrían relación las cosas que él había vivido en mansión Kira con lo que ellos vivieron en el cementerio? Por algún motivo, el nombre "Italia" resonaba en su cabeza; quizás allí tendrían finalmente sus respuestas.

— ¿Endou? —lo llamó el caído, preocupado por su silencio. El paladín solía ser muy ruidoso, especialmente con nuevas noticias, por lo que no sentía un buen augurio su estado de… meditación.

Escuchó como el portero dejaba salir un pesado suspiro y como una sonrisa confiada volvía a adornar sus facciones— Bueno. Preocupándonos ahora no solucionaremos nada, ¿no? —volvía a ser el Endou de siempre— Además, si estamos todos juntos todo irá bien.

Kazemaru no pudo esconder su pequeña sonrisa. Estaba siendo tan… como ese que él recordaba y que le alegraba y le agriaba el corazón con su recuerdo. No quiso compararlos, pues sabía que no eran el mismo, pero verlo así, tan confianzudo y alegre… era algo inevitable. Sus ojos, hundidos en el pasado, no notaron la mirada fija del castaño y cuando éste habló, el caído no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa. Se había hundido mucho en su mente.

— Kazemaru… ¿algún día me contarás por qué te volviste un caído? —evitó verlo a los ojos desviando su mirada y permitiendo que su flequillo proyectara una sombra que lo ocultara, como temiendo que leyera la verdad en su rostro.

— Endou, tú… sabes que nosotros no hablamos de eso —dijo como quien repite algo muchas veces— Eso ya es el pasado y no podemos cambiarlo. No quiero… hablar de ello.

Pero él era caprichoso y no quería un "no" como respuesta. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del de cabellos azules, sintiendo como éste se tensaba ante su tacto y lo giró para que lo encarara. Cuando vio que Kazemaru intentó rehuirlo mirando el piso, Endou no tuvo más opción que tomarlo por el mentón para dirigir sus ojos almendrados hacia los propios. Insistiría hasta conseguir una respuesta.

— Kazemaru, por favor. Quiero saber, quiero ayudarte.

Pero para un caído, esas no eran más que palabras vacías. Nadie podía ayudar a un caído— …no me pidas eso, por favor —pidió él, viendo el suelo sin poder girar el rostro para esconderlo— Créeme que no soportarías la verdad. No es algo que un humano como tú deba saber —y lo decía de la manera más literal posible. Endou nunca entendería la verdad y no podría darle frente. No tenía sentido que él le revelara el mayor secreto de un ángel caído.

— Kazemaru —ese tono indulgente… estaba dejándolo sin argumentos.

— No insistas.

— Por favor —terco como mula.

— Endou… —pero vio que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario y aunque él no quiso, las palabras resbalaron de sus labios antes que pudiera retractarse— Cuando sea el momento... te lo diré. Lo prometo —se mordió la lengua apenas pronunció la última palabra. ¡Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso!

Eso le bastó a él. Sabía que era una promesa vaga, pero confiaba en Kazemaru y sabía que mantendría su palabra. Sonrió complacido y soltó la barbilla del caído y su hombro, liberándolo. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo como él lo había hecho, pero la llamada vergüenza lo detuvo. Nunca eso lo había detenido a nada; podía considerarse que Endou Mamoru no conocía el significado de vergüenza. Empero, ahora esta extraña sensación lo invadió ante el deseo de abrazar a Kazemaru, de tenerlo cerca, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría al tiempo que un tenue rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. Menos mal, Kazemaru estaba muy distraído, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, para darse cuenta de este detalle.

* * *

><p>Cuando la hora acordada llegó, todos los involucrados se vieron en las puertas del instituto. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y los clubes habían concluido ya sus actividades, por lo que no había ningún estudiante allí. Sin demora, todos se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director y para su sorpresa, el paladín Kudou se encontraba junto al director, como esperándolos.<p>

Una vez reunidos, el señor Raimon decidió hablar.

— Ya estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido en el cementerio —informó, cosa obvia para todos los presentes—, y me he comunicado con el ministro Zaizen. A raíz del peligro que implicaría que el antidemonio concluyera exitosamente esa ceremonia, deberán viajar a Italia para impedir que complete los sacrificios y rescatar a los secuestrados. El viaje será en dos días, así que prepárense para ello —hablaba directamente a los paladines, quienes no poseían familia alguna que les impidiera viajar con libertad. Pronto, su mirada se posó en los humanos, quienes estaban atentos, aunque nerviosos. Intuían que sus memorias podrían ser borradas ahora.

— En cuanto a ustedes —retomó su diálogo, dirigiéndose solo a ellos—, también irán. Yo me encargaré de encubrirlos con sus familias —…no podía ser tan fácil, ¿no?

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Rika— ¿Por qué? —en ese momento, tanto Gouenji como Matsuno quisieron golpearla de no ser una chica. Ya tenían el permiso para colaborar y aunque ellos también se lo preguntaban, no tenían para qué andar pregonándolo. Como diría Midorikawa:_ a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes._

Mas Yuuichiro tenía sus motivos, los cuales no revelaría para efectos de su plan— Hay algo que sólo ustedes pueden hacer allá y que podría beneficiarnos a todos —eran muy imprecisas sus palabras así como sus intenciones, pero los tres intercambiaron una mirada y simplemente asintieron. Ellos querían ser útiles, no querían quedarse de brazos cruzados, y al parecer sí había algo que podían hacer.

— Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Los estudiantes pueden faltar estos próximos dos días, para que tengan todo listo —terminó de informar, dándoles la espalda— Pueden retirarse.

Sin más ceremonia, todos asintieron y se despidieron con una respetuosa reverencia. Abandonaron en grupo el despacho, dejando a Raimon y a Kudou solos nuevamente, tal y como los encontraron al ingresar. Apenas la puerta se cerró, un ambiente tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo se instaló entre ambos hombres. Parecía como si ninguno pretendiera iniciar el diálogo, pero terminó siendo el hombre de lentes y barba quien tomó la primera palabra, a sabiendas que el de cabello morado no retomaría el tema.

— La venganza no te servirá de nada. Hibiki pensaría igual —dijo volteando a verlo, notando como su expresión seguía igual de inmutable que siempre— Sé que él fue tu maestro y que sientes que eres responsable de tu muerte, pero no creo que él se arrepienta de haberte protegido a ti y a Fuyuka esa vez y no creo que él quisiera que albergaras esa culpa que no te corresponde.

— No tengo nada que decir. Con su permiso, me retiro —anunció él, ignorando sus palabras.

— Fuyuka estará bajo el cuidado de uno de los paladines de SP Fixers, pero te estará esperando —fue lo último que escuchó del hombre antes de abandonar la oficina, manteniendo la compostura como siempre lo hacía.

Caminó sin mirar atrás, sin poder evitar que las memorias volvieran a él. En Italia había una oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su maestro y aunque Yuuichiro no lo veía de la misma manera, él no perdería la oportunidad de acabar con ese maldito antidemonio que tanto dolor le había causado a él, a Fuyuka y a Hibiki. Él lo vengaría con sus propias manos y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

En Italia resonaba una única promesa: _Vendetta_.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer~ <em>

**N/A: **Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la demora (según mi reloj, son las 01:11 de día lunes así que técnicamente no cumplí ;A; forgive me!) aquí el nuevo capítulo. Éste es más bien de transición, para bajar un poco las revoluciones y hacer más creíbles algunas cosas (viaje a Italia, herida de Suzuno, estado de dos de los cuatro, etc.)... muy light según yo.

Como detalle ultra extra... ¡ME ENCANTA INAZUMA ELEVEN GO! Sinceramente había usado a los personajes acá sin siquiera ver la serie, pero la vi ayer entera (sólo 13 capítulos) y me EN-CAN-TÓ :3 Me encanta Tsurugi y su hermano (me enamoré del hermano =/=), Tenma y Shinsuke se me hace ultra tierno, Sangoku es ídolo, su mamá se me hace muy cool y Shindou y Ranmaru son increíbles. A los demás me dan ganas de cachetearlos con rabia, pero bueno... ¡VÉANLA! Es increíble owo9 Se los ordeno _ (?)

Muchas gracias a _**MizuKi-chan-18**_, _**Starbell Cat**_, _**TTaacchhii**_, _**Miria-chan Whitediamond**_ y _**Claire Beacons**_ por sus RR's del capítulo anterior. Los contesto mañana (¿u hoy? maldita hora) después del cole, ¡promesa! :3 Y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Las adoroo~ **{L}**

Hasta el próximo domingo :)


	14. Capítulo 13: Mamma

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo~ Disculpas al final del mismo._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 13:**_** Mamma**

Dentro del aeropuerto se estaba muy bien. El clima no era ni frío ni cálido, la gente no les prestaba real atención y sólo podían oír un bullicio general y los anuncios por alto parlante. Estaban ansiosos, por distintas razones, pero sabían que aquel sería el viaje de sus vidas. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de ir a Italia, ¿o no?

— This is quite nice —murmuró uno de ellos, siendo el primero en retomar la marcha mientras tiraba de su maleta. Una genuina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Al notar a sus compañeros rezagados, detuvo su andar y se volteó hacia ellos— Guys, aren't you coming? Do you know that you can't teleport to the hotel, right? —bromeó, recibiendo unas miradas divertidas de sus acompañantes. Al escuchar los pasos de ellos detrás de los propios, decidió adelantarse, buscando cual turista la salida del aeropuerto en donde podrían tomar un taxi y dirigirse finalmente hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían.

— ¿No crees que está un poco emocionado? —preguntó sonriente el más alto, viendo a quien les lideraba encontrando mágicamente la salida preguntando a un guardia italiano en inglés.

— ¿Tú no?

Le sonrió enseñándole los dientes blancos que resaltaban en su piel morena, sintiendo la fresca brisa que aún permanecía en el mediterráneo pese a la fecha. Observó a su alrededor, maravillándose con lo que otros no. Con su compañero rubio, compartieron una mirada cómplice y acudieron rápidamente al llamado del que iba más adelante, quien ya había detenido un taxi para los tres. Ya podrían irse a su hotel.

* * *

><p>Para unos, el viaje fue placentero. Para otros, fue desesperantemente largo. Y para uno… fue la peor experiencia de su vida.<p>

El pobre Tsunami había perdido toda la vitalidad y el color del rostro al ver al avión al que tendría que abordar. Fue una odisea lograr que entrara a la cabina y fue pero aún cuando iba a comenzar. Lo único que lograba mantener al chico con el trasero pegado al asiento (y apenas) era Tachimukai, quien lo tomaba de la mano para infundirle la confianza que había perdido al ser despegado del piso.

Y es que para alegría (o enojo) del surfista, luego de explicar todo lo ocurrido durante el transcurso de su letargo, el semi-ángel se negó a no participar del evento. Intentó convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles para que se resignara y le hiciera caso –bueno, no de todas las maneras posibles, pero las que no implicaban un alborotamiento de sus hormonas adolescentes– mas fue un fracaso rotundo. Faltaban menos de tres horas antes que tuvieran que encontrarse en el punto designado con los demás e iniciar su viaje, cuando finalmente accedió a que Tachimukai se uniera a éste, comprendiendo las palabras del director. A fin de cuentas, sí estaba subido en ese avión como había prometido, sólo que con su querido protegido (y algo más) a su lado.

El viaje fue largo y muchos terminaron con tortícolis por dormir por mucho tiempo en una misma posición, pero al menos se alegraban de no tener que compartir el mismo avión con un centenar de personas más. Además, en comparación con la clase económica, en el avión privado del primer ministro se estaba más que bien, ¿no? Cuando arribaron a las tierras italianas, Tsunami literalmente besó la tierra al tener los pies sobre ella otra vez y los demás lo observaron como un caso perdido.

— Bien, iremos a donde nos hospedaremos y allí les diré qué será lo siguiente que harán —ordenó Kudou, manteniéndose como líder ante todos. Ellos simplemente asintieron y lo siguieron, sin estar muy seguros si el paladín de cabello púrpura sabía por dónde iba. Inclusive Tsunami, Endou y Someoka, que lo conocían de antes, dudaban que supiera la dirección correcta o si alguna vez había estado en aquel país.

Se tragaron sus pensamientos al ver cómo llegaban bastante rápido, sin perderse en lo absoluto. El lugar era modesto, pero hogareño y con ese aroma a típica casona italiana. Entraron y en nada ya estaban en sus habitaciones –no eran individuales, sino de tres excepto para las chicas que tenían una sólo para ellas dos– dejando sus pertenencias y permitiéndose descansar sobre sus respectivas camas. Se sentían agotados, pero el sol estaba aún en lo alto del cielo y dudaban que los dejaran descansar así como así. Tenían una misión, no estaban de vacaciones.

Al poco tiempo bajaron a reunirse a lo que sería el lobby de la casona, en donde Kudou los esperaba tan sereno e inmutable como siempre. No dijo nada hasta que absolutamente todos estuvieron allí y cuando habló, todos se sorprendieron al verse con una pequeña libertad.

— Hasta que vuelva tienen la tarde libre —anunció—, pero no pueden alejarse mucho de la casona. Eso es todo —y sin más, se retiró.

Todos se miraron una vez que el paladín mayor desapareció de la casona, notando rápidamente como sus sonrisas afloraban. ¡Tenían la tarde libre! ¡En Italia! Esto no podía ser mejor. Un pequeño relajo entre tanta conmoción, aquella que los había agobiado durante el último tiempo. Por supuesto, no todos estaban tan contentos al tener sus mentes en otro lugar, pero de todos modos el ambiente que los rodeaba se sentía muchísimo más ligero y ameno. Aún no habían terminado de sentirse bien cuando Gouenji anunció que había un par de caídos que por fin se había dignado a aparecer.

Podían entender que Kidou no accediera a ocultarse entre ellos con su disfraz humano como solían hacer a diario Kazemaru y Handa en el instituto, pero Endou encontró extraño que el de cabellos azules tampoco quisiera estar entre ellos como siempre lo hacía. Cuando le preguntó, Kazemaru se limitó a sonreírle y a murmurar algo en lengua angélica, imposibilitándole el entender algo. Quiso insistir, pero el caído fue más rápido y desapareció de su vista antes de poder quejarse.

— Kazemaru pregunta qué pasó —tradujo Max. Endou comenzó a sentir que algo malo estaba pasando con él. Desde que lo conocía, nunca antes se había negado a mostrarse ante todos y tampoco hablaba tal y como un ángel normal lo haría. Y tenía que admitir, que estaba molesto al percibir que en parte era su culpa que el ángel estuviera actuando así.

— Dile que tenemos la tarde libre —fue todo lo que Rika dijo, sin contar con la pequeña acotación de que Touko y ella saldrían a recrear la vista, si saben a qué me refiero. Nadie realmente le prestó atención, pues con lo poco que habían pasado con la chica de Osaka antes de que todo esto ocurriera, sabían que era una conducta completa y absolutamente normal en ella.

Max tradujo y los videntes vieron como tanto él como Kidou asentían (este último de manera más imperceptible y aún a una distancia prudente de todos) antes de desaparecer nuevamente como si el viento se los llevara. La sonrisa de Endou desapareció bajo una triste mueca al ver a Kazemaru irse y no pudo evitar sentir como si lo hubiera traicionado o algo por el estilo, aún cuando no recordaba haber hecho nada parecido. No obstante, no le dieron tiempo para deprimirse, puesto que Tachimukai le invitó a ir a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar con Tsunami y Max, a lo cual aceptó gustoso.

Por su parte, Someoka y Gouenji también decidieron salir un rato a despejar la mente. Sin proponérselo, terminarían saliendo juntos al querer hablar cada uno de algo con el otro (ignorando que el contrario tenía las mismas intenciones), alejándose del grupo al escoger el camino opuesto al que los demás seguirían. En fin, la casona quedó libre de los japoneses al poco tiempo de haber sido invadida por ellos, cada grupo preocupándose porque al menos alguno de ellos recordara en dónde quedaba.

Rika y Touko fueron las primeras en desaparecer. Por supuesto, la de cabellos rosa fuerte fue la que decidió observar bien su alrededor y recordar por dónde caminaba, para así no perderse en la desconocida ciudad italiana por culpa de la emocionada morena. Como era algo obvio de suponer, terminaron en las reconocidas tiendas de los mejores diseñadores, viendo y probándose ropa más por las insistencias de la de cabellos turquesa que por iniciativa propia. Aún así, Touko debe admitir que disfrutó mucho aquel tiempo de compras, el cual terminaron comiendo gelatos antes de reunirse con los demás.

El cuarteto de Tachimukai, Tsunami, Max y Endou iba simplemente turisteando, cuando un balón de soccer rodó hasta sus pies. Frente a ellos, un pequeño niño rubio apareció junto a una niña y un joven castaño de más o menos su edad, pidiéndoles en italiano las disculpas por haberlos importunado. Por supuesto, ellos no entendieron ninguna palabra y de no ser porque a Tachimukai le iba bien en las clases de inglés, no podrían haber descubierto que aquel joven llamado Fidio también lo sabía, comunicándose por medio del conocido idioma universal. Finalmente, entre charla y charla terminaron todos yendo a jugar soccer, alegrándole el corazón especialmente al portero de Raimon: sentía que no había jugado hace siglos y un partido amistoso con nuevos amigos le haría bien. Necesitaba sacarse tantos pensamientos negros de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, quienes no tuvieron un momento tan agradable fueron los dos delanteros de Raimon. Iban en un ambiente tenso y silencioso, ninguno muy dispuesto a tomar la palabra antes que el otro. Vagaron por las calles durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a la enorme y conocida fuente "_Fontana di Trevi"_. Como era de esperarse, allí había una gran concentración de turistas y muchos se encontraban tirando monedas de espaldas a la fuente, esperando que la tradición se cumpliera como todos creían. Se sentaron cerca de la gran fuente, decidiendo que era momento de hablar.

— Quiero… disculparme —habló Someoka, viendo fijamente al cielo como si no sólo le estuviera hablando a Gouenji, sino a alguien más— No pude cumplir mi deber como paladín de Shirou… ¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera pude como paladín de Kidou antes! Por mi culpa, esa cosa ahora lo tiene —se lamentaba, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños con ganas de golpear severamente algo en ese instante.

— No fue completamente tu culpa. Yo tampoco lo cuidé —ahora que los ánimos estaban más calmados y las mentes más frías, el goleador estrella podía pensar como se debía y no dejarse llevar por la rabia del momento. También sentía algo de culpa (aunque no mucha) por cómo lo trató, pero decidió no tocar el tema ahora.

— ¡Es que no puedes entenderlo, Gouenji! ¡No puedes! —reclamó Someoka, bajando el tono al notar como las personas los observaban por el grito que pegó— Tú no entiendes este sentimiento. Es algo mucho más fuerte lo que ata a guardianes y ángeles terrenales… mucho más allá de lo que un humano entendería —el otro comprendió la seriedad con la que el moreno hablaba. Había una cierta pasión y profundidad en sus palabras, como un secreto al que él no tenía permiso para acceder— Aunque sepas lo que Shirou es, no puedes entender la responsabilidad que tengo con él ni la gravedad de lo que he hecho.

Y nuevamente percibió esa depresión camuflada perfectamente con rabia y enojo. Más tarde Someoka agradecería que Gouenji no tuviera un balón en sus manos, porque hubiera terminado con la cara desfigurada. Últimamente Gouenji no sabía controlar su propia fuerza con los tiros.

Por la paz, Gouenji cambió ligeramente de tema— Sabes… por lo menos tú puedes hacer algo por remediar la situación. A diferencia tuya, Max, las chicas y yo somos prácticamente nada —le dolía admitirlo, pero si estaban hablando con la verdad, tenía que hablar con toda la verdad (y ahora él también agradecería no tener un balón, porque seguramente se auto-golpearía para espabilarse).

— Ustedes que son paladines pueden hacer prácticamente todo. Es decir, son más fuertes, más rápido, tienen armas… nosotros no podemos seguirles el ritmo y tenemos que ser constantemente protegidos por ustedes. ¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente? —preguntó retóricamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— Por supuesto que no.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados, cada uno lidiando con sus problemas. Al parecer era cierto el dicho: _Cuando creas estar mal, ten en cuenta que siempre hay alguien peor que tú_. En ese momento, cada uno sentía que el otro estaba peor que él, pero realmente aquello no los consolaba en nada y no les solucionaba ningún problema. Someoka quería poder enmendar sus errores y salvar a quien más le importaba, y Gouenji quería dejar de sentirse como un inútil y poder luchar codo con codo con los demás paladines. Ahora no sólo estaba Shirou en las garras del antidemonio, sino que también estaba Haruna y había otros posibles blancos que corrían peligro.

Antes de poder seguir lamentándose, las chicas aparecieron, emocionándose inmediatamente al reconocer la Fontana di Trevi, corriendo a ir a tirar monedas. Si mal no estaban, la tradición era: lanzar una moneda, volverías algún día a Roma; lanzar dos monedas, te enamorarías de un romano; lanzar tres monedas, te casarías con él/ella en Roma. Touko lanzaría una moneda y Rika lanzaría tres, pero pensando fuertemente en aquel bello ángel guía. Seguidos de ellas, el cuarteto apareció junto con otras tres personas que no conocían. Ahora que sí se fijaba con más detenimiento, Gouenji se dio cuenta que sobre ellos volaba un ángel de cabello negro y ojos azules, que parecía especialmente pendiente de Fidio. Su ángel de la guarda, quizás.

— ¡Chicos! Les presento a Angelo, Rushe y Fidio.

* * *

><p>Apenas abandonó la casona, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que irían los chicos. Tenía esa expresión mala leche y quizás por eso la gente simplemente no se le acercaba. No parecía turista, pero tampoco lugareño, por lo que daba una imagen de alguien con quien no había que meterse; no muy alejado de la realidad, sinceramente.<p>

Mientras vagaba por las calles italianas, observando con ojo crítico y alerta cada vivienda, trozo de calle y persona en busca de la más mínima señal del antidemonio (por muy astuto que fuera, todo ser sobrenatural dejaba una huella en el mundo humano que él, como paladín experto, sabía reconocer con cierta facilidad), la atención de su mente se repartía entre estar vigilante a su entorno para marcar el área donde estaban como un área segura para moverse libremente, y con su más fuerte deseo de cobrar venganza contra ese asqueroso ser híbrido. Porque él recordaba aquel día tan claramente, con tanta precisión, que podía su odio y sed de sangre no lograban más que aumentar constantemente.

_Estaba con Fuyuka, aquel ángel terrenal que estaba destinado a proteger. La niña, que en ese entonces no tendría más de ocho años, estaba jugando en un parque (más específicamente en la caja de arena con otras niñas haciendo castillos) y él estaba sentado en una banca, viéndola sin inmutar su expresión. Quien le preguntara quién era él de la niña, Kudou respondía que era su padre. No era del todo mentira, pues aunque no era biológicamente su progenitor, sí era su protector e incluso pasó a ser su tutor luego que los padres de la niña murieran en un accidente y ella, también involucrada, despertara como el ser semi-celestial que era y terminara sin memoria sobre su pasado y su identidad. Nadie refutaría sus palabras, puesto que misteriosamente la chica y el hombre compartían ciertos rasgos similares que les daba un aire de parentesco. Ese cabello de tonos púrpura y esos ojos oscuros (los de ella azules y los de él negros) los hacía parecer realmente familia._

_Miró la hora y notó que pronto comenzaría a anochecer. Él tenía que preparar la cena y tampoco quería que la niña enfermara por los cambios de temperatura, por lo que decidió dejarla jugar unos minutos más antes de llamarla para irse. En ese momento, un hombre ya de edad, de barbas y bigotes blanco y oscuros lentes redondos ocultando sus ojos se sentó junto a Michiya mirando a la niña jugar amenamente con la arena._

— _Está muy grande, ¿no crees, Kudou? —le comentó el mayor, recordando que habían conocido a la niña cuando ésta estaba por cumplir sus seis años— Pronto será toda una señorita y los chicos irán tras ella. Seguramente serás un padre celoso y sobreprotector._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Hibiki? —cuestionó fríamente Kudou, sin dirigirle la mirada._

— _¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver cómo está mi pupilo y su hija? —ni siquiera se hizo el herido, pero tampoco eso hubiera funcionado con el paladín menor— Te has vuelto muy frío, Michiya. Eso no es bueno para Fuyuka._

_Él no respondió, puesto que sabía que el paladín mayor tenía razón. El silencio otorga. Miró una vez más el reloj y llamó a Fuyuka para irse, notando como la pequeña alzaba la mirada hacia donde ellos estaban, se levantaba y sacudía la arena para irse obedientemente con su "papá". No abrió la boca para hablar, pero era común en ella. No solía hablar si no era necesario, pero siempre tenía esos ojos que oscilaban entre la amabilidad y la desconexión con el mundo. ¿Tendría que ver con su naturaleza angélica?_

— _¿Cómo estás Fuyuka? ¿Cómo te va en el colegio? —preguntó Hibiki mientras emprendía marcha junto con la pequeña familia Kudou. _

— _Bien. ¿Cómo está usted, Hibiki-san? —preguntó con su voz suave, tomando la mano de Kudou y mirando al buen hombre que casi consideraba como su abuelo._

— _Muy bien, gracias Fuyuka. ¿No les parece venir a cenar a mi restaurant? La casa invita —propuso notando como la pequeña sonreía y miraba a su padre con ojitos brillosos y expectantes. Rendido ante esa mirada de cordero degollado, Kudou aceptó sin palabras y todos torcieron camino hacia el restaurant del hombre de barba canosa._

_Sin embargo, cuando estaban a medio camino el paisaje cambió drásticamente. Un domo negro que emergió del suelo apareció, absorbiéndolos y encerrándolos en un espacio negro de pinta interdimensional. Pese a que Fuyuka había olvidado su propia naturaleza, por algún motivo sus alas blancas emergieron rápida y dolorosamente de su espalda, haciéndola desmayar del dolor y alertando a ambos paladines, quienes ya habían convocado sus armas._

— _**Vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Si es el viejo Hibiki y su pupilo **__—había sorna en la voz que el mencionado no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer. Él era un paladín reconocido, con muchos años de experiencia, y lamentablemente ya había tenido el gusto de cruzarse con el antidemonio. Empero, no fue en su forma híbrida oscura cuando lo hizo, sino años atrás cuando ambos eran jóvenes y ninguno aún se había convertido en lo que ahora era. Eran otros tiempos, en donde ambos eran amigos._

— _No te escondas, Kageyama. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas tan a gusto en el abismo? —preguntó Hibiki posicionándose imperceptiblemente frente a Kudou y la niña, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo de cualquier posible ataque traicionero del demonio híbrido; él conocía a Kageyama y sabía cuán deshonrosa era su manera de hacer las cosas._

— _**Nada que te incumba, viejo. Pero hoy no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo **__—dijo sorprendiendo ligeramente al paladín, quien creía que tendría que usar su poderoso martillo en aquel momento— __**Considéralo un regalo por nuestra antigua amistad. Sólo dame a ese ángel terrenal y me iré sin más de aquí **__—propuso, oscureciéndoles el panorama a ambos paladines._

— _Lamento decirte que no haré eso. Si quieres llevártela, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver —dijo él en tono decidido, con pose erguida y el porte que cualquier paladín desearía tener._

_Frente a sus ojos, el antidemonio comenzó a materializarse hasta aparecer en su disfraz humano. Era exactamente como Hibiki lo recordaba, sólo que el aura oscura que lo rodeaba lo delataba como un ser consumido por la más negra oscuridad. No era un humano, pero tampoco un demonio, y aún así había conseguido más poder que cualquiera de éstos. Sintió lástima por él y se preparó para atacar, sabiendo que una lucha era inevitable si de Kageyama y sus intenciones se trataba._

— _**Veo que no me dejas otra opción, Hibiki. Es una lástima realmente **__—dijo él con falsa tristeza, alzando su mano a la altura de su pecho para concentrar la latente oscuridad de las paredes del domo (o quizás creando más de la nada, pues el domo seguía tan perfectamente sólido/plasmático como en un comienzo) pero haciendo algo extraño para lograr que la esfera negra con toques púrpura fuera rodeada por una especie de electricidad— __**Pero necesito al ángel, así que tendrá que ser por las malas.**_

_Mas Hibiki no estaba indefenso. No por nada él era el paladín con más experiencia en todo Japón, el que había instruido a muchos otros a través de los años, el que encontraba paladines emergentes para llevarlos a la Orden y el que era considerado por lejos el más fuerte de todos; casi invencible. Los años le habían brindado experiencia, habilidad, destreza y conocimiento. Además estaba el pequeño hecho que era uno de los escasos paladines que habían sido dotados con un don; en su caso, el don del poder del rayo._

_Desde el mango por el que afirmaba su gran martillo, los rayos comenzaron a rodear la peculiar arma tan amenazantemente como la oscura electricidad lo hacía en la esfera de Kageyama. Eran brillantes y letales, y Hibiki estaba dispuesto a luchar a su cien por ciento contra el antidemonio. Se giró apenas hacia Kudou, quien intentaba prepararse para luchar a su lado mientras llevaba a Fuyuka en su espalda, para hablarle._

— _Michiya, huye con Fuyuka. Kageyama no es un demonio corriente; no por nada se le conoce como el antidemonio. No estás a su nivel —le decía con firmeza y autoridad al paladín menor, notando como su mirada se endurecía y sus labios se fruncían en pos de replicarle— Romperé una pared del domo y huirás. Es una orden._

— _No lo haré. Lucharé contigo —pero apenas pronunció esas palabras, tuvo que maniobrárselas como pudo para saltar con Fuyuka encima y evitar que sus alas tocaran las paredes del domo oscuro al tiempo que eludía un ataque del antidemonio que fue rechazado por el mazo de Hibiki. No podía usar bien sus tonfas, puesto que tenía que cargar con la niña, pero se negaba a abandonar a su Maestro. _

— _**¡No te la llevarás!**_

— _¡HUYE, MICHIYA! _

_Hubo un choque frontal entre un tridente oscuro en las manos de Kageyama y el martillo electrificado de Hibiki, que produjo una onda de energía que golpeó a los presentes, trisando las paredes del domo sin llegar a romperlo. Cuando ambos combatientes retrocedieron producto del potente choque, Hibiki aprovechó el impulso para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared del domo, consiguiendo abrir un agujero suficientemente grande para que Kudou escapara. Sin embargo, al ver que el hombre estaba reacio a obedecerlo, simplemente le gritó que le hiciera caso._

_Fue un ataque por la espalda, lo más deshonroso y traicionero posible. Los arpones de los tridentes le atravesaron el pecho, sobresaliendo por el otro lado bañados en la tibia sangre del paladín, quien de la pura sorpresa apenas si podía sentir el dolor. Al ser desensartado del tridente, su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente y Kudou, estupefacto, corrió hacia él. No se dio cuenta que el agujero que había en el domo se iba reparando lentamente, privándolos de escapar._

— _¡MAESTRO!_

— _Mi… M-Michiya._

— _**No conoces mi poder, Hibiki. Ya no soy el que tú conocías y me has subestimado **__—pronunciaba arrogantemente Kageyama, viendo como la vida del viejo se iba en un suspiro._

_En un último acto de amor hacia los que él más quería, Hibiki posó su temblorosa palma en el pecho de Kudou y antes que éste pudiera decir algo, le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo mandó volando justo por el agujero que se estaba cerrando. La electricidad lo dejó aturdido lo suficiente para que cuando intentara entrar de vuelta, el hoyo estuviese casi completamente reconstruido, imposibilitándole la labor._

_Lo último que vio de Hibiki a través de aquella muralla de oscuridad fue su rostro milagrosamente sin lentes (se le debieron haber caído al levantarse luego de mandarlo a volar) y una sonrisa cálida que le pedía que viviera._

No podría perdonar nunca al antidemonio. Él como paladín había vivido lo mismo que todos: había sido descubierto bastante joven y había sido separado de su verdadera familia. Hibiki lo había criado y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, alentándolo y haciéndolo sentir un poderoso paladín incluso cuando no tenía un don como él. Él era su Maestro, su padre y su única familia. Y por culpa de Kageyama no la tenía más.

Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Desde aquel incidente, había dedicado su vida a sólo dos cosas: velar por Fuyuka y buscar al antidemonio. Y se había vuelto un experto (aún más si era posible) en seguir los rastros de cualquier ser sobrenatural. Sabía distinguir entre las huellas áuricas que dejaban los ángeles, semi-ángeles y arcángeles; demonios y semi-demonios. Por ello, al pasar junto a una plaza, pudo notar como había un rastro que no respondía a ninguna de las anteriores y que tenía esa asquerosa a híbrido.

_Maricón… te encontré_.

* * *

><p>— Parece que a sus amigas les gustó mucho la fuente —comentó Fidio luego de ser presentado, al ver a Touko y a Rika hablando animadamente sobre si se volvería realidad lo que se decía, si lo habían hecho bien con la mano derecha por encima del hombro izquierdo y otras cosas más.<p>

— Bueno, ¿a quién no? Es muy linda y muy conocida también —le respondió Angelo, interrumpiendo su pequeña conversación sobre soccer con Endou. Éste, quien no sabía nada sobre la tradición de la fuente italiana, preguntó cual niño pequeño sobre lo que estaban hablando y ahí entró Fidio a responder sus dudas.

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle que no pasó por alto ni las chicas ni Gouenji. De los tres italianos que Endou había autoproclamado como sus tres nuevos mejores amigos italianos (por muy tonto que sonara, pero era Endou el que hablaba; se entendía), la única niña no hacía más que verlos de manera sonriente y reír de vez en cuanto cuando alguien decía algo gracioso o alguno de los japoneses hacía una cara graciosa mientras hablaba. Empero, no había dicho pío en ningún momento y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo pronto.

Por ello, ambas japonesas decidieron acercarse a la pequeña Rushe para entablar una conversación "de chicas" con ellas. Quizás era esa la razón por la que la pequeña rubia no decía nada.

— Hola Rushe —saludó Touko. Así como Tachimukai sabía inglés, como hija de un importante diplomático ella también tenía que saber aquella lengua, por lo que intentaba hablar con la niña por medio del inglés como hacían los demás con Fidio y Angelo— Nosotras somos Rika y Touko. ¿Te gusta el soccer?

Ella no respondió, sino que las miró sonrientes con tanta dulzura e inocencia que derritió sus corazones. Al notar como las chicas intentaban entablar una conversación con Rushe, Fidio se acercó a ellas con un rostro ligeramente apenado y despeinó a la rubia, quien rió por el gesto cariñoso del castaño.

— Disculpen, pero Rushe no habla —aclaró él, notando como inmediatamente atraía la atención del resto de los nipones. Sintió que debía más explicaciones, pero ni ellos mismos sabían el porqué del silencio de Rushe. Médicamente no era muda, pero apenas había aprendido a hablar había dejado de hacerlo permanentemente— Verán… no sé por qué, pero Rushe no habla. Me encantaría decirles más, pero no sabemos nada más que eso. De repente hace sonidos extraños, pero… bueno…(1)

Aunque quisieron saber más, inexplicablemente el ambiente se hizo ligero y tranquilo, amainando sus espíritus e infundiéndoles una paz que los hizo sonreír. Se sentían tan livianos como una pluma y tan serenos, no tenían ganas de hablar y romper ese ambiente.

Pronto, una fina capa de tibia niebla blanca con algunos brillos parecidos a los de las luciérnagas en la noche comenzó a rodear el área en donde estaba la Fontana di Trevi y como por arte de magia todos los presentes, a excepción de ellos, comenzaron a caer dormidos siendo depositados suavemente en el suelo por las suaves brisas de aire que los abrazaban y acunaban. El grupo de, ahora, nipones e italianos también comenzaron a sentirse adormilados, pero pudieron mantenerse despiertos para observar tal espectáculo o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos; Fidio fue el único que también sucumbió al sueño, pero que fue recogido antes de caer al suelo por el mismo ángel de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que se había materializado en ese momento para el castaño. Se preguntaban mentalmente qué rayos pasaba, pero la atmósfera les impedía inquietarse y sólo permanecían mansos a la espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Rushe, quien parecía ser de las más despiertas junto con Tachimukai, abrió la boca y de su garganta salieron unos sonidos (esos que Fidio catalogaba como extraños) que eran completamente armoniosos y musicales, como campanas al viento.

— _Դուք__հրեշտակ_(2) —preguntó la niña, hablándole a la nada.

_¿Cómo Rushe conoce esta lengua? _Se preguntaban Tsunami y Max, quienes habían comprendido la pregunta de la niña y habían reconocido la lengua de los ángeles provenir de sus labios. Los demás que habían alguna vez escuchado a un ser celestial hablar (o a alguien que podía hablar en su lengua) no pudieron discernir correctamente, pero sabían que esa niña ya no era tan normal como lo creían.

— _Դուք _(3) —volvió a preguntar sin impaciencia, completamente acorde con el ambiente de paz y quietud que se respiraba.

Repentinamente, sin alcanzar a quejarse por el dolor al cual aún no estaba acostumbrado, Tachimukai sintió como sus alas emergían y el tatuaje del tiempo refulgía en su frente junto con sus ojos, todos de un color oro, acallando definitivamente a la atmósfera. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal, se miró las manos con la duda de por qué el Tiempo había emergido nuevamente, por un espacio de tiempo tan breve, para detener el tiempo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, repentinamente vio como una pequeña mano tomaba la suya y bajó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Rushe, notando como de la nada la niña, así como él, poseía unas blancas alas en su espalda.

— _No teman _—habló una voz etérea que, aunque sabían que no estaba hablando en ningún idioma humano, todos podían entenderla a la perfección. Buscaron la fuente del sonido, fijándose como al centro de la fuente que era rodeada por esa neblina blanca y amable, una figura comenzaba a formarse y volverse nítida sin llegar a dejar de ser etérea— _No les haré daño._

Aunque hubieran querido prepararse para el ataque, la paz que cargaba el ambiente se los impedía. No era una presencia amenazadora; tenía hasta un tinte de calor materno, aquel que promete seguridad y amor, pero dominaba más uno de profunda paciencia y de tiempo detenido, con un aroma que ellos reconocieron a libros viejos y tinta para escribir.

Cuando la figura terminó por definir sus rasgos, Tsunami notó como las alas de Tachimukai temblaban ligeramente y cómo el chico observaba al rostro de aquello que no podía ser algo más que un Dios con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Abrió la boca y pronunció una única palabra que, aunque estaba en italiano, todos pudieron saber qué significaba y sorprenderse por lo que implicaba que el castaño la hubiera dicho.

— Mamma…

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) Sé que Rushe en la serie es ciega (o parte de ella, si mal no entiendo), pero tuve que ponerla como "pseudo-muda" para causar la impresión de cuando habló en lengua angélica. Acá no será ciega :|<p>

(2) Traducción: ¿Eres un ángel?

(3) Traducción: ¿Lo eres?

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **¡Lo sé! ¡Soy una persona terrible! T-T No actualicé la semana pasada y esta semana me tardé en hacerlo. ¡Y ni siquiera les respondí sus bellos comentarios! Perdónenme la vida~ *llorando en una esquina del capítulo (?)*

Mi patética excusa es que la semana antepasada estaba con algunas cosas del colegio y mi idea era darles este capítulo entre la semana pasada mientras estaba en el congreso, pero resulta que todos los días llegaba a mi casa cansadísima y muy tarde y al final no tuve tiempo. Y como tenía que recuperar las clases que perdí por ir al congreso, dejé esto para el final para terminar mis tareas antes ;_; I'm so sorry~ SO SORRY! TAT

Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no? ¿NO? ;_; Les introduje a nuevos personajes que adquieren un rol importante y galletita a quien adivine quiénes son los tres del inicio (dos son muy fáciles, pero el punto está en el tercero; el premio es con los tres bien). Aquí es la llegada a Italia, los nuevos encuentros Y... algo importante que es el pasado de Kudou :) Me dio pena... yo amoroseo a Hibiki, es el mejor personaje DE-LA-VIDA (en serio {L}) pero tenía que matarlo. ¡Yo y mis tramas trágicas! *sigue llorando patéticamente* ¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Soy muy obvia? Crucifíquenme si quieren ;_; *drama queen*

Como sea, agradezco mucho mucho muchísimo con todo mi corazón los comentarios de **_Claire Beacons_**, **_Kohri-chan_**, **_MizuKi-chan-18_**,**_ Starbell Cat_**,**_ Miria-chan Whitediamond_,_ featheredmoonwings_**,**_ Li Zakuro0_** por su apoyo y por leer la historia. ¡Realmente perdonen por no responder! Pero les juro por mi alma que contesto entre mañana y pasado, ¡en serio! ;_;

Bueno. Como siempre, espero que les guste el capítulo y que la historia siga tan bien como decían que iba. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que prometo que será el domingo~


	15. Capítulo 14: Sólo si eres digno de ello

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 14:**_** Sólo si eres digno de ello**

La figura que se encontraba flotando en medio de la Fontana di Trevi, en una forma etérea pero de rasgos definidos, era una mujer. Su rostro parecía esculpido por los antiguos griegos, su abundante y ondulado cabello bailaba con el viento detenido en el tiempo y sus brillantes ojos dorados sin pupila eran un profundo pozo sin fin y lleno de tanta antigüedad como la Tierra misma. Creyeron que estaban frente a una diosa, pero la voz de Tachimukai los hizo centrarse más en el chico que en la mujer misma.

Alrededor de Tachimukai, un aura dorada se expandía, rodeándolo y haciéndolo brillar. Sin embargo, como si se tratara de su alma saliéndosele del cuerpo, una figura hecha completamente de luz emergió y corrió hasta donde estaba la diosa, con quien se fundió en un abrazo dejando tras de él un hilo de oro que lo unía con Yuuki.

— ¡Mamma, mamma! —era extraño, al punto de ser absurdo. La figura de luz que había nacido de Tachimukai, saliendo de su interior, poseía exactamente su misma silueta, con el mismo cabello alborotado y el mismo cuerpo frágil y delicado del pequeño portero. La gran diferencia era que todo su cuerpo parecía ser una sombra luminosa sin rasgos, a excepción del rostro en donde se definían los ojos, que eran pura luz blanca, y una nariz; sobre la frente, estaba el mismo tatuaje brillante que el que se exhibía en la frente del castaño— Mamma —la seguía llamando con la voz del portero, recibiendo una caricia de la mujer quien le desordenó sus cabellos resplandecientes amorosamente.

Tachimukai se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo el calor de la invisible caricia en su cabello. Se sintió observado y notó como la mujer lo miraba con esos ojos ancestrales, sonriéndole amablemente.

— _Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo._

¡¿Hijo?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —logró sacar voz Tsunami, absorto en la belleza ancestral de la mujer.

— _Me conocen de muchas maneras. Los celtas me llamaban Cerridwen, los egicios Imhotep o Thot, los griegos Atenea, los mesopotámicos Ea, los vascos Etsai, pero en honor a que estamos en Italia, llámenme tal y como me conocían los romanos; Minerva._

No podían creerlo. ¿Realmente estaban frente a un mítico Dios? ¿No se suponía que los dioses eran simplemente mitos humanos y nada real, como lo eran los ángeles y los demonios? Sin embargo, la evidencia estaba frente a ellos y no era como para dudarlo, aunque su mente racional los llevaba a hacerlo.

— ¿…Realmente eres la diosa de la sabiduría? —cuestionó Gouenji, uno de los más escépticos del grupo. Por mucho que haya vivido una auténtica locura durante este último tiempo, eso salía de su rango de aceptación mental. Tenía que estar soñando, delirando o algo por el estilo.

— _Como ustedes lo entienden, no. Soy algo parecido a los ángeles y a los demonios, al mismo tiempo que no lo soy_ —ante las miradas de confusión de todos por lo contradictorio de sus palabras— _Yo soy una proyección de todo el conocimiento universal a través de la historia. Yo soy todo lo que ustedes conocen y desconocen. Yo soy el pecado del saber, pero es una carga demasiado pesada para un solo ente y por eso han nacido mis hijos_ —al sentirse mencionado, la figura lumínica de Tachimukai se volteó a ver al mencionado, quien sentía esa estrecha conexión que poseían él y el Chronos— _Sin embargo ellos son muy inestables y han de fusionarse con un alma humana. Yuuki, te agradezco mucho el haber cuidado de Chronos y me disculpo en su nombre por el daño que pudo haberte hecho. No lo hizo por hacerte sufrir_ —le hablaba exclusivamente al castaño mientras acariciaba la melena de Chronos. Nuevamente Yuuki sintió la caricia en él mismo, como si una mano fantasma le estuviera acariciando.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? —preguntó el castaño, con cierta aflicción en sus ojos.

La luz que compartía su silueta lo miró y luego miró a Minerva, como pidiéndole que hablara por él. Notaron que el ser que recibía el nombre de Chronos no parecía tener la capacidad de hablar, pero eso no parecía impedir que se comunicara con la mujer; de hecho, parecían entenderse mejor que con las palabras humanas.

— _Chronos sintió que eras el indicado_ —era demasiado simplista la respuesta para ser cierta, ¿no? ¿NO? ¡Eso no respondía nada!

— ¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Por qué no alguien más? —quería saber, quería entender por qué tuvo que ser él. ¡Él no había pedido eso!

En respuesta, Minerva extendió su mano para reposar un único dedo largo y fantasmal en el hilo dorado que unía los corazones (o torsos, pues no era seguro que Chronos tuviera un corazón) de Tachimukai y del brillante ser, provocándole una extraña sensación al muchacho. Desconcertado por aquella emoción que no era desagradable, pero sí ajena incluso a él como ser semi-celestial, se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra tomó fuertemente la mano de Tsunami, dándole un apretón como pidiéndole apoyo. El moreno le devolvió el apretón suavemente, mas no logró dejar verlo con preocupación.

El azul mar de sus ojos chocó contra la silueta blanca del rostro de Chronos— _Porque_ _tú puedes controlar el tiempo sabiamente. Por eso te eligió_ —concluyó la dama, notando como su llamado hijo imitaba el movimiento de Tachimukai y se llevaba lo que parecía una mano a donde nacía el hilo que los conectaba. Parecían dos extraños gemelos.

Los demás, que observaban la escena, ajenos a ella, temían interrumpir el momento y romper el ambiente. No obstante, la situación en sí era dudosa y las interrogantes bullían en su cabeza, desesperadas por salir de ella y ser resultas. Finalmente, fue Touko quien rompió el silencio, llamando tímidamente a la figura femenina que estaba frente a ellos grácil y amablemente, con cierto miedo a hacerla enojar. Minerva le enseñó esa diminuta sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, alentándola a hablar.

— E-Etto… _s-signora_ Minerva —llamó no sabiendo cómo referirse a ella, decidiendo que lo mejor era acoplarse al ambiente italiano—, ¿por qué ha aparecido ante nosotros? —era la gran duda que todos tenían.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro y alzó la mirada al cielo. Sin verlos, comenzó a hablar.

— _Como ya les he mencionado, a quienes ustedes conocen como "los cuatro" son mis hijos. La sabiduría del Tiempo, del Espacio, de la Vida y de la Muerte _—volvió sus ojos sin edad a ellos y con un movimiento de muñeca reunió parte de la niebla blanca para reunirla en una esfera ingrávida y sin materia, en la cual comenzaron a formarse difusas imágenes. Pronto identificaron cuatro figuras brillantes, una de las cuales era la que tenían frente a ellos y cuya figura delineaba la de Tachimukai. También los diferenciaban los tatuajes de sus frentes, todos distintos— _Ellos están en peligro. Aquel ser conocido como el "antidemonio" quiere extraerlos de sus cuerpos para adueñarse de su poder y eso rompería el equilibrio natural. Sin embargo, yo no puedo interceder. Ni en la Tierra, ni en el Cielo, ni en el Purgatorio, ni en el Abismo. Soy un ente sin materia y sólo materializarme frente a ustedes requiere una gran cantidad de maná _—relató. No había tristeza en su voz, pero en sus palabras se podía distinguir una latente angustia que no podía expresar— _Por eso los necesito a ustedes._

_Ustedes se han enfrentado al peligro valientemente y, sin saberlo quizás, han terminado por involucrarse completamente en esto. Ya no hay marcha atrás, están ligados al destino de los cuatro y sólo ustedes pueden evitar que el antidemonio concluya la ceremonia _—la imagen nebulosa en donde estaban las cuatro figuras comenzó a cambiar. La que identificaban como Tachimukai permaneció intacta; la que parecía tener cabello largo y el tatuaje de algo parecido a una flor ahora estaba encadenado; la que parecía ser la más alta de todas también permaneció como el Tiempo, libre, pero habían extraños tentáculos oscuros que intentaban atraparlo; y la última fue inmediatamente rodeada y atrapada por la oscuridad, impidiéndole moverse por más que intentara zafarse— _Uno de mis hijos, la sabiduría de la muerte, ha sido capturado y los demás corren el mismo peligro. Se los pido, por favor, ayuden a mis hijos._

Había una súplica que no sólo provenía de ella, sino que de algo mucho más grande. Era como si todo a su alrededor les estuviera pidiendo ayuda; la naturaleza misma, al sentir el desequilibrio, también imploraba que restablecieran la armonía.

Sin embargo, ellos se sentían impotentes. Tanto paladines como humanos. Por muy sobrehumanas que fueran sus habilidades, el poder al que estaban enfrentándose era superior a ellos, y los humanos eran eso mismo; simples humanos. ¿Cómo podrían ser ellos los únicos capaces de solucionar esto? Era mucho más lógico que le asignara esta misión a Aphrodi y a Sain con su ejército de ángeles, ¿no?

Una risa ligera se escuchó y vieron a Chronos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si la risa proviniera de él. Efectivamente, Chronos se estaba riendo de ellos, pero no entendían qué le causaba tanta gracia.

— ¿Por qué… se ríe de nosotros? —preguntó Max algo descolocado, sin saber si ofenderse o no.

— _No puede creer que duden de mí. Después de todo, soy la sabiduría universal, yo lo sé todo _—respondió Minerva sin siquiera inmutarse. No había narcisismo, sólo pura verdad.

— Entonces si lo sabe todo, debe saber qué ocurrirá, cómo terminará todo, ¿no? —preguntó Rika, encontrándole mucho sentido a lo que decía.

Esta vez fue Chronos quien quiso responder. Nuevamente fue a través de las palabras de su madre que logró hacerlo.

— _Lo sé todo, pero nada impide que el futuro cambie. Ahora sé de un futuro, pero espero que ustedes eviten que ocurra. Después de todo _—miró a Chronos y luego a Tachimukai—_, ustedes tienen al tiempo de su lado._

Se volvieron a ver entre sí, sin decidirse quién impondría la siguiente interrogante. Terminó siendo Endou quien tomó la palabra, dando un paso al frente hacia la fuente para acercarse más a aquella mítica diosa que les estaba encargando quizás la tarea más difícil de toda la vida.

— No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para combatir al antidemonio. Por más voluntad que tengamos, nuestro poder no es suficiente para derrotarlo —era evidente su frustración. Alzó un puño para verlo impotente, frunciendo el ceño profundamente con el dolor de no poder hacer algo para salvar a sus amigos. De nueva cuenta se escuchó esa risa ligera como brisa de verano y ya comenzaron a molestarse con la figura dorada de Chronos. ¿Por qué se reía de ellos otra vez?

— _Nuevamente están dudando de mí _—fue toda la respuesta de Minerva, quien alzó nuevamente un brazo para deshacer la esfera nebulosa donde se proyectaban las imágenes de los cuatro, y para comenzar a mover esas motitas de luz que bailaban cual luciérnagas en un prado nocturno— _Acá les sobra voluntad, pero no les falta el poder. Sólo que se encuentra sellado _—y movió su mano, dirigiendo a las luciérnagas como si ella fuera el maestro de ceremonias.

Las luces comenzaron a conglomerarse alrededor de cuatro de los presentes: Rika, Touko, Max y Gouenji. Se adherían a su piel a medida que aumentaban su brillo, asustándolos ligeramente. Empero, las luces emitían un suave calorcillo y no parecían hacerle daño alguno, por lo que simplemente hicieron como cuando aparecía una abeja: no moverse y esperar a que se apartaran. Aquello no tardó en ocurrir, pero no se fueron sin dejar algo atrás. Para cada uno fue algo diferente, pero igualmente sorprendente.

Era un poder asombroso.

Cuando las motitas brillantes se apartaron del cuerpo de Max, éste sintió que el viento que se había detenido al momento en que el Tiempo lo había dictado comenzaba a recobrar la vida a su alrededor, acariciándole la piel juguetonamente y danzando a su alrededor. La brisa era deliciosa y refrescante, y al rozarle la piel le causaba cosquillas. Quiso intentar algo más, averiguando si esta sensación de control no era ficticia y comenzó a mover ligeramente su cuerpo. Apenas tuvo que mover los brazos para crear pequeños remolinos que a voluntad controlaba haciendo que giraran más rápido y se movieran entre los presentes, levantando de por medio la falda de Rushe, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ángelo por ser irrespetuoso.

Rika, por su parte, una vez dejó de sentir la calidez de la luz en su cuerpo sintió como algo le atrapaba los pies, haciéndola gritar asustada. Sin embargo, su grito se vio acallado rápidamente al notar como lo que le había capturado los pies no eran más que unas gruesas ramas que habían roto el pavimento para crecer y enredarse en sus pantorrillas cual enredaderas, y de las cuales comenzaron a brotar verdes hojas y botones rosados sin hacerle daño. Se quedó quieta observando, con temor a que la atacaran, pero al notar como las ramas no hacían más que ascender por su cuerpo, comenzó a relajarse; apenas lo hizo, las ramas dejaron de crecer y se quedaron inmóviles. Sonrió y notó como ante su sonrisa, los botones de flor florecían, abriendo sus pétalos para recibir las motitas de luz.

A diferencia de los demás, Gouenji no dejó de sentir el calor de las luces que lo habían rodeado, puesto que éste había sido inmediatamente reemplazado por el calor de su propio cuerpo que iba en vertiginoso aumento. Cuando creyó que terminaría deshaciéndose por el sudor, sintió como un fuego le nacía del pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, liberándose finalmente por sus manos de manera tan explosiva que los que estaban cerca de él tuvieron que alejarse prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz para no ser quemados. En un comienzo desesperó por el descontrol de las llamas que emergían de sus palmas, pero al intentar recobrar la compostura, notó como la intensidad del fuego amainaba y se tornaba manejable. Esperó un poco antes de probar un nuevo movimiento y recordando lo que había hecho Tachimukai en la oficina del director, recreó la imagen en su mente y el fuego adquirió forma de serpiente y se movió tal y como le ordenaba.

Finalmente Touko, al verse libre de las luciérnagas de luz, notó que no parecía haber cambios en ella como los otros habían experimentado. Profundamente decepcionada, movió sus brazos para ver si algo ocurría, viendo como absolutamente nada pasaba. Una mueca triste se instaló en su rostro, pero no desistió. Probó chasqueando los dedos, como intentando hacer aparecer algo cual mago, y ante el movimiento un rayo azulado de pura electricidad cayó justo a sus pies, dándole el susto de su vida. De no ser por Endou, habría caído al suelo de trasero, ganándose un buen golpe. Absorta en aquel descubrimiento, probó nuevamente pero chasqueando con más cuidado y extendiendo su brazo por si acaso y ante el movimiento un rayo azul, menos potente, cayó justo en sus dedos sin causarle daño, aunque irradiando el calor propio de la electricidad. Su mano, ahora rodeada por pequeños rayos que se seguían moviendo incansables, brillaba con los esplendores eléctricos azules y al ella posar su otra mano en el suelo, la electricidad viajó hasta la tierra, descargándola.

Todos estaban asombrados por el despliegue de poderes que exhibían los humanos y éstos, acallando a sus recién despiertas habilidades, se voltearon a ver a Minerva, quien los contemplaba sin cambiar esa expresión mítica que le brindaban sus ojos sin edad.

— ¿Cómo…? —quiso preguntar Max, pero su pregunta fue silenciada por la de la mujer.

— _Sólo he desbloqueado una parte de su cerebro _—fue su respuesta, como diciendo "obvio"— _¿Acaso creen que no es cierto que los humanos sólo usan el 10% de su capacidad cerebral? Sé que se han estado comparando a los paladines, a los ángeles y a los demonios y que se sienten menos, pero no lo son. Sólo que, como todo humano, están dormidos _—siguió explicando, notando como los cuatro humanos parecían volver a ser niños con un juguete nuevo. No obstante, no todo era tan fácil y era su deber comunicárselo— _Si bien este poder nace de ustedes, he sido yo quien lo ha despertado. Por eso escúchenme bien. _

_En este momento ustedes necesitan todo el poder que tengan a mano para derrotar al antidemonio. No obstante, este poder y este control que ahora ustedes sienten sólo estarán para ustedes si son dignos de recibirlo. Será su propio corazón quien juzgue sus intenciones y de no ser dignos, volverán a ser tan humanos como todos. No subestimen su poder _—advirtió con seriedad.

La calma que cargaba el ambiente cambió a uno de solemnidad. Sus palabras calaron hondo en sus conciencias, haciéndolos asentir con ímpetu. Ellos no tenían idea que ese era el plan original del señor Raimon, quien era de los pocos humanos que sabían de dónde provenían los antiguos cuatro y que había confiado en la pureza de las intenciones de los más humanos para conseguir una bendición que los ayudaría a acabar con todo esto. Era la fe que tenía en las personas.

Ahora tenían más caballería. Ellos junto con los paladines podían eventualmente ser lo suficientemente fuertes que el antidemonio, que era lo que ellos esperaban. No obstante, pese a que estaba allí para ayudarlos, no podía decirles todo. A ellos no podía decirles tanto, no estaba permitido.

Volteó hacia su hijo Chronos, quien parecía impaciente, irónico viniendo de la sabiduría del tiempo en sí. Notó que miraba insistentemente a Tachimukai y también notó la preocupación en esos blanquecinos ojos que brillaban. Comprendió la ansiedad del ente y con un simple empujoncito lo incitó a caminar. Éste, comportándose extrañamente humano, la miró con duda y cierto temor, y luego camino trepidando hacia el castaño, mirando insistentemente el suelo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, notó como Tsunami tuvo todas las intenciones de ponerse frente a él, entristeciéndose (aparentemente).

— _Yuuki _—llamó Minerva, consiguiendo la atención del chico que se dividía entre ella y Chronos— _Aunque estés inevitablemente unido a Chronos, él quiere que lo aceptes. Quiere que él vuelva a ser parte de ti por propia voluntad y no por obligación._

— ¿En… en serio?

Estaba sinceramente conmovido. Al ver a Chronos era… como ver a un bebé, uno muy brillante y bello, y sintió como su corazón se derretía con el calor del ser. Ciertamente había sufrido cuando tuvo que luchar contra él por el dominio de su cuerpo y de haber elegido antes, seguramente lo hubiera rechazado, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Miró a Tsunami para transmitirle la seguridad de su decisión y soltó su mano con suavidad, reteniéndose a besarle ligeramente la mejilla por estar los demás allí. Al voltear la mirada hacia Chronos y Minerva, supo que ambos ya sabían sobre sus sentimientos por el moreno y, por alguna razón, no sintió vergüenza.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, viendo como Chronos retrocedía al mismo tiempo. Le intentó sonreír y simplemente le extendió los brazos, invitándolo a fusionarse una vez más con él. Chronos lo miró aún temeroso y terminó por acercarse lentamente, abrazando a Yuuki, cegándolo con su luz. Sintió su calor y su poder, terminando por fusionarse nuevamente y ser una vez más el Tiempo mismo. Sin notarlo, Tsunami tuvo que ahogar la tristeza en esos ojos negros; que volvieran a ser uno implicaba otra vez que, en algún momento, perdería a su querido Yuuki.

— _Confío en ustedes y si alguna vez me necesitan, piensen que yo siempre estoy ahí _—dijo mientras la niebla comenzaba a retirarse así como si figura se volvía cada vez menos nítida— _Y no se preocupen. Cuando necesiten ayuda, ésta llegará._

Terminó por desaparecer y el tiempo volvió a andar. Tanto Rushe como Tachimukai habían vuelto a su apariencia humana y la gente comenzó a despertar, desorientada por aquel repentino desmayo. Por seguridad, decidieron volver a la casona juntos, no sin antes prometer que volverían a ver al trío italiano (¿o cuarteto, considerando que el ángel guardián de Fidio parecía estar más presente que un ángel normal?).

Al volver, no encontraron a Kudou, pero éste llegó al poco tiempo sin decir nada y encerrándose en su habitación inmediatamente. Parecía… ¿feliz? No quisieron saber, ya luego preguntarían.

* * *

><p>Había dejado por un momento el lado de Midorikawa, quien seguía igual que antes, dejándolo a cargo de Osamu para poder salir a ver con sus propios ojos el estado de Suzuno. No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Nagumo allí, especialmente porque como el estado del albino había mejorado, ahora podía pasar prácticamente todo el tiempo que quisiera haciéndole compañía ahora que había salido de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.<p>

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó al entrar. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

— Igual. Según esos ineptos médicos ha mejorado, pero no ha despertado aún —había enojo con su voz y en su rostro, pero Hiroto podía ver que aún seguía angustiado por no ver al muchacho despertar.

Dejó salir un suspiro y acercó una silla hacia el otro extremo de la cama, para quedar cada uno a un lado de Suzuno— Ya verás como despierta pronto —intentó animarlo, con nulos resultados. Notó como sostenía la blanca mano de su amigo y la acariciaba lentamente con el pulgar, sorprendiéndose un poco por la suavidad que el pelirrojo demostraba; solía ser tosco y brusco para sus relaciones interpersonales.

Repentinamente, fue el de ojos ámbar el que rompió el angustiante silencio que se ciñó sobre ellos— ¿Cómo… cómo aceptaste todo esto? Ya sabes… eso de… agh, no me hagas repetirlo —pero no fue necesario. Hiroto sabía a lo que se refería.

— Si soy sincero, aún no puedo aceptarlo bien —confesó, viendo el rostro dormido de Suzuno y no a su amigo pelirrojo— Cuando lo supe por primera vez, por alguna razón lo olvidé todo. No fue hasta que ocurrió esto que lo volví a recordar y ahora… a veces me gustaría volver a olvidar y creer que todo está bien —se sentía confundido y no le gustaba esa sensación. Alguna vez creyó oír que la ignorancia te hace dichoso y ahora comprendía tan bien aquellas palabras.

Nagumo calló. Aún recordaba el haberse encontrado con Hitomiko y el señor Seijirou a la entrada de la mansión, comunicándoles que aún no habían hallado a Suzuno por más de buscarlo toda la noche y (él) la mañana de aquel día. Los ruidos extraños que provenían desde el interior los habían alertado y se apresuraron a entrar sólo para ver cómo su querido albino estaba muerto en los brazos de un desesperado y alado Midorikawa. Ese dolor desgarrador en su corazón… no lo olvidaría nunca y no quería volver a revivirlo, pero sentía que cada vez estaba peor al no ver él con sus ojos mejoras. Pero todo era tan complicado. ¡Vio como revivía! ¡Eso es imposible! Bueno… al parecer no, ¡pero era una LOCURA!

Repentinamente se sintieron muy cansados y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, apoyando la cabeza sobre los bordes de la blanca cama de Suzuno, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron en un espacio blanco en donde ambos distinguieron a dos personas muy conocidas para ambos.

— ¡Midorikawa!

— ¡Suzuno!

Efectivamente, ambos chicos se encontraban allí, en aquel espacio atemporal que no podía corresponder a nada más que un sueño. Si bien Suzuno parecía estar perfectamente, sin poder evitar una expresión de sorpresa al ver a ambos allí, Midorikawa no corría con la misma suerte; su cuerpo era retenido por unas cadenas que no parecían tener origen y una figura hecha de una luz dorada lo observaba como discutiéndole sin palabras. Hiroto estaba absorto al notar como tanto Ryuuji como la figura extraña compartían exactamente la misma silueta, diferenciándose por las alas negras del chico y los rasgos definidos de su cuerpo.

Así como estuvo Tachimukai atrapado por las cadenas del pasado, presente y futuro, Midorikawa se encontraba en pugna interna, siendo atado por las cadenas de la Vida. Intentaba zafarse, sin siquiera percatarse de las otras presencias, pero no podía liberarse. La Vida, que se erguía frente a él y que estaba conectado al corazón del de cabello verde por un hilo de oro, lo miraba sin hacer nada más, hablándole sin palabras y actuando sin movimiento.

— _Vita _—llamó una voz femenina que resonaba en aquel espacio. El ente de luz, reaccionando a aquella voz soberana, buscó con la mirada el origen de ésta, alejándose de Midorikawa. Éste, siguiéndolo con la vista, por fin notó a sus otros tres amigos, llamándolos a gritos.

Cuando Hiroto intentó acercarse, la figura de una mujer se materializó entre ellos y los otros dos, impidiéndole el paso por su fuerte presencia. Era Minerva.

— _¡Mamma!_ —salió de la garganta del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo a él mismo por no ser él quien quiso decir aquello. Vio a la figura correr hacia la mujer, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos tal y como lo había hecho con Chronos.

— ¡Midorikawa! —lo llamaba Hiroto, pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Ya le había costado sobrellevar el pacífico ambiente para gritar, pero no podía correr hacia él.

La mujer se giró a verlos a todos, como viéndoles el alma con aquellos misteriosos ojos que podían verlo todo, y decidió hablar.

— _Hiroto, Fuusuke, Haruya, Ryuuji _—los llamó a todos, sorprendiéndolos por el hecho que ella sabía quiénes eran sin saber ellos quién era ella—_, estoy aquí porque necesito su ayuda. Pero primero… Vita, creo que hay alguien a quien debes liberar._

Sin embargo, el ente que compartía su silueta con Midorikawa negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus brillantes cabellos largos y sueltos, y se aferró a la etérea túnica de la mujer. Ésta, sin voz, habló con él intentando convencerlo que liberara a Midorikawa de las cadenas, pero Vita rechazaba la idea con vehemencia. Supo entonces que temía por sus hermanos y que sentía la obligación de dominar sobre lo que era conocido como Ryuuji para poder recuperar a los otros tres antiguos. Sonrió condescendiente y le desordenó los cabellos, explicándole que él no podría hacer nada por sí solo más que perderse en los poderes oscuros que lo acechaban.

Costó un poco convencerlo, pero finalmente dio su brazo a torcer y las cadenas sin inicio ni fin que ataban a Midorikawa se desintegraron en motitas de luz. El chico, sin perder el tiempo, corrió hasta Hiroto abrazándolo desesperado. Había estado tan cerca de perderse completamente, que aún el miedo de ser dominado por la Vida estaba en él.

— _Sé que no confían en mí y que ni siquiera saben quién soy yo, pero necesito de su ayuda. El equilibrio de la naturaleza está corriendo peligro junto a mis hijos y necesito que ustedes se unan a los otros paladines y humanos que encomendé para evitarlo. Yo sé todo y sé que han de dudar, pero por favor, confíen en mí y hagan lo que les pido _—era una petición difícil, pero así como les había ocurrido a los otros, ellos no sentían que fuera una presencia hostil. Ese aroma a antigüedad y a tinta, junto con el ambiente cargado de tranquilidad, les incitaba a escuchar.

Les dijo lo mismo que a los anteriores. Explicó su origen y el de los cuatro, señalando que allí mismo estaba uno de ellos (la Vida) junto con la criatura semi-demoníaca con la sabiduría de controlar la vida. Aunque lo dudaran, el hecho que fuera precisamente un semi-demonio quien albergara los poderes creadores no era un error. La vida se originaba en la oscuridad del vientre materno, de la madre tierra, y no por ello era mala; todo lo contrario. Fue más difícil llegar a ellos, pues eran los más desinformados y los menos familiarizados con todo este mundo, pero el conocimiento estaba en todos y pudo encontrar esas intenciones que albergaban también los corazones humanos en Italia.

Finalmente, los bendijo con dones, sabiendo que tenía que ser así.

— _Sólo responderán a ustedes si son dignos de ellos _—repitió igual que en el caso anterior, haciendo un grácil movimiento con su mano.

Al igual que a Gouenji, a Nagumo se le otorgó el don del fuego. Algo peligroso y sin sentido según los que lo conocían, por lo irresponsable que era el pelirrojo con sus acciones y por su estúpida "valentía". A Suzuno se le concedió el don del hielo, muy acorde a su personalidad, lo cual se demostró con un gran control que demostró casi al instante, a diferencia de Nagumo que a la primera descontroló las llamaradas de fuego. Finalmente, Hiroto demostró tener el don de la luz, pero una distinta a la que manejaban los ángeles; era la luz de las estrellas fugaces.

— _Hay algo que deben saber. El antidemonio no es su único enemigo. Vendrá uno peor, más poderoso y más peligroso que tendrá todas las ventajas al momento de luchar _—no parecía ser un panorama muy alentador— _Sin embargo, confío en que ustedes cambiarán el futuro que he visto. Confío en la fortaleza del corazón humano._

Así como había ocurrido con Chronos y Tachumukai, Vita también pidió la aprobación de Midorikawa para hacerse uno y volver a ser juntos la Vida misma. No obstante, Midorikawa vaciló y por más de un segundo dudó el aceptar. Aquel tiempo que había estado encerrado en su propia alma, luchando contra la voluntad de la vida, se sintió desolado y sólo quería ser normal. Aunque técnicamente no podía evitar su destino, sí se le presentaba la ocasión para rechazarlo. Sólo tenía que decir "no".

No pudo.

Antes que Vita hiciera algo, soltó a Hiroto y tomó lo que era la muñeca de Vita para acercarlo bruscamente hacia él y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza claramente con la expresión de "me voy a arrepentir de esto". Notó como el ser se quedaba petrificado antes de corresponder su abrazo y fusionarse para ser una vez más el ser semi-demoníaco con el control de la Vida misma, pero antes juró sentir una humedad cálida en su hombro, como si la Vida estuviera llorando. Nuevamente como un solo ser, Midorikawa supo que recuperaría el control de su cuerpo y que podría ayudar a Suzuno, sanándolo. Eso lo hacía feliz y le permitía sonreír como el pequeño Ryuuji en Sun Garden lo hacía siempre.

Antes de despertar, todos pudieron escuchar claramente a Minerva decir "_Cuento con ustedes"._

Empero, había un pequeñísimo detalle. ¿Cómo se suponía que llegarían hasta Italia?

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A:** Y nuevamente actualizo un día tarde... debería organizarme más "OTL

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la cosa tonta, pero los humanos no podían quedarme inútiles y hace mucho había pensado sobre esto... me gusta mucho la mitología en general u/u Espero no haber decepcionado con este capítulo, realmente tengo miedo ;A; *se esconde emomente detrás del capítulo*. Ya el próximo comenzará a haber más movimiento y debo decirlo... en dos capítulos (o tres) revelo el pasado de los ángeles caídos, el próximo capítulo la identidad de esos tres del inicio del capítulo anterior y retornan personajes que habían aparecido poco. Si se está volviendo tedioso, no se preocupen. Ahora que los humanos tienen sus poderes mágicos fantasiosos puke-rainbow, nos estamos acercando a la batalla final super épica (?) y, por ende, al final. Yo asumo que llegaré hasta el capítulo 20, pero ahí veremos si son menos o más ;3

Agradezco mucho a **_Cioccolato Fragola, Eirin Stiva, featheredmoonwings, MizuKi-chan-18 _**y**_ Claire Beacons. _**¡Muchas gracias por sus RR's! :D *abrazo*

Y sería. No puedo prometer que será el domingo la actualización (ya no confío en mí, pero me organizaré para que sea ese día), pero sino nos vemos el lunes ;) ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Capítulo 15: Fratello

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Q.E.P.D los 21 de Chile. Mis condolencias a los familiares y amigos de los integrantes del equipo de TVN, desafío "levantemos Chile", consejo de cultura y fuerza aérea de Chile por las pérdidas que han sufrido en la noche del viernes._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 15: **_**Fratello **

— Con esto debería bastar —musitó Midorikawa permitiendo que la luz dorada que se extendía por sus negras alas y su tatuaje de flor fuera apagándose lentamente, llevándose también ese calorcillo característico de las motitas ámbar con él. Una sonrisa relajada se dibujaba en sus facciones. Sabía que lo había hecho bien; ahora que él estaba más consciente de la sabiduría de la Vida que poseía, sentía que tenía más control sobre él mismo.

Sin embargo, sus párpados comenzaron a volvérsele muy pesados y sin darse cuenta, aunque sin dejar de sonreír amplia y suavemente, cerró los ojos sumiéndose en dulce sueño, siendo atrapado a tiempo por Hiroto antes que cayera sobre Suzuno. Por mucho control que ahora tuviera, el hacer uso de sus facultades especiales era algo agotador para su cuerpo, que no era del todo demoníaco. Al tiempo que perdía la consciencia, sus alas volvían a esconderse en su espalda, dejando a la vista su piel aún muy herida por aquel violento cambio al que su cuerpo no se lograba acostumbrar. El pelirrojo, al verlo durmiendo tan pacíficamente, se tranquilizó; no volvería a desaparecer dentro de su mente como la vez pasada.

Se disculpó con Nagumo, llevándose a Midorikawa de allí para poder encontrar un lugar donde el chico pudiese descansar. Al salir, vio a Osamu en su disfraz humana esperando en la puerta, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza (y preocupación) al ver al dormido moreno siendo cargado por él.

— Se agotó curando a Suzuno —explicó brevemente, haciendo que el demonio se tranquilizara— O-Osamu —llamó algo cohibido, aún sintiéndose extraño al hablar sobre lo que quería hablar. El susodicho lo miró, alzando una ceja, esperando a que continuara—, me preguntaba… ¿por qué a él le duele sacar las… buenos… alas, y a ti no? —realmente tenía curiosidad por esas horribles heridas que quedaban en su espalda cada vez que esas magníficas alas negras hacían aparición.

Osamu alzó ahora la otra ceja, creyendo que era algo un poco obvio. De todos modos respondió— Su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano y esas alas son tan reales como cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Como están escondidas al interior de su espalda, al salir tienen que desgarrar músculos y piel —explicó casi clínicamente, ganándose un tic en el ojo de Hiroto. Sonaba… dolorosamente grotesco. Definitivamente no sería médico— Nosotros, a diferencia, no somos humanos y nuestros cuerpos ya son así. ¿No ves cómo nos podemos volver inmateriales? —era una pregunta retórica— Pero si te lo preguntas, con el tiempo ya no le dolerá tanto.

Claro, él mismo había sido un demonio incompleto diez años atrás y sabía lo doloroso que era ese proceso. Pero como él decía, el cuerpo terminaba acostumbrándose, aunque para algunos más lentamente que para otros.

Dándoles paso a los dos chicos, tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación, viendo como aún Nagumo estaba sentado en aquella silla sin despegar un segundo la vista de Suzuno, quien aún dormía. Esos afectos humanos… le causaban ternura, especialmente en aquel pelirrojo, a quien conocía desde pequeño y que sabía que no era para nada así en el día a día. Pero claro, sabía el poder que tenía el albino sobre él.

— Ya despertará, no te preocupes —Nagumo se asustó, brincando ligeramente en su asiento. Estaba tan concentrado esperando a que Suzuno abriera los ojos que no se había dado cuenta cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa habían salido, entrando Osamu en reemplazo.

— ¿Y si no? —apenas terminó de pronunciar esas temerosas palabras que salieron como apenas un susurro temeroso, se mordió la lengua. ¿Acaso **él** había dicho eso?

Osamu sonrió enternecido— No te preocupes. Gazelle es fuerte.

Y como si fuera un conjuro, el pelirrojo repentinamente sintió que aquella mano que sostenía constantemente mientras velaba el sueño del albino comenzaba a moverse, apretando ligeramente el agarre que mantenían, respondiendo al contacto. Se volteó a ver a Suzuno y, para su alegría, notó como el susodicho estaba abriendo lentamente esos orbes azules.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se abalanzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo, asustándolo en el proceso. El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos, antes de separarlo violentamente de sí (volvía a ser el Nagumo sin tacto ni delicadeza), tomándolo por los hombros y fijando esos brillantes ojos ámbares suyos en los azules del albino, que lo miraban con sorpresa e incomprensión.

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SUZUNO! ¡¿ACASO SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA POR TI? —estaba aliviado, pero furioso, y prácticamente echaba fuego por la boca— ¡¿ACASO PENSASTE EN CÓMO ME SENTIRÍA SI TÚ MORÍAS? ¡AH! ¡¿AH? ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERTE A MORIR, ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡PORQUE YO NO PODRÍA…!

Y se calló de golpe. Suzuno lo miraba completamente sorprendido y Osamu pasó del asombro a una enorme sonrisa que pronto se convertiría en risa descontrolada. ¿Acaso… acaso Nagumo se había escuchado a sí mismo? Pero era evidente que el pelirrojo lentamente estaba procesando sus propias palabras, puesto que a medida que el silencio se prolongaba, su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono más y más rojo, como echándole competencia a la intensidad de su cabello.

El albino, aún absorto y sin dejar de ver al cada vez más ruborizado pelirrojo, sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa— ¿…Burn? —creyó ver salir humo blanco de los oídos del susodicho.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡SÓLO NO LO VUELVAS A HACER! —y a paso apresurado y sumamente avergonzado –pero intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba– abandonó la habitación dejando como huellas de sus pies pequeñas llamas que se extinguían rápidamente.

Suzuno no habría salido de su estupefacción de no ser por la estridente risa de Osamu, quien reía a carcajada limpia. Era tan chistoso ver los cambios de humor del pelirrojo, en eso no había cambiado en nada pese a todos los años que habían pasado. Seguía teniendo ese carácter tan explosivo e impulsivo. Pero ahora la expresión del albino también era invaluable; siempre era tan inexpresivo, tan plano, que verlo tan descolocado no tenía precio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Acomódate, porque esto va para largo Gazelle —le advirtió. Había mucho que contar y no sólo sobre esto, sino sobre la razón misma por la que me había llamado desde el purgatorio.

* * *

><p>Tachimukai se encontraba sentando en la base de un árbol, mirando con ojos curiosos a todos los que se encontraban en aquella especie de terreno baldío. Por supuesto, para evitar que algún mortal cualquiera los encontrara haciendo cosas no precisamente muy humanas, el castaño había tomado la precaución de detener el tiempo para que los otros pudiesen entrenar con tranquilidad, mientras él les veía sin nada que hacer.<p>

Cuando por fin Kudou se dignó a salir de la casona, simplemente les dijo que al día siguiente (en otras palabras, hoy) saldrían al atardecer a cierto lugar que oportunamente no señaló. Por lo demás, se negó a dar cualquier otro tipo de información, dejándolos con las ganas y las expectativas de saber el porqué de la actitud del paladín al volver. Sin embargo, ni siquiera intentaron sacarle información. Por los otros tres ya sabían que era un esfuerzo fútil.

Y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaban a la hora acordada, habían salido temprano en búsqueda de un terreno para entrenar aunque sea algo de sus nuevas habilidades. Gracias a Ángelo y a Rushe dieron con ese sitio y ahora todos se dedicaban a entrenar mientras él y Rushe los observaban atentamente.

Los más experimentados estaban enseñándole a los más humanos. Tsunami, quien era el único paladín del grupo nipón que poseía un don (como en su momento Hibiki tuvo el don del trueno), estaba enseñándole a Gouenji a controlar el fuego que ahora emergía tan fácilmente de la punta de sus dedos. Cabe agregar que la facilidad no era precisamente una bendición, puesto que esa mañana misma casi había quemado una silla, su cama y el cabello de Endou… dos veces. Tenía bastante que aprender aún. Kazemaru, quien parecía especializarse en el elemento viento aunque podía usar los demás, estaba ahora enseñándole a Max a utilizar su poder como debía, evitando que se activara en situaciones inapropiadas como estornudando (cosa que ya había pasado hacía como… cinco minutos atrás). Y el par de chicas eran instruidas, a mala gana, por Kidou, quien como buen ex ángel, ahora caído, sabía utilizar cualquier elemento natural, aunque con mucha más precisión, habilidad y elegancia que los otros. Era todo un genio incluso como ángel negro.

Repentinamente, vio a Rushe con sus tiernas alitas blancas cerca de él, siendo observada por Ángelo. La niña movía inquietamente sus alas y se paraba de puntitas hasta que perdía el equilibrio y el rubio la atajaba para que no se diera con el suelo. Extrañado, Tachimukai decidió acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces, Rushe-chan? —preguntó.

— ¡Quiero volar! (1) —respondió ella. Cuando había desaparecido Minerva, todos se dieron cuenta de otro pequeño regalo de la criatura hacia ellos: eran mesías como Kogure, pero como con el conocimiento dejado atrás por la mujer de que era sólo un estado temporal. Gracias a ellos, podían hablar normalmente con Rushe, al ser capaces de entender sus palabras en lengua angélica.

Ante su ocurrenia, Tachimukai rió— Siento decepcionarte, Rushe-chan, pero por más que lo intentes no podrás volar —pudo ver como sus tiernas facciones cayeron en una mueca de decepción. Hizo un puchero, mirando al castaño con esos grandes y brillosos ojitos verdes.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Todos los ángeles vuelan!

— Sí, pero ellos son como el viento —intentó explicar de alguna manera—, pero nosotros no. Mira —tomó la mano de Rushe y ella lo miró con la duda en los ojos— ¿Sientes mi mano, cierto? —asintió, aún confusa— Eso es porque tú y yo somos personas también. Nuestros cuerpos son muy pesados para ser levantados por nuestras alas. Por eso no podemos volar y ellos sí.

— ¡No es justo! —fue como un berrinche fallido, ya que aunque intentó parecer enojada no pudo reprimir su tierna sonrisa. Terminó por pedir jugar con Ángelo y Tachimukai y el último, en vista que no estaba haciendo nada realmente productivo, aceptó unirse al pequeño grupo de juegos mientras todos los demás hacían algo mejor.

Sin embargo, todos los que el semi-ángel mencionaba en su mente pensaban algo completamente diferente. ¡Cómo quisieran ellos estar en su lugar, jugando inocentemente con el par italiano! A diferencia de lo que él creía, todos los ánimos que tenían el día anterior y aquella mañana se disiparon cuando comenzaron el entrenamiento que, en palabras de sus tres profesores, no serían suaves ni en un comienzo porque no tenían tiempo que perder. Y no tuvieron tiempo siquiera para dudar de sus palabras.

Gouenji nunca creyó que el fuego fuera tan difícil de manejar. Es decir, dentro de la cancha todo parecía tan simple. Ahora cuando intentaba crear una pequeña llama, ésta inmediatamente transmutaba a una enorme llamarada imposible de manejar y Tsunami no encontró otro método más efectivo que combatir fuego con más fuego para enseñarle a mantener sus poderes a raya. Como el moreno tenía muchísima más experiencia, su aparentemente incontrolable muralla de fuego era consumida por las llamaradas del surfista y terminaba envuelto en algo parecido a un torbellino en miniatura hecho de aquellas ardientes llamas. Ya se había quedado atrapado allí por lo menos cinco veces y su cuerpo había sufrido quemaduras que hubieran sido graves de no ser por las plumas que Tachimukai y Rushe dejaban caer para que ellos las pudieran usar de fuente sanadora (porque el poder de curación de los semi-ángeles residía allí, como hemos de recordar). Al mismo tiempo, la habilidad consumía una gran cantidad de su energía física y, por supuesto, Tsunami con su filosofía de "con perseverancia y práctica se puede todo (¡como el surf!)", no lo dejaba descansar.

Por otra parte, Max no parecía ir mejor, pero su temple era más calmado que el del goleador por lo que no se estaba exasperando tan rápidamente. A su vez, Kazemaru no tenía la filosofía del surfista y, pese a que su ánimo parecía ser diferente al que Max acostumbraba (era más sombrío y triste, por ponerlo en palabras, como si le pesara el alma… si los caídos tienen, tuvieran o lo que fuera), le tenía más paciencia al chico y su método era más didáctico y fácil de entender. Y quizás también influía que el poder de Gouenji parecía ser innatamente más fiero que el de Max –o era la intensidad de Gouenji la que volvía más difícil de controlar sus poderes– el que para él le resultara menos atroz el aprender. Por supuesto, tampoco se salvaba de los ocasionales errores garrafales que, en su caso, lo volaron más de una vez, terminando una de las veces en un balcón ajeno y otras sobre un cable de tendido de ropa que cedió ante su peso.

Y las chicas, por ser chicas, no corrían con mejor suerte. Kidou podía ser un genio pero aquella mirada de molestia y esa mueca chueca de su boca que demostraba descontento las intimidaba, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran aún más torpes; especialmente porque, a diferencia de los chicos, quien se llevaba lo peor de sus errores era Kidou y no las chicas. En un comienzo, Rika de frentón no era capaz de convocar siquiera una ínfima flor, pero ahora que había logrado dominar ese pequeño paso inicial, era incapaz de hacer que las raíces floridas dejaran de brotar, atrapando sus piernas y recurrentemente las alas de Kidou. Por su parte, Touko sólo sabía convocar un rayo salvaje al momento de tronar sus dedos, pero así como no podía ni decidir dónde caería, con qué fuerza, velocidad o cantidad de calor, tampoco sabía otra forma de hacer uso de ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

— Esto es inútil —musitó el de ojos rojos luego de volver a esquivar uno de los rayos azules de Touko, librándose al mismo tiempo de una raíz gorda y parecida a un cactus que había amenazado, otra vez, una de sus alas.

— ¡No! ¡No! —se apresuró a decir Touko— ¡Nosotras podemos! ¡En serio! —aseguraba sin ninguna clase de fundamento.

Intentó demostrárselo con acciones, pero falló rotundamente. El rayo cayó casi mortalmente cerca de Endou, quien estaba con Someoka luchando amistosamente hasta ese momento. Sudó la gota gorda, pero aún así rió nerviosamente y aseguró que nada había pasado. Suspiró entre derrotada y avergonzada.

— Cortemos este circo de una vez —anunció Kidou, creando con unas pocas motas de luz un palillo largo y afilado que logró cortas las raíces que traviesamente habían atrapado las piernas de Rika otra vez, tirándola al suelo de cara. Habiéndola liberado, alzó el vuelo y se perdió entre los edificios, pero todos intuyeron que no se iría lejos. Haruna era demasiado importante para él como para darse el lujo de perder de vista a quienes le conducirían hasta su hermana.

Al ver esto, los demás decidieron detenerse también por un momento a recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. Recién estaban comenzando a pensar en volver a la casona para almorzar algo (estaban cansados y, por sobre todo, hambrientos después de este casi fallido entrenamiento) cuando el sonido de unos pasos sobre la acera llamaron su atención. No es que fuera anormal que alguien caminara por una ciudad tan concurrida como Roma, pero sí se convertía en algo extraño cuando el área en la que estaban se encontraba inmersa en un tiempo detenido que inmovilizaba a cualquier humano corriente.

Entonces esos pasos era de algo que no entraba en esa categoría.

Alerta, todos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia. Tras el primer grupo, que eran la primera línea de ataque, estaban los semi-ángeles y las chicas por mucho que éstas se quejaron. Sin embargo, Kidou no hizo aparición. ¿Sería una traición o una señal de algo bueno?

— Mark! Mark! Wake up, man! (2) —¿voces humanas?

— Dejá de sacudirlo así, flaco, que lo vas a matar —aquella segunda voz, más grave que la anterior, comenzó a susurrar por lo que no pudieron entender qué decía.

Todos esperaban expectantes, pero no pasaba nada. Ningún ataque sorpresa o llamas negras que caracterizaban a quienes poseían los poderes del abismo. Mas no bajaron la guardia, sino que siguieron esperando a un indicio de peligro o, por el contrario, una señal de que estaban a salvo, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir al aparecer doblando por la esquina tres figuras que revelaban a tres chicos, estando uno de ellos dormido e inmóvil en los brazos de otro.

— Eh? Who are these guys? (3) —preguntó en inglés un chico rubio (el que cargaba al otro) con unos enormes y extraños lentes azulados que impedía ver sus ojos. El otro chico que lo acompañaba era más alto, de piel morena, ojos color rojo oscuro y con unas tupidas cejas que recordaban un poco a las de Fubuki. A diferencia del primer chico, el más alto tenía una pinta intimidante que se acentuó al clavar esos ojos en el grupo. ¿Habría notado al par de semi-ángeles?

Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre el trío y el grupo. Se miraban mutuamente, unos más amenazantes que otros, pero que terminó siendo roto repentinamente por el chico rubio que hablaba inglés (¿sería inglés o estadounidense?), quien por descuido casi tira a su inconsciente amigo al suelo.

— ¡EH! ¡THERESE! ¡MIRA! —parecía muy emocionado, apuntando hacia el grupo que tenían enfrente— ¡SON ÁNGELES! Oh! Mark! You lost it again! (4) —parecía estar molesto con que ese chico "Mark" no estuviera viendo lo que él veía ahora.

Ignorando como todos los de allí se tensaban ante sus palabras, siguió balbuceando algo como "no creí encontrar otros acá" o "Si Mark pudiera verlos…" hacia su compañero moreno, pero éste también lo ignoraba. Pese a que estaba pendiente de Tachimukai y Rushe, su atención se la ganaba Kazemaru. Por su mente, lo único que se cruzaba en aquel instante era una pregunta: ¿Por qué había un ángel caído allí presente? Hasta donde él sabía, esos nunca aparecían en la Tierra.

Pese a todo, nadie (excepto aquel rubio) hacía nada. Finalmente, fue Kidou quien tomó la palabra, sin abandonar su lugar sobre un edificio bajo de donde Max había tirado el tendido de la ropa.

— ¿Qué son y qué quieren? Y no digan "humanos", porque no fueron afectados por el Tiempo detenido.

El moreno, quien se mantenía serio, observó desde su lugar a Kidou y luego observó al grupo. Pareció meditar su respuesta, pero finalmente respondió un simple "somos humanos", como burlándose del caído.

Gouenji y Someoka se vieron muy molestos con aquella respuesta. ¿Acaso estaban de broma? ¡Claramente no podían serlo! Iban a tomar cartas en el asunto (entiéndase sacarle la respuesta a golpes), pero Endou fue el más sensato, por muy extraño que sonara, que detuvo al par de genio corto y que pisoteó el suelo donde comenzaba a emerger una llama seguramente producto del enojo del delantero de fuego antes de tomar la palabra. Se colocó frente al grupo entero y, para mayor o menor sorpresa de los demás, sonrió amigablemente como si todo estuviera perfectamente. Kazemaru le llamó con un débil "Endou…", pero el mencionado le regaló esas sonrisas de confianza y se volteó a encarar a los recién llegados, justo a tiempo para no ver el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del caído.

— Ustedes también son humanos especiales, ¿me equivoco? —dijo, escuchando un "¿eh?" general a sus espaldas— Ya saben, como ellos —apuntó al grupo humano de ellos— Que son videntes u oyentes —y ahora fue un "ah" de comprensión lo que recibió.

Se volteó sonriente hacia los recién llegados, pero notó que ahora el moreno lo seguía viendo seriamente y el rubio alzaba una ceja en son de incomprensión.

— Endou —llamó Gouenji. Volteó a verlo con curiosidad— Dudo que entiendan japonés… —Endou lloró cómicamente al ver su pequeño momento de inteligencia opacado por un importante detalle como era el idioma. Los demás rieron débilmente, como resignados por su capitán.

Tachimukai intentó abandonar el último puesto para servir de traductor para los chicos, pero el brazo de Tsunami le impidió seguir avanzando. Lo miró sin entender y notó con sorpresa como aquellos ojos oscuros se veían anormalmente serios y juró ver un destello fiero en ellos. Era una clara señal de "no te acerques a ellos" sin palabras, lo que le cayó mal. Él quería ser útil para el grupo, pues se sentía en parte (una parte muy grande) responsable de lo que ocurría, pero el surfista no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo ir.

— Tsunami-san…

— No, Tachi. Esta vez no —se veía firme en su decisión, pero los deseos de ayudar del pequeño portero también eran fuertes, por lo que decidió que ni Tsunami le impediría hacer lo que él deseaba.

Con las mejillas coloradas y las alas temblándole un poco, se abrazó al brazo que Tsunami extendía frente a él, sorprendiendo al moreno ante lo que podía clasificarse como una muestra de afecto. Tachimukai no solía hacer eso por aquella timidez que se convertía fácilmente en vergüenza, pero alá~ ahora estaba abrazado a su brazo casi desesperadamente. Salió de su trance al sentir como era jalado por el ángel hacia el frente y al verlo notó que aunque estaba rojo de la pena, su ceño fruncido expresaba su determinación. Captó el mensaje subliminal del chico: "así podrás protegerme".

Una vez al frente, Tachimukai tradujo las palabras del capitán al inglés, logrando llegar a sus receptores de forma eficiente pese a sus tartamudeos. Mientras esperaba una respuesta de ellos, los examinó con la mirada e inesperadamente, al hacer contacto visual con el moreno, sintió algo en su interior removerse inquietamente e involuntariamente su tatuaje volvió a hacer aparición, pero con un brillo dorado intermitente. Para su sorpresa, en la frente del otro también un tatuaje apareció, brillando intermitentemente.

— ¿Fratello? (5) —todos reconocieron la voz de Chronos saliendo por la garganta de Yuuki, pero sólo Rushe y Ángelo comprendieron lo que quería decir. Los demás no necesitaron preguntar el significado de aquella palabra, puesto que de aquel joven moreno que los observaba desde su lugar, unas alas negras como de murciélago y con aquella ornamentación que también tenían las de Tachimukai hicieron aparición.

* * *

><p>El asunto había quedado solucionado. Si bien no habían podido contarle toda la verdad, el señor Seijirou había hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para conseguirles pasajes en el primer avión que volara a Italia y ahora todos estaban empacando unas pocas cosas que podían ser necesarias en aquel viaje. Aunque quiso insistir (cosa que sólo Osamu y su padre supieron), Hitomiko no pudo sumarse al grupo más que por un asunto de dinero, por un asunto de seguridad. Osamu le negó la petición y el señor Kira estuvo de acuerdo, dejando a la pobre mujer con un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración.<p>

En el techo de aquella imponente mansión, luciendo aquella forma suya demoníaca, Osamu estaba con Tsurugi a la espera de que el cuarteto fuera dejado por el señor Kira en el aeropuerto. Ellos, por supuesto, no necesitaban pasaje porque no necesitaban medios humanos para movilizarse por donde quisiera. ¡Por favor! ¡La mera idea era denigrante para los de su especie!

— ¿Vendrás o volverás al purgatorio? Sabes que no te necesito acá, Tsurugi.

— Tch- no me quedo por ti, Dezarm —replicó el susodicho, dirigiendo su vista anaranjada hacia un punto indefinido— Sabes que no me iré sin encontrarlo.

Osamu no pudo evitar sonreír de soslayo ante la mención de él— ¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarlo hermano? Sabes que los demonios no estamos unidos por lazos sanguíneos —rió al ver la vergüenza en el rostro del pequeño demonio.

— C-Cállate —le espetó antes de deshacerse en niebla oscura. Osamu sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció al recordar la misteriosa desaparición de Yuuichi. No era normal que él desapareciera más de dos días humanos del purgatorio; solía estar con Kyousuke, quien se le pegaba como lapa. ¿Podrían realmente dos demonios puros ser hermanos? Por lo menos, ellos se parecían mucho…

— ¡Osamu! —alguien le llamó. Volteó a verlo y tres figuras angelicales que él conocía bastante bien (una más que las otras dos) se acercaban a él a vuelo rápido. Parecían tener prisa.

Cuando los tres llegaron y se posaron suavemente en el techo aunque no lo necesitaran realmente (son etéreos), el susodicho preguntó qué ocurría y por qué parecían tan urgidos. Ranmaru le dijo que habían escuchado de parte del arcángel Aphrodi que el antidemonio quería completar la ceremonia y que estaba reuniendo los sacrificios que necesitaba para hacer su voluntad, así como sabía por parte del mismo que Osamu estaba en contacto con uno de los antiguos Cuatro. A las palabras de Ranmaru, Shindou agregó que si no le creía, que él mismo había estado en un momento en que el antidemonio había atacado, pero que por algún motivo el domo de llamas negras lo había terminado por aturdir al punto de que perdió el conocimiento, hecho impropio de una criatura celestial.

La tercera figura que acompañaba a los otros dos ángeles, aquel de cabello rojizo que se mantenía callado, mas sin poder esconder una preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos, miró a Osamu pidiéndole algunas respuestas. El demonio, al verse expuesto por toda aquella información, decidió responder con un "es cierto" a todo lo que habían dicho. Los dos ángeles más jóvenes ahogaron una exclamación; la confirmación de aquella noticia que ya corría por los cielos y la tierra entre los ángeles causaría un revuelo.

— Lo único que podría decirles es que, según sé, hay un grupo de humanos y paladines que se encuentra en el próximo escenario donde hará aparición eso —dijo, negándose a pronunciar el nombre de "antidemonio". Él, como auténtico demonio, se ofendía al saber que un adefesio como él recibiera una denominación similar a la de su especie.

— Shindou… —llamó Ranmaru, casi olvidando la presencia de los otros dos—, hace unos días que no encontramos a Max, ¿no?

— Sí, pero… ¿qué con eso? —el castaño no parecía entender el porqué de la preocupación del de hebras rosa.

La angustia de los orbes celestes de Ranmaru lo inquietó. ¡Estaba mostrando emociones!— ¡Max podría estar en ese grupo, Shindou! ¡Podría estar buscando a Handa! ¡Está en peligro! —quizás no era ángel guardián del pelirrojo, pero sabía que las circunstancias de la muerte de Max no eran las que se proyectaban, por lo que se sentía en todo su derecho de ir a salvarlo de cualquier peligro. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía abandonar a su humano y Shindou no encontraba otra solución.

Fue la voz del ángel de cabello rojizo quien les logró calmar el espíritu— No se preocupen, yo cuidaré de él —prometió, sonriéndoles afablemente. Ranmaru suspiró aliviado y se dio el lujo de abrazarlo, sin poder notar una mueca de desagrado de Shindou. ¿Por qué no lo abrazaba a él también? Pero sin poder quejarse, ambos tuvieron que retirarse del lugar por petición del pelirrojo, quien pidió un poco de privacidad con el demonio. Aunque era normal que los ángeles y los demonios no se llevasen bien (ya saben, naturaleza y tema de valores), ellos ya conocían de antes al guardián del purgatorio y sabían que no haría nada deshonroso.

Una vez solos, Osamu retomó la palabra.

— ¿Vendrás?

— Sabes que lo haré. Es mi deber cuidar de él, después de todo.

— ¿Qué harás si te ve?

— Sólo lo hará si yo quiero y eso sólo pasará en el momento adecuado —había serenidad en su rostro, que reflejaba la paz de su espíritu— ¿Crees que algún día te perdonará?

— No creo. Ahora es un humano y se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y tú no? Por lo que he visto, has tenido más sentimientos en estos días que en el último decenio.

— Hm. Touché~

Se callaron, pero el silencio no era incómodo. En lo absoluto. Escucharon la puerta del frontis abrirse y contemplaron al grupo de cuatro chicos junto con el padre de Hiroto dirigirse hacia el auto, destino al aeropuerto. Ambas criaturas sobrenaturales asintieron con la mirada y se separaron, pero sabiendo que era sólo para el viaje. Pronto todos se reunirían con los otros en Italia.

* * *

><p>Se estaban encaminando todos sin rumbo, simplemente siguiendo al paladín de cabellos púrpura que parecía estar muy seguro de sus pasos. El cielo parecía pertenecer a alguno de los hermosos cuadros que la capital del arte resguardaba dentro de sus museos, coloreado suavemente por tonos pasteles que oscilaban desde el rojo intenso, pasando por el rosado y el anaranjado, hasta culminar en el sol amarillo cuyo esplendor ya no ardía a los ojos. Las nubes parecían tener tonos violáceos, embelleciendo el paisaje.<p>

Al grupo ahora se habían unido, aparte del par italiano y por mucho que no hubieran querido, el trío que habían conocido de una manera tan poco usual. Se habían presentado como tres "turistas"; Dylan Keith y Mark Kruger, de Estados Unidos, y Therese Tolue, de Argentina. Después que Therese se hubiese descubierto como un "hermano" más de Tachimukai, específicamente el demonio del Espacio, habían descubierto que Dylan era, al igual que Gouenji y Rika, un vidente y que la razón de las gafas que ocultaban tan perfectamente sus ojos era su amigo Mark, quien era un humano ciento por ciento normal y que no sabía nada de lo que él sí sabía. Como no quería que Mark lo tomara por loco (o más de lo que ya lo tomara por su pura personalidad), usaba esos lentes para ver su entorno a escondidas, alejando a Mark de los posibles peligros que su don podría traerles.

Estaba en lo correcto. Gracia a su videncia descubrió la identidad de Therese durante su participación en el Mundial Sub-17, cuando los integrantes de diferentes equipos se reunieron a celebrar su paso a los cuartos de finales. Se hicieron amigos y pese a la distancia no perdieron el contacto, por lo que inmediatamente se enteró de cuando el mencionado comenzó a tener extraños sueños y arranques de poder, hecho que no presagiaba nada bueno. Cuando uno de los últimos sueños de Therese le mostró la Fontana di Trevi y supieron así que debían viajar a Italia (sin saber el porqué), quiso evitar que Mark los siguiera por si algo malo pasaba, pero no logró sacárselo de encima. Ahora que iban probablemente directo hacia su muerte (o eso por lo menos entendió de lo poco que los nipones le pudieron explicar), como no podía decirle la verdad al castaño no pudo convencerlo de no ir con ellos…

Menudo problema.

— ¿Cuánto faltará para llegar? —preguntó Rika en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada urgida de Touko que apuntaba silenciosamente a la espalda de Kudou. Ese hombre imponía respeto y algo de miedo, por lo que le parecía imprudente el preguntar algo así tan fuerte.

— Pareciera como si camináramos en círculos —se quejó Someoka viendo su alrededor. Claro, no tenía precisamente el mejor sentido de la orientación.

— Acá es —sentenció repentinamente Kudou, deteniendo abruptamente su andar.

Todos miraron alrededor. Era una calle medianamente concurrida, con unas tiendas en la acera de las cuales llamaba la atención una bastante grande de gelatos. La gente caminaba tranquilamente, disfrutando del agradable clima, sin reparar en su presencia. Eran un grupo de turistas más.

Pero nadie veía lo que el agudo ojo del paladín sí podía captar. Aquella huella áurica que asqueaba a híbrido, perturbaba la red de energía que fluía en cualquier lugar, corrompiéndola en aquella área en donde estaba. Allí, era allí. No podía estar equivocado. Estaba seguro que ese maldito haría su aparición pronto.

— ¿Kudou-sempai? —llamó Tsunami, sin captar la atención del hombre— ¿Kud-? —la pregunta quedó al aire al momento en que unas llamas oscuras se levantaron desde el suelo, instalando el terror entre los humanos que paseaban por aquel lugar, que no eran pocos.

A diferencia de lo que creían, el antidemonio no se materializó, mas las llamas crecieron y crecieron arrasando con todo a su paso. Las personas gritaban y corrían del lugar, pero ellos no lo hacían. La vez pasada, las llamas que había convocado Kidou habían creado un domo que los encerraba y excluía al resto del mundo, pero esta vez el fuego parecía sólo tener la intención de destruir y no de atraparlos. Tenían que hacer algo, especialmente ahora que Kidou había perdido sus poderes del abismo y no podía mantener a raya el fuego negro que quemaba todo lo que alcanzara.

Therese tenía una idea, pero necesitaba sacar a Mark y a Dylan de allí. Le gritó a Dylan que se llevara a Mark y que no lo esperaran, pero éste se negó en un comienzo a dejarlo solo. Fue el argumento de que sólo él podía sacar al castaño de allí el que lo hizo aceptar a regañadientes, pero aunque intentó hacerlo, repentinamente se vio encarcelado junto a los otros por las murallas ardientes, imposibilitándole el escape. La situación estaba empeorando, el cerco iba disminuyendo su diámetro y amenazaba con quemarlos a todos juntos. Therese no quería involucrar al par, pero cuando notó que si no actuaba terminarían todos carbonizados, decidió que tendría que defenderlos allá pero que ya no podría sacarlos.

Extendió sus alas negras y desató sus poderes, haciendo que la luz del Espacio que era como cadenas doradas volaran cual serpientes brillantes por los aires, rodeándolo todo como el fuego negro lo hacía. A los ojos de los que estaban en el círculo de fuego, el espacio comenzó distorsionarse hasta que sintieron que caían en un vacío sin fin. El calor de las llamas se perdió hasta que sintieron que chocaban contra el suelo, aunque extrañamente no fue muy doloroso. No supieron reconocer el lugar en donde estaban, ni siquiera Therese, pero al reincorporarse, reconocieron las cruces que ya habían aparecido una vez ante el grupo nipón.

Habían más cruces ocupadas y destacaba una de ellas, que no recordaban haberla visto porque era diferente a las demás, en donde un joven de piel oscura y alas blancas estaba en pose de estar siendo crucificado, pero sin los clavos oscuros dañándole el cuerpo como a los demás y con los ojos negros abiertos viendo al cielo y sin ningún brillo que le diera vida. Endou, al verlo, lo supo. Ese ángel era **su** ángel y no era cualquier ángel. Era el Ángel de la Muerte.

— **Bienvenidos a mi mundo, humanos.**

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) Como ahora todos (o la mayoría) entiende las otras lenguas, no las pondré en cursiva. Cuando vuelva a ser algo "especial", volveré al registro anterior.<p>

(2) ¡Mark! ¡Mark! ¡Despierta, hombre!

(3) ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

(4) ¡Te lo perdiste otra vez!

(5) Hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Otra semana sin cumplir. ¡Perdonen! Como siempre, traigo mi excusa sobre el porqué no actualicé la semana pasada por mucho que quise. Tenía todo planeado para escribir el capítulo entre viernes y sábado, pero terminé con trabajos del colegio que me valieron el irme a casas de amigas para trabajar. Y en la semana quería hacerlo, pero digamos que tuve la PEOR semana en el colegio DE MI VIDA. Si seguimos al pie de la letra todo lo que nos dijo la directora el martes, somos niños con el alma podrida que estamos expulsados del colegio y que pronto seremos demandados. Vieja loca... pero bueno, al menos no puede expulsarme en serio, aunque admito que tengo miedo que me vaya a interrogar en su oficina como a otros amigos.

Bueno, intenté hacerlo más largo de lo que ha salido los últimos capítulos para compensar. ¿Lo logré? :( Aquí revelé la identidad del misterioso tercer personaje que acompañaba al dúo dinámico de USA, que sólo UNO logró adivinarlo antes que yo lo dijera. ¡Aplausos para **Claire Beacons**! :D *clapclapclap* Era muy rebuscado, lo admito, pero era la idea ^^U Además como apareció en el grupo que fueron contra los demonios esos en el anime, con Mark, pensé que quedaría bien. Y creo que es muy adivinable quién es la muerte, ¿o no? ouo

Ya llegamos a la guarida del malo (?). A partir de ahora no paro de bombardearlos con cosas así DDDDD: (o así espero que reaccionen) hasta el final final. Vuelven a aparecer personajes secuestrados, el capítulo que sigue al próximo se revelan los pasados de los caídos, y... y... no no, mucho spoiler. Pero no se viene light, es lo único que les digo onoU

Agradezco mucho a los comentarios de **_Erin Stiva, Claire Beacons,MizuKi-chan-18, TTaacchhii, featheredmoonwings, Miria-chan Whitediamond, Dark Len, judy-andersen _**y**_ Starbell Cat._** ¡Gracias! Saben que me alegran el día con cada uno de sus comentarios, largos, cortos, digan lo que digan :) *abachoo~*

Para **Dark Len**, que no tiene cuenta: ¡sí! ¡te convenció! :D No puedo prometerte que Nagumo no mate a nadie por el camino xD sabes cómo es él. Muchas gracias por los halagos, me ruborizas u/u (?) Pero en serio, gracias también por los mini mensajes que Miria agregaba en sus propios RR's y por leer mi historia x3

Finalmente, dedico este capítulo a las 21 personas fallecidas en el accidente aéreo en el archipiélago de Juan Fernández. Murieron haciendo una buena labor, por lo que sé que ahora donde sea que estén se encuentran en paz y sólo nos queda como país reunir esfuerzos para encontrar los cuerpos, para que las familias puedan darles digna sepultura.

Nos vemos, si el destino quiere, el próximo domingo~ (y espero tener aún colegio para entonces ^^U Maldita señora loca ¬¬ a la próxima te hacemos una lista negra SÓLO contigo en ella 88)


	17. Capítulo 16: El dolor de amar

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 16: **_**El dolor de amar **

— _¡Ichirouta!_

_Vi a Asuka acercándose y junto a él venía Kazuya. Ambos parecían increíblemente preocupados, cosa anormal en nosotros. De hecho, tenemos razones para estar mejor que nunca, pese a la guerra que estamos enfrentando ahora con un grupo de demonios rebeldes. Hace unas horas (humanamente hablando) nació otro nuevo ángel: Kirino Ranmaru. Algo grave debió haber sucedido._

— _Es urgente. Los arcángeles llaman a todos los ángeles a unirse a las tropas_ _—me exalté. ¿A todos los ángeles?_

— _¿Qué sucedió? _

_Esta vez fue Kazuya quien tomó la palabra. Curiosamente no tenía su cayado, objeto que llevaba a todos lados con él— Una emboscada a unos ángeles que se dirigían hacia el purgatorio. Al parecer fue fatal —tenía que creerle; aunque el sistema de muertes de criaturas celestiales y criaturas humanas era distinta, aún era el único de nosotros tres que se relacionaba de alguna forma con la muerte._

_Asentí rápidamente y los tres emprendimos el vuelo rápidamente. Al llegar, un grupo grande de ángeles estaba a la espera de las órdenes de los arcángeles. Reconocí a Sain a lo lejos y nos acercamos a él; todos sabían que pronto pasaría a ser un arcángel y por lo mismo debía estar más informado que los demás. Además, siempre estaba con el arcángel Aphrodi y él solía contarle casi todo. En ese entonces, yo no sabía en lo que terminaría esa batalla ni en lo que significaría para mí… y para él._

* * *

><p>El lugar era frío y aquella sensación de muerte que perfectamente podría ser un presagio los envolvía a todos. Las cruces con los crucificados gritaban el dolor de los mismos y ellos, unos intrusos en aquel lugar extraño, no podían moverse de sus lugares. El antidemonio estaba en su forma humana frente a ellos, mirándoles con aquella sonrisa petulante y con los brazos abiertos como invitándoles a su hogar. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar o a dar el primer paso, ni siquiera Kudou que se sentía tan extraño como los demás. Aquel ambiente sobrecogedor, con el Ángel de la Muerte mirando al cielo sin vida aparente, les carcomía el corazón y les helaba el alma.<p>

No sabían por qué, pero tenían la impresión de estar cavando su propia tumba.

— **Mi querido Kidou, ya veo por qué no volviste a mí **—pese a lo esperado, el antidemonio parecía estar muy tranquilo. Quizás había previsto el acto del arcángel Sain y por eso ya había trazado un plan de respaldo ante la pérdida de su títere— **Es una lástima, pero… **—ante un chasquido de sus dedos, tres nuevos ángeles negros aparecieron—**, ya no eres indispensable.**

Los tres caídos tenían sus alas extendidas y dos de ellos ostentaban armas hechas de una extraña oscuridad con brillos púrpura que resaltaban incluso ante la falta de luz. Sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente y no poseían expresión alguna en sus rostros. Ante la orden muda de Kageyama, los dos que sostenían armas (un arco y una alabarda) se colocaron en posición de batalla y agitaron sus alas en signo de impaciencia. Los paladines y Kidou se pusieron en guardia, convocando cada uno su propia arma, mientras que Gouenji, Max y Therese los imitaban. Tachimukai se colocó frente a Rushe, quien quería ir junto con Angelo pero era detenida por el castaño, Touko y Rika inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás, intimidadas por la presencia de aquellos ángeles de plumas negras, y Dylan inmediatamente se colocó frente a Mark, quien era el más perdido de todos allí. Se estaba cuestionando si se habría golpeado la cabeza en algún momento, resultando en un sueño o en una alucinación muy real.

— Kageyama, es tu última oportunidad —dijo el de ojos rojos con una seriedad mortal—, devuélveme a Haruna y juro no levantar un dedo contra ti. De lo contrario, prometo aniquilarte con mis propias manos y seguir torturándote en la muerte si has osado hacerle algo a mi hermana —iba muy en serio. Había ponzoña en su voz y sus dedos y alas se curveaban como garras, revelando que el de rastas estaba a punto de saltar a atacar al antidemonio.

Sin embargo, el mencionado ni se inmutó. Es más, su sonrisa se extendió con sorna y con un simple movimiento de dedos creó con esa extraña oscuridad una larga serpiente que poco a poco comenzó a subir por la cruz del ángel. Rodeó su cuerpo, atrapándolo y apretándolo, y al llegar al rostro el reptil sacó su lengua y sus colmillos y lamió la mejilla de Haruna. "Puedo matarla ahora mismo si quiero" era el mensaje para Kidou, quien al captarlo se enfureció al punto de que sus pupilas se contrajeron casi de un modo felino.

Fue el primero en atacar. Voló tan rápido que los de su mismo bando apenas alcanzaron a verlo cuando se lanzó hacia Kageyama con las manos ardiendo en llamas (que ya no eran negras). Empero, antes de acercarse al perímetro del híbrido, el caído de la alabarda le cortó el camino, lanzándole una estocada que apenas y pudo esquivar. Ahora estando cerca pudo notar que su cabello era de un color verde brillante y que una sonrisa altanera acompañaba a esos afilados ojos castaño-rojizos que brillaban en aquella oscuridad. Al retroceder, creyó que atacaría nuevamente, pero el ángel simplemente volvió junto con el del arco y esperó.

— **Lo lamento, Kidou, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti **—su mano comenzó a brillar con una luz purpúrea y al posarla sobre el hombro del tercer caído, notó con sorpresa cómo éste era _demasiado_ parecido a él mismo— **Beldio, Violette, ataquen.**

Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia Kidou, quien en una mano convocó fuego y en la otra tierra para repeler sus ataques. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera recibir los ataques en su cuerpo, notó como Someoka y Endou ya habían chocado sus armas contra las de los de plumaje negro, manteniéndolo a él mismo alejado del peligro. No tuvo tiempo para nada, puesto que contra todo pronóstico, los caídos demostraban unas habilidades por lo demás superiores a ellos y, debido a esto, la ráfaga de ataques era devastadora.

Inmediatamente los demás se unieron a la lucha, notando como las extraordinarias habilidades de Beldio y Violette les permitían atacar como si fueran un grupo y no una simple pareja. Su velocidad era impresionante, así como su resistencia. Eran capaces de esquivar los proyectiles del elemento que fuesen, burlar sus defensas y contraatacar con tanta precisión que casi parecía un juego de niños, cosa que frustraba terriblemente a los paladines, especialmente a Someoka. El moreno intentaba por todos los medios acertar aunque fuera una vez (y preferentemente de manera mortal), pero ambos eran tan escurridizos que de no ser porque gracias al número de su grupo siempre tenía la espalda cubierta, ya habría sido alcanzado por alguna flecha del arco de Violette o por el filo de la alabarda de Beldio. Y lo peor es que sentía que peleaba peor que nunca: tener a Shirou tan al cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo desesperaba, desconcentrándolo de la batalla y haciendo que sus movimientos perdieran precisión.

Hay que admitir que todos estaban en un estado más o menos parecido. Kidou luchaba lo mejor que podía (mejor que la mayoría de allí, cabe destacar), pero no sólo la presencia de su hermana allí, sino también la de esa serpiente alrededor suyo no le permitían centrarse. Max no paraba de mirar a Handa, como esperando a que éste recuperara la consciencia en cualquier momento. Gouenji miraba alternadamente a los gemelos, presintiendo algo malo con respecto a ambos y que no necesariamente tenía que ver con la situación actual (¿o sí?). Touko se fijaba en Kogure, quien dormía igual que el resto. Endou intentaba acercarse a la cruz del ángel de piel y ojos oscuros, pero le era completamente imposible.

— ¡ENDOU! —escuchó el portero como Gouenji gritaba su nombre, logrando gracias a ello esquivar a duras penas la flecha que iba hacia su corazón. La flecha oscura se clavó en su brazo y el castaño sólo pudo ahogar un grito de dolor antes de esquivar una esfera de energía oscura que ya ni sabía de quién era.

— Mierda —murmuró por lo bajo, quitándose de un tirón la flecha de su brazo— ¡AGH! —no pudo evitar gritar. La sangre, tibia y oscura, caía por su brazo hasta su mano, manchando la empuñadura de su mandoble.

— ¡Endou! —no tuvo que defenderse esta vez, puesto que Someoka lo protegió de un rayo negro que iba hacia él. Parecía como si los caídos olieran la sangre de Endou y lo atacasen por ser el más débil del momento— Ve con Tachimukai a curarte, yo te cubro —con el filo de su guadaña cortó con dificultad una densa bola oscura— ¡ENDOU!

El portero se levantó y antes de correr hacia donde estaba el Tiempo, se volteó hacia Someoka— Gracias. Aguanta que ya vuelvo —un gruñido de parte del moreno fue como el "sí" que esperaba.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el tercer y último ángel negro que había allí, aquella copia calcada de Kidou, también se había unido a la batalla. Sin embargo, las destrezas que él poseía eran las mismas de Kidou a un nivel magnificado y era por ello que nadie se lograba dar cuenta; sus movimientos eran tan precisos que parecía como si fueran Beldio o Violette quienes estuvieran haciendo el daño y no él. El único en notarlo gracias al ondeo de su capa fue Kidou, pero así y todo no pudo hacer nada. Con los otros dos ya estaban teniendo un serio problema al ser sus blancos, por lo que intentar también apuntar a Demonio era algo difícil en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, mientras luchaba intentaba descifrar el porqué de los movimientos de Demonio. Es decir, con su capacidad junto con la de Beldio y Violette podrían ser casi invencibles y mantenerlos a raya lo suficiente como para darle tiempo al antidemonio para hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Empero, se mantenía a escondidas tras sus compañeros, acercándose en ciertos momentos nada más. ¿Por qué?

_¿Acaso tendrá un objetivo específico? Pero si es así… ¿cuál es ese objetivo? _pensaba. Gracias a que los ataques de Gouenji y Max chocaron, descontrolando el fuego del goleador por el exceso de oxígeno de las ráfagas del pelirrojo, Kidou tuvo un minuto de respiro (casi interrumpido por otro rayo azulado de Touko sin dirección ni sentido) para poder mirar nuevamente su entorno. Allí notó que de las ocho cruces de sacrificio, sólo había seis ocupadas. _¿Quién falta? _Intentaba pensar, pero los ataques no tardaron en reanudarse.

Fue justo cuando una pared de fuego se alzó entre los combatientes que alguien gritó, aclarándole el panorama a Kidou por completo. Eso era. Esa era la misión de Demonio Strada.

_¡¿Cómo no lo noté antes?_

— DYYLAAAAN! (1)

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Sain? —lo llamé. Él se volteó tan bruscamente que casi me golpeó en el rostro con su larga trenza. Parecía muy exaltado, aunque su rostro era se mantenía tan inexpresivo como siempre— Sain, ¿qué sucede? ¿Aphrodi te ha dicho algo?<em>

_Lo vi apenas torciendo su boca en una mueca de preocupación. Esto estaba mal— Garshield logró sumar a más demonios a su causa. Atacaron antes de lo previsto. Ya fue un grupo hacia el lugar donde atacaron a los mensajeros divinos que iban a hablar con el señor del purgatorio, pero el arcángel Miguel ha decidido armar un ejército para luchar contra ellos —muy bien… esto era más grave de lo que pude haber imaginado._

— _¿Y los ángeles guardianes? _

— _También se les ha llamado y vendrán a la brevedad. _

— _¡¿Pero están locos? ¡Los demonios podrían ir a atacar a los humanos para desestabilizar el flujo de la vida! —exclamó Asuka, pero Sain parecía entender aquello, puesto que simplemente le dio una mirada tranquila y condescendiente, ganándose el silencio para seguir hablando._

— _Asuka, ya han asesinado a muchos ángeles. Si sigue esto así, no habrán ángeles guardianes para cuidar nada —tenía razón. Podía peligrar la vida humana si los ángeles eran retirados de su cargo, pero si perdíamos a más ángeles, terminaríamos extinguiéndonos. Sí, quizás era relativamente sencillo el nacimiento de un ángel, pero sin ángeles los demonios dominarían y el curso del tiempo y del espacio, así como el de la vida y de la muerte se vería tan violado y trastocado que no habría ya nada que hacer._

_Mientras que Asuka y Kazuya hablaban con Sain, yo me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor. Había muchos ángeles congregados, incluso Ranmaru, el más joven de todos, estaba allí de la mano con Sangoku (su ángel tutor), quien llevaba de la otra mano al ángel que había nacido poco antes de estallar esta rebelión: Shindou Takuto. Pude distinguir a un par de arcángeles que conversaban entre ellos. A diferencia de los ángeles, los arcángeles mantenían esa expresión blanca y serena de siempre, casi inspirándome a mí mismo confianza que me arrebataba la situación. Vi a lo lejos a Aphrodi volando hacia donde estábamos nosotros, quizás buscando a Sain, pero no encontré al ángel que yo buscaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido?_

_Aphrodi llegó hacia donde nosotros estábamos y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Sain, le indicó que tenía que hablar con él. No se alejaron mucho de nosotros y gracias a eso, y al silencio que manteníamos nosotros tres, pudimos escuchar pequeños extractos de lo que el arcángel rubio decía. Mi oído captó un nombre familiar e intenté escuchar mejor para saber de qué trataba._

_Cuando entendí el mensaje, conocí esa sensación humana que era el desear llorar._

* * *

><p>El viaje hubiera sido agradable de no ser por el extraño ambiente que había. No podía decirse que era malo, porque por alguna razón la mera presencia de Midorikawa les contagiaba una tierna alegría que eliminaba sus preocupaciones a cada tanto, pero había una extraña tensión que era palpable en el aire, especialmente alrededor de Suzuno.<p>

Gracias a los poderes curativos de la Vida, su cuerpo sanó rápidamente y pudo ir con los chicos al viaje (cosa necesaria para mantener el fuego de Nagumo a raya), pero aunque no fueran obvios -no mucho-, él sabía que los demás siempre lo estaban mirando con preocupación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar. Entendía que había muerto y revivido gracias a Midorikawa, y que luego de eso había estado crítico que lo había confinado a una blanca habitación de hospital, ¡pero no era un inútil! Ahora se sentía perfectamente, mejor que nunca, y no necesitaba tener niñeras.

Además, la mirada de Nagumo sobre sí era lo más irritante. No sólo le molestaba, sino que le producía una rara sensación en el estómago que sólo podía catalogar como algo parecido a la vergüenza por la intensa mirada ámbar sobre él.

Aún faltaba una hora para avistar tierras italianas y casi todos los pasajeros estaban durmiendo. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la de la cabina de las aeromozas y la del asiento de Suzuno, quien iba leyendo un libro para disgusto de su compañero pelirrojo que intentaba dormir pero no podía por la dichosa lucecita. Hiroto escuchaba la acompasada respiración del de cabello verde, quien dormía apaciblemente envuelto en una manta azul de la aerolínea, casi babeando. Minutos atrás había ido al baño y de regreso a su asiento (el de más adelante, para su fortuna), notó que todos los pasajeros estaban en brazos de Morfeo, por lo que se sintió en libertad para hacer algo que hacía ya rato quería.

_Piensa en las estrellas, en la noche, en la luna y en lo que brilla _se repetía mentalmente, tratando de invocar su propio poder. Se sentía un inútil, porque no podía llamar siquiera unas pequeñas luces estelares como había logrado en aquel espacio blanco, donde había logrado convocar una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. _Vamos, yo puedo_ se animaba, pero no lograba nada.

Finalmente se rindió y miró frustrado hacia adelante, donde no había nada interesante. ¿Quizás se estaba enfocando mal? O quizás no era digno de la luz de las estrellas… eso quizás era. Escuchó un balbuceo incoherente a su lado, muy quedamente, y se volteó a ver a Midorikawa. El chico hablaba dormido y sonreía bobamente, mientras un hilito de baba caía por la comisura de su boca. Sonrió enternecido, alegrándose de tenerlo a su lado. Acomodó tras su oreja un mechón verde que caía sobre su cara y se sorprendió al ver como su rostro se relajaba. Casi creyó escuchar un ronroneo de parte del demonio incompleto cuando, entre erráticos movimientos en su estrecho asiento, se apoyó en él para seguir durmiendo.

_Sí… quizás me enfocaba mal _reiteró su pensamiento, mirando al chico. En su mente, las fotos mentales de parte de su vida comenzaron a afluir armónicamente; sin fuerza, pura música. Su niñez, sus amigos, su adopción, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo, Osamu, su hermana, su padre, su "hermano"…

_No hay que apresurarse aún, tengo toda la vida por delante ¿no, Hiroto-niisan?_

Sonrió. Decidió irse a dormir también, apoyándose en la cabeza de Midorikawa, y dejar de pensar tanto. No se dio cuenta, por lo mismo, que de la punta de sus dedos, unas pequeñas lucecitas salían tímidamente, como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p><em>Ignoré los gritos de los ángeles y arcángeles que me llamaban. Sólo volaba, pensando en él, en el primer ángel que en toda mi existencia conocí. Él estaba allí, en el primer grupo que fue enviado a luchar contra los demonios que se aliaron con Garshield. El equipo era tan pequeño que no sobrevivirían. Nos estaban dando tiempo a nosotros, el ejército, para poder llegar y atacar dando el golpe de gracia y detener la rebelión demoniaca. Pero yo no podía estarme quieto, no sabiendo que tú estabas allí luchando por nosotros, por todos.<em>

_Recuerdo cuando nací. No sabía nada, no tenía nombre, no sabía siquiera qué era. Pero tú estuviste allí. Fuiste lo primero que vi, tu sonrisa, invitándome a vivir. Me llevaste con los arcángeles, tomaste mi mano mientras recibía mi nombre y me mudaban de mis pequeñas alas de nacimiento a las de un verdadero ángel. Me enseñaste todo lo que un ángel tenía que saber, sobre el oficio, sobre las reglas, ¡sobre todo! Llenaste mi vida y le diste sentido. Todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a que tú me instruiste. _

_No. Yo no te abandonaría nunca. Yo voy a luchar contigo aunque me cueste la vida. No quiero vivir en un cielo sin ti y no me importa que nadie nunca me haya respondido qué era el amor (porque claro, un ángel no necesitaba saber ese tipo de sentimientos humanos), porque yo sé que te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti. No hay sentido._

_Pero llegué tarde._

_Tarde._

_¿Por qué tú?_

_¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

><p>El grito desesperado de Mark llamó la atención de todos, desconcentrándolos lo suficiente para ser heridos por Beldio y Violette. Therese, con un ala temblorosa por el estoque que recibió de la alabarda del de cabello verde, contempló estupefacto cómo Mark era sostenido fuertemente por Demonio y cómo Dylan era ahogado por el mismo con una de sus manos, que se estrechaba fuertemente contra su cuello. Con un furioso aleteo –no le importaba el daño de su ala izquierda, no planeaba que tocaran un cabello más de sus amigos estadounidenses– mezcló el viento que creó con la oscuridad que manejó para atacar a Demonio, quien simplemente soltó a Dylan y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, todo sin soltar a Mark.<p>

— DYLAN! DYLAN! WAKE UP! DYLAAN! PLEASE! (2) —gritaba el muchacho aprisionado al ver como su amigo estaba inmóvil e inconsciente. Temiendo lo peor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y forcejeó inútilmente contra Demonio— DYLAN! THERESE! THERESE!

— ¡MARK! —lo llamaba el argentino, intentando alzar el vuelo aunque no podía despegar los pies del suelo por más que aleteara. Demonio sonreía victorioso y haciendo lazos de materia oscura, sostuvo con fuerza a Mark en el aire y lo lanzó hasta una de las cruces vacías. Aquella misma oscuridad que eran lazos fue deformada por el caído para hacerlos clavos negros, los que atravesó las palmas y empeines del humano, sacándole gritos de dolor.

El dolor de Mark, que era expresado en esos desgarradores gritos, logró despertar a Dylan— M…Mark? —susurró desorientado, tosiendo inmediatamente ante el ardor de su maltratada garganta. Buscó con la mirada al chico, pero inmediatamente se vio aprisionado por serpientes negras que apretaban su cuerpo dolorosamente. Las fauces de los reptiles se abrían peligrosamente, mostrando unos filosos colmillos que amenazaban con clavarse en su pálida piel, inyectándole algún veneno.

— W-WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO! (3) —forcejeaba, pero terminó por recibir una mordida en la pantorilla que lo calló al instante. Mientras sentía como el veneno recorría su pierna, amenazando con ascender por su cuerpo, Therese logró librarse de un ataque de Violette (ganándose otro flechazo, esta vez en su palma derecha) gracias a Tachimukai y poder salir a socorrer al rubio.

El Tiempo, que cuidaba de Rushe que no sabía usar bien sus propias habilidades, le había dicho— Yo te cubro las espaldas. Ve con él —eso le había dado la seguridad de poder ir con el rubio sin que ambos fueran atacados por su guardia baja.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntaba el moreno preocupado, notando como el rostro de Dylan se contraía en dolor— ¡Decíme! ¡Vamos! ¡Respondé, Dylan! —apenas pudo apuntar su pierna cuando Therese notó la mordida que se veía horrible. Alrededor de los agujeros que habían dejado los colmillos de la serpiente todo se coloreaba negro purpúreo y la mancha se extendía lentamente— La puta que lo parió… —maldijo en voz baja, permitiendo que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos justo sobre la herida. Pero, para su asombro, no se curó.

Dylan comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor, encajando las uñas en el antebrazo de Therese.

Mark, quien para su desgracia aún no perdía la conciencia pero estaba bastante cerca de lograrlo, escuchaba los gritos de su amigo y mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto pese a su propio dolor, susurraba el nombre de Dylan sin notar que lloraba. Una desazón y desesperanza se instaló en su corazón tan fuertemente que terminó por rendirlo a la oscuridad y hacerle perder la consciencia, con el sabor en la boca de que volvería a despertar más.

Mientras, los demás seguían luchando. Someoka, Endou, Kudou y Kidou eran los que más se enfocaban en llegar al antidemonio; Gouenji, Max, Touko, Rika, Kazemaru y Angelo estaban ciento por ciento contra Beldio y Violette; finalmente Tsunami intentaba proteger a Tachimukai mientras éste intentaba proteger a Rushe. Sin embargo, ahora casi todos estaban, en parte, heridos. Aquella distracción les había costado, pero cada uno parecía ahora desempeñarse mejor que nunca. Los humanos, ante la presión, actuaban mejor, con más poder y con más tino. Los paladines habían llevado sus propios cuerpos hasta lo más lejos y aunque después sintieran las consecuencias, notaban como hacía progresos. Todo parecía estar mejorando, _aparentemente…_

Escondido en la sombra de Violette, Demonio esperaba el momento para atacar. Tenía donde escoger. Sólo faltaba un sacrificio y tenía allí a cinco candidatos. Sin embargo, comenzó a hurgar en el aura de los posibles elegidos y terminó por decidirse por la más limpia, la más pura; debía ser un corazón perfecto para potenciar la ceremonia al máximo.

— **Buena elección, Demonio **—elogió el antidemonio, quien se mantenía inmóvil y en su lugar, con esa sonrisa petulante de superioridad. Aquello alertó a Kidou, quien comenzó a buscar frenéticamente al caído mencionado. Cuando lo encontró, saliendo de la sombra de Violette, se lanzó al ataque. Quizás no era demasiado tarde.

Imitó el ataque que alguna vez vio del demonio Fudou, lanzando como proyectiles oscuridad hecha plumas. Eran rápidas, como si el diseño de ellas fuera aerodinámico, pero Demonio lo previó y repelió de la misma manera. Notó inmediatamente que el caído imitaba sus movimientos, creando un efecto espejo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba con Kageyama? ¿Acaso había hecho esto a propósito? El parecido… era anormal incluso para ellos. Y parecían pensar igual, porque cada vez que él atacaba él respondía con un ataque exactamente igual. ¡Incluso los rayos desviados de Touko no venían de a uno, sino de a dos para darle a ambos igual que las raíces floridas de Rika! Demasiadas coincidencias.

Batallaban en el cielo, siendo observados atentamente por la pequeña Rushe. La niña los miraba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Tachimukai, quien usaba todo para protegerla. Inclusive notaba que podía detener el tiempo cuando allí no parecía haber tiempo alguno, burlando las flechas que iban en el aire al detenerlas con su poder. El fuego era también su guardián por orden de Tsunami, quien no se despegaba del par de semi-ángeles ni por nada del mundo. Los cubría siempre que podía y cuando podía ayudaba a alguien que estuviera cerca, pero su prioridad era el pequeño portero y la pequeña italiana.

— Rayos, no sé cuánto más aguantaremos así —se dijo sin notar como el par lo escuchaba, sintiendo el sudor caer por su espalda, el cansancio en su cuerpo y viendo a sus compañeros luchar sin dar tregua. Por más voluntad que tuvieran, físicamente quizás no darían más.

— ¡No! —gritó asustada Rushe al ver como Kidou y Demonio se acertaban mutuamente, dañándose en el pecho muy cerca de donde los humanos tenían su corazón. Inconscientemente se soltó de Tachimukai y comenzó a usar el viento para alzarse de a poco en el aire, ignorando el peligro que corría no sólo por la pelea en la que estaba metida, sino por su inexperiencia de sus propios poderes.

Tachimukai sintió como la niña lo soltaba y al voltear a verla, se exaltó al no verla a su lado— ¡Rushe-chan! ¡Rushe-chan, dónde estás! —la llamaba, descubriéndola por fin en el aire. _¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta allí?_ se preguntó, pero al notar las inestables ráfagas de aire que la aguantaban, decidió hacer lo mismo (con más control) y seguirla— ¡Espera! ¡Rushe-chan! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero sus gritos llamaron la atención de más de uno allí, entre los que estaba Angelo y Tsunami, quienes al ver a su protegidos se apresuraron hacia donde estaban ellos, pero sin lograr atraparlos por estar en el aire. Los llamaban con gritos desesperados, logrando despertar a Rushe de su impulso por hacer el bien y al notar lo alto que estaba, la niña sintió un miedo que logró disipa sus poderes, haciéndola caer. Tachimukai logró atraparla, pero mantenerse él y ella en el aire era difícil y él no estaba especializado en el elemento viento, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a caer de igual manera. No se habían dado cuenta, pero estaban muy alto y aunque los paladines los esperaban abajo, corrían peligro allí expuestos en el aire.

Demonio tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos y sin más se dejó caer en picada, seguido de cerca por Kidou que intuía su propósito. El ángel negro que servía al antidemonio robó parte de la oscuridad purpúrea del espacio que los rodeaba para crear una onda como las que había creado en su momento Desuta en la mansión Kira y las lanzó hacia los ángeles que caían. A la velocidad que iban, los paladines no podrían protegerlos y Tachimukai estaba tan en shock que no atinó a detener el tiempo y cuando lo intentó, era demasiado tarde. Tanto él como Rushe cerraron los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto, pero en cambio sintieron un fuerte viento que los empujó hacia el suelo, donde fueron recibidos por Tsunami y Angelo.

Al alzar la vista, sus rostros fueron manchados con manchas rojas que provenían de una profunda herida en el costado del ángel negro. Parecía grave y mortal, hecho confirmado al ver cómo caía cual saco de papas, siendo recogido en el aire por Tsunami, quien lo miraba sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Aunque sentía la sangre caer y el frío invadirlo de a poco, sonrió nostálgicamente.

* * *

><p><em>Sólo quedaban él y tres más, porque los demás estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos deshaciéndose en luz me lo decían. Luchaba hombro con hombro junto con Edgar, Owen y Roniejo, aunque éste último recién había sido herido de muerte. Intentó cubrir a Owen, quien iba a asistir a su compañero caído, pero los sobrepasaban en número.<em>

_Intenté llegar a él, lo juro. Volé tan rápido como pude. Reuní cuanta luz pude en mis manos para formar la mandoble que él siempre llevaba y que ahora no tenía en sus manos, pero fallé. A metros de mí, la mano derecha de Garshiel, Ishido Shuuji, le atravesó la espada oscura que sostenía en el pecho, sacando la punta por su espalda, justo entre sus hermosas alas blancas. _

_Edgar lo vio caer y Owen, que había vuelto a su lado al empezar a deshacerse en luz Roniejo, me vio acercándome a ellos. Creo que vio el dolor y la estupefacción en mis ojos, porque me cubrió las espaldas al yo acercarme a él, quien estaba tendido en el suelo mirando a la nada. Me arrodillé y toqué la herida con mi mano, empapándome de su sangre al instante. ¿Es que acaso los ángeles podíamos sangrar? ¿Podíamos llorar? Porque ahora yo lo hacía y no recordaba poder hacerlo._

— _No… —te susurré, presionando la herida como recordaba haber visto hacer a los humanos médicos. Pero no pasaba nada, tu cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y eso indicaba que pronto también morirías— Por favor, no me dejes…_

— _Ichi…ro-routa —me llamaste y me sonreíste. Me encanta esa sonrisa y aunque te estabas muriendo, era igual de brillante y cálida que siempre. Ni siquiera mis lágrimas mojando tu rostro y empañándome la vista la lograban opacar— T…Te amo —fue lo último que me dijiste antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre y deshacerte en luz lentamente. Había paz en tu rostro, pero yo sentía tanto dolor, tanto. _

— _No… ¡no! ¡no! —intentaba atrapar las luces que escapaban de ti— ¡Mamoru! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO! _—_era inútil. Te deshacías en mis manos— T-Te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¡MAMORU!_

_Cuando se fue, no necesité verme a mí mismo. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta agonía, que antes que mi mente se llenara de oscura y sangrienta venganza contra Shuuji supe que el blanco abandonó mis alas, mientras el negro las corroía poco a poco._

_Porque yo ya era, en ese momento, un ángel caído._

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) Sólo para que no me digan que olvidé un signo bilateral (¡!), lo puse así pensando en que Mark hablaría en inglés y en dicho idioma los signos son unilaterales.<p>

(2) ¡DYLAN! ¡DYLAN! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DYLAN! ¡POR FAVOR!

(3) ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS? ¡DÉJENME IR!

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Uff- primero que nada, pido disculpas por el retraso. Para mí fue una especie de reto escribir este capítulo, fue muy difícil y por eso tardé una semana más de lo previsto. Sin embargo, mi meta era subirlo el domingo, pero acá en Chile el 18/09 se celebran las fiestas patrias y entre el 17 y ayer estuve saliendo con mis amigos y mi familia a celebrar como se debe (entiéndase asados, fondas, etc.). Por eso subo hoy, que ya se calmó un poco el ambiente, pero aún así tengo miedo de este capítulo. Demoré mucho y le puse mucho esfuerzo, pero no sé si logra satisfacer sus expectativas u,u En todo caso, ¿se esperaban lo que puse del pasado de Kazemaru?

Como siempre, estoy MUY feliz con sus comentarios. ¡Me alegran siempre tanto! Agradezco a **_Eirin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, Claire Beacons, sandris-hyuga, La Dama Azul de Konoha, featheredmoonwings, Miria-chan Whitediamond _**y**_ judy-andersen _**por la sintonía y el cariño que me entregan en cada RR. Muchísimas gracias y perdonen por no responder sus bellos RR's :(

Bueno, he aquí algo que muchos esperaban. El pasado de Kazemaru. Y también vieron como mi fic es una especie de licuadora, porque mezclo personajes de todos los países, de todas las temporadas y de todas las series IN11. Espero que les guste eso, porque por lo menos a mí me encanta la varidad :) También, aprovechando el momento, revisé la poll y ya empecé a planear "_Apostando esclavos_". Así que seguramente cuando termine A&D, me dé un tiempecito de un par de semanas antes de subir la nueva historia. Gracias a los que votaron, la poll sigue abierta para los interesados :3

Sería todo. Para los chilenos, espero que hayan pasado un buen 18, harto asa'o, harta fonda, harta cueca pero ojalá se hayan modera'o con el terremoto, la chicha y eso xD Y para los mexicanos, espero que hayan tenido también buenas fiestas, lamentablemente para mí no pude ir a celebrar con mi papá como lo hemos hecho años pasados, pero bueno ^^U

Prometo tener el capítulo para el domingo, porque ando inspirada~ ¡Cuídense!


	18. Capítulo 17: Perfecto

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 17: **_**Perfecto**

Pudo sentir las lágrimas de Tachimukai y Rushe cayendo sobre su rostro. Ellos, los de alma pura, aunque sabían inconscientemente de sus pecados lo perdonaban y le regalaban un gesto tan hermoso como lo era su llanto al momento de su muerte. Era tanto el sentimiento que liberaba el pequeño portero que una barrera temporal los protegía de todo daño exterior. Incluso creyó ver el empeño de Chronos en aquella barrera protectora.

No se arrepentía. Él quería morir, desde hace mucho, y por fin su deseo se le veía concedido. Además, había salvado a dos vidas inocentes en el proceso y eso lo hacía feliz; esa carga oscura, llena de odio y sed de venganza se disipaba de su alma gracias a su noble gesto. Se sentía liviano, como cuando era ángel, y aunque había tristeza aún en él, se sentía más en paz.

— Resiste, Kazemaru, te curaremos —decía Tsunami mientras tomaba las plumas que Rushe dejaba caer, colocándolas en su costado para que surtieran efecto. Sin embargo, aunque el caído sentía el calor de la sanación, la herida era profunda y la hemorragia no paraba. No había remedio ya.

— ¡Ts-Tsunami-san! —llamó Tachimukai al sentir como su barrera era perturbada por una serie de ataques irregulares y arrítmicos que la golpeaban como queriendo romperla. Quizás la barrera era poderosa, pero su estabilidad recaía en los sentimientos del Tiempo, por lo que podría ceder en cualquier momento— Tengo… tengo que resistir —se decía a sí mismo. Rushe se abrazaba más a él intentando reforzar sus poderes con los de ella, pero a cada nuevo golpe la barrera emitía un eco que indicaba una pronta fractura.

Fuera de la barrera, Demonio seguía luchando con Kidou para poder ingresar a la barrera. Ahí estaba su último sacrificio, el paladín que necesitaba, y mientras más rápido lo capturara, el antidemonio más pronto podría ingresar al campo de batalla tal y como él deseaba. Pero Kidou… ¡Kidou! Él realmente no quería hacerle daño, no era nada personal, pero si seguía molestándolo e impidiendo que lograra su cometido no tendría más opción que atacarle de vuelta hasta matarlo. Por todos los cielos… ¿por qué tenían que pelear entre caídos?

Y nuevamente dentro de la barrera, Tsunami seguía intentando salvar a Kazemaru aunque éste no hacía ningún esfuerzo por seguir viviendo. Tachimukai y Rushe se empeñaban en mantener la protección en pie, pero seguían siendo atacados. Fue por esto que Angelo decidió salir de la barrera a ayudar a los demás, con el fin de impedir que los siguieran atacando a ellos.

— ¡No! ¡Angelo! —lo llamó Rushe, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes tristes y temblorosos— Angelo, no vayas, no… —le pedía, pero el rubio le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de salir de la barrera.

— No te preocupes Rushe, no me pasará nada.

Y salió. Inmediatamente tuvo que caer al piso intencionalmente para no ser cortado por la alabarda de Beldio, así como tuvo que levantarse rápidamente con ayuda de Rika porque Violette, que estaba justo en el aire, le había lanzado una flecha con dirección a su pierna para inmovilizarlo. La de Osaka aprovechaba su no muy buen control de su poder para permitir que las enormes raíces que emergían para ayudarle actuaran aleatoriamente, volviendo impredecibles sus movimientos. Así también, entre ella y Gouenji aprovechaban también de hacer de defensa para los demás cuando lo necesitasen, aunque eso no impedía que ellos también salieran dañados.

Justo cuando se descuidó, Violette aprovechó para dispararle por la espalda, apenas dándole tiempo para girarse y no poder hacer nada para evitarla. Cerró los ojos con miedo, pero escuchó un tañido metálico que le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Endou rechazando la flecha con su mandoble. Iba a agradecerle cuando escuchó el sonido de otra flecha cortando el aire, la cual fue desviada por el viento que Max y Kidou habían convocado. Eso le dio tiempo para mirar hacia donde estaban los semi-ángeles, notando una cabellera azulada regada en el suelo, reconociendo a Kazemaru aunque Tsunami se interponía en su campo visual.

— ¡Kazemaru! —lo llamó, logrando así que Endou se diera cuenta de la situación que se desarrollaba dentro de la barrera temporal. Cuando vio el cabello del caído esparcido en el suelo, supo que algo estaba mal.

— Oh no… —susurró, volteando a ver a su alrededor al tiempo que seguía peleando. Al que vio más cerca, aparte de Rika, fue a Gouenji— ¡Gouenji! ¡Cúbreme! —no le dio ni tiempo para responder cuando salió disparado hacia la barrera.

— ¡Espera, Endou!

Atravesó la barrera rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Kazemaru. Al ver la herida de la que aún manaba sangre, se detuvo en seco y ese rostro de decisión y fortaleza que mantenía mientras luchaba, ese que siempre animaba a todos a dar lo mejor de sí, se desfiguró en uno de tortuosa sorpresa— ¿Ka… Kazemaru? —muy tarde notó que su voz había sonado increíblemente débil.

Ante su voz, el caído giró el rostro y le sonrió. Endou se acercó y Tsunami le permitió sostenerlo. Con mano temblorosa, Kazemaru acarició la mejilla del portero y antes que él pudiera decir algo, las palabras salieron de su garganta sin siquiera él darse cuenta. Le había prometido decirle la verdad cuando fuera el momento y ahora, que estaba cerca de su muerte, sintió que era ese el momento indicado.

— Tú eras… un ángel, Endou —comenzó a decir, sorprendiéndolo inmediatamente por la repentina revelación. ¿Él? ¿Un ángel? ¡¿Cuándo?— Tú fuiste quien… me enseñó todo… p-pero —se le hacía más difícil hablar. Su voz disminuía de volumen y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a emitir un suave brillo oscuro que indicaba que pronto se desharía en luz—, pero moriste.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al decir eso. No es necesario decir que Endou estaba completamente mudo y atónito ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Es que acaso podía ser verdad aquello? ¿Realmente él había sido un ángel antes? Sin embargo, ver el rostro tan triste de Kazemaru le hacía creer que no mentía y notó en sus opacos ojos rojizos tanto dolor que con una mano limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de esos orbes, pero aunque le intentó sonreír como siempre para darle ánimos no pudo. Él mismo sentía un inexplicable dolor que iba creciendo y creciendo en su interior, especialmente cuando el chico comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

— Kazemaru, tienes que ser fuerte —le pidió, pero el ángel lo ignoró y siguió hablando. Tenía que decírselo antes de desaparecer— Por favor, Kazemaru…

— Yo estuve… ahí cuando pasó —se ahogó en sus recuerdos, permitiéndose llorar libremente—, yo… no pude… hacer nada —un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y notó como la mano que aún reposaba en la mejilla de Endou comenzaba de a poco a desintegrarse en suaves motas de luz oscura. Endou tomó aquella mano desesperadamente, como intentando que no se siguiera deshaciendo, pero sentía como se iba—, y cuando t-te… te fuiste y-yo… sentí tanto odio, tanto… tanto dolor que yo… y-yo… —salió de su ensoñación y miró a Endou a los ojos con una mirada tan intensa que el castaño sintió un escalofrío—, y-yo los maté, Endou… a todos… esos demonios.

Al no haber ya mano, el brazo de Kazemaru cayó pesadamente a su lado deshaciéndose en luz negra. Las motas eran cálidas, revelando su pasado como ángel blanco, y aunque se sentía más liviano aún podía descubrir aquellos sentimientos que lo condenaron a ser un ángel caído. Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo. Al parecer el castigo duraba hasta la muerte.

Endou, dándose cuenta que ya quedaba poco, sintió una horrible desesperación. Abrazó fuertemente a Kazemaru, sintiendo como se iba yendo en luz, y cuando ya quedaba poco de él lo encaró sin importarle que le viera llorar. Había súplica en sus ojos, pidiéndole que no se fuera, pero repentinamente notó como los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru se abrieron en sorpresa y rápidamente esa sorpresa se transformaba en algo tierno y cálido que se tradujo en una sonrisa. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron, pero eran diferentes. Había algo distinto, un brillo irreal en ellas, que le permitió al caído sonreír una vez más antes de desaparecer.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Endou le había dicho esas mismas palabras que al momento de morir y era feliz por eso, porque aunque se aferró al recuerdo de su Mamoru, de su ángel, luego de haberlo encontrado reencarnado en una persona muchos años después y haber compartido tiempo con él como su "mejor amigo", se había dado cuenta que así como se había enamorado del ángel Mamoru, se había enamorado de nuevo del paladín Endou.

_Te amo, Kazemaru._

* * *

><p>Apenas llegaron al lugar donde se iban a hospedar cuando Midorikawa sintió que algo le llamaba. Fue con Hiroto, quien estaba recién dejando su maleta sobre la cama para abrirla, y con urgencia lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que tenía que ir, que la voz lo llamaba. En un comienzo, el pelirrojo no comprendió la urgencia que tenía el de ojos negros, pero al ver como Suzuno entraba y su rostro se tornaba de inexpresivo a uno completamente serio (congelando sin querer parte de la pared ante la preocupación no expresada), supo que algo sobre estos asuntos raros era el responsable de esto.<p>

Llamaron a Nagumo a viva voz y sin esperarlo se dirigieron a la salida. Cerraron la puerta de un portazo una vez el de Fuego estuvo con ellos y Midorikawa sin previo aviso se lanzó a correr.

— ¡Espera, Mido! —le llamó inútilmente Hiroto, puesto que el de cabellos verdes ahora parecía absorto en algo fuera de su alcance.

— Sigámoslo.

Haciendo caso a Suzuno, todos corrieron tras el chico, quien aceleraba sin siquiera saber hacia dónde se dirigía. De hecho, no era él quien recibía el llamado, sino Vita, lo cual quedaba en evidencia para quien notara que el tatuaje de la flor dorada en la frente de Midorikawa emitía suaves e intermitentes brillos. Pero a diferencia de lo que todos pudieran creer no eran ni Chronos ni Gea los que llamaban al semi-demonio de la Vida, sino que era Hades, la sabiduría de la muerte que yacía en el alma del semi-ángel capturado; éste, en su cruz, llamaba a su homólogo para que lograra encontrarlo, sabiendo que su relación de opuestos les permitía una conexión más fuerte que con los otros dos antiguos.

Corrían por las calles italianas esquivando a las personas que transitaban tan tranquilamente por aquella hermosa ciudad. Ignoraban las quejas de aquellos que iban chocando accidentalmente y simplemente iban doblando y conejeando entre calle y calle mientras se acercaban más hasta donde Kudou había llevado al primer grupo. Los tres humanos se dieron cuenta que a medida que se acercaban hacia su misterioso destino, aumentaba el número de personas que estaban quietas en su lugar y cuchicheando por algo que no sabían mientras apuntaban justo por el camino que ellos iban. En un comienzo no le dieron importancia, pero cuando se encontraron con un gran número de personas nerviosas que estaban estorbándoles el camino, supieron que eso era un indicio de que iban por buen camino.

_Joder, estoy seguro que esto no será nada bueno _pensó Nagumo, viendo discretamente a Suzuno que corría a su lado. _Y Gazelle… no, no puedo dejar que se involucre_ se dijo a sí mismo muy seguro, aunque sabía que no tendría la cooperación del albino. Lo mandó al carajo y se prometió que mantendría a raya al de Hielo aunque tuviera que pelear con él por ello. No dejaría que Suzuno estuviera mal de nuevo. Antes muerto.

— ¡Mido! —llamó Hiroto al ver que era detenido por unos policías italianos que impedían el avance, cosa que no gustaba al de cabello verde. Como allí ninguno entendía ni una mísera palabra del idioma local, no entendieron lo que los uniformados le decía, pero era claro que no los iban a dejar traspasar la barrera que habían colocado.

— Hiroto, ¡tenemos que pasar! Tenemos que llegar allí! —le decía el semi-demonio mirando insistentemente hacia donde los policías estaban.

— No se preocupen, yo lo arreglo —decía Nagumo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Su mano izquierda se encendió en llamas y todos supieron sus pirómanas intenciones, pero la sensatez de Suzuno brilló al tomarle de la mano en llamas y apagar su fuego con su frío hielo. Le dedicó aquella característica mirada de molestia, reprendiéndole por sus acciones.

— ¿Acaso estás loco, imbécil? Tu brillante plan de incendiar algo nos hubiera causado más problemas que otra cosa, idiota —dijo fríamente soltándole de manera brusca la mano.

— Por lo menos yo intenté algo, no como tú —le rebatió el pelirrojo molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

Escucharon un suspiro junto a ellos, que definitivamente tenía algo frío, como fantasmal, y luego la voz de Osamu diciendo algo tan bajo que no pudieron captar bien el mensaje. Repentinamente, la gente que había alrededor de ellos comenzó a caer dormida, quedando finalmente sólo ellos en pie. En un acto rápido y tan genial como la primera vez, Osamu se materializó a través de su niebla oscura y miró sonriente a Nagumo y a Suzuno. Su plan sí había funcionado, a diferencia del par.

— ¡Wow! No sabía que los demonios podían hacer eso —exclamó emocionado Midorikawa, olvidando momentáneamente la urgencia con la que iba en un comienzo.

— No pueden —respondió Tsurugi mientras se materializaba junto a Osamu. Alzaron una ceja ante sus palabras, recibiendo prontamente la respuesta del demonio.

— Ser el guardián del purgatorio tiene sus ventajas —declaró sin inmutarse, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué esperan? Vamos.

Con un torpe asentimientos, traspasaron la barrera que los policías habían colocado y siguieron corriendo. No tuvieron que adentrarse demasiado por la calle cuando se detuvieron en seco ante aquella extraña visión, comprendiendo el porqué de la obstaculización de los uniformados para que la gente no entrara y el porqué del nerviosismo de la gente que estaba alrededor del área.

En donde se encontraban, por algún motivo las cosas (la mayoría con signos de haber sido quemadas) habían perdido todo peso y la falta de gravedad hacía que todo flotara en el aire como por arte de magia. No obstante, eso no era lo más extraño. A unos pocos metros de donde estaban, una extraña masa oscura lo envolvía todo; sus colores negros, púrpuras, rojos oscuros y azules noche habían tragado una gran parte de la calle y se mantenía allí como una masa gelatinosa por su ritmo de movimiento. Todos observaron con atención aquella… cosa. Incluso los demonios parecían extrañados por aquella visión, pero Osamu parecía tener una clara idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Ante el nuevo repique del llamado de Hades, Midorikawa decidió sacar sus alas, revelando su verdadera figura.

Empero, ante la energía semi-demoniaca del chico en conjunto con sus poderes como uno de los antiguos, la masa oscura comenzó a "inquietarse". Se movió más rápidamente y repentinamente, una especie de tentáculo de igual constitución salió de toda aquella masa de oscuridad y atrapó y comenzó a arrastrar a Midorikawa, quien gritó ante el repentino movimiento.

— ¡AH! ¡Hiroto! ¡Ayúdame! —pedía el demonio exaltado, intentando zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

Antes que los humanos pudieran mover un músculo, Osamu ya había acudido en su ayuda y con esfuerzo, intentaba liberar a Midorikawa de aquella oscuridad. Para su sorpresa, le fue imposible manipular aquella masa oscura que conformaba al tentáculo y tampoco podía romperlo. Pero no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando, comprobando que sólo la oscuridad podía afectar al tentáculo.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba el trabajo era difícil. Ni siquiera el fuego, el hielo o la luz estelar surtían efecto. Midorikawa cada vez se asustaba más porque estaba más y más cerca de la gran masa que lo quería absorber y él mismo intentaba liberarse, pero era como si aquel tentáculo fuera "anti-Ryuujis". Cuando ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser absorbido por el espacio negro, un par de ondas oscuras cortantes cayeron de la nada, seguidas por varias más que lograron liberar a Midorikawa.

— ¿Qué…? —apenas pudo decir eso antes de que fuera violetamente golpeado lejos de la masa, hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Sintió unas presencias demoniacas cerca de él y cuando dirigió la vista hacia donde había estado, vio a dos nuevas figuras de alas de murciélago allí.

Una de ellas era Fudou, pero la otra nunca había sido vista. De hecho, sólo el par de demonios completos fueron capaces de reconocerlo, puesto que era de los demonios que vivía en el purgatorio tranquilamente, de los pocos que no causaban alboroto de manera innecesaria como lo hacían… bueno, Fudou y Tsurugi, por ejemplo.

— ¿Björn? —el mencionado miró de soslayo a Osamu con su único ojo visible antes de seguir viendo a Fudou. Aunque se veía tan impasible como siempre, el más alto pudo ver un brillo de fiereza en sus ojos verde olivo. ¿Habría estado peleando con Fudou, otra vez?

— Muévete, niñita, que no tengo tiempo que perder en ti —le decía Akio sonriendo burlonamente mientras se relamía los labios. Miró a Midorikawa y éste sintió un escalofrío desagradable, por lo que se escondió detrás de Hiroto.

— Tenemos otras preocupaciones, Fudou, intenta no hacer nada estúpido por ahora —decía Björn sin inmutarse, pero listo para lanzarse para atacarlo si se veía en la necesidad. Osamu realmente estaba agradecido que hubieran demonios que sí tuvieran algo de sentido común y supieran ordenar bien sus prioridades según la contingencia actual. ¿Acaso era tan difícil ver que si se peleaban entre ellos, el antidemonio ganaría más ventaja de la que ya tenía?

El del mohicano iba a hacer un movimiento, pero una especie de cuchilla de guillotina oscura de absurdo tamaño cayó entre él y Björn, produciendo un sonido seco al caer y clavarse en el suelo. Con molestia y chasqueando la lengua volteó a ver a Osamu, quien los veía a ambos seriamente. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y decidió dejar todo ese rollo para después. Nadie le sacaría de la mente el hacerse con la Vida, pero tampoco quería ahora ponerse a pelear inútilmente contra él porque iría para largo y no estaba para perder tiempo en niñerías.

— Ahora sí… ¿qué hacen aquí, Björn? —preguntó el más alto.

— Fue esa energía oscura —dijo viendo hacia aquella cosa que ya se había tranquilizado y volvía a ese estado neutro en el que se había mantenido antes de la llegada de ellos—, la sentí a lo lejos y vine a ver qué ocurría, pero me encontré a Fudou intentando entrar.

Volteó a ver al susodicho, quien simplemente lo miró mal y desvió la mirada— Al parecer no lo lograron —destacó lo obvio, recibiendo un asentimiento seco del de tez morena.

— Es impenetrable o eso creía hasta que vi como se quiso comer a ese incompleto —señaló viendo a Midorikawa, quien estaba ahora más tranquilo, pero por si acaso no abandonaba su escondite tras Hiroto— Lo único que sé es que algo tiene que ver ese adefesio. Percibo su esencia.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, cuando olisqueó el aire pudo percibir ese hedor a humano que aún tenía Kageyama, asqueándose en el proceso. Escuchó un suave susurro que sonaba como campanas de viento y comprendió qué había allí dentro, así como también el porqué era impenetrable aquel espacio oscuro. Por más que intentaran no iban a lograr nada, así que pensó que lo más importante ahora era mantener a Midorikawa lo más lejos posible de aquella masa antes que lo volviera a intentar capturar.

Con un solo movimiento de brazo, convocó una niebla oscura que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más densa. Su rostro comenzó a demostrar el esfuerzo que demandaba aquella exhibición de poder, por lo que Björn lo ayudó imitando su gesto, logrando crear entre ellos y aquella oscura masa una muralla que impedía el paso de cualquiera.

— Nadie pasará —dictaminó.

— P-Pero… ¡pero por qué! —quiso saber Midorikawa, sintiendo como su espíritu se inquietaba e impacientaba— ¡Tenemos que ir allí! ¡En serio! —pero no lograría convencer a Osamu ni con sus caritas más tristes y suplicantes.

_Lo lamento Reize, pero si te acercas allí él te atrapará y no lo permitiré _dijo mentalmente, firme en su decisión.

* * *

><p>Therese intentaba mantener a raya a Beldio y a Violette, quienes seguían atacándolos a todos por igual. Dylan, aunque aún no perdía la consciencia, ya no podía moverse por el veneno y el argentino lo único que podía hacer ahora era protegerlo. Odiaba esta situación; Mark capturado y Dylan herido. Aunque sabía que no iban precisamente a vacacionar a Italia, ¡tampoco se esperaba esto, maldición!<p>

De entre los cuatro antiguos, él era el más experimentado. ¿Razón? Simple. Así como Midorikawa, él tampoco nunca tuvo un guardián que le protegiera e impidiera que supiera lo que era, aunque a diferencia de la Vida, él había despertado hace mucho. Tenía once cuando por primera vez sacó sus alas y en ese mismo instante éstas brillaron, dibujando los grabados de oro así como el tatuaje en su frente. Sin embargo, como se ha de suponer no supo manejar su poder y ese día Buenos Aires tuvo su primer incidente sobrenatural; todo el centro de la ciudad se vio absorbido por una latente oscuridad y al interior de la misma todo el espacio se vio distorsionado de manera bizarra y absurda, muy al estilo de las películas de Tim Burton. De hecho, aquel incidente no se solucionó inmediatamente. Una semana entera tardó Therese en lograr revertir los efectos, pues como era un niño solamente, lo primero que sintió fue miedo y confusión, acrecentando los efectos de su ancestral poder.

No obstante, haber despertado tan tempranamente le permitió entrenarse a sí mismo. Como nunca recibió ayuda, el proceso fue más lento de lo que pudo haber sido, pero en el presente se podía considerar tan disciplinado con sus poderes que hacía ya dos o tres años que no había tenido un nuevo descontrol. Además, toda duda, vergüenza o arrepentimiento que pudiese sentir por su destino se había disipado completamente. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que era, de ser en parte un demonio.

— ¡ATRÁS TUYO! —gritó Touko a Therese al ver como una ráfaga de ondas oscuras iban hacia él y Dylan. Tomó al rubio en brazos y saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque.

Se giró hacia la de cabellos rosados— Preciosa, sostenélo que yo me cargo a estos hijos de… —afortunadamente para ella no pudo escuchar el final de la oración por una pequeña explosión que hubo, producida por el choque de una rara mezcla de ataques elementales.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —muy tarde. Se quedó con el ya inconsciente rubio de gafas azules a su cargo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazarlo para protegerlo e invocar cuantos rayos azules pudiera para defenderse a los dos, sin saber que ahora Therese estaba concentrado en protegerlos a ambos. El moreno lo había dejado a su cargo para poder defenderlo, pero para saber que alguien más también lo haría si él se despistaba.

En tanto, Kidou y Demonio seguían en lo suyo. Volvían a ser un espejo del otro, con una sincronía anormalmente perfecta. Pero así y todo, sí lograban dañarse mutuamente, sólo que era el de ojos rojos quien salía más dañado de ambos. Demonio ahora poseía la gema del abismo en su pecho, por lo que sus poderes se veían incrementados en gran medida, causando mayor daño con un mismo ataque.

Volvieron a usar la lluvia de plumas negras que conducían por el aire, dándose al mismo tiempo en todo el cuerpo. Aprovechando que el impacto en Kidou fue mayor, dejando medio segundo fuera de combate, Demonio se precipitó hacia el suelo concentrando en sus manos una considerable cantidad de energía oscura. No era dañina, pero sí tenía un uso muy efecto: era una esfera captora.

Empero, cuando estaba a un par de metros de su objetivo, algo lo atacó por el costado, lanzándolo violentamente hacia el lado hasta que chocó con la cruz vacía. Sintió un dolor agudo en donde le habían golpeado y al levantarse, notó como de allí le estaba brotando sangre. Bastante, cabe decir. Posó su mano en la herida y notó que era corto punzante y al dirigir su vista azulada hacia el frente, vio la mandoble de Endou bañada en sangre. ¡En **su **sangre!

— ¿Cómo te atreves… a matar a Kaze? —miraba al suelo, pero podía ver sus brillantes lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Lo vio corriendo hacia donde él estaba y al verlo levantar la mirada, pudo ver un brillo iracundo y asesino en ellos— ¡TE MATARÉ!

— ¡Espera, Endou! —exclamó Gouenji. Endou era su amigo desde hacía muchos años, así como Kazemaru, y verlo tan… no Endou lo desconcertaba. Sabía que Kazemaru no hubiera querido que la furia cegara al castaño.

Demonio apenas tuvo tiempo para volar pese al dolor. Tuvo que volar más alto para no ser alcanzado por el filo de la espada, pero allí le esperaba Kidou, quien lo siguió atacando. Ahora sí estaban parejos. La herida de Demonio hacía que le fuera más difícil atacar, por lo que por mucho que la gema aumentara sus poderes, si éstos eran imprecisos Kidou podría tener la ventaja.

Pero en medio del aire, mientras luchaban, el caído de ojos rojos pudo leer algo nuevo en los ojos del otro: miedo. Aunque seguía atacando, Demonio parecía tener mucho miedo de algo, pero no supo por qué. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, ¡no tenían para qué matarse! Pero su pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por el otro de rastas, quien volvió a dirigirse hacia el suelo con la esfera captora generándose en sus manos, logrando su cometido esta vez. Antes de poder hacer algo o poder Endou llegar hasta allí sin que Beldio o Violette estorbaran, Angelo ya estaba dentro de la esfera, la cual se movía rápidamente hacia la última cruz.

— ¡ANGELO! ¡ANGELO! —gritaba Rushe, corriendo detrás de la esfera que se llevaba a su guardián. Tachimukai iba detrás de ella y la tomó justo a tiempo para saltar y esquivar un ataque conjunto de Beldio y Violette— ¡NO! ¡ANGELO! —lloraba la niña, pero el rubio no quería que se acercara. Corría mucho peligro si lo hacía.

— ¡RUSHE! ¡ALÉJATE! —le pedía, intentando sonreírle sin mucho éxito— ¡Estaré bien! ¡LO PROME-! —pero su promesa quedó sellada cuando la esfera se deshizo y se transformó en los clavos negros que lo unieron a la cruz de madera que estaba libre. No pudo ahogar un agudo grito de dolor por las perforaciones en sus extremidades.

Se escuchó una tétrica risa en todo aquel espacio indefinido y, ante ella, ambos caídos con armas dejaron de atacar para ir con Demonio y llevarlo con ellos junto al antidemonio. Éste se encontraba riendo satisfecho, con una horrible mueca, dándoles la espalda a todos para poder a los ocho sacrificios en sus respectivas cruces. ¡Por fin estaba completo! Y sólo faltaban tres antiguos, porque la Muerte ya estaba en su poder.

— **Falta poco, mis ángeles **—habló a Beldio, Violette y Demonio— **Pronto, ¡pronto tendremos todo el poder del mundo! **—se volteó repentinamente hacia los humanos, haciendo que su cabello (atado en una cola baja) se moviera mientras comenzaba a crecer rápidamente, liberando serpientes negras que se acercaban arrastrando y siseando hacia ellos— **Pero antes tengo que librarme de los estorbos y quedarme con los dos que ustedes tienen. ¿No les parece?** —volvió a carcajearse mientras más y más serpientes emergían de su cabellera.

Todos comenzaron a retroceder mientras Kidou, Gouenji, Tsunami y Tachimukai lanzaban llamaradas hacia los reptiles oscuros intentando calcinarlos. Entre tanto fuego lograron crear un muro entre ellos y las serpientes, pero cuando se creyeron a salvo vieron como las serpientes traspasaban la barrera sin problema. Una de las serpientes, la primera que apareció y que iba a la delantera, saltó hacia ellos y Someoka la cortó en dos en el aire; sus armas, sus almas materializadas, sí podían dañarlas, pero eran tantas las serpientes que sería una acción vana y sin sentido. Nunca acabarían.

Se iban acercando todos, chocando espalda contra espalda hasta que estuvieron completamente acorralados por las serpientes. Los reptiles pronto saltaron todos al mismo tiempo, con las fauces abiertas y los colmillos goteando veneno, y en un desesperado movimiento Tachimukai desplegó cuanto poder pudo para detenerlas en el aire. Había cerrado los ojos con miedo, pero al notar como no eran atacados, los abrió con cuidado viendo como efectivamente las serpientes habían quedado atrapadas en un tiempo congelado.

— Vamos, Chronos, ayúdame a mantener el tiempo así —decía en voz baja esperando no agotarse demasiado.

— **Buen intento, pero veamos cuanto más resistes así, Tiempo **—le decía Kageyama, viéndolos a todos con aquella superioridad que tanto hartaba a los demonios.

Tachimukai temía no resistir mucho y se concentraba en exceso para mantener la barrera del tiempo que detenía a las serpientes. Tenía ambos brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, cuando sintió como Tsunami apoyaba sus manos contra las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los espacios que había entre los de él, que se mantenían extendidos. Se volteó a verlo, viendo como le estaba regalando esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, y decidió confiar. Él podía y con Tsunami apoyándole… no podía fallar.

Fue en ese momento que todo cambió. Repentinamente las cruces de madera comenzaron a crujir y a adquirir un color negro, hasta que ellas y los clavos comenzaron a deshacerse en niebla negra, liberando a sus prisioneros. Éstos cayeron al suelo como sacos de papas, inconscientes a excepción de Angelo que se intentaba levantar, pero le costaba por las recientes heridas en sus manos y pies. El antidemonio, quien no se esperaba aquello, presintió el peligro y comenzó a cambiar a su verdadera forma. No obstante, repentinamente algo lo atravesó por el pecho al tiempo que oía a Violette y a Beldio gritar. Los vio de soslayo, notando como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus torsos, mientras que él sentía el dolor pero no manaba ningún tipo de líquido de él.

Estaba seco.

— Aah~ no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé poder hacer esto —escuchó a alguien decir, reconociendo inmediatamente aquella odiosa voz.

— **D-Desuta… t-tú…**

— No te esfuerces en hablar, inmunda abominación —parecía divertido al verlo allí, tirado y sufriendo por la profunda herida que había hecho en él— Pronto morirás, pero antes, te tengo un mínimo agradecimiento por haber juntado a los sacrificios. El Dios Demonio estará muy feliz al verlos~

— **E-Eres… u-un…**

Ante la herida mortal en el pecho del antidemonio, su poder comenzó a mermar al punto en que las serpientes desaparecieron. Tuvieron que detener a Rushe, quien quería ir con Angelo; era peligroso acercarse. Observaron a Desuta y quienes lo conocían, pudieron notar las evidentes diferencias en el demonio. Su piel, que de por sí era morena, tenía una especie de tatuajes negros y sus ojos verde claro brillaban como si fueran verde neón. Al voltear a mirarlos, les dedicó una sonrisa que enseñaba sus afilados dientes (estaban seguros que antes sus colmillos no eran tan grandes), causándoles escalofríos.

— Y allí están dos de los que faltan~ —canturreó viendo a Tachimukai y a Therese. Ignorando a Kageyama, quien aún intentaba hacer algo pese a que por cada movimiento que hiciera la herida empeoraba, se acercó hasta donde estaba el ángel de la Muerte y lo tomó de la nuca, alzándolo en el aire y enseñándoselo a Endou, quien gruñó ante aquella visión— Rococo Urupa, lindo nombre para el ángel de la Muerte —dijo mientras delineaba su rostro con su lengua tal y como lo había hecho antes con Midorikawa.

— ¡MALDITO, DÉJALO!

A diferencia de lo que Endou creía, Desuta se puso repentinamente muy serio en lugar de sonreírle con sorna y superioridad. Lo miró con ojos graves y, de la nada, expulsó de su cuerpo una poderosa energía oscura que golpeó a todos fuertemente. Era una advertencia, un "_ahora soy mucho más poderoso que antes_". Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y apretó el agarre que tenía en la cabeza de Rococo. El semi-ángel, al igual que antes, no respondía. Mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirando al cielo en aire ausente y con las alas gachas.

— **N-No te… no te de-dejaré ir **—escucharon decir a Kageyama, quien en algún momento se había acercado hasta tomar el pie de Desuta— **Si yo muero… tú vienes conmigo **—y hubo una explosión. Casi todos se tiraron al suelo, protegiéndose entre ellos, mientras que los paladines se mantenían en pie como podían y mantenían sus armas frente a ellos para repeler las ondas oscuras que llegaban hasta ellos. Fue un buen plan, porque sino todos hubieran terminado cercenados por la mortal oscuridad que había liberado el antidemonio.

Aún cuando el peligro pasó, una niebla oscura que imitaba a una nube de polvo se mantenía en el aire, impidiéndoles ver bien. Se levantaron con cuidado, como esperando a ser atacados, pero nada ocurría. En medio de esa profunda oscuridad, pudieron ver los ojos de Desuta brillando.

Repentinamente, otra luz comenzó a brillar, una más fuerte y más intensa que llamó su atención. Una risa extraña, llena de éxtasis y emoción, se escuchó en aquel espacio y pudieron ver como dos luces brillaban intensamente, mezclándose. Blanca con negra purpúrea danzaban hipnóticamente alrededor de una silueta alada y un par de ojos dorados refulgieron en la oscuridad.

— Por fin… ¡POR FIN! —exclamó una voz que les sonó familiar. Lo extraño era que la voz sonaba como si dos voces de tonos similares se estuvieran superponiendo, haciendo estremecer a los únicos dos que pudieron reconocerla por haberla oído con anterioridad— No puedo creerlo… ¡perfecto! ¡AL FIN SOY PERFECTO! —oyeron el batir de unas alas y la niebla oscura se dispersó con el frío viento.

Cuando la fuerte ráfaga de viento helado murió, todos pudieron ver que de donde estaban los ocho sacrificios en el suelo, un cuerpo de increíble presencia se erguía, extendiendo sus dos alas con orgullo. Vieron una sonrisa felina y sintieron esos ojos dorados en ellos. Era una extraña criatura que expelía una subnormal belleza y una embriagante fragancia que mezclaba lo dulce con lo venenoso. Era la combinación perfecta. El Yin-Yang completo, lo cual se veía en un ala blanca, de paloma, y un ala negra, de murciélago.

Lo último que vieron antes que tan singular criatura exclamara un "¡Por fin somos perfectos!" y se diera a la fuga fueron sus ojos dorados que por fin pudieron reconocer. Eran los ojos de Fubuki Shirou.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Esta vez sí pude cumplir, ¡yey! :D Les traje el nuevo capítulo que, de no ser porque tengo ya el contenido de cada capítulo planeado, hubiera salido mucho más largo y hubiera publicado dos en uno ^^U (Y así no tiene gracia. Esto es como un anime; se esperan una semana para saber qué pasará y ya e_é).

No tengo IDEA si se esperaban esto. Como dije siempre, yo tenía TODO planeado desde SIEMPRE, así que esto IBA a pasar sí o sí (uy, que pesada soné ;_;), pero tengo miedo de qué opinen sobre este giro... ¿por qué todo se ve mejor en la cabeza de uno? *drama queen* Espero que no lo encuentren fuera de lugar o algo, pero esto no es para retrasar o alargar nada... Agh, antes de escribir esto me sentía bien y ahora no, soy una idiota "OTL

PEEEERO~ no hay nada que hacer. La historia debe continuar y... sólo cruzo los dedos para que les guste ^^U Agradezco mucho a **_Eirin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, featheredmoonwings _**y**_ Claire Beacons _**por sus comentarios. Como saben, es el apoyo de mis lectores lo que me incita a seguir siempre :) Muchas gracias y realmente me disculpo por la falta de respuesta. Se me ha hecho difícil el tema de responder a cada uno, pero leo cada uno de sus comentarios y siempre sonrío ante ellos, sólo que estoy terminando el colegio (literalmente D: tengo miedo de la universidad) y estoy algo concentrada en eso... COOOMO SEA, ¡abrazo para todos! :DD

¡Oh! Y antes que lo olvide... si hay algún argentino leyendo esto, perdonen mi pobre intento de argentinismo para Therese ^^U Tengo tres compañeros argentinos en mi curso y me acuerdo de como hablan ellos (con el acento y todo... es entretenido) para escribir sus diálogos.

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo o... eso espero! ¡Besos! :]


	19. Capítulo 18: En jaque

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

¡Llegamos a los 100 comentarios! :D *fiesta*

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

_**Capítulo 18: **_**En jaque**

— Mierda —masculló Desuta al ver como huía— Bueno, un pequeño retraso. Nada que no pueda arreglar, pero mientras… —fijó sus ojos verde neón en el grupo que aún se mantenía unido. Sonrió de lado de forma tétrica, enseñando sus afilados dientes y alzó una mano que era envuelta en una pesada oscuridad.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Touko viéndolo con temor.

— Nada bueno —respondió Max, como si eso no fuera obvio.

Era una esfera negra que parecía latir en su mano. Expelía una especie de vapor oscuro con toques verdes, haciéndose cada vez más denso, hasta que se condensó en anillos que brillaban de la misma manera que los ojos del demonio lo hacían. La esfera se desintegró en siete más pequeñas, cada una con sus propios anillos luminosos, los cuales volaron por aquel espacio hasta que capturaron a sus presas: los seis sacrificios restantes y al ángel de la muerte. Una vez capturados nuevamente, Desuta volteó a ver al grupo y les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿A dónde f-? —Someoka no pudo completar la oración, puesto que sintió unas filosas garras (tan afiladas como cuchillos) que se clavaban en su pecho, haciéndole escupir sangre. Tres profundos y largos cortes aparecieron demasiado rápido y él cayó al suelo como saco de papas, ante la mirada atónita del resto. Sólo habían sentido una ráfaga de viento golpearlos.

— ¡Someo-!

— ¡AAH!

Nadie pudo moverse. Desuta fue más rápido, muchísimo más rápido. Así como Someoka fue atacado con sus mortales garras, todos y cada uno de los del grupo sufrieron el mismo destino. El lugar de los cortes variaba, pero no su letalidad. Caían uno a uno a una frecuencia muy rápida y pronto la sangre manchó todo. Los últimos en ser atacados fueron Therese y Tachimukai, pero los daños que recibieron fueron menores. A diferencia de los demás, ellos sólo recibieron una estocada en el pecho que los atravesó y antes de caer al suelo fueron atrapados por las esferas oscuras que albergaban a los otros sacrificios. Antes de perder la consciencia, Therese miró a Dylan y Tachimukai a Tsunami. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del pequeño castaño antes de ser alejado del grupo.

Desuta, al finalizar su carnicería, se lamió las garras y escupió con desagrado al sentir el sabor angelical de Rushe en ellas. No había sabor más repugnante que el de un ángel para los demonios como él.

— Bien. Es hora —y se fue volando mientras las ahora nueve esferas oscuras lo seguían. Desaparecieron de aquel espacio distorsionado tan rápido como habían llegado.

Por su parte, las víctimas estaban simplemente allí tiradas en el suelo. Se desangraban, unos más rápidamente que otros, pero no podían hacer nada. Sentían como la vida se les escapaba del cuerpo, pero aunque lucharan no podían contra el dolor. Desuta tenía un poder increíble y lo había demostrado al hacerles tal daño mortal. Los paladines, que eran los que tenían más resistencia, se giraron con suma dificultad para encarar a quien tuvieran más cerca. Se les achicó el corazón al ver como se aferraban desesperadamente a la vida de forma completamente inútil. Veían sus ojos apagarse rápidamente, perdiendo la vida que alguna vez tuvieron.

— N-No… n-n…

Endou dejaba caer sus lágrimas libres por sus mejillas. A su lado estaba Rika, quien respiraba dificultosamente. Podía ver como la sangre se resbalaba por su pecho y veía perfectamente donde Desuta había cercenado su carne. Reunió toda su fuerza y tomó la mano bronceada de la chica, quien chocó sus opacos ojos grises con los castaños del paladín. Intentó sonreírle, pero las lágrimas no se lo permitieron.

Poco a poco, el espacio oscuro que había creado el demonio del Espacio comenzaba a desintegrarse, permitiendo que la clara luz de luna se colara por los espacios que iban desapareciendo. Gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por el lugar, unas motas de luz oscura pudieron verse alzándose en el cielo, emitiendo ese pequeño calorcillo que resultaba agradable al tacto. Eran Demonio, Violette y Beldio, por fin hallando la paz después de muchos siglos sufriendo como caídos.

Antes que se terminara por desvanecer completamente el domo, los que aún podían mantener sus cinco sentidos más o menos intactos escucharon un ahogado "¡Oh por Dios!" y sintieron unos pasos acercarse. Sin embargo, ya no tenían fuerza para seguir viviendo. Con la sangre que derramaban por litros, ellos se iban yendo.

— ¡ENDOU!

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN TODOS ELLOS ACÁ?

— ¡¿CREES QUE ES EL MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTARLO, BURN? ¡SE ESTÁN MURIENDO!

— ¡REIZE!

— ¡S-SÍ!

El cuarteto junto a los demonios había visto como las cosas poco a poco comenzaban a caer violentamente al suelo, como si de repente recordaran que debían estar sometidas a la fuerza de gravedad. A su vez, aquella masa oscura que se movía gelatinosamente también iba volviéndose menos densa, disipándose en vapor oscuro, revelando el paisaje que había devorado con su oscuridad. Al tener todos un panorama más o menos claro, se asomaron con cautela hasta que vieron a un gran número de personas tiradas en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

Fue en ese momento en que Midorikawa pronunció horrorizado un "'¡Oh por Dios!", al darse cuenta que todos los cuerpos contribuían a la enorme poza de sangre y se abrazó fuertemente a Hiroto, shockeado por la visión que tenían. Nagumo y Suzuno no tardaron en reconocer a un gran número de miembros del equipo de soccer del instituto, sorprendiéndose por verlos allí y en ese estado, pero fue el albino el primero en recobrar el habla, gritando el nombre del capitán y acercándose a paso apresurado. Los demás lo siguieron y Osamu llamó al semi-demonio, dándole a entender que él era el único que podría ayudarlos.

Björn se quedó al margen, puesto que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Como demonio que era, sólo tenía la capacidad de curarse a sí mismo, no como los ángeles que podían tanto sanarse a sí mismos como a otros seres. Fudou le iba a imitar, pero una figura familiar llamó su atención y decidió acercarse a confirmar sus sospechas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era Kidou, uno de los más heridos y que estaba a punto de morir.

— Maldición, no te mueras —le dijo tomándolo en brazos, no recibiendo respuesta— Despierta, Kidou, ¡despierta mierda! —nada.

— Tranquilos, y-yo los ayudaré —Midorikawa estaba nervioso y un shock adrenalínico impedía que se desmayara ante tal espantoso escenario. Sus alas, su tatuaje, incluso sus ojos brillaban de un intenso dorado mientras intentaba curar las fatales heridas de los seres que se encontraban allí agonizando.

Fue al más cercano, que era Max. Desuta lo había atacado por la espalda y los tres cortes iban desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. El pelirrojo ya estaba inconsciente cuando el calor de la Vida comenzó a invadirlo, pero sus heridas comenzaron a cerrar rápidamente. Era mucho poder el que Midorikawa estaba invirtiendo, pero necesitaba apresurarse para curarlos a todos, especialmente porque eran muchos.

Al terminar con Max, fue con Touko. La chica tenía perforado el estómago y sangraba profusamente, pero fue salvada por Midorikawa. El siguiente fue Tsunami, quien aún estaba consciente pese a la pérdida de sangre y el dolor que significaba tener un pulmón perforado por una costilla rota que se había incrustado en el órgano respiratorio. Esta vez fue más difícil, pero Midorikawa se echaba ánimo mentalmente. No podía dejarlos morir a todos allí e incluso se sentía tan sobrecogido por el momento que mientras hacía uso de su poder, de sus ojos completamente dorados caían tibias lágrimas que contribuían a la sanación. Cuando terminó con él quiso ir hasta Rushe, que era la que seguía, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Aunque sus tatuajes, marcas y ojos seguían brillando con igual intensidad, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse por tanto poder usado. Se estaba agotando rápidamente.

— Déjame ayudarte —escuchó la voz de Hiroto, mientras lo levantaba del suelo. Al verlo, Midorikawa notó que aunque no lloraba abiertamente como él, tenía los ojos vidriosos. No quiso decir nada y asintió.

— Gr-Gracias… Hiro.

Mientras curaba a Rushe, quien fue herida gravemente en la base de sus hermosas alas blancas, Björn percibió una presencia cálida que bajaba del cielo nocturno de Italia. Alzó el rostro y vio una figura angelical descendiendo en grácil vuelo hasta donde estaba él. Al aterrizar y girarse hacia el demonio moreno, éste reconoció al ángel guía.

— ¿No intervendrás, Ichinose? —preguntó apuntando con los ojos a Midorikawa, quien ahora estaba curando el pecho de Someoka mientras era sostenido por Hiroto para no caerse.

— Aunque las criaturas no deben de intervenir en el cauce normal de las cosas, con los cuatro antiguos es otro cuento. Ellos saben lo que hacen. Por algo son sabiduría pura —explicó el castaño viendo al demonio de cabello verde intentar levantarse luego de curar al paladín, cayendo al suelo antes de que Hiroto pudiera detener su caída.

— ¿Estás bien, Mido? —preguntó Hiroto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero sentía como el chico no podía moverse y apenas podía mantener sus luminiscentes ojos abiertos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el sudor perlaba su frente, cayendo algunas gotas por su sien. Se notaba agotado, pero intentaba mantenerse en pie con vehemencia.

— S-Sí… s-s… sí —apenas podía hablar, pero intentó moverse, cayendo de forma miserable ante el paso que intentó dar.

— ¡Mido! —pero el chico intentaba zafarse de sus brazos para ir hacia Kidou, quien aún era sostenido por Fudou y ya se estaba deshaciendo en la cálida luz oscura que Kazemaru también se había deshecho.

— Deja de sobre exigirte como si tuvieras que hacer esto solo —escuchó la voz gélida de Suzuno, quien estaba ahora junto a Nagumo y Hiroto, mirándolo con una sonrisa condescendiente a pesar de la frialdad que siempre mostraba.

Amablemente, Hiroto depositó en el suelo a Midorikawa y se puso frente a él entre Suzuno y Nagumo. Intercambiaron mirada y asintieron con la cabeza, extendiendo sus manos hasta mostrar sus palmas al semi-demonio, quien los veía sin entender. De pronto, de sus palmas comenzó a emerger un halo de poder que cambiaba de color según de quien proviniera, el cual comenzó a mezclarse con el de los otros hasta formar una sola capa de niebla multicolor que comenzó a rodear a Midorikawa.

Dentro de aquella cúpula de poder, Ryuuji podía sentirlo todo. Sentía el calor del fuego de Nagumo abrazándole amablemente, abrigándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier daño que pudiese llegarle. Sentía un aire gélido que provenía del hielo de Suzuno golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza, tranquilizando su mente y soplando lejos todas las preocupaciones y confusiones que hacía que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran de tal manera, trayéndole paz y calma. Por último, pero no menos importante, podía sentir una lluvia de pequeñas y juguetonas estrellas fugaces del poder de la luz de Hiroto, que caían sobre él besándole la frente, las mejillas, las manos y todo lo que tocaran con un amor tan grande que pudieron calmar su intranquilo corazón, arrebatando cualquier vestigio de soledad que le hiriera el alma.

Toda esa energía que sus tres amigos le proporcionaba comenzaron a eliminar los signos de cansancio en su cuerpo, llenándolo de la vitalidad que su cuerpo perdía al él transmitírsela a aquellos que estaba salvando. Sonrió, dedicándoles una mirada de gratitud al trío, y se levantó rápido y fue hasta Kidou e intentó salvarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó fue tarde. No quedaba más que una pobre silueta de luz de lo que alguna vez había sido el ángel negro Kidou Yuuto, yéndose hacia el cielo nocturno con lo que él creyó que era una extraña felicidad.

Apretó los puños y lloró otra vez— No… tengo que seguir —y sin dejar de botar gotas saladas fue hasta Gouenji para curar su garganta y torso acuchillado por aquellas largas garras.

Al terminar, fue directamente hacia Kudou, quien justo estaba dando su último respiro mientras pensaba en su ángel, Fuyuka, permitiéndose soltar una única lágrima. Reconoció el frío de la muerte intentando sacar su alma de su cuerpo, por lo que creó una especie de estaca de luz que le clavó en el pecho, justo donde Desuta había perforado junto a su corazón, expandiendo su poder en el cuerpo del paladín. Creyó haberlo perdido, pero pronto notó como daba una bocanada desesperada antes de perder el conocimiento. Era uno de los que había sido herido más mortalmente y de no ser por su condición de paladín, seguramente habría muerto instantáneamente ante las tres cuchilladas que Desuta le dio alrededor del corazón.

— Endou… —musitó al verlo inconsciente junto a Rika, aún tomados de la mano.

Fue a atenderlo rápidamente, colocando sus manos rodeadas de luz sobre su costado izquierdo que estaba destruido. Estaba tan concentrado que no pudo ver como un par de almas observaban su ardua labor, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo Ichinose se acercó hasta el par de almas que lo esperaban pacientemente. No fue hasta que terminó de curar a Endou, salvándolo de la muerte como a todos, que se dio cuenta que el alma de Rika ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Puedo salvarte! ¡Puedo devolverte la vida! —le pedía Midorikawa, quien sentía su corazón rompiéndose al ver el alma de la chica mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

— No será necesario —dijo ella, viendo con cierto dolor su propio cuerpo—, sé que es mi hora.

— No… ¡no por favor! —sintió a Hiroto abrazándolo, pero él intentaba zafarse para curar a Rika.

— R-Rika… —se escuchó débilmente la voz de Touko, quien hacía nada había recuperado la consciencia y pudo ver a dos Rikas, cosa que no era bueno— N-No… n-no… —lloraba e intentaba levantarse hasta donde el alma de su mejor amiga estaba, pero fallando. Sus piernas aún no le podían sostener luego del daño recibido— R-Ri… Rika…

— Perdóname, Touko, pero me tengo que ir —Rika se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó sin poder realmente tocarla. Touko, ante sus palabras, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza— Además, ¡tienes que estar feliz por mí! ¡Por fin estaré con mi amorcito! —dijo con honesta felicidad, viendo a Ichinose que no entendía realmente a qué se refería.

— Rika no… no, ¡no! ¡NO! —era todo su culpa. ¡Todo! Si ella no hubiera conocido nunca a Rika, ella seguiría con vida. Ella tenía toda la culpa, toda— No… per-perdóname… perdóname… Rika…

— Touko, mírame —pidió ella con voz firme. La de cabello rosa simplemente lloraba y negaba con su cabeza una y otra vez, molestándola un poco— ¡Touko, mírame! —indecisa, alzó la mirada y se encontró unos ojos grandes, expresivos, pero por sobre todo, llenos de paz. Le impresionó lo que vio, especialmente por la sonrisa sincera y enorme que tenía en su rostro; muy propio de ella— No llores, por favor. Sabes que te van a salir arrugas si haces eso —intentó bromear—, pero me harás llorar si lo haces. Por favor. Regálame una sonrisa antes de irme.

Pero Touko estaba destrozada. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta y se estaba despidiendo de ella. ¿Cómo podría superarlo? Intentó hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía curvar los labios hacia arriba. Era demasiado doloroso. Finalmente, una pobre imitación de una sonrisa pudo salir de su boca y sabiendo lo duro que era para ella, Rika no insistió. Estaba feliz de que Touko le intentara cumplir su último deseo.

Sonrió para ella, tan alegre y brillante como siempre, y depositó un beso en su frente como despedida. Touko sintió un calorcillo en esa área y se llevó la mano a la frente, viendo como su amiga se despedía y se tiraba sobre el ángel guía, quien no sabía qué hacer ante tal gesto humano. Rika volteó hasta donde estaba el alma de Dylan y le preguntó si ya podían irse o no. No obstante, el rubio le regaló esas sonrisas de comercial de crema dental y sus ojos la miraron con gesto triste.

— I'm sorry, baby (1), pero no puedo irme aún —dijo él, mirando al ángel guía— Mark y Therese me necesitan. No puedo irme aún.

Ichinose lo miró y luego miró a Midorikawa, quien aunque aún lloraba ya no sollozaba ruidosamente y sólo los observaba silente mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada por sus ojos aún completamente dorados— Si la Vida quiere darte una segunda oportunidad, yo no tengo nada que objetar.

Dylan se volteó hacia Midorikawa y extendió su mano hacia él— ¿Me ayudas, bro (2)?

El susodicho se quedó medio segundo congelado antes de asentir rápidamente y traspasar el alma de Dylan para llegar a su cuerpo. Lo observó consternado al ver cómo el veneno se había expandido por casi todo su cuerpo (matándolo antes de acabar), lo cual se evidenciaba en el color negro purpúreo que había adquirido la blanca piel del estadounidense. Supo que no iba a poder solo con esta labor, ya que aunque había recibido la energía de Suzuno, Nagumo y Hiroto, la había usado casi toda en los que había curado después. Por supuesto, eso no lo detendría, pero temía desmayarse antes de revivir a Dylan.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mido? —preguntó Hiroto al verlo así.

— No creo poder hacerlo —confesó en voz baja, sin querer que el rubio lo escuchara— Estoy demasiado agotado, me desmayaré antes de lograrlo. Revivir a una persona es mucho más difícil que curarla.

Ante sus inseguridades, Hiroto se arrodilló a su lado y tomó fuertemente su mano. Midorikawa lo miró sorprendido, pero él sólo le regaló la misma sonrisa que le daba cuando temía ir a una nueva entrevista con posibles padres adoptivos de más pequeños— No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí y te daré toda mi energía si es necesario. No te dejaré, ¿está bien?

Sus mejillas adquirieron una tierna tonalidad rosa, pero una sonrisa afloró inmediatamente de sus labios. Pronunció un animado "¡Sí!" y sintió como el agarre que mantenían sus manos se intensificaba. Podía sentir perfectamente la energía estelar que le traspasaba Hiroto y nuevamente sentía esos besos en su piel de las estrellas fugaces. Sonrió tímidamente y dejó que Vitta controlara la situación.

Y así como sucedió cuando Suzuno murió, el brillo que irradiaba Midorikawa se intensificó y motas de luz se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo muerto de Dylan. Lo rodearon, quitando cualquier rastro de la fría muerte y finalmente, los haces de luz convergieron en el pecho de Dylan, dibujando la flor de la vida justo sobre su corazón y desapareció. El alma de Dylan desapareció, pero el cuerpo del chico exigió aire antes de comenzar a retorcerse nuevamente del dolor del veneno. Ahora que volvía a la vida, Midorikawa tenía que detener el efecto del veneno de su cuerpo, por lo que, apretando la mano de Hiroto, posó su mano libre en la pantorrilla donde había sido mordido y comenzó a sanar.

Demoró lo suficiente como para que los demás que habían sido salvados por él de las garras de la muerte despertaran. Estaban agotados y sus cuerpos les exigían mucho más descanso, pero ver las luces que provenían de los poderes de la Vida y sentir el calor que su aura expelía era irresistible. Era la sensación más agradable que podían sentir y sólo querían ser acunados por todas esas emociones.

Una vez acabaron y dejaron a Dylan fuera de peligro, tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto se desplomaron inconscientes en el suelo. Sin embargo, incluso así parecían no querer soltarse las manos. Ichinose, al ver que sus servicios sólo se requerían para un alma, tomó de la mano a Rika (para descolgarla de su cuello realmente) y apuntó con su cayado hacia un lugar que sólo Rika pudo identificar. La chica le sonrió animadamente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia aquella luz blanca que le invitaba a acercarse.

Juntos, desaparecieron del lugar.

— Eso estuvo cerca —musitó Osamu, escuchando como Tsurugi chasqueaba la lengua. Se notaba que era todo un demonio: sin interés alguno en seres que no fueran los de su especie.

— Pero esto sólo indica que las cosas están peor de lo que pensábamos —le dijo Björn.

El semblante del guardián del purgatorio se oscureció— Cierto, pero según la Sabiduría (o por lo menos lo que me dijeron que ella dijo), sólo podemos confiar en ellos.

— Bueno… entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí —suspiró, dándole la espalda a Osamu— Si me necesitas, estaré perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.

— Espera. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —el moreno alzó una ceja viéndolo de soslayo— Cubre esta parte de la ciudad con oscuridad. Así no los verán irse y nos ahorraremos problemas innecesarios —pidió. Bastante inteligente.

Björn asintió secamente mientras alzaba el vuelo. Osamu lo vio irse al mismo tiempo que veía como Tsurugi se deshacía en niebla, hastiado de estar allí sin hacer realmente nada. Se aburría. Repentinamente sintió una mano tocándole el hombro y al voltearse, se encontró con Suzuno.

— Tenemos que llevarlos a donde se están quedando. La mayoría ha vuelto a desmayarse —para el demonio, el albino seguía siendo exactamente igual a cómo era cuando pequeño. Aquella frase sonó tan monótona y fría que hasta el reporte del clima en la televisión sonaba más emocionante.

En fin, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el pobre grupo. Nagumo se encontraba alzando a Hiroto, mientras Suzuno iba a encargarse de Midorikawa. Del resto, sólo Kudou (impresionante para haber sido de los más graves) se encontraba ya de pie y con toda la pinta de irse caminando ya. De hecho, traía un semblante tan sombrío y que reflejaba una rabia interna tan grande, que Osamu decidió que ni siquiera iba a intentar acercarse a ese hombre para evitar cualquier problema. Los que estaban conscientes eran Touko y Max –cabe decir que apenas se mantenían despiertos–, pero la chica parecía realmente una muñeca rota. El pelirrojo se había acercado a ella como pudo y ahora la abrazaba débilmente, mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre él y lloraba a lágrima viva.

Claro. Ahora que lo recordaba, aparte de a todos ellos, tenía que llevar a un cadáver. En la situación en la que se encontraban, dudaba que pudieran darle un entierro digno a los restos mortales de Rika, por lo que decidió que tendría que hacer "horas extras" y encargarse él por mientras del cuerpo de la chica. Era un demonio "blando", como muchos otros dirían, y sabía que a los humanos les gustaba tener bien conservado el cuerpo al momento del funeral. Ese rastro sentimental humano aún quedaba en él y quería concederles ese favor a ellos.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, creó unas esferas de aire que rodearon a cada uno y los alzó en el aire, y comenzó a volar mientras las manejaba hasta la casona, siendo guiados por Kudou. El de cabello morado se mantuvo en profundo silencio todo el camino y una vez llegaron a su destino, desapareció en la noche para poder estar solo.

Ahora que el antidemonio estaba muerto y no por su mano, tenía que poner su vida personal en orden.

* * *

><p>— ¿No quieren callarse? Me está dando jaqueca —se quejó el ser de ojos dorados, soltando un bufido al escuchar nuevamente una de las voces reclamándole.<p>

Estaba sentado en el borde de la famosa Torre de Pizza. El viento que había allí era agradable y la vista de la luna era simplemente espectacular. Era un bonito lugar para descansar de su recién conseguida victoria, pero si el parcito no dejaba de hablar no podría disfrutar del momento como quería.

Para aclarar la situación, veámoslo de este modo: si esto fuera una caricatura, sobre su hombro izquierdo estaría el típico ángel que es tu conciencia a la onda de Pepe Grillo en "Pinocho", y en su hombro derecho estaría el típico diablo que te dice al oído cosas malas para hacer. Sin embargo, en su caso el angelito del hombro izquierdo tendría la forma de un pequeño Shirou con túnica blanca y aureola, y el diablito del hombro derecho tendría la forma de un pequeño Atsuya con traje rojo, tridente y todo.

Y como toda caricatura, el parcito **siempre **estaba discutiendo.

— Haber Shirou, ¿acaso te estás arrepintiendo? ¡Toda la vida quisimos ser perfectos! ¡No puedes echarte atrás ahora!

— ¡No lo hago! Es sólo que… bueno… Someoka-kun y Gouenji-kun… —musitaba el angelito mirando sus pies. Ante las nuevas quejas del pequeño Atsuya por la mera mención de "ese par de idiotas" (aunque ni conocía a uno), el de ojos dorados suspiró.

— No saben lo feliz que estaré cuando ustedes dos desaparezcan.

Batió un poco sus inusuales alas (aquella mezcla de ala blanca y ala negra) y miró a la luna. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con el resplandor y, sonriendo, alzó el vuelo. Era primera vez en su vida que podía volar, puesto que al ser incompletos sus alas nunca habían podido sostener su cuerpo; ni como Shirou, ni como Atsuya. Pero ahora que era simplemente "Fubuki", tenía el balance perfecto de poderes y éstos habían aumentado de tal manera que había conseguido equilibrarlos con su cuerpo mortal para poder volar.

¡Se sentía increíble! Le encantaba la sensación del viento en su cara, de sus alas cortando el aire, el sabor de la libertad… pero todo se arruinaba cuando Shirou y Atsuya se ponían a hablar de nuevo.

¿Por qué no pudieron fusionarse las almas completamente? No lo entendía, pero sabía una cosa. ¡No era completamente perfecto! Pero estaba cerca y era cosa de tiempo para que la unión fuera definitiva y ni Shirou ni Atsuya existieran, sino sólo él: sólo Fubuki. Cuando consiguiera el equilibrio infinito se sentiría pleno, porque esa era su meta desde que los gemelos habían nacido: volver a ser uno, como siempre debió haber sido.

Pero antes de eso, tenía algo importante que hacer.

— No se preocupen. Iré por ustedes —se refería a Kogure y a Tachimukai. Así como las almas se habían fusionado, los corazones también lo habían hecho y Fubuki sentía ese amor y aprecio que los gemelos por separado tenían por el mesías y el Tiempo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ya estaban en manos de Desuta, pero de todos modos iría. No permitiría que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro.

Además, quería_ agradecerle_ personalmente a Desuta por haberle dado la oportunidad de fusionarse y volverse uno. Aunque su sentido de "agradecimiento" no era precisamente el más humano ni el más angelical.

* * *

><p>Despertaron pasado el almuerzo al día siguiente. Kudou aún no regresaba y los demás sentían como si hubieran bebido toda la noche y ahora tuvieran una horrible resaca. Los primeros en despertar, Endou y Gouenji, se dirigieron hacia el comedor de la casona, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron al cuarteto que había venido desde Japón a último minuto comiendo tranquilamente –excluyendo a Midorikawa, que no sabía qué era la paciencia al comer– en el comedor.<p>

— ¿Hiroto? —fue lo primero que dijo Endou al verlo allí sentado tan tranquilo— ¿Nagumo? ¿Suzuno? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— Podríamos preguntar lo mismo, _capitán _—respondió Suzuno agregándole burla a aquella última palabra, ya que él nunca lo llamaba así. Implícitamente le pedía que le hablara sobre lo ocurrido y con lujo de detalles.

Empero, apareció Tsunami con un rostro grave en el comedor, sin rastro alguno de la alegría que siempre le caracterizaba. Se notaba muy abatido por la pérdida de Tachimukai (mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar), pero Endou pudo distinguir una preocupación más reciente. El surfista no tuvo la necesidad de escuchar la pregunta, puesto que se adelantó y habló directamente.

— Touko está llorando en su habitación y se oye muy mal, pero no deja a nadie entrar —anunció.

— Creo que lo mejor es que la dejen por ahora —habló una voz que no se encontraba allí— La pérdida fue muy grande y le costará sobreponerse a ella, incluso en una situación como esta —Osamu se materializó tras la silla de Midorikawa, recibiendo un inentendible "¡Hola!" de un moreno con la boca llena de comida. Endou arrugó el ceño al verlo allí, pero el demonio lo miró con esa cara de "_yo sé algo que tú no_".

— Será mejor sentarnos para poder hablar —fue todo lo que dijo Gouenji, haciendo lo que dijo. Tomó el asiento libre que estaba junto al albino, mientras que Endou tomó el que estaba junto a Nagumo y Tsunami se sentaba junto al capitán.

Se instaló un silencio tenso e incómodo alrededor de los jóvenes. No sabían por dónde partir y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de hablar en realidad. Después de lo sucedido ayer todos estaban peor, porque ahora sin el antidemonio, pero con un Desuta mucho más poderoso que ellos y con intenciones no muy claras, sentían que estaban más perdidos. Habían perdido amigos en la batalla, sentían que no tenían posibilidad alguna y la moral la tenían por los suelos. Era una situación muy compleja.

Pronto, escucharon algo que identificaron como campanas al viento y todos alzaron las vistas para hallar la fuente de aquel sonido. Mientras más se acercaba, más audible era, pero también más entendible. Eran palabras, una voz…

— Endou… Hiroto… —escuchaban. Repentinamente, vieron como una silueta de luz comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más visible, hasta que pudieron distinguir perfectamente los rasgos y, por lo mismo, no cabían en su sorpresa.

— ¡HIROTO! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En efecto, Kira Hiroto se encontraba frente a ellos de la misma manera que lo recordaban. Con unos eternos diecisiete años, la misma piel pálida, el mismo cabello rojo y esos ojos verde oscuro confundibles con un azul marino, pero había una diferencia: sus ropas blancas y sobre todo, esas alas blancas. Hiroto era un ángel y estaba allí, sonriéndoles afablemente, materializándose solo para ellos y recibiéndolos a los dos cuando éstos saltaron a abrazarlo desesperadamente.

— Hi-Hiroto-niisan —lo miraba incrédulo Hiroto, recibiendo una caricia del ángel.

— Mira que estás grande, Hiro-chan. Ya eres todo un hombre —reía él, sintiéndose viejo al decir eso. Parecía su padre o algo así.

— Te extrañé mucho, Hiroto-niisan —decía intentando no llorar. Realmente lo había extrañado todos estos años y no podía olvidar el momento en que había escuchado que había muerto. Fue una noticia devastadora.

— Pero Hiro-chan, yo nunca me fui —Hiroto lo miró con duda, a lo que él rió— Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda, Hiro-chan. Siempre estuve a tu lado. Durante estos diez años he estado contigo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué? —exclamaron nuevamente al unísono Hiroto y Endou.

— Ryuuji-chan, ¿podrías cuidar de Hiro-chan? Necesito hablar con Endou.

El semi-demonio asintió torpemente y aunque el pelirrojo estaba renuente a soltarlo, terminó por hacerlo, dejando que el ángel guiara al paladín hacia afuera de la casona. Una vez allí, Hiroto lo miró con cierta ternura. Conocía mucho a Endou y en estos diez años que había permanecido como el ángel que cuidaba a Hiroto, pudo vigilarlo a él también, viéndolo crecer y conocer nuevas personas. Por lo mismo y porque era muy perceptivo, sabía lo que Mamoru estaba guardando ahora en su corazón y quería que lo soltara para liberarlo un poco del dolor que sentía.

Al estar solos, Hiroto lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciándole la cabeza. Endou no supo qué hacer, puesto que aún estaba algo estupefacto de ver nuevamente a Hiroto, aunque no fuera como semi-ángel como antes.

— Llora —le dijo, sorprendiéndolo— Sé que sientes mucho dolor por la muerte de Ichirouta, así que llora todo lo que quieras, tan fuerte como quieras. Sólo llora.

Fue automático. Endou se deshizo en llanto en los brazo del ángel, quien sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Lo abrazó con fuerza, empuñando sus manos alrededor de sus blancas ropas, gritando y soltando todo el dolor que sentía, el cual era demasiado. Recordó a Kazemaru, cuando lo conoció, cuando se hicieron amigos, los momentos juntos, cuando jugaban soccer, en clases, saliendo a pasear, siendo mejores amigos, enamorándose sin darse cuenta de él, admirando su belleza angelical, peleando juntos… su muerte…

Era mucho para él. Mucho para su corazón. Primero Hiroto y ahora Kazemaru. No podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué él?

Lloró largo rato en brazos de Hiroto. Cuando se calmó, el ángel le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió de nuevo.

— Él también te amaba —le soltó de repente— Desde que eras un ángel te amó. Fue por eso que se volvió un caído. Cuando te asesinaron, él no mató a los demonios por deber, sino por odio, por dolor y por venganza. Esos sentimientos impuros y oscuros ennegrecieron sus alas. Pero era un amor sincero, así que puedes estar seguro que de algún modo u otro se volverán a encontrar, porque tu amor por él también es sincero.

Endou se sonrojó ante aquella declaración, pero estaba impresionado y se sentía culpable por todo lo que le ocurrió a Kazemaru. Hiroto lo notó, pero antes de poder decirle algo más, otro pensamiento asaltó su mente, haciéndolo hablar antes que el ángel.

— Entonces Handa… ¿él también tuvo sentimientos impuros? ¿Por eso los ángeles se vuelven caídos?

— Sí y no —¿qué?— Hay más de una forma para volverse un caído. Una de ellas es la que sufrió Ichirouta, que es el albergar sentimientos impuros en el corazón. Otra es romper las reglas del cielo, como hizo Shin'ichi, y otra es el aceptar poderes oscuros, como ocurrió con Yuuto. Hasta donde sé son las tres formas distintas de volverte un caído, aunque de todos modos siguen siendo una especie muy rara y escasa.

La atmósfera entre ellos era pesada y cargada de pena. Aunque Endou había dejado de llorar, los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas derramadas y le dolía el pecho como si alguien estuviese estrujando fuertemente su corazón. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir hablando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al interior de la casona, como si muchas cosas estuvieran rompiéndose. Ambos se miraron y entraron apresuradamente, temiendo un nuevo ataque ahora que se encontraban más débiles.

— ¡SOMEOKA! ¡SOMEOKA, PARA! —escucharon a Tsunami y cuando volvieron al comedor, vieron al paladín moreno corriendo hacia el exterior sin escuchar los gritos de su compañero surfista.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Endou olvidando lo rojo que estaban sus ojos por el llanto, cosa que sí notaron los demás.

— No lo sé, pero voy por él —respondió Tsunami, mas antes de poder correr tras el de cabello rosado, sintió a alguien apartándolo del camino y adelantándosele.

— ¡Yo voy! —y así como dijo eso, Gouenji desapareció de la casona, dejando a todos atrás desconcertados por el arranque de rabia de Someoka.

En cuanto comenzó a correr, tomando el mismo rumbo que el paladín, maldijo su suerte al no verlo por ninguna parte. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! El maldito había corrido a velocidad inhumana, haciéndole imposible el seguirlo. Siguió corriendo probando suerte, pero por más que se metía en cada calle que encontrase, sorteando a la gente para no chocar con ella, no había rastro de Someoka. Se detuvo, apoyándose en una pared para recobrar el aliento, y decidió pensar.

_Así no lo encontraré nunca _razonó. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba solo y que no sabía dónde diablos estaba. _Perfecto, ¿qué más puede salir mal?_ Y como contestándole a su pregunta retórica, dos llamas de fuego aparecieron ante él, obviamente invocadas inconscientemente por él mismo. ¿Por qué no podía manejar bien el dichoso podercito?

— ¡Espera! —se interrumpió— ¿Podría… quizás…? No pierdo nada con intentarlo —se dijo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar el momento en que estaban entrenando en el terreno baldío con Rushe y Angelo. Recordaba haber quemado a más de uno (especialmente a él mismo) con su fuego en sus arranques de poder y también recordaba que Someoka no había salido airoso de los encuentros con sus incontrolables llamas. Quizás su fuego pudiera recordar el calor corporal de Someoka, buscándolo por las calles de la ciudad ya que él no podía encontrarlo solo.

Era una idea tonta, casi utópica considerando su falta de maestría en el arte de la magia del fuego, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Al abrir los ojos, notó a las llamas ya lejos de él y se apresuró a seguirlas. Para su suerte, éstas tomaron un camino bastante escondido y nadie salía de sus casas, por lo que nadie lo veía seguir a dos pequeñas flamas voladoras, evitándole a cualquiera un infarto o una crisis de pánico ante la rara visión.

Caminó y caminó internándose en el corazón de Roma, hasta que llegó al mismo terreno baldío en que había entrenado antes. Las llamas cayeron al suelo, iniciando un pequeño incendio sobre el pasto seco que tuvo que apagar a pisotones, pero pese al mal final, sí habían hecho un buen trabajo. Encontró a Someoka atentando con su guadaña contra el pobre árbol que ninguna culpa tenía sobre todo lo que le había pasado.

— Someoka —lo llamó con voz seria, pero él lo ignoró— ¡Someoka!

— ¡¿QUÉ? —le contestó irritado, casi acuchillándolo a él por el brusco movimiento que hizo al girarse que ocasionó que terminara con la guadaña _demasiado_ cerca de su cuello para su gusto. Aún así, no dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Podrías explicarme qué diablos te pasó allá? Y no finjas demencia, porque ambos sabemos que aún estás en tus cabales —continuó sin cambiar de ese semblante serio y acusador.

Sus miradas chocaron. Negro contra café oscuro, ambos serios y no dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer. Empero, fue Someoka el primero en romper el contacto y girarse rápidamente para clavar su guadaña en el tronco del maltratado árbol antes de darle un golpe con su puño y bajar la vista, temblando de ira y frustración.

— ¿Recuerdas… cuando te conté sobre el vínculo entre Shirou y Atsuya? —cuestionó en voz baja, pero peligrosa. Había mucha rabia en él y aún necesitaba desahogarse, aunque nada le serviría realmente por sus problemas de ira.

— ¿El vínculo de gemelos, no?

— Lo que temíamos con Haruna se cumplió —dijo, alzando por fin la mirada y clavándola en la de Gouenji— Esa criatura que vimos con Desuta… eran Shirou y Atsuya.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser. Esa cosa tenía ojos dor… —se quedó callado al darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Ojos dorados. Recordaba a Shirou con un ojo dorado.

— El vínculo los consumió. Shirou y Atsuya son uno solo ahora.

Gouenji no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Uno solo? ¿A qué se refería? ¡Qué fuera más claro, joder! Pero Someoka se dio cuenta de la confusión que se pintaba en el rostro del delantero y apretó los dientes con furia. ¿Es que acaso no era claro? ¡¿Es que acaso no era más que obvio? No podía decirlo en voz alta. Era como sentenciarse a esa realidad, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Él no quería aceptar una realidad donde Fubuki Shirou ya no existiera.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) Lo lamento, bebé~<p>

(2) Diminutivo de "brother" que significa "hermano", es una forma amistosa de llamar a algún amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Primero que nada, ¡llegamos a los 101 comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho, porque es la primera vez que alguna de mis historias sobrepasa los 100 comentarios. Realmente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado alguna vez, porque es gracias a ustedes que logramos llegar a la cifra. ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! :DD {L}

Y ahora... sé que me quieren matar xD Para qué miento, yo también me quiero matar. Mientras escribía este capítulo sufría, pero cuando lo planeé no creí que me costaría tanto matar a los que tenían que morir ;A; Es difícil y sé que recibiré malas críticas por esto, pero... el show debe continuar u_u Pese a todo, me gusta mucho como quedó el capítulo. Es más de transición, pero como que tengo la necesidad de incluir de vez en cuando este tipo de capítulos para darle en cierto modo más credibilidad a los hechos.

Agradezco con mucho cariño a **_Erin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, La Dama azul de Konoha _**(¡gracias querida por el comentario 100! x3) y**_ Starbell Cat. _**Me emocionó mucho leer sus comentarios, porque tenía mucho miedo por el capítulo anterior y ustedes me dijeron que había decepcionado :'D Ya nos queda poco poquito nada~ ¡prepárense! Y como siempre, ¡su opinión es muy importante! No saben todo lo que pienso en ustedes cuando estoy escribiendo (y en los que suelen dejarme RR, que tampoco me olvido de ustedes :D)

Bueno, los dejo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y queden con ganas de más, porque estamos en la recta final :3


	20. Capítulo 19: Lo que me niego a perder

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Disculpen la larga demora. Espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

**_Capítulo __19: _Lo que me niego a perder**

— ¿Qué? ¡Habla claro, hombre! ¿Cómo que el vínculo los consumió?

— ¡¿Es que acaso eres sordo? ¡SON UNO! ¡SHIROU YA NO…!

— ¡¿Ya no qué? ¡YA NO QUÉ! ¡RESPONDE SOMEOKA!

— ¡SHIROU YA NO EXISTE!

Cayó el pesado silencio sobre ellos. Gouenji quería decir algo, pero por más que abriera la boca la voz no le salía, por lo que simplemente apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos. Someoka estaba en las mismas. Lo único que se oía entre ellos eran sus respiraciones pesadas luego de intercambiar gritos, pero nada más. Gouenji sentía una opresión en su pecho que sólo había sentido antes cuando le dieron la noticia de que su madre había muerto. ¿Es que acaso Shirou también había muerto? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía un horrible agujero en su pecho, comiéndole el corazón y tirándolo en un desesperante vacío?

No...

Por favor, ¡no!

— Se equivocan, humanos —habló una voz lejana.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Buscaron desesperadamente la fuente de aquella voz (inconfundiblemente angelical), encontrándola rápidamente bajando del cielo en vuelo hermoso y grácil. La gran belleza y la sobrecogedora aura que expelía les indicó que no era un ángel cualquiera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ambos reconocieron al mismo arcángel que había bajado anteriormente a ayudarlos durante su primer encuentro con el antidemonio. La larga y rubia cabellera suelta al viento delató a Aphrodi.

Pese al ambiente que había entre ellos antes de la llegada del arcángel, no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos e impresionados con su llegada. Aunque ya lo habían visto anteriormente, la aparición de un arcángel siempre era un motivo de gran asombro y admiración. Aquella aura lograba calmarlos, aunque aquella paz no duraría mucho simplemente por las personalidades fuertes de ambos (aunque uno más impulsivo y visceral que el otro). Apenas el arcángel se posó en el suelo aún sin dejar de ser etéreo, Gouenji tuvo que sostener a Someoka para que éste no se le lanzara a Aphrodi a sacarle las respuestas que quería (probablemente a golpes).

— ¿Cómo es eso que nos equivocamos? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

— Someoka, ¡cálmate! —¿por qué no había un balón de soccer cuando más se necesita?

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, GOUENJI! ¡Y TÚ, RESPONDE!

Pero Aphrodi no se inquietaba por las amenazas –poco– implícitas de Someoka. Por supuesto, él como arcángel sabía más que el paladín y tampoco podía ser dañado en ningún sentido por el moreno. Es más, le hacía gracia el comportamiento tan… humano de Someoka, que simplemente le sonrió como haría cualquier ser celestial y siguió hablando.

— La fusión de sus almas no fue completa. Las consciencias de quienes ustedes conocen como Shirou y Atsuya aún existen dentro de aquel híbrido —explicó viendo al cielo, como si todo fuera mucho más trascendental de lo que parecía.

Ante sus palabras, un pequeño y débil fuego de esperanza se encendió en ambos. ¿Aún podían salvarlo?

— Sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo el que terminen la fusión. Cuando eso ocurra, ya no habrá forma de separarlos —agregó.

— ¿Pero hay posibilidad? —preguntó Gouenji seriamente, sorprendiendo un poco al arcángel por la seguridad que había en sus palabras. Podía sentir el fuego que provenía de su interior, que le daba fortaleza incluso en momentos así.

— Muy pocas —respondió con honestidad el rubio. ¿Para qué mentir? Si bien, este extraño suceso no había ocurrido nunca en el largo tiempo que él había vivido como arcángel y anteriormente como ángel, sí había oído de los siete arcángeles mayores relatos sobre extraños casos que ocurrían con distintas criaturas, entre los cuales estaba sólo un caso anterior al de los gemelos Fubuki que implicaba la fusión de dos almas. Era un acontecimiento en extremo excepcional y la posibilidad de revertir sus efectos eran bajísimas, por no decir nulas— Quizás una en cien.

— Me basta con eso.

Gouenji fue determinante. No había sombra de duda en su voz y en sus oscuros ojos no había el más mínimo resquicio de inseguridad. Es más, Aphrodi pudo distinguir el brillo del fuego ardiente refulgiendo en el delantero, reconociendo inmediatamente la voluntad de su corazón. Pudo ver que Gouenji se aferraba desesperadamente a aquella pequeñísima posibilidad, a la esperanza que apenas se asomaba por la espalda de la fatalidad. Y sonrió ante esto. Después de todo, de la caja de Pandora lo único que no se había escapado era la esperanza, por lo que ésta era la última que se perdía, ¿o no?

Él no era quien para arrebatarle eso.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Nada por ahora. Vuelve con los otros humanos. Todo llegará a su tiempo.

— No puedo —habló Someoka con la mirada gacha y con un aura densa a su alrededor. Aphrodi pudo reconocer perfectamente el sentimiento de pérdida en él, sabiendo que su corazón no daría abasto a otro resquebrajamiento como el que había sufrido ya varias veces— Yo no puedo continuar con esto. Ya no.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Someoka? —preguntó Gouenji incrédulo.

— No puedo continuar, Gouenji. Ya no. No lo soportaría.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú no eres así!

— ¡TÚ NO ERES YO! —le espetó bruscamente, mirándolo con rabia y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se negaban a caer— ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE HE VIVIDO! ¡TÚ NO HAS SENTIDO ESTE DOLOR! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES ENTENDERME!

— Someoka…

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO MÁS! —estaba cansado. Su corazón lo estaba. Demasiado fragmentado, herido demasiadas veces. Primero por su destino, luego por su familia, después por Yuuto, el luto que nunca superó y ahora Shirou… No podía. No más. No se sentía capaz de soportar otro dolor. Moriría antes.

A medida que su guadaña se rompía en pequeños pedazos, como espejo de su alma despedazándose ante su debilidad, Someoka escapó. Corrió desesperadamente, intentando huir de todo y de todos, cansado, adolorido, enrabiado y un sinfín de emociones negativas más que lo embargaban. Gouenji quiso seguirlo, pero Aphrodi le dio la clara señal de que ni lo intentara. El rubio podía percibir esas emociones y aunque no las entendía, sabía que eran esos los momentos en que los frágiles humanos debían estar solos.

Cuando ya no hubo rastro de Someoka en los alrededores, Aphrodi volvió a ver a Gouenji y aunque aún tenía esa expresión serena, casi sonriente que los arcángeles siempre tenían que portar, el delantero pudo reconocer un matiz oscuro en sus ojos carmín.

— Cuando llegue el momento, haz lo que sea para mantener sus corazones separados. Si logras mantener su individualidad, podrás recuperarlos —retomó el tema anterior, aunque aún permanecía la incomodidad de la huida de Someoka en el aire.

— ¿Y cómo logro eso?

— No lo sé. Yo no conozco a ninguno de los dos seres —dijo casi burlón— Hasta pronto.

Y desapareció.

Gouenji se quedó allí un breve tiempo más, pensativo y en silencio. Alrededor de sus pies poco a poco comenzaron a encenderse pequeñas llamas y cuando emprendió la vuelta a la casona sin darse cuenta de aquel ínfimo detalle, sus pisadas eran de un fuego tan débil que ante la más pequeña brisa se extinguían. Caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las cosas que en su interior se arremolinaban cuando pensaba en aquel ángel que estaba tan cerca de perder.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Siempre lo veía, aunque nunca creyó que fuera anormal (o mejor dicho, nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo observaba). No le gustaba que Someoka se la pasara siempre con él, aunque siempre creyó que era porque creía que Fubuki debía dejar de depender de él para todo y comenzar a ser más independiente. Le desagradaba que alguien lo viera con ojos lujuriosos –cosa que pasaba seguido–, pero creía que era algo normal en los amigos protegerse. Odiaba que Fubuki no se diera cuenta de las malas y poco sanas intenciones que tenían los subnormales del instituto (esos que se juraban heterosexuales, pero escondían esa latente homosexualidad que había en ellos), pero a la vez amaba esa inocencia que le decía lo pura que era su alma. Le gustaba verlo feliz, pero una parte egoísta de sí mismo también le hacía sentir feliz cuando estaba triste porque tenía la oportunidad de reconfortarlo como nadie podía; ni siquiera Someoka.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_Mi __Shirou__…_ le gustaba como sonaba. Ese "mi" antes de su nombre… le gustaba mucho.

Sonrió con confianza y decisión— No te preocupes. Iré por ti —le prometió al viento mientras veía el cielo, como esperando ver al ángel que esperaba. Inconscientemente su mano se prendió en llamas y al notar el calor de ésta, se miró y empuñó con fuerza el puño, notando complacido como las llamas aumentaban de intensidad.

Él tendría el control del fuego y lo usaría para salvar a Shirou.

* * *

><p>— Someoka y Gouenji aún no vuelven —dijo Endou viendo por donde ambos habían desaparecido con preocupación— Han tardado mucho. Creo que mejor iré por ellos.<p>

— Espera, Endou —habló el ángel pelirrojo, deteniéndolo en el lugar—, ellos ya volverán. Dales un poco más de tiempo.

— Tiene razón, además tenemos que preparar un plan —dijo Max, quien se había unido hacía no mucho al grupo luego de haber recuperado la consciencia— Ese demonio no desaprovechará la oportunidad de atacarnos ahora que estamos más débiles. No me sorprendería de encontrarlo incluso este mismo día.

El castaño, quien ya no esbozaba esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa que traía en su rostro casi todo el santo día, bajó la mirada sintiéndose inútil. ¡Cómo no era capaz de ayudar a sus amigos! Era un fracaso como capitán al no poder darles apoyo y un fracaso como amigo, cosa que lo deprimía mucho más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. ¿Qué le había hecho él a Dios, Buda, Alá o quien fuera para merecer lo que estaba viviendo? Él no era la persona perfecta, pero siempre intentaba ser el mejor paladín, amigo y capitán que podía. Sentía que todo era tan injusto.

— Creo que no sirve de nada trazar un plan si no sabemos en primero lugar qué pretende Desuta —dijo Suzuno, siendo el más racional de todos los presentes.

Tras un breve silencio, Max habló tras rememorar lo poco que recordaba sobre su encuentro con el demonio moreno— Mencionó algo sobre un "Dios Demonio". ¿Alguna idea sobre qué es eso?

Todos intercambiaron miradas. El par de paladines sabía muy poco sobre el dichoso "Dios Demonio", ya que todo lo que tuviera relación con esos oscuros seres no era precisamente un tema que saliera muy frecuentemente a colación. Para su mala suerte, Osamu no estaba en ese momento y el ángel Hiroto no parecía estar dispuesto a contestar eso, ya sea por ignorancia o por voluntad. Finalmente, fue Tsurugi quien contestó, aunque sin aparecer ante ellos aún.

— Nadie sabe nada concreto, son sólo rumores —comenzó, como dándose aires de misterio por vanidad— Se supone que es el Demonio supremo, el primero de su especie. Se dice que sus poderes son infinitos y que tiene el poder de acabar con la luz y sumir al mundo de oscuridad.

— Eso me suena a pura palabrería…

— Cree lo que quieras —el humo negro comenzó a volverse más denso, dibujando poco a poco la silueta del demonio— Pero si lo nombró, Desuta sí debe creer en él.

Al terminar de definirse sus rasgos, Endou lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Eres tú! —exclamó sorprendido, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Tsurugi.

— ¿Te conozco, humano?

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo entiendes! —decía intentando hacerse entender—¡T-Tú estabas allí! ¡Eras uno de los sacrificios! ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Alguien más lo hizo?

— Ahora que lo dices así Endou… tienes razón —siguió Tsunami, viendo con detenimiento a Tsurugi— Aunque tiene algo distinto… pero no sé qué.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los otros cuatro presentes entendió a qué se refería, puesto que no habían estado dentro de aquel extraño y oscuro espacio que había creado Therese. Si bien en un comienzo, el demonio tampoco entendía a qué se refería el paladín castaño, poco a poco en su mente comenzaron a encajar sus palabras, haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de a lo que realmente se refería Endou sin siquiera él darse cuenta. Literalmente se lanzó sobre él y lo estrelló contra la pared, clavándole sus brillantes e iracundos ojos anaranjados en los castaños del paladín.

— ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste a mi hermano? ¿**Él** lo tenía? —quería saberlo; no, **necesitaba** saberlo.

— ¡Kyosuke! ¡Déjalo! —pedía Hiroto intentando separarlos. Al ver que el demonio se negaba, juntó luz en sus manos para transmitirle ese calor a Tsurugi, quien sintió ardor ante su tacto. Lo soltó a regañadientes, pero lo siguió taladrando con la mirada exigiendo su respuesta.

— E-Era un demonio… muy parecido a ti —respondió Endou haciendo memoria. Ahora que los veía, sí era diferente, aunque no mucho realmente— Estaba entre los sacrificios —no podía decirle más, porque no sabía nada más.

Tsurugi se sintió a morir. Su hermano, su querido hermano estaba en manos de un demonio demente que lo iba a sacrificar al Dios Demonio por quién sabe qué motivo. Su rostro se crispó en odio, pero antes de poder hacer algo contra quien sea, unas pisadas llamaron la atención de todos. Era Gouenji, entrando por la puerta. Aprovechando la distracción, Tsurugi se desintegró en niebla oscura, marchándose hacia quién sabe dónde, preocupando al único con el alma tan caritativa como para sentir algún tipo de empatía por las criaturas "del mal" que eran los demonios.

— ¡Gouenji! —llamó Endou, aliviado de ver a su amigo bien— ¿Y Someoka?

El mencionado miró seriamente al paladín, transmitiéndole el mensaje con la intensidad de su mirada. Tsunami, captando cómo el aire se enrarecía alrededor de ellos, se levantó de su asiento algo alterado y se acercó al delantero, repitiendo la pregunta que antes había formulado Endou.

— Gouenji —insistió con voz dura. El alegre Tsunami ya no estaba. Volvería cuando Tachimukai lo hiciera.

— No lo sé —respondió cortante— Se fue corriendo y no pude encontrarlo.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —se exaltaron ambos, pero evidentemente el moreno estaba más alterado que el portero.

— ¡¿Y LO DEJASTE IR ASÍ COMO ASÍ? —tenía todas las intenciones de ponerse violento, pero Midorikawa se colocó entre los tres y extendió sus brazos, separándolos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Amigos! —los llamó, aunque realmente no se conocieran— ¡Por favor! Pelearnos entre nosotros sólo nos pondrá en más desventaja.

— Reize tiene razón. Así que dejen de ser unos imbéciles y piensen las cosas antes de hacerlas o les juro que se arrepentirán —Suzuno no bromeaba. Además de su naturalmente fría mirada, expelía un vapor gélido de todos sus poros que causaba más de un escalofrío en los presentes, especialmente en los manipuladores del fuego. A regañadientes, ambos se calmaron sin dedicarse antes unas malas miradas, dignas del furor del momento, y se fueron a sentar a la mesa.

— No los culpen —dijo repentinamente el ángel Hiroto, recibiendo extrañadas miradas de los chicos— Todos han sufrido pérdidas últimamente. Es mejor que suelten todo mesuradamente antes de guardarlo todo hasta explotar —decía mirando a ambos elementales del fuego, taladrándose con la mirada. Sonrió condescendiente, recordando cuando él mismo era humano.

No pudieron más que darle la razón. Todos habían sufrido pérdidas; unos más permanentes que otras. Era comprensible el dolor que todos cargaban en sus corazones y la enorme responsabilidad que cargaban sobre sus hombros. Aún en sus mentes rondaba el "¿por qué ellos?"; una advertencia hubiera sido buena. Pero no servía pensar en el hubiera, porque éste no existe. Ahora tenían que hacer un plan de acción para ese mismo día.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Midorikawa viendo a todos con ese brillo y tono medio alegre en su ser. Ser la Vida tenía las ventajas (o desventajas en este momento) de poder ver las cosas de una perspectiva más esperanzadora.

— ¿Qué te parece que podemos hacer? ¡No tenemos idea de qué sigue! —gruñó Nagumo, hundiéndose en la silla. Estaba harto de estar sentado, tenía el trasero cuadrado para ese momento— Si Osamu estuviera aquí sería más útil que todos ustedes.

— Como si tú fueras muy útil, tulipán.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? —saltó como resorte, azotando fuertemente las manos sobre la mesa.

— ¡TULIPÁN! ¡Y DE SEGUNDA! —respondió imitando el gesto Suzuno, retándolo con la mirada.

— ¡YA VERÁS! —y se disponía a subirse sobre la mesa para abalanzarse sobre Suzuno de no ser porque Hiroto lo tomó por la espalda para detenerlo.

— Hmp. Y nosotros recibimos las quejas de ustedes —resopló sarcástico Gouenji, mirándolos de soslayo.

El pelirrojo gruñó un poco más hasta que se soltó hastiado de Hiroto, mirando mal a Suzuno antes de marcharse dando fuertes pisotones. Suzuno lo vio irse y resopló molesto, pero sentándose nuevamente en su puesto y cerrando los ojos para recuperar su temple calmado de siempre. Le molestaba lo fácil que le resultaba a Nagumo sacarle de quicio, ¡era el único que lo lograba! Pero sabía que no siempre era todo enojo entre ellos. No por nada vivían juntos con Netsuha y Atsuishi. Y por eso mismo se dio cuenta que no sólo había en los ojos ámbar de Nagumo enojo hacia él, sino que extrañamente también había enojo hacia él mismo. Ahora el punto era, ¿por qué?

— Y ahora… ¿en qué quedamos? —preguntó Hiroto un poco cansado ya de toda la situación. Todos se miraron, indecisos, y se hundieron en el mutismo.

— Debemos dejar acá a Touko —fue Tsunami quien rompió el hielo. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y las miraba insistentemente como si quisera esquivar la mirada de los demás— No quiero involucrarla más. Fue suficiente para ella. El rubio ese tampoco está en condiciones, así como Rushe-chan. Hagamos lo que hagamos debemos dejarlos acá.

— Tienes razón… —musitó Midorikawa, recordando cómo habían perdido a Rika allá y cómo casi perdieron también a Dylan— No quiero ver morir a alguien más otra vez… no quiero —decía con un puchero, casi como niño pequeño.

Hiroto y Suzuno lo vieron con evidente –en el caso del albino, mucho menor– tristeza. El pelirrojo también sabía qué era lo que se sentía el ver morir a un amigo y aunque Suzuno no conocía ese sentimiento, sí sabía lo que era el morir de una manera abrupta y por causas antinaturales a tu cauce vital. Y no sólo en ello radicaba la emoción que sentían, sino también el conocer de tanto tiempo a Midorikawa: era alguien de corazón bueno y delicado, y algo tan impactante como lo era la muerte no era algo que él pudiera soportar. Por eso él era la Vida. ¡Él era un sol radiante que daba calor y alejaba a la muerte! Enfrentarla era difícil y ellos harían lo que fuera para que el de cabellos verdes no tuviera que verla otra vez.

— Bien. Osamu no debería tardar en llegar. Hablaré con él y les diré qué opina —dijo Suzuno como si realmente no le importara el tema. Incluso miraba un florero, como si fuera más interesante que todos los demás.

— Iremos hoy. Al anochecer —dictaminó Endou, con esa seriedad impropia de él que sólo aparecía en momentos extremos de completa necesidad.

— ¿Y Touko?

— No les diremos nada. Kudou-sempai aún no vuelve, así que le dejaremos una nota. Y Someoka… —bajó la mirada, pero luego la subió intentando sonreír confiadamente a los demás, aunque ahora no pudiera hacer más que una mueca falsa y forzada— Tendremos que apañárnoslas solos. El punto de reunión será aquí a las siete. ¿De acuerdo?

A todos les pareció una buena idea. Asintieron y pactaron el encontrarse en el frente de la casona a la hora acordada. Excusándose de que tenían que buscar a un malhumorado Nagumo, el trío se marchó, dejando a la casona sumida en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Iban a irse cada uno a su cuarto a meditar, cuando el sonido de unas campanadas finas y agudas en el aire llamaron su atención. Adivinaron inmediatamente de quién se trataba, por lo que dejaron a Endou sólo para que pudiera tener algo más de privacidad.

Al no quedar nadie, Hiroto se materializó tal y como la primera vez. Con esa sonrisa tranquila y esa aura blanca y angelical. Se contemplaron unos segundos en silencio. Endou quería preguntarle aún tanto, su charla había quedado a medias, pero la voz no le salía. Fue Hiroto quien volvió a tomar la iniciativa, sonriéndole tan encantadoramente como cuando lo hacía de humano. Endou creyó que su corazón saltaría como años atrás, pero sólo sintió un agradable calorcillo atribuible al recuerdo.

No. Esa sonrisa le recordó a la de Kazemaru y allí su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente. Intentó evitar el tema y Hiroto también lo notó así. Prefirió hacerle caso.

— Te preguntarás cómo es que ahora soy un ángel, ¿no?

— Bu-Bueno… un poco —respondió rascándose la mejilla. No quería ser indiscreto, porque era hablar sobre su muerte— E-Es decir… Sain no fue por ti, como fue por Kidou y Haruna…

Hundiéndose en el pasado, Hiroto comenzó a hablar con una calma tan profunda que llegaba a ser casi escalofriante. Aún así, le dejó hablar hasta que terminó.

_Cuando estaba muriendo, creí que todo terminaría allí. Ningún ángel guía había venido por mi alma, así que no esperaba despertar. Pero lo hice. Era extraño, porque sentía mucho miedo y como alma difunta no creí poder. Quise ir contigo y con papá, pero… sabía que no podía. _

_Vagué por un tiempo; no sabría decir cuánto. Era como estar aún en el mundo humano, pero lleno de sombras. Por supuesto, las personas no me veían, pero esas sombras… estaban por todos lados y me acechaban. Poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a crecer en mí e intenté huir de ellas, pero parecía como si se alimentaran de mi miedo, porque me persiguieron. Cuando me creí capturado, un demonio apareció. Era pequeño, pero poderoso. Al acabar con todos, me miró y la sorpresa en sus ojos me dijo que algo estaba mal conmigo._

_Aún así, Reiichi (1) no me dijo nada. Me tendió una mano y me llevó hasta el purgatorio, cosa que me extrañó; las almas humanas suelen ir al limbo antes de decidirse hacia dónde deben ir a parar. Cuando llegamos, me recibió el guardián del purgatorio de ese momento: Björn Kyle. Él me miró e hizo un gesto similar al de Reiichi, pero antes de decir algo, Osamu apareció. Estaba sorprendido de verme allí, pero también estaba muy feliz. _

_En ese momento me lo dijeron. Estaba allí porque mi alma no era la de un humano corriente. Yo aún conservaba mis alas de ángel y como nunca había ocurrido antes, decidieron ir por el ángel guía y por Sain para decidir qué hacer. Cuando Kazuya y Sain llegaron, estaban ciertamente sorprendidos, pero dijeron que si yo aún en la muerte conservaba mis alas, eso significaba que en mi corazón siempre fui un ángel. Finalmente, ascendí con ellos a los cielos y al llegar allí, me di cuenta que siempre había sido un ángel._

— Y así como te he dicho, Osamu te ha dicho la verdad. Él nunca sería capaz de matarme —concluyó Hiroto, notando como Endou quería protestar— Si no le crees a él, créeme a mí. Por favor, Mamoru, no quiero que albergues odio en tu corazón. Tú siempre fuiste tan puro… no quiero que por mi culpa tu corazón se ennegrezca —pidió con ojos suplicantes, posando su mano justo sobre el corazón del castaño.

Endou mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él quería creerle a Hiroto (y le creía, de hecho), pero ahora… ahora las cosas ya habían ocurrido. Ya no había remedio. Si hubiera sabido antes, quizás todo hubiera sido diferente. Su odio por los demonios no existiría, hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes, las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera, _Kazemaru __no __habría __muerto__…_

— Hiroto —lo llamó, tomando la mano que él había posado sobre su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y Hiroto vio un brillo diferente en esos ojos castaños que le recordó un poco al Endou que él conoció de niño— Yo en serio te creo, pero… pero yo…

El pelirrojo sonrió— Entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de reclinarse y depositar un beso en su frente. Notó con cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos el tenue sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del paladín, francamente sorprendido por la acción del ángel— No te presionaré. Pero no dudes que esperaré a que mi Mamoru vuelva.

Le regaló una última caricia y cuando disponía a retirarse, Endou lo sostuvo por la mano, impidiendo que se fuera. Al voltear a verlo, notó que había una sombra de tristeza y amargura en sus expresivos ojos.

— No me dejes… solo —no quería estar solo ahora. Quería compañía. Quería confort. Quería a alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, aunque fuera una mentira. Quería a _Kaz-_

— Nunca estás solo —y se quedó, preparado para atrapar las lágrimas del paladín cuanto tiempo fuera necesario hasta que la hora fijada llegara y Endou tuviera que volver a fingir lo fuerte que era y lo capaz que era de soportar lo que viniera a continuación.

Un mudo gracias llegó a sus oídos y juntos fueron nuevamente afuera a sentarse bajo uno de los pocos árboles que había en la casona. Endou tenía toda la intención de aprovechar la compañía de aquel a quien quería tanto, quizás volver a desahogarse un poco, ser egoísta y pensar en él y en su dolor, permitirse proteger alguna vez en lugar de él proteger a alguien… pero un recuerdo sobre las recientes palabras de Hiroto llamaron su atención, haciéndolo hablar apenas ambos se sentaron.

— Oye, ¿no que Osamu era el guardián del purgatorio?

— ¿Ah? —estaba un poco fuera de contexto.

— Es que dijiste que a ti te recibió un guardián del purgatorio, un tal Bi… Bj… como sea. ¿No era Osamu?

— ¿Y cómo sabes que Osamu es el actual guardián del purgatorio?

Endou se rió un poco, sintiéndose más ligero al hacerlo— Soy un paladín, ¿recuerdas? Cazo demonios. Tengo que saber algo tan básico como eso.

— Oh… cierto —el castaño pudo ver como el rostro de Hiroto se sombreaba por la preocupación, preocupándose ahora él por el ángel. Éste dudó en hablar, porque realmente no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente decidió hablar al ver la curiosidad y preocupación que brillaban en el rostro del portero— Verás… Björn dejó de ser el guardián poco tiempo después que Osamu se completó como demonio. Pero nadie sabe por qué. Sólo sé que dijeron que comenzó a comportarse extraño después de que yo…

— ¿Que tú…?

— Desde que yo... llegué al purgatorio —completó, aunque apenas susurrando con voz trémula aquella última frase.

Sus ojos verdosos se ensombrecieron. Endou se preocupó, porque pudo leer genuina angustia en los ojos del ángel. Pero lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que no querría hablar del tema, así como él no quería tocar _ese_ tema que refería a _esa_ persona.

Simplemente se recargó en él, como solían hacer cuando niños luego de jugar al soccer toda una tarde. Sintió como el ángel se destensaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la propia, sumiéndose en ese silencio que era tan agradable que te engullía completamente, derivándote a los dominios de Morfeo.

Los ángeles tampoco querían hablar, pero él no presionaría. Así como Hiroto lo esperaría a él, él esperaría a Hiroto. Se lo debían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Había anochecido y Desuta se encontraba en la parte más alta de la edificación. Observaba como el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de nubes negras que ya rugían y sentía el viento aumentar poco a poco su intensidad, revelando que pronto se desataría una feroz tormenta eléctrica. Sin embargo, al olfatear el aire podía sentir un aura, quizás no poderosa, pero sí descontrolada que era la que causaba aquel caótico clima. Intuyó que era algún enemigo, pero sonrió confiado. El Dios Demonio le había concedido grandes poderes para ayudarlo a su despertar, por lo que no tenía nada que temer.<p>

Pronto, sintió una presencia conocida y ante él se materializó una figura demoniaca.

— Amo Desuta —se arrodilló ante él, lo cual se veía bastante gracioso porque estaba flotando en el aire.

— ¿Buenas noticias, Belzebu? —preguntó viendo al demonio sin mucho interés.

— Precisamente —respondió él, sin dejar de arrodillarse— Lo hemos localizado en esta misma ciudad, rondado por el área donde fue visto el guardián del purgatorio.

Una sonrisa ladina y torcida se dibujó en las facciones de Desuta. Sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, como consumidos por la locura.

— Perfecto. Tráelo ante mí —ordenó.

— Sí, amo —e irguiéndose nuevamente se deshizo en niebla oscura, perdiéndose en la noche.

_No __podrás __escapar __eternamente __del __Dios __Demonio, __Björn _pensaba sonriendo con superioridad y, para qué mentir, cierta añoranza en sus brillantes orbes. _Él __siempre __te __encontrará __y __te __hará __terminar __lo __que __empezaste __hace __mucho __tiempo._

Un trueno resonó fuertemente en el cielo al tiempo que finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer a ritmo irregular y lento. Garuaba y el cielo se iluminaba con la luz de los relámpagos intermitentemente. No obstante, esto no impidió que Desuta pudiera contemplar la figura que se acercaba a vuelo rápido hacia donde él estaba. No necesitaba verlo para saber quién era; podía percibir esa única y fuerte aura de híbrido.

No se movió de su lugar. Bajó la mirada, permitiendo que su cabello ya mojado cayera sobre su rostro, escondiendo parte de él. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara. Percibía sus intenciones, en las cuales, para su sorpresa, no encontró una base de rabia u odio. Era pura hostilidad, pero sin un significado ulterior. Él sólo tuvo que seguir las casi imperceptibles ondas latentes de poder que Desuta despedía de su aura. Intentó acallar las voces de ambas consciencias, pero fue infructífero. Decidió ignorarlo cuanto pudo y concentrarse en el demonio moreno que ya estaba frente a él.

Verde neón versus dorado ámbar.

— Desuta —ronroneó Fubuki, sonriendo felinamente.

— Tardaste mucho en aparecer —respondió igualmente Desuta, viéndolo de soslayo sonriéndole mientras enseñaba sus colmillos, en tácita amenaza.

— Tienes algo que es mío —por supuesto, se refería a Tachimukai y a Kogure.

No supo si fue su impresión, pero Fubuki creyó ver a los tatuajes negros de Desuta cambiar— Lo lamento —dijo volteando a verlo completamente, viéndose más peligroso e intimidador por la lluvia, la oscuridad y las luces de los relámpagos contenidos en las nubes—, pero tú eres mío.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos.

Fubuki gritó.

Su mente estaba nublada por el miedo de los gemelos. Pese a que Shirou era mucho más abierto y demostrativo en cuanto a su pánico por los sonidos que se parecieran a la avalancha que mató a sus padres, Atsuya también guardaba un horrible trauma con aquella misma memoria. Ante el fuerte sonido de aquel potente rayo, Fubuki no pudo evitar que todos sus sentidos se obnubilaran, haciendo sonreír aún más a Desuta.

Y pese a todo, esta "debilidad" representaba una gran oportunidad para Fubuki.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la tormenta? —preguntó burlón, preparándose para atacar.

Fubuki, en su miedo, una sonrisa desquiciada apareció.

Ante el sentimiento mutuo, idéntico en ambos gemelos que lo conformaban, las almas se estaban conectando fuertemente. Su peor temor sería lo que lograría pronto, muy pronto, llevarlos a la realización de su más grande sueño.

Pronto, muy pronto.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p>(1) Miyabino Reiichi, personaje de Inazuma Eleven GO! Portero del nuevo equipo de Teikoku. Por si alguien no lo reconoce por su nombre de pila.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **¡Uf! ¡Esto sí que fue una ENORME demora! ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Tres semanas más tarde de lo prometido? *suspiro* Perdonen, en serio no quería, pero esta vez no pude hacerlo por más que lo intenté OTL Acá no fue falta de inspiración ni nada (bueno, quizás el primer par de días), sino que he estado ocupada TODAS las tardes, con fines de semana incluidos. De hecho, subo esto y me voy a dormir, porque estoy agotadísima.

En fin. Personalmente como que me gustó mucho el final del capítulo :) Pero esa ya es mi opinión, je ^^U Como se darán cuenta: PARTIMOS. Recta final, últimos dos/tres/cuatro capítulos (no lo tengo muy claro), batalla final, todo lo wow que no entendían, que esperaban, etc. ¡VIENE AHORA! :D ¡Ojo! Escribiré epílogo por si les interesa x3 Y como regalo especial, por el retraso que tuve, después de las nota viene... ¡ADELANTO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! No se lo pierda ;P

Muchas gracias a **_Eirin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, karen tatiana, Kv-chan, La Dama Azul de Konoha, TTaacchhii, featheredmoonwings, pochichi, Kohri-chan, Chiimu _**y**_ Claire Beacons _**por sus comentarios. Aunque siempre lo repita, lo diré de nuevo: ME ENCANTA LEERLOS, ME HACEN FELIZ, LOS AMO A TODOS! ;w; {L} Y mensajito rápido para **CLAIRE**: ¡No era sólo un cameo! ¡Björn se merece más que eso! xD Dios, amo a ese tipo. Nunca me ha gustado eso que hace PersonajexOC, pero definitivamente si lo hiciera, mi personaje estaría con él ;w;

¡Ah! Y reporte especial sobre la fecha del próximo capítulo: no podré subirlo el próximo domingo, ni antes :| Comienzo con exámenes finales y el viernes me voy a la playa hasta el lunes por el fin de semana extra largo. I'm so sorry~ u,u Los compensaré con un excelente capítulo, ¡lo prometo!

PD: ASDAJAKFALFJIAFASA FUBUKI APARECERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE IN11GO! *explota* AKAJDJADJKAS! ¿Alguien lo ve en alguna página que lo suba subtitulado (inglés o español) que esté al día? Es decir, que vaya en el capítulo 24. PLEEEZ! ;_; NECESITO VERLO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICEN! ;A; *desesperación de Fubuki!Fangirl*

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>

(N/A: Por un segundo, temí que fuera largo para un adelanto, pero después recordé que mis capítulos normales son como 14 páginas en Word, así que en comparación, esto no es nada xD Enjoy!)

**_Capítulo 20:_ Romper las reglas por amor**

_Se la habían asignado desde que había nacido. La había visto crecer; dejar de ser un bebé para ser una tierna y activa niña, luego una estudiosa adolescente y finalmente una bella mujer. Para él, Reina era el ser más hermoso y puro de todo el universo, y no le importaba que todos le dijeran que era "una simple humana más", puesto que ella era **su** humana y la cuidaría con su vida._

_.._

_El amor. Nunca creyó conocerlo. Era un ángel, estaba prohibido, especialmen__te enamorarse de tu persona. Pero él no podía evitarlo. Handa estaba profundamente enamorado de Reina, pero ella no podía verlo. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Por eso, cuando conoció a aquel que le robó el corazón, no supo el gran daño que le estaba haciendo al corazón de aquel pobre y desdichado ángel de la guarda enamorado…_

_.._

— ¡SHIROU! —gritó Gouenji.

— Shirou ya no existe. Ni él, ni Atsuya. Ahora somos uno, un ser perfecto como siempre debimos ser —respondió el híbrido, mirándolo con superioridad pese a la situación en la que él mismo se encontraba— Ahora sólo soy Fubuki.

Pero él se negaba a eso. ¡Él no había terminado! ¡Él traería a Shirou de vuelta costara lo que costara! Miró a Aphrodi, quien luchaba intentando mantener algo de su atención en ellos, y recordó sus palabras. _Mantén sus consciencias separadas_ había dicho. Y si el temor a los rayos de ambos los hacía unirse, algo en lo que discreparan fuertemente podría mantenerlos separados.

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, pero **debía** intentarlo. Quemó a una de las sombras que lo aprisionaba y corrió hasta donde el híbrido se hallaba, intentando librarse de los tentáculos oscuros que querían capturarlo. Incineró a las sombras como había hecho con las que lo atrapaban a él y, al liberarlo, lo tomó violentamente del brazo para acercarlo a él.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAC-?

Y lo calló con un beso.**  
><strong>


	21. Capítulo 20: Romper las reglas por amor

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Nuevamente, disculpen por la demora, pero espero que disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

**_Capítulo __20: _Romper las reglas por amor**

— _¿Yo? ¿Un ángel guardián? —balbuceé. ¿Yo? ¿Realmente podría… bajar al mundo humano? Por todos los cielos, ¡qué emoción! Desde que nací hace ya algún tiempo (no sabría precisar, aquí en el cielo no tenemos la necesidad de contabilizar algo tan banal como aquello) he querido saber cómo son las cosas allá abajo, pero por desgracia mi deber no se encontraba fuera de estas nubes. _

— _Sí. Ya estás listo —me comunicó Aphrodi, mirándome con esa bella sonrisa que siempre portaba en su rostro._

_¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¿Cómo serán los humanos? ¿Serán buenos? Sé que son indefensos y necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero qué más podré aprender de ellos, no sé. Esto es como una gran nueva aventura para mí._

— _¡Muchas gracias, Aphrodi! —le agradecí, aleteando fuertemente intentando demostrarle mi agradecimiento. Él me volvió a sonreír y juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, enseñándome las palmas. Pronto, una lucecita brillante y rosada emergió y se acercó hasta a mí._

— _Este espíritu te guiará hasta tu humana —me dijo, pero yo estaba muy entretenido viendo la lucecita jugando alrededor mío— Nacerá hoy y será una niña. Reina Yagami. Te la encargamos mucho._

— _¡Confía en mí!_

* * *

><p>Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar débilmente la consciencia. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y cansancio, y no pudo evitar sentir un agudo e insoportable dolor en todo su cuerpo. La forma en que pintaban a los ángeles los humanos no podía ser más errada. ¿No sufrir dolor alguno? ¡Ja! Ojalá fuera así. Sentía más dolor que nunca, estando vivo o no. No necesitaba terminales nerviosas para eso. La mera oscuridad perforándole la piel y quemándosela con su tacto bastaba para hacerlo vivir un suplicio.<p>

_¿Dónde__… __dónde__estoy?_Se preguntó mientras intentaba enfocar la vista. _Esto__es__…_

A su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio. Aunque los colores estaban trastocados por una densa capa oscura que no sabía bien de dónde venía, podía ver cómo todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía estar excelentemente cuidado y que lo que mayormente habían eran pisos de fina baldosa y murales creados por maestros artistas, quizás del Renacimiento, del Barroco o el Gótico. Eran excelentes pinturas de gran calidad y realismo, todas retratando hermosos ángeles, pasajes bíblicos y santos. Debía estar dentro de algún tipo de iglesia.

— ¿H-Ho-Hola? —llamó tímidamente, recibiendo sólo un eco como respuesta.

Intentó moverse, pero el lacerante dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, pero de todos modos un lastimero quejido se escapó de su garganta. Intentó saber dónde estaba y por qué todo se coloreaba oscuro, por lo que simplemente, en lugar de mover todo su cuerpo, extendió su brazo para poder encontrar alguna superficie. Con horror vio como su palma estaba agujerada y cómo un tinte negruzco manchaba su piel alrededor de la herida.

— Os-c-curidad… ¡AAH!

Al tocar sus dedos, la punta de ellos, la superficie negra que lo encerraba, una descarga eléctrica lo aturdió. Su brazo cayó inmediatamente y no pudo evitar soltar traviesas lágrimas de dolor. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba completamente tirado en lo que sería el piso de lo que lo encerraba, al enfocar bien la vista pudo distinguir algo que lo horrorizó y le hirió el alma hasta lo más profundo.

— N-No… no…

Frente a él, un hombre se encontraba tirado, muerto y mirándolo con ojos colmados de miedo y pánico. Todo el cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre de dudosa procedencia (estaba tirado de estómago, por lo que no podía ver si había alguna herida mortal) y en su mano empuñaba fuertemente un rosario, cuyas cuentas se encontraban regadas en el piso, flotando en la sangre. Era un sacerdote. Y a si miraba un poco más allá del cadáver del clérigo, podría encontrar a muchos más. Más de una docena. Todos muertos, algunos descuartizados y otros simplemente con un rostro perpetuo de agonía y terror.

Todos asesinados por el mismo demonio.

Las ropas claras, blancas con adornos rojos y joyería de oro de uno de los cadáveres le dio la pista final a Handa para descifrar dónde se encontraba.

Estaba en el Vaticano.

* * *

><p><em>La primera vez que bajé al mundo humano fue simplemente una experiencia fantástica. Era todo tal y como los otros ángeles lo relataban y mucho mejor. Los humanos eran curiosas criaturas que me costaba algo entender, pero que decidí que serían mi reto personal. El lugar tenía una belleza particular, muy diferente a la de los cielos, pero no por eso no me gustaba. Me encantaba el verde de la naturaleza, los animales que vivían junto a los humanos, el viento que, al materializarme, me acariciaba el rostro, el sol calentando mi piel… Todo era como una pequeña utopía para mí.<em>

_Pero lo mejor vendría cuando finalmente te conocí. Eras pequeña, un bebé apenas, pero cuando tus ojos se posaron en mí y supe que tú sí me veías a diferencia de los otros humanos que no podían vernos, supe que eras la criatura más maravillosa que llegaría a conocer en toda mi eterna existencia. Te cuidé desde el día en que conociste la vida y procuré hacerlo lo mejor que pude. _

_Los años pasaron y tú ahora eras una niña más grande. Seis años recién cumplidos._

— _Shin'ichi —me llamaste mientras trenzabas el cabello de una de tus muñecas— ¿Cómo es el cielo? —me preguntaste._

— _Es un lugar muy lindo, lleno de ángeles como yo —te respondí sonriendo. Me encantaba que hablaras conmigo y más ahora que poco a poco los humanos adultos intentaban convencerte que tu "amigo imaginario", es decir yo, no existía. No quería que Reina me olvidara._

— _¿Y mis papás también están ahí? _

— _Yo creo que sí. Ellos eran buenas personas, así que no veo razón para que no lo estén —los padres de Reina habían fallecido hace dos años tras el brote de lo que los humanos llaman "enfermedad". Me dolía ver que Reina ahora viviera en una casa hogar con otras niñas, porque ellas eran malas con mi niña en un comienzo, por lo que ahora era menos alegre que antes. Pero yo no puedo interferir en esas cosas, por lo que me limito en estar allí para reconfortala._

— _¿Y yo iré allí algún día? _

_No quería mentirle. Las almas humanas que, después de su estancia en el limbo, no iban al purgatorio simplemente reencarnaban en un nuevo ser. No iban al cielo— Claro que sí —, pero no pude romper sus ilusiones._

— _¿Y tú estarás allí para recibirme? —sus bellos ojos azules brillaban con la idea._

— _Por supuesto que sí._

— _¡Promételo! —me dijo alzando el meñique. Yo reí y acerqué el mío y aunque no podíamos tocarnos hicimos como si sí pudiéramos estrechando nuestros meñiques._

— _Lo prometo, Reina._

* * *

><p>Al principio sólo caminaban a paso rápido, después comenzaron a trotar y ahora corrían cuán rápido sus cuerpos se los permitían. Tanto Endou como Tsunami crispaban sus rostros en señal de dolor, puesto que de la batalla anterior aún no se encontraban recuperados ni descansados. Sus músculos ardían ante el esfuerzo, pero no se detenían ni verbalizaban sus quejas. No era el momento.<p>

En la cabecera iban ambos paladines, pues aunque estaban heridos seguían siendo más hábiles y ágiles que los humanos corrientes, después iban Nagumo, Suzuno y Gouenji, tras ellos iban Max, Hiroto y Midorikawa y finalmente iban Osamu y Hiroto cuidándoles las espaldas. El guardián del purgatorio los había cubierto a todos con un manto de oscuridad que evitaba que el ojo humano común pudiera verlos, puesto que no sólo no querían espectadores ni que alguien los siguiera, sino también porque su destino no era precisamente un lugar accesible para todos. Se dirigían al Estado Vaticano, quizás uno de los lugares más custodiados en el mundo.

Como estaban escondidos bajo un manto oscuro, las personas no sentían más que brisas de viento al pasar ellos corriendo por su lado. Avanzaban imparables, firmes en su paso y con la determinación de llegar lo antes posible. Si las suposiciones de Osamu eran correctas, las probabilidades de que Desuta decidiera actuar ahora para atraer a Midorikawa eran muy altas y eso sólo significaba que todos los secuestrados correrían gran peligro.

— Osamu —llamó Hiroto mientras volaba junto al demonio— ¿Tú crees que el Dios Demonio realmente exista?

El demonio guardó silencio, pero terminó respondiendo de todas formas— Sí —fue una respuesta seca— Si no existiera, Desuta no estaría haciendo todo esto. Él no es de los que hacen las cosas por nada.

La preocupación cruzó los ojos del ángel. Si realmente los mitos sobre ese ser eran reales y el ritual de invocación del Dios Demonio era completado, todos podrían darse por muertos. Pero tenía fe. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Cuando divisaron a la lejanía la Basílica de San Pedro ya estaba lloviendo a cántaros y los truenos resonaban fuertemente en el aire al tiempo que los relámpagos iluminaban la oscura noche. Apenas se dieron cuenta de lo mojados que estaban; sus mentes estaban completamente enfocadas en procesar una pequeña y casi invisible imagen que se proyectaba a la lejanía, en el cielo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Max intentando ver a través de la lluvia sin mucho éxito. Sólo cuando los relámpagos iluminaban podía notar una cosa poca.

— Desuta —fue la única respuesta de Osamu. Podía sentir las latentes ondas de su energía oscura en el aire, cosa que lo impresionó. Eran muy potentes, incluso a esa gran distancia.

Siguieron corriendo por la Plaza de San Pedro, notando lo silencioso que estaba todo y lo vacío que lucía el lugar. Bueno, no esperaban que todos estuvieran de fiesta, después de todo estaban en la Santa Sede y no habían más que religiosos, pero aún así no se percibía ni un alma a la redonda. Todo era demasiado inquietante, demasiado sospechoso como para bajar la guardia. Como precaución, Endou y Tsunami convocaron sus almas materializadas como armas por si algo los llegase a atacar, mientras que los demás concentraban pequeñas cantidades de su propio poder en las palmas de sus manos, aunque para Nagumo y Gouenji era más difícil mantenerlo activo por estar lloviendo.

Aunque Midorikawa quería sacar sus alas por si algo llegase a ocurrir, le había quedado claro que estaba tajantemente prohibido para él. Si lo hiciese, revelaría su presencia en aquel lugar no sólo como demonio, sino también como el último de los Antiguos que faltaba para el ritual y eso era precisamente lo que no necesitaban que ocurriese.

A medida que avanzaban, los sonidos de la batalla entre Fubuki y Desuta se volvía más audible entre el ruido que hacía la lluvia, el viento y la tormenta eléctrica. Aunque eran iluminados intermitentemente por las luces de los relámpagos y uno que otro rayo que caía peligrosamente al suelo, ninguno podía ver claramente lo que ocurría entre los dos; no hubieran siquiera sabido que se trataba de Fubuki de no ser por Hiroto y Osamu, que sentían su aura híbrida pulsando en el aire. Cuando por fin estuvieron relativamente cerca de la basílica, se detuvieron.

— Tenemos que llegar hasta Desuta —dijo Tsunami alzando la mirada, sin importarle que el agua le cayera dentro de los ojos, cosa extraña ya que su talento era el fuego y la lluvia debería molestarle tanto como a Gouenji y a Nagumo.

— Osamu y yo iremos. Ustedes no pueden volar —dijo Hiroto lógicamente. Donde se encontraban los combatientes no era otro lugar que la cúspide de la cúpula de la basílica, la cual estaba a casi 140 metros del suelo. La cúpula más alta del mundo, de hecho.

— Huelo a un demonio aparte de Desuta —dijo Endou arrugando la nariz por el fuerte olor a azufre que había en el lugar— Ni siquiera la lluvia puede camuflar su hedor.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Max mostrando signos de impaciencia. Si había demonios, había altas probabilidades de encontrar a Handa.

— Definitivamente allí dentro —respondió Tsunami mirando en dirección a la entrada de la basílica.

— Bien, ustedes vayan hacia allá mientras nosotros nos encargamos de Desuta —continuó Hiroto, mirando con preocupación al pelirrojo de ojos jade y al ya no tan alegre portero de Raimon— Por favor, cuídense —dijo a todos, pero refiriéndose especialmente al par.

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras, percibiendo los sentimientos puros del ángel en ellas— Ustedes también. Por favor, vuelvan sanos y salvos —pidió Midorikawa mirando a Hiroto y a Osamu, con verdadero cariño y ruego en sus ojos negros. Ambos sonrieron ante su gesto y Osamu, para sorpresa de la mayoría, lo miró con un infinito cariño y le desordenó tiernamente el cabello mientras le decía "_Nos __vemos, __Ryuuji_" y emprendía el vuelo.

Cuando ambas criaturas estuvieron fuera de su alcance visual –cosa rápida por la pobre visibilidad que tenían por culpa de la tormenta– Midorikawa se llevó las manos a su cabeza y sonrió con algo de tristeza. Había extrañado esos gestos tiernos y cariñosos que Osamu le regalaba cuando eran pequeños. Porque para él, el demonio siempre había sido alguien muy importante. Cuando había llegado a Sun Garden con apenas tres años tras la muerte de sus padres biológicos, el mayor había sido el primero en recibirlo y decirle que no se preocupara, que no estaría solo nunca más. Le había invitado a ser parte de la familia de Sun Garden y lo cuidó como si fuera su hermano menor. Había extrañado mucho al demonio luego que partió "misteriosamente" sin dejar noticia alguna de su parte, especialmente cuando descubrió su condición como semi-demonio. Y desde que se reunieron nuevamente ahora no habían tenido oportunidad para estar sólo ellos, por lo que por un momento pensó que Osamu lo había olvidado. Su corazón se llenó de regocijo al comprobar que sí lo recordaba y seguía queriéndolo como antes.

No perdieron más tiempo y retomaron camino. Fueron hasta el pórtico de la basílica, en donde por fin encontraron refugio para la lluvia y, por algún motivo, sintieron el ambiente enrarecido. Como presintiendo el peligro, comenzaron a caminar sólo oyendo sus pasos resonando mientras oían la tormenta detrás de ellos. Allí se dieron cuenta que habían cinco grandes puertas y que todas estaban entreabiertas, como invitándolos a pasar. Desde su posición, sólo podían ver oscuridad hacia dentro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Hiroto al ver las cinco entradas.

— Tch, pues separarnos es la peor idea. Si han visto películas de terror, sabrán que todo acaba mal una vez que el grupo se separa —dijo Nagumo viendo con desconfianza el lugar.

— Quizás, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora —dijo Gouenji mirando de izquierda a derecha las cinco puertas— No hay forma de saber por cuál entraron, así que tenemos que revisarlas todas y separándonos lo haremos más rápido.

— Y si la televisión no miente, seguramente todas terminarán conduciendo al mismo lugar tarde o temprano —mencionó Max, yéndose hacia la puerta de la extrema derecha— Yo iré por esta.

— Y yo por esta —dijo Gouenji tomando la dirección contraria a la de Max; es decir, la puerta de la extrema izquierda.

— Yo tomaré la segunda —dijo Tsunami, pero antes de encaminarse hacia ella, se volteó a ver a Endou— Llévate al Antiguo contigo. La última vez que hablé con Aphrodi, me dijo que te había dejado a cargo de él —Endou simplemente asintió. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado.

— Bien. Midorikawa, Hiroto, vengan conmigo —dijo el castaño yéndose hacia la cuarta puerta, la que estaba junto a Max.

— ¡Ey! ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme yo con Gazelle? —reclamó Nagumo más para esconder su vergüenza de estar solo con el albino que por verdadera molestia. El susodicho, por supuesto, entendió justo lo que el pelirrojo quería aparentar y aunque se sintió herido, simplemente lo mató con la mirada como si a él también le enojara estar con él, cuando era todo lo contrario.

— Por favor, Nagumo. Te lo encargo —pidió el otro pelirrojo, sabiendo que Nagumo entendería a qué se refería. El recuerdo de su muerte aún era demasiado vívido como para dejar solo al albino, aunque a éste no le gustase ser tratado así.

— Yo no necesito al tulipán como niñera, Gran —le respondió fríamente Suzuno, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada iracunda del mencionado. Por supuesto, lo ignoró y se colocó frente a la entrada que les correspondía a ambos: la central.

De izquierda a derecha, el orden había quedado de la siguiente manera. Gouenji en la _Puerta __de __la __Muerte_, Tsunami en la _Puerta __del __Bien __y __el __Mal_, Nagumo y Suzuno en la _Puerta __de __Filarete_, el trío de Endou, Hiroto y Midorikawa en la _Puerta __de __los __Sacramentos_ y finalmente Max en la _Puerta __Santa_. Ninguno avanzaba, dudando por primera vez desde que cayó la noche en entrar, pero repentinamente todos vieron unas lucecitas pequeñas de colores dorados y violáceos flotando hacia ellos y luego avanzando lentamente como haciéndoles de linterna y guía. Voltearon a ver quién la había convocado y descubrieron a Hiroto con las manos extendidas frente a él, con las palmas mirando al cielo.

El chico no dijo nada, sino que simplemente avanzó mientras abría la puerta completamente, adentrándose al interior de la basílica. Los demás le imitaron, usando la tímida luz de estrella que Hiroto les había dado como lámpara, y cada uno se adentró por sus respectivas puertas hacia lo que sería quizás su tumba por la eternidad.

* * *

><p><em>La había visto crecer. La vi dejar de ser una bebé para ser una tierna y activa niña, luego una estudiosa adolescente y finalmente, años después, ser la bella mujer que era ahora. Para mí, Reina era el ser más hermoso y puro de todo el universo, y no me importaba que los otros ángeles me dijeran que era una "simple humana más", porque ella era <strong>mi<strong> humana y yo la cuidaría con mi vida si era necesario._

_En ese momento no supe lo que realmente significaba ese pensamiento. Ese deseo porque ella fuera constantemente feliz. Nosotros como ángeles no conocíamos los sentimientos humanos. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor. Pero ni así pude evitarlo. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Reina, pero ella… ella… con los años dejó de verme. Olvidó mi existencia, como si nunca hubiera existido. Creí que era el peor dolor que podía sentir, pero estaba equivocado._

_Un día llegó él. Izuno Yuu o, como lo conoció primero, Wheeze. En un comienzo parecía un tipo difícil de tratar, no quería que mi Reina se involucrara con él. Pero pronto, él mostró otra faceta. Una más dulce, más tierna… una que enamoró a Reina. La alejó de mí, pero ella se veía tan feliz a su lado, su sonrisa simplemente irradiaba felicidad… la más bella que había visto en mucho. Y no soy quien para negarle la felicidad. Aunque destruyera mi corazón, yo iba a permitir que mi Reina fuera feliz._

— _Shin'ichi —me llamó Mamoru, un ángel que había nacido más o menos cuando yo lo había hecho— ¿Sabes que no te puedes enamorar de ella, cierto?_

— …_¿Cómo lo supiste? —¿Era tan obvio?_

— …_Experiencia propia, quizás —lo vi con algo de sorpresa, pero sólo noté la tímida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. ¿Experiencia propia?_

_Su mirada se enfocó en otro punto no muy lejano a donde estábamos. Seguí sus ojos y noté que con la misma mirada que creo que yo miraba a mi humana, él estaba mirando a un ángel que llevaba poco tiempo de nacido. Era de cabello largo y azulado, y la inocencia propia de los recién nacidos, esa que era aún más brillante que en un ángel normal, le brillaba en el rostro e incluso en las alas. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Kazemaru Ichirouta, y si Mamoru lo estaba mirando, significaba que…_

— _Pero está prohibido —me dijo, volviendo su sonrisa triste— No puedes enamorarte de Reina._

— _No puedo evitarlo, Mamoru, realmente no puedo._

— _Sé que no, Shin'ichi, pero esas son las reglas del cielo._

_Suspiré— Lo sé, Mamoru, lo sé…_

* * *

><p>En lo que había recobrado la consciencia y la calma tras la horrorosa visión que se extendía frente a él, Handa se dejó caer sobre la burbuja oscura que lo aprisionaba y, evitando tocar las paredes para no recibir una descarga como la que sufrió la primera vez, miró a su alrededor intentando hallar algo más que cadáveres y sangre. En un comienzo le costó, porque la oscuridad que lo encerraba le impedía ver con claridad lo que había en su entorno, pero gracias a los anillos verde neón que rodeaban a la esfera negra y que despedían una luz iridiscente pudo visualizar a duras penas a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.<p>

A su izquierda vio al mesías, al paladín y al demonio sin poder reconocer realmente a ninguno. A su derecha vio al humano y al ángel, a quienes tampoco reconoció. Sin embargo, notó que los únicos que podía recordar que habían estado capturados con él en sus breves y febriles momentos de consciencia no estaban. Los buscó con la vista sin éxito, pero logrando hallar algo mucho más interesante.

Frente a los cuatro pilares que sostenían la cúpula de la basílica se encontraban colocadas cuatro mesas de mármol, evidentemente puestas ahí a propósito ya que parecían ser de un material distinto al que se usó para construir aquella cámara. Sobre tres de las cuatro mesas habían tres seres alados, dos celestiales y uno demoniaco, que estaban presos en las mesas por una pantalla traslúcida de oscuridad, muy parecida a la de la esfera que lo capturaba a él mismo. Pronto, gracias al resplandor de los halos verde brillante y el vapor nebuloso del mismo tono, Handa pudo por fin distinguir una de las figuras que yacía allí tumbadas, sorprendiéndose.

— ¿Ta-Tachimukai? —preguntó incrédulo al reconocer el cabello del pequeño potero y su particular peinado. Le impresionaba ver en él esas grandes alas blancas de ángel— ¡Tachimukai! ¡Tachimukai! —pero el chico no contestaba.

— Es inútil, no puede escucharte —alguien respondió.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Quién es? —volteó a todos los lados posibles, notando que la voz provenía de una de las esferas aledañas a la suya propia.

— No te asustes. Mi nombre es Yuuichi y soy un prisionero, como tú —se presentó el demonio con una sonrisa afable y derrochando un carisma impropio de los de su especie.

— ¿Yuuichi? …un… demonio… —repitió en voz alta, notando rápidamente lo tonto (y algo irrespetuoso) que había sonado— ¡A-Ah! Yo… disculpa, es que…

La suave risa del otro lo calló— No te preocupes. Entiendo que no te amigues mucho con demonios como yo. No es que los tratemos muy bien que digamos —dijo sonriéndole. Aunque hablaba en plural, se notaba a leguas que él mismo no era así— Pero te digo, es inútil llamarlos. Están como dormidos, no oyen nada.

— ¿Dormidos? Espera, ¿pero por qué los tienen aquí? —preguntó realmente confundido. Cuando había visto a los otros seres encerrados en las burbujas ya había visto a un ángel y a un demonio (Yuuchi), además de otras especies más, entonces no entendía para qué necesitarían más seres alados como ellos. Otros como él o como el humano no habían, entonces ya realmente no comprendía qué pretendían quienes fueran los que los tuviesen atrapados.

— Es que ellos son… los Antiguos —completó Yuuichi viendo a los susodichos.

— ¡¿Los Antiguos? —preguntó atónito Handa. Miró con prisas a Tachimukai, simplemente viéndolo como el de siempre, el que recordaba del instituto, pero con grandes alas blancas. ¿Tachimukai uno de los Cuatro Antiguos? ¡Tenían que estar mintiéndole! Es que ese niño tan pequeño e indefenso no podía ser una criatura tan ancestral y poderosa como aquel demonio le estaba diciendo.

No, no podía creerle. Las memorias que él guardaba de aquel año escolar en el cual Tachimukai y Tsunami se integraron al grupo volaron a su mente. Aunque el niño siempre se mostró tan puro como lo eran los ángeles (y eso lo sabía él de primera mano, porque él había sido un ángel de nacimiento con todas sus letras) para él simplemente era un pequeño humano que quizás tenía el corazón más gentil de lo que debería dentro de la hostil sociedad. Sin embargo, para eso estaba Tsunami a su lado, ¿no? Para protegerlo… ¿Protegerlo?

_¡Cómo __no __me __di __cuenta __antes! _Se reprochó. ¡Por supuesto! ¡La clave había sido siempre Tsunami! Ahora que veía las alas blancas del castaño entendía el porqué del comportamiento del surfista hacia él. Era su protector, su guardián. Entonces… ¿realmente Tachimukai podía ser un… Antiguo? _¿Realmente __nuestro __Tachimukai __podía __ser __uno __de __los __Antiguos __celestiales? _Se cuestionaba.

No obstante, el sonido de unas pisadas resonó en la basílica. Tanto Handa como Yuuichi voltearon hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con un par de luces flotantes –una dorada con toques violáceos y otra anaranjada, como fuego– que brillaban tímidamente entre aquella tétrica oscuridad. Los pasos se acallaron cuando ambas criaturas supusieron que los dueños de aquellas pisadas contemplaron el panorama que se extendía frente a ellos. Como estaban dentro de las esferas oscuras, ninguno pudo realmente ver con la misma atroz claridad con que Nagumo y Suzuno contemplaron aquella escena. Aunque ambos se consideraban emocionalmente fuertes (por lo menos más que la mayoría de los que conformaban el grupo que se hallaba en Italia), no pudieron evitar sentir pánico al ver los cuerpos descuartizados y el suelo inundado de la sangre de los sacerdotes que habían perdido la vida intentando proteger su santuario sagrado.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, pero la mano de Nagumo buscó la de Suzuno inconscientemente, siendo bien recibida por la del albino. Se estrecharon con fuerza, intentando no retroceder de la impresión, y ambos arrugaban las narices al percibir el potente olor metálico que manaba del río de sangre que había en el lugar. Aunque sintieron arcadas, hicieron todo lo posible por no vomitar.

Habían caminado derecho por el pasillo que le seguía a la _Puerta __de __Filarete_. En un comienzo, los caminos que conducían las cinco puertas no estaban más que separados por algunos pilares, pero luego unas paredes dividieron los caminos, quizás dirigiéndose a distintas Naves (1) del capitolio. Como no vieron a nadie más mientras se internaban en aquella tétrica basílica, perturbadoramente silenciosa, vacía y oscura, supusieron que más adelante se volverían a juntar los caminos, pero finalmente fueron los primeros en arribar al corazón de la gran edificación: la girola.

Cuando divisaron el final del camino y notaron que había luces verdosas que destellaban allí, ambos apresuraron el paso y Nagumo encendió una pequeña llama que seguía en el aire la luz que había invocado Hiroto para poder alumbrar más el camino. Empero, se detuvieron en seco al poder contemplar con horrorosa claridad la masacre que había tenido lugar en el deambulatorio. Eran por lo menos dos decenas de cuerpos mutilados, muertos en el corazón de la basílica. ¿Cómo enfrentar una visión así? Eran esos momentos los que te hacían querer creer que todo era una pesadilla de la que despertarías sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, pero a salvo en tu cama y sabiendo que todo era producto de tu imaginación. Lástima que aunque se pellizcaran siguieran tan despiertos como antes.

— ¡Gazelle, cuidado! —espetó de la nada Nagumo empujando al susodicho, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo y vio desde allí como Nagumo convocaba una llamarada de fuego que incineraba a una extraña sombra que, al parecer, les había saltado desde uno de los rincones más oscuros de la girola.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó el albino incorporándose mientras veía a la sombra de forma indefinida consumiéndose en el fuego de Nagumo.

— No sé, pero quizás salgan más —dijo el pelirrojo, notando recién la presencia de los sacrificios encarcelados en esferas oscuras— ¡Eh! ¡Gazelle! Mira allá —dijo apuntando hacia donde estaban Yuuichi y Handa, quienes lamentablemente no podían moverse si no querían ser nuevamente electrocutados.

Dudaron en acercarse. El camino estaba regado de cadáveres y más sombras como la anterior podían atacarlos, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? El pelirrojo iba a dar el primer paso, manchando su zapato con la oscura sangre de aquellos hombres asesinados, cuando sintió el frío tacto del albino. Volteó a ver los brillantes zafiros de Suzuno, sintiendo la sangre subírsele aceleradamente al rostro cuando comenzó a sentir el acercamiento del otro hacia él. Iba directo a su rostro. ¡¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Sopesó la posibilidad de alejarse, recriminándole lo que iba a hacer (o por lo menos lo que él creía que iba a hacer), o quedarse quieto y recibir el roce que, según él, Suzuno quería darle cuando sintió el frío aliento del chico cosquillearle el oído al tiempo que él le susurraba unas palabras en voz baja. Al escucharlo completamente, se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo. ¡Suzuno sólo le estaba pidiendo que invocara más llamas para ver si salían más sombras y atacarlas de una vez! Se sentía estúpido por haber pensado que el albino quería besarlo, pero se sentía aún más avergonzado al notar cómo claramente estaba decepcionado de que aquello no se cumpliera.

— Vamos tulipán, no tenemos todo el día —le apresuró el de ojos azules sin notar lo azorado que había dejado al pelirrojo por sus imprudentes acciones. Por supuesto, él no había tenido ninguna segunda intención con Nagumo al acercársele y por ello no se había dado cuenta del pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de éste.

— Ya voy, ya voy, no me ordenes —gruñó el de ojos ámbar, aún molesto con él mismo y algo molesto con Suzuno por su "inocencia".

Estiró ambas manos, mostrando sus palmas hacia lados opuestos. Rápidamente emergieron unas llamaradas que describieron órbitas curveadas, delineando la forma circular que tenía la girola, iluminando todo el lugar con la luz del fuego. No había terminado de botar llamas cuando un sinfín de sombras negras de formas dudosas emergieron de la oscuridad, saltando hacia ellos tan pronto como la luz los alcanzó. Nagumo, ante el repentino ataque, no pudo controlar por más tiempo su fuego y éste se descontroló, comenzando a quemar cuanto encontrara en el camino, incluyendo los cadáveres de los sacerdotes. Suzuno, en un intento por atacar y regular a Nagumo al mismo tiempo, posó sus manos en el suelo e hizo que éste fuera recubierto por una capa de hielo del cual sobresalían unas estalactitas de hielo de las que manaba un vapor gélido que apagaba el fuego de los cuerpos. Las estalactitas, al aparecer de la nada, empalaron a unas cuantas sombras que se retorcieron al ser atravesadas por el hielo de Suzuno, pero la capa de hielo comenzó a derretirse al tiempo que intentaba apaciguar el fuego, haciendo que una nube de vapor comenzara a llenar la estancia.

Aún así, la mayor parte de las sombras no fue ni quemada ni empalada, por lo que ambos se cubrieron mutuamente las espaldas para seguir atacando. Para Nagumo era mucho más rápido quemar sombras, especialmente por el poco control (que no admitiría) que tenía sobre su habilidad, pero aún así Suzuno se mostraba muy capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. No obstante, repentinamente ambos fueron bruscamente separados por los ataques de las sombras, cayendo en lugares diferentes. Nagumo se dio de cara contra una pared, apenas alcanzando a mascullar una maldición antes de rodearse de fuego para quemar las sombras que lo iban a atacar por la espalda, y Suzuno cayó sobre los cuerpos, manchándose de sangre y apenas teniendo tiempo para sentir algo más allá del asco al ser nuevamente atacado por unas sombras. Aquellas le golpearon la espalda y luego el costado, quitándole el aliento y aprovechando ese momento para pegársele en piernas y brazos como si fueran sanguijuelas.

— B-Burn… —mascullaba intentando librarse al extender hielo desde sus manos hacia sus brazos, pero la presión era cada vez mayor, haciéndole sentir dolor. Lo habían atacado con la guardia baja— Na… N-Nagumo —lo llamaba, pero el chico tenía sus propios problemas.

Repentinamente sintió un extraño calor y de la nada la presión desapareció al tiempo que un fuerte viento llegaba desde uno de los pasillos, volando a algunas sombras, pero extendiendo el fuego. Alguien lo levantó rápidamente y cuando pudo ver, notó que se trataba de Tsunami, quien con su espada recta envuelta en llamas estaba cortando cada sombra que le saltaba encima. Se notaba que tenía experiencia en la batalla, porque sus movimientos eran fluidos y continuados. Tenía un excelente balance y cada vez que esquivaba, parecía como si estuviera remontando una ola en el mar.

— ¡Disculpen la demora! —dijo él sonriendo mientras atrás de él aparecía Max, quien a su alrededor mantenía una barrera de aire que repelía a las sombras que intentaban atacarlo en cualquier ángulo.

— ¡MAX! —escucharon gritar a alguien, pero no pudieron ni ver de dónde provenía ni identificar la voz, puesto que los fuertes vientos que el de sombrero de gato lanzaba de vez en vez distorsionaban los sonidos.

— ¡Son muchos! —decía Max mientras deshacía rápidamente su burbuja de aire al notar cómo el fuego comenzaba a alimentarse del oxígeno y comenzaba a rodearlo peligrosamente— ¡Y si hago un tornado podría salirse de control! —le decía a Tsunami simplemente repeliendo con proyectiles de aire a las múltiples sombras que había a su alrededor, notando cómo comenzaban a aprovecharse de su propia sombra, escondiéndose allí y atrapándolo por los pies. De no ser por Tsunami, ya lo habían tirado al suelo varias veces.

— ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta allá! ¡Veo algo y podrían estar ellos allí! —decía, pero en su mente lo único que pensaba era en la posibilidad de recuperar a Tachimukai. Su sentido del peligro de guardián le indicaba que su protegido estaba cerca y que seguía en peligro, pero era tanto el caos que imperaba que no podía descifrar hacia dónde tenía que ir.

— ¡AH! ¡MALDITA SEA! —maldijo Nagumo en voz alta al sentir como una sombra se le aferraba al brazo y cambiaba de forma, enterrándosele en la piel— ¡QUÍTATE, MIERDA! —pero su grito fue eclipsado por el sonido de una especie de explosión de vidrios arriba de ellos.

Un gran número de vidrios y escombros les llovió desde el techo y ellos no pudieron esquivarlos por estar pendientes de las sombras que no se veían afectadas por el contacto físico. Ninguno salió exento de los cortes o golpes, algunos más serios que otros como Max, a quien se le incrustó un gran trozo de vidrio en el hombro o Nagumo, quien recibió un golpe seco en la espalda de un gran trozo de escombro que lo tiró al piso, pero no pudieron detenerse a observar cuán graves estaban. Junto con los restos de la cúpula, un cuerpo cayó rápidamente al suelo, claramente siendo impulsado por una fuerza externa, y la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior, ingresó a la girola por el agujero que ahora había sobre ellos.

Fubuki no tuvo tiempo para nada, puesto que aunque ahora Desuta, luego de tirarlo contra la cúpula con una gran bola de energía oscura, estaba "entretenido" lidiando con Hiroto y Osamu, un rayo como caído de la nada no sólo lo paralizó, sino que también cayó muy cerca de él, transmitiéndole su peligroso calor. Era evidente que aquella tormenta no era un suceso natural, no sólo por su inesperada llegada ni su descontrolada fuerza, sino también por el hecho que los rayos tenían un distinguible color azul, lo cual no era precisamente algo normal en los rayos que solían ser blancos y con apenas destellos de otros colores, pero de manera muy discreta.

El híbrido, hecho ovillo en el piso, sudaba copiosamente. Estaba tan concentrado en el sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba por el potente ruido de los rayos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba tirado entre sangre y miembros humanos. Con algo de dificultad se comenzó a levantar, dispuesto a alzar el vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Desuta, cuando unas sombras lo atraparon.

— ¿Qué… qué se supone que es esto? —se preguntó Fubuki mirando con sus ojos dorados las sombras que intentaban atraparlo completamente. Invocó un potente viento que logró separarlo de esas sombras, pero que también levantó vidrio y escombros nuevamente al aire en un pequeño remolino.

— ¡Detente! —le gritaba Shirou, cuya voz apenas era un mero murmullo sin mucha potencia— ¡Los estás lastimando!

— ¿Qué importa ahora, Shirou? ¡Ese maldito de Desuta tiene a Kogure! ¡No se lo voy a perdonar! —le respondía Atsuya, quien también parecía ser un eco lejano en la mente de Fubuki.

Éste sonrió apenas. Quedaba poco y nada para lograrlo. Las conciencias de Shirou y Atsuya eran cada vez más lejanas, más tenues… Lo lograrían. Serían perfectos. Sólo unos rayos más y…

— ¡SHIROU! —escuchó a alguien llamando al pequeño angelito etéreo de su hombro, el cual ya no era más que una silueta casi invisible en la caricatura de su mente— ¡ESPERA, SHIROU!

Siendo dominado repentinamente por el impulso de mirar hacia la fuente de aquella voz, Fubuki volteó y vio, entre la lluvia que ahora le caía encima, el viento y los múltiples ataques que los otros lanzaban hacia las sombras, al arcángel Aphrodi volando tras de Gouenji, quien venía corriendo mientras de sus manos emergían grandes llamaradas que intentaban mantener a raya a las sombras que se le lanzaban encima a medida que avanzaba. ¿Cuándo habían aparecido (pregunta dirigida con especial interés hacia el arcángel)? Fubuki chasqueó la lengua al reconocerlo y dejó de verlo al sentir como nuevamente las sombras lo atrapaban de la cintura hacia abajo con más fuerza que antes. Miró al cielo y, pese a que la lluvia le caía a la cara, pudo ver el destello de los ojos verdes de Desuta viéndolo por un momento. _Seguramente __el __muy __maldito __las __está __controlando_ pensó al notar como las sombras parecían ahora retenerlo mejor.

Apretó los dientes al sentir cómo las sombras se metamorfoseaban en tentáculos con espinas, incrustándose en su piel profundamente para hacerle daño. Sentía la sangre de sus piernas bajar, pero convocó la oscuridad del demonio Atsuya para poder luchar contra las sombras.

— ¡SHIROU! —gritó Gouenji.

Estaba harto de oír ese nombre. ¡Harto! ¡Él no era Shirou! ¡Él era Fubuki! ¡Un ser perfecto! ¡PERFECTO!

— ¡Shirou ya no existe! ¡Ni él, ni Atsuya! Ahora somos uno, un ser perfecto como siempre debimos ser —respondió el híbrido, mirándolo de soslayo con superioridad pese a la situación en la que él mismo se encontraba— ¡Ahora sólo soy Fubuki!

Pero él se negaba a eso. ¡Él no había terminado! ¡No había llegado tan lejos para nada! ¡Él traería a Shirou de vuelta costara lo que costara! Miró a Aphrodi, quien luchaba intentando mantener algo de su atención en ellos y alejar a las sombras de los otros (por supuesto, él era un arcángel y podía más fácilmente con estos inferiores demonios de bajo nivel), y recordó sus palabras. _Mantén __sus __consciencias __separadas_ había dicho cuando estuvo con él y con Someoka. Y si el temor a los rayos de ambos los hacía unirse, algo en lo que discreparan fuertemente podría mantenerlos separados. Era la única solución al conflicto.

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa para poder mantener separadas las consciencias de ambos muchachos (y eso que él ignoraba el poco tiempo que le quedaba), pero **debía** intentarlo. Quemó a una de las sombras que le aprisionaba el pie, casi cayendo en el proceso, y corrió hasta donde el híbrido se hallaba, intentando librarse de los tentáculos oscuros que querían capturarlo. Incineró a las sombras que aprisionaban a Fubuki como había hecho con las que lo atrapaban a él, las cuales estaban más débiles por los ataques oscuros que el híbrido hacía, y, al liberarlo, lo tomó violentamente del brazo para acercarlo a él.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAC-?

Y lo calló con un beso.

* * *

><p><em>Me habían llamado desde el cielo. Era Kazuya, el ángel guía. Cuando lo encontré se encontraba platicando con el arcángel Gabriel, pero en cuanto me vio, se disculpó amablemente y fue hasta mí. Me guió hasta donde estaba el arcángel Aphrodi, dándome un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir.<em>

— _Shin'ichi, toma —me dijo y nuevamente invocó una tierna luz rosada, pequeña pero juguetona y brillante, que voló hacia mí con gracia y belleza. Igual que cuando me habían asignado a Reina para cuidar— Esta luz te guiará hacia tu nuevo humano. Nacerá hoy. Su nombre es Mistrene Callous._

— _¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo que mi nuevo humano?_

_Ambos se miraron mutuamente, quizás sabiendo que yo no entendería por ser Reina mi primera humana a cuidar como ángel. Kazuya se acercó a mí y posó su mano sobre mi hombro, imitando esa señal de apoyo que los humanos se regalaban en momentos difíciles._

— _Shin'ichi, bien sabes que en el mundo humano todo tiene un ciclo de vida, incluyendo ellos mismo —me dijo. ¿Acaso Reina…?— Todos deben partir en algún momento y ustedes como ángeles guardianes deben velar por su bien hasta que ese día llegue. Hoy es ese día, pero siempre que se extingue una luz, una nueva aparece._

_No, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡No podían estar diciendo que ella, que mi Reina iba a morir! ¡Me niego a creer lo que me dicen!_

_Ignorando los gritos que escuché a mis espaldas, abandoné volando el cielo cuán rápido mis alas me lo permitieron. Volé y volé buscando a Reina, esperando que no fuera muy tarde. El corazón se me hacía un muño y aunque me impulsara con rápidas ráfagas de viento, mis esfuerzos parecían ser completamente vanos. No encontraba a Reina por ningún lado y sentía como el tiempo se me acababa._

_Finalmente la hallé. Estaba caminando de la mano de Izuno, riendo feliz de la vida, ignorando que su final estaba tan cerca. Mientras más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta de cómo moriría. Caminaban cerca de una gran avenida y a lo lejos oí un automóvil –artefactos infernales de los humanos– descarrilado que iba a gran velocidad. Los sonidos de las bocinas me hicieron volar cada vez más rápido, hasta que me materialicé completamente para poder empujar a Reina y a Izuno fuera del camino de un conductor loco que iba a ser el responsable de quitarle la vida a mi amada humana._

_Ambos se salvaron. Me volví etéreo rápidamente para que no fueran capaces de verme, pero ambos estaban tan impactados y en un estado de shock tan grande que no tenían tiempo para saber quién los había salvado. Izuno abrazaba fuertemente a Reina, quien temblaba nerviosamente al haber sentido la muerte tan cerca._

_¿Y yo? Simplemente miraba._

— _No debiste hacerlo —escuché a Kazuya, quien de la nada estaba a mi lado— Has roto las reglas, ¿sabes qué significa eso?_

_Realmente no lo había pensado… pero ver a Reina a salvo me hacía creer que todo había valido la pena._

— _Ella no sabe que existes. Ella no te ama —me dijo y aunque sus palabras me acuchillaban el corazón, sé que él no lo decía con esas intenciones— Morirá. Todos lo hacen._

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Entonces?_

— …_No sé. Simplemente actué —le dije mientras sentía un extraño líquido bajar por mis ojos y mojar mis mejillas— El amor no tiene explicaciones, ¿o sí?_

_Kazuya se lo pensó, pero no me respondió. Miró la escena del accidente y vio el alma del desdichado conductor mirando desorientado a todos lados, impactándose al ver su propio cadáver al interior del vehículo que chocó unos metros más adelante de donde Reina e Izuno estaban. Kazuya iba a ir hacia él, pero antes de hacerlo me miró de soslayo y me dedicó una sonrisa triste._

— _No. Por lo que he oído y ahora visto, el amor no tiene explicaciones. Simplemente es._

_Y se marchó. _

_Bajé la mirada y noté cómo algo me pesaba en el cuerpo. Era el dolor en mi corazón, el cual era mucho más potente que antes. Mi hermosa Reina no me amaba, nunca me amó, no sabía que existía y yo… la salvé de lo que no debía salvarla. Y pese a todo nada había cambiado. Seguía solo, con un dolor en el pecho insoportable, con ganas de olvidar todo y con las recién descubiertas lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos. Sabiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer y que regresar al cielo no era una opción, simplemente tomé una pluma que había en el suelo y, sin dejarme ver, me acerqué discretamente hacia donde estaba ella y deposité la pluma cerca de su mano en señal de adiós._

_Dejando atrás a mi amada y a mi lugar como ángel, me dispuse a descender al único lugar donde podrían aceptarme. Después de todo, este era mi castigo al haberme convertido en un caído._

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>(1) Naves: El espacio interior de la basílica se divide en tres espacios que se denominan naves. Hay tres: la <em>Nave centra<em>l, la _Nave la epístola_ y la _Nave del evangelio_.

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A:** ¿Muy larga la demora nuevamente? ^^U Perdonen, en serio, pero pido comprensión. Aquí estamos a final de año escolar y estaba hecha un lío porque es mi último año en el colegio y quería terminar bien mi último año para salir con un buen promedio y un buen NEM para la Universidad. Afortunadamente, todo el tiempo invertido me permitió terminar con excelentes calificaciones finales (7,0 final en 4to medio, la máxima calificación), lo cual me permitió llegar al NEM 6,9. TTwTT *llora de felicidad*

Pero dejando de lado mis problemas personales, aquí les traje el capítulo 20. Intenté alargarlo para compensar la demora (porque sabía que iba a demorar bastante, por lo que terminé escribiendo aproximadamente dos mil palabras más para ustedes con todo mi amor~) y personalmente me gustó el capítulo. Finalmente di a conocer lo que muchos querían: el pasado de Handa. Y me dio más pena que el de Kazemaru... no sé por qué xD Quizás porque el de Handa fue un amor completamente no correspondido~ Y como ven, para la descripción del lugar de la última batalla me documenté bastante sobre la infraestructura del lugar (gracias Wikipedia, hohoho~) aunque de todos modos tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones. Lo admito, me encanta matar cosas en mis historias, así que el matar a todos esos inocentes civiles fue un deleite para mis dedos xD Soy una sádica, lo sé.

Si aquí alguien es católico: **NO LO HICE PARA OFENDER A NADIE, SINO QUE SIMPLEMENTE PARA SEGUIR EL GUIÓN ORIGINAL DE MI HISTORIA**. No hay motivos ulteriores ni satánicos ni nada, pero para que sepan, escogí un lugar como el Estado Vaticano para hacer la última pelea porque esta historia trata finalmente de ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS y considerando las creencias que tienen los católicos sobre estas criaturas, me pareció un buen detalle ambientarlo en ese lugar.** SI OFENDÍ A ALGUIEN, DISCULPEN. NO ERA LA INTENCIÓN**.

Y ahora mi rinconcito de agradecimientos. Como siempre, me encanta leer sus comentarios y esta vez me busqué el tiempo para contestarles a cada uno personalmente, porque ya me sentía muy mal de no hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias a _**Eirin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, TTaacchhii, La Dama Azul de Konoha, featheredmoonwings **_y_** Starbell Cat**_ por sus comentarios. Les mando muchos abrazos apretados desde aquí en agradecimiento. Hacen a mi corazoncito de escritora muy feliz ;w;

No prometo nada para la próxima actualización porque la PRÓXIMA SEMANA ME GRADÚO! :DD Y en dos semanas es la PSU (ugh... "OTL) así que el panorama está complicado. Pero después del 13 de diciembre es la LIBERTAAD TOTAL, así que espero terminar esto para ese entonces (si no es antes). No dejo adelanto porque realmente no lo he comenzado a escribir y quiero dejarles esto ahora que puedo~

Beesooos~ :]


	22. Capítulo 21: El mayor de los sacrificios

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Dedicado a todos mis fieles lectores que me comentaron durante la historia. **Feathered moon wings, Starbell Cat, La Dama Azul de Konoha, MizuKi-chan-18, Eirin Stiva, TTaacchhii, Claire Beacons, Kohri-chan, Miria-chan Whitediamond **y** judy-andersen **este es para todos ustedes :)_

_Disfruten la lectura~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

**_Capítulo Final: _El mayor de los sacrificios**

Todo a su alrededor había muerto. Su mente estaba bloqueada, en blanco, mientras Gouenji lo besaba. Era sólo un choque brusco de labios, nada más pasional, pero lo tenían completamente atontado. ¿Cómo él iba a saber que lo iba a besar así sin más? Y lo más importante, ¡¿por qué diablos lo estaba besando? Sentía un calor anormal en su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Gouenji presionar los suyos, pero cuando sintió algo húmedo intentando inmiscuirse a su boca, su temperatura corporal se disparó y unos sentimientos completamente contradictorios chocaron dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Utilizando su fuerza inhumana, se separó del mayor y, cubriendo su boca con su mano, lo observaba fijamente mientras su rostro cobraba cada vez un rojo más brillante. Sentía toda su cara, incluso sus orejas, arder de vergüenza y sus ojos, sin darse cuenta, brillaban cambiando de color intermitentemente. Atsuya y Shirou estaban recobrando fuerzas.

— ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, ESTÚPIDO! —le gritó iracundo, frunciendo el ceño, para luego cambiar radicalmente de expresión y de personalidad.

— ¡G-Gouenji-kun! ¿Q-Qué ha-has…? —y nuevamente cambió.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —y Atsuya, dominando ahora, comenzó a crear ondas oscuras, pero los demonios de bajo nivel no tardaron en atacarlo nuevamente, inmovilizándolo— ¡AH! ¡SUÉLTENME MALDITAS COSAS!

Y su mirada se tornó más temerosa— ¡N-No puedo quitarlas!

Estaba claro que ya no había un equilibrio perfecto entre ambos gemelos y era aquella la oportunidad perfecta para poder separarlos de una vez por todas. Iba a ir a incinerar las sombras que los atrapaban cuando se vio él mismo en el mismo problema. ¿La diferencia? Esta vez eran muchas más y, al parecer, más fuertes. No podía deshacerse de ellas, pero tampoco podía darles la oportunidad para unirse nuevamente; quizás ya no podría separarlos otra vez.

— ¡APHRODI! ¡HAZ ALGO RÁPIDO! —le gritó mientras quemaba a los pequeños demonios sombra pensando en si sería muy mala idea o no incendiarse a sí mismo en ese momento.

El arcángel, en un movimiento grácil y elegante, eliminó a toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y alzó el vuelo— Hmp. Humano impertinente, aún no aprendes a tratarme como debes —se quejó medio en broma, medio en serio por la forma tan casual e informal en que el de fuego lo trataba.

Sin embargo, sin perder el tiempo y esquivando magistralmente demonio, humano o criatura que se le atravesara, el arcángel voló hacia el híbrido mientras en sus manos reunía un sinfín de motas de luz dorada que poco a poco iban formando la misma lanza celestial que Sain había utilizado para poder librar a Kidou del poder maligno del antidemonio en su momento. El arma, en estricto rigor, nunca se hizo sólida, pero cuando completó su forma Aphrodi la alzó con firmeza y, sin vacilar, la clavó en el pecho de Fubuki justo en el medio de su corazón.

El híbrido, quien intentaba librarse de las sombras, al recibir el impacto sintió como le destrozaban el alma. Literalmente lo estaban partiendo en dos. La oscuridad que lo aprisionaba fue disuelta por las potentes ondas de energía celestial que salían desde la lanza de Aphrodi y Fubuki, con debilidad, se llevó una mano al pecho y luego se dejó caer en el suelo, siendo invadido en cada centímetro de su cuerpo por la luz dorada del arcángel. Abrió la boca para dejar salir un grito de dolor, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Fubuki, en un último intento desesperado, se concentró cuanto pudo para mantener las almas unidas, pero fue en vano. La luz y la oscuridad estaban desequilibradas, Atsuya y Shirou se estaban separando y él… ya no era perfecto. Nunca más lo sería. Antes que la luz celestial de Aphrodi terminará por invadirlo completamente, desdibujando su silueta al tiempo que los gemelos se separaban, unas lágrimas blancas cayeron por sus ojos. Ya no era un ser perfecto.

— ¡SHIROU! —exclamó Gouenji al ver cómo la potente luz iba extinguiéndose. Sin poder evitarlo (y sin querer convocarlo tampoco) el fuego comenzó a emerger de las palmas de sus manos y de las plantas de sus pies, ascendiendo rápidamente por sus piernas y brazos. El fuego quemaba sin misericordia a los demonios de sombra, los cuales eran demasiado débiles para sobrevivir a un descontrol así. Al verse liberado, el vidente corrió hacia donde había estado Fubuki y donde se suponía que ahora estaban los gemelos.

— ¡CUIDADO! —se escuchó nuevamente esa voz distorsionada por el rugido del viento de Max, alertándolo de las nuevas sombras que saltaban hacia él. Con un movimiento ágil, impensado anteriormente para él, convocó una llamarada desde su diestra quemando a los demonios en pleno vuelo. Nada iba a detener su carrera.

Aphrodi permitió que la lanza, luego de haber hecho su trabajo, se desintegrara de tal manera que las ondas de luz volaron por toda la girola, quemando con su calor celestial a la mayoría de los demonios de bajo nivel e hiriendo y haciendo retroceder a los que sobrevivieron. Cuando notó que la luz mermó completamente, se giró a ver a aquellos seres que se habían fusionado, congelándose en su lugar al observar fijamente a uno de ellos.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué era esta sensación tan extraña como sobrecogedora? ¿Por qué repentinamente… **sentía**? ¡Él era un arcángel, por todos los cielos! ¡Él no sabía lo que era un sentimiento! ¡Él no tenía corazón! … ¿o sí? Pero es que no podía explicarse lo que le estaba sucediendo al ver al pequeño demonio terrenal, inconsciente sobre el suelo y de la mano de su gemelo, durmiendo como si nada en el mundo pudiera importunarlo. Lo observó con cuidado, ignorando el campo de batalla a su alrededor, y se dio el lujo de ver cada uno de los rasgos del ser.

Su cabello era de un suave color rosa, como el de las flores de cerezo. Su piel parecía delicada porcelana, como si nunca nada la hubiese tocado. Sus rasgos eran infantiles aún, pero no por ello menos bellos. Sus alas negras de murciélago sólo le agregaban encanto a aquella delicada figura, sin ser capaz de manchar toda la perfección que los ojos del arcángel contemplaban. Era un ser… simplemente perfecto. Lo más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida, y vaya que él había vivido mucho.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era capaz una criatura por lo demás inferior e impura como era este demonio terrenal causarle esas… emociones? ¡Cómo era capaz una criatura así de hacerle sentir como nunca antes nada lo logró!

_¿Amor a primera vista?_

— ¡Shirou! —y Gouenji rompió la magia del momento, arrodillándose junto al otro gemelo, el de cabellos plateados y alas blancas de paloma, revisando que estuviera bien. Suspiró aliviado; todas las marcas que el antidemonio pudiera haberle dejado parecían haber desaparecido con la fusión— Shirou…

— ¡GOUENJI! ¡APHRODI! ¡TRAS DE USTEDES! —ante la voz de alerta de Tsunami, quien tenía las manos bastante ocupadas con una docena de demonios a su alrededor como para ayudarlos, ambos reaccionaron instintivamente. Cada uno tomó a uno de los gemelos y se alejó cuán rápido como pudo, convocando algo atrás de ellos que los protegieran. Sus acciones fueron bien pensadas, ya que la pared de fuego que Gouenji alzó junto con la pared de luz radiante y dorada que Aphrodi convocó incineró completamente a los demonios que los iban a atacar.

De esta manera, ambos participantes se vieron obligados a reintegrarse en la batalla, con un peso a cuestas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar. Aphrodi tenía menos problemas para manejarse con Atsuya sobre él, pero Gouenji no corría con la misma suerte; su control sobre el fuego era pobre en comparación con el arcángel, por lo que tenía que valerse varias veces de los demás para protegerse a sí mismo y a Shirou. Generalmente era Tsunami quien le ayudaba, porque ambos compartían el mismo don, pero también Suzuno tuvo que intervenir varias veces para ayudarle siendo su escudo. El delantero odiaba depender así de los demás, pero el pequeño ángel terrenal no parecía querer despertar pronto. Algo lo mantenía atrapado en el mundo de Morfeo y Gouenji estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

De la nada, el sonido de una detonación los ensordeció y nuevos escombros y vidrios les llovieron del cielo. Esta vez, ninguno pudo protegerse porque algo nuevo y mucho más poderoso que las sombras los había inmovilizado. Era oscuridad, pura y maliciosa, que los atrapó por la cintura y los doblegó hasta hacerlos caer de rodillas, como reverenciando a alguien. Inclusive Aphrodi estaba atrapado, aunque no arrodillado, puesto que su luz no parecía funcionar tan efectivamente como antes. Dedujo que se trataba de Atsuya, quien como demonio naturalmente atraía a la oscuridad, contrarrestando el trabajo que él hacía por repeler a las sombras. Un vapor algo denso, negro con destellos verdes, comenzó a instalarse a ras de suelo y Desuta descendió de la cúpula con aire imponente y superior, observando complacido como todo estaba por fin inmóvil y a su merced.

— Disculpen que haya interrumpido su jueguito, pero el tiempo se me acaba —dijo viéndolos con esos ojos verde neón brillando amenazadoramente. Paseó su vista, deteniéndose en Gouenji y Aphrodi— Oh. Veo que ya han arreglado mi pequeño problema. Se los agradezco —dijo cínicamente, alzando un brazo para manejar a un tentáculo oscuro que se intentó llevar a los gemelos.

— ¡NO! ¡SHIROU! —vociferó el vidente al ver cómo sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para sujetarlo. El ángel, aún inconsciente, fue rodeado por la cintura por el tentáculo y luego éste, al estar cerca de Desuta, se deshizo y se transformó en la misma esfera con anillos brillantes que atrapaban a los otros sacrificios— ¡MALDITO, DEVUÉLVEMELO!

— ¡Nunca te lo llevarás! —exclamó Aphrodi abrazando aún más fuerte el cuerpo de Atsuya, impidiendo así que el tentáculo se lo arrebatara de los brazos. La oscuridad luchó, pero el arcángel era fuerte incluso con las otras sombras atrapándolo. Por más que intentó, Atsuya no le fue arrebatado a Aphrodi.

La expresión de Desuta se oscureció y sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras los tatuajes volvían a cambiar misteriosamente de forma— ¡Ya me harté de ti, maldito arcángel! ¡SUELTA A MI SACRIFICIO, AHORA! —y toda la oscuridad con la que los aprisionaba a todos se transmutó allí mismo, haciendo crecer largas espinas que se clavaron profundamente en sus carnes. Todos gimieron de dolor, unos más fuerte que otros, y la sangre comenzó a descender desde sus heridas. El olor metálico impregnó el ambiente, deleitando al demonio. ¿Y su débiles gritos? Música para sus oídos.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la oscuridad obedeció a Desuta y creó más espinas que siguieron incrustándose en sus víctimas. Más sangre salió y nuevos débiles gemidos de dolor sonaron (la mayoría ahogados, quizás por estar débiles o por no querer humillarse así ante el demonio), haciendo que Desuta riera.

No obstante, un calorcillo comenzó a impregnar el aire al tiempo que unas motas de luz volaban por la girola, yendo hacia los heridos y posándose en sus heridas. Desuta inmediatamente supo que las luces y el calor intentaban sanar, pero él no iba a permitirlo. Empuñó la mano y las sombras lo imitaron, estrujando a sus víctimas lenta y tortuosamente. Las heridas no sanaban y algunos de los chicos apenas podían mantenerse conscientes gracias a la fuerza que la luz y el calor les brindaban. Al ver esta escena, él ya no pudo más.

— ¡BASTA! ¡DESUTA, BASTA POR FAVOR! —de las sombras de la Nave central emergió Midorikawa en su forma demoníaca y con el tatuaje de la flor de la vida en su frente refulgiendo amablemente. Por sus ojos caían tibias lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, sufriendo por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Sentía que todo era su culpa— Por favor… déjalos, Desuta —rogaba.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon y la luz de las estrellas y la nebulosa, que oscilaba entre el púrpura y el celeste, se coló por la oscuridad del lago pasillo de la nave. Gritos amortiguados se oían, poco a poco volviéndose más claros y audibles para todos.

— … ¡-tente, Midorikawa! ¡Es peligroso! —decía Endou, quien había dejado atrás a Hiroto gracias a su velocidad, la cual lamentablemente no se pudo comparar con la del demonio, que se ayudó con el viento para impulsarse.

Apenas la figura de Endou, iluminada por la luz que Hiroto había creado, hizo aparición en escena, Desuta rápidamente lo capturó con sus lazos de oscuridad. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; su mandoble cayó de su mano y no pudo evitar ser capturado por el demonio. Así como hizo con todos los demás, Desuta clavó oscuras espinas en el cuerpo del paladín, haciendo que éste se mordiese la lengua para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

Ante esto, Midorikawa intentó ir con él para librarlo, pero Desuta ya lo había arrastrado con los demás.

— ¡Mido! —y la voz de Hiroto lo alcanzó desde la nave, haciendo que el demonio nuevamente sonriera. Midorikawa exclamó un ahogado "¡No!", pero era muy tarde. Hiroto también fue capturado por Desuta y sometido a la oscuridad, quedando ligeramente en shock por lo rápido que fue todo.

Y ahora, allí, frente a Midorikawa, estaban Hiroto, Endou, Gouenji, Tsunami, Max, Nagumo, Suzuno, Aphrodi y Atsuya atrapados por la oscuridad, la cual cada vez apretaba más su agarre para hacer que todo se volviera un contrarreloj. Si no hacía algo pronto, ellos morirían. Alzó la mirada y halló a Desuta viéndolo mientras se sostenía grácilmente en el aire, permitiendo que la lluvia que caía por el gran agujero de la cúpula de la basílica cayera sobre él. La visión lo acongojó tanto que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo cada vez con más intensidad, pensando una y otra vez qué podía hacer. Se le acababa el tiempo y eso lo notaba en los rostros de dolor de los demás.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

— ¡ME ENTREGARÉ! —le exclamó a Desuta, abriendo los brazos para graficar lo que decía— ¡MI VIDA POR LA DE ELLOS! ¡DÉJALOS Y ME ENTREGARÉ A TI! —prometió. Su mirada era firme y llena de determinación, algo que sus traslúcidas lágrimas no podían opacar.

Desuta sonrió.

— ¡NO! ¡MIDO NO LO HAGAS!

— ¡MIDORIKAWA NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO! —exclamó Osamu volando desde el cielo tormentoso junto a Hiroto, con evidentes heridas que intentaban auto-sanarse.

— ¡NO INTERVENGAN! —exclamó el demonio moreno, volteando hacia ellos y agitando su mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca, creando esas mismas ondas que creó en la mansión Kira logrando alejar al guardián del purgatorio y al ángel de sí. Impulsados por la energía oscura y palpitante de Desuta, ambas criaturas salieron despedidas justo hacia donde las esferas oscuras albergaban a sus prisioneros y al chocar de espaldas contra ellas, las descargas eléctricas los aturdieron lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Desuta de consumar su movimiento.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Todos gritaban cosas que Midorikawa ya no podía entender y antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta, la oscuridad que los aprisionaba los liberó y convergió toda en un mismo punto. Sin perder tiempo, la ahora esfera oscura se dirigió veloz hacia Midorikawa y, a centímetros de él, cambio de forma. Al ser atravesado junto en el centro de su pecho la Vida apenas pudo dejar salir un suspiro, entreabriendo sus labios para exhalar, y sus ojos perdieron cualquier rastro de brillo, opacándose. Sus alas cayeron derrotadas por la gravedad y la oscuridad lo alzó sin problemas hasta dejarlo junto a Desuta, quien acarició el rostro del último Antiguo que necesitaba capturar.

Con un sencillo movimiento de manos, logró que todas las esferas que contenían a los sacrificios volaran hacia donde él estaba e hizo que nuevas esferas de oscuridad aparecieran y repitieran lo mismo que hicieron con Midorikawa, pero con los otros tres Antiguos. Él, flotando en el centro de la girola, estaba siendo rodeado por siete esferas con anillos verde brillante y los Cuatro Antiguos siendo elevados por lazos de oscuridad que no sólo los sostenían, sino que los atravesaban por el pecho. Sólo faltaba uno… que estaba en los brazos de Aphrodi.

— No arruinarás esto, arcángel. No te lo permitiré —le dijo.

Y en un pestañeo desapareció. Sin embargo, Aphrodi pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el ataque que iba hacia su espalda. Voló veloz, haciendo gala de sus poderes como arcángel, esquivando los ataques de Desuta mientras apegaba a Atsuya a su pecho. No quería pensarlo así, pero el pequeño demonio le estaba resultando una carga y, por lo mismo, no podía luchar bien.

Fue eso mismo lo que causó que Desuta se le adelantara. Creyó haberlo esquivado, pero el demonio sólo hizo aquel movimiento para engañarlo. Antes que se diera cuenta, Desuta estaba tras de él y sus garras desgarraron su espalda y la base de sus alas, derramando su sangre y manchando a quienes estaban bajo él. Aprovechando que estaba herido y de bastante gravedad como para ralentizar la sanación, Desuta le arrebató a Atsuya de los brazos y rápidamente lo mordió en el cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Fue una mordida profunda y limpia. Al desencajar sus dientes apenas saltó sangre, pero alrededor de los agujeros estaba negro. ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente, así como lo hizo la primera vez que se presentó, desde su cuerpo expulsó una poderosa energía oscura que echó a todos hacia abajo, impidiéndoles moverse. La potencia de la energía no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, pero todos pudieron aunque sea alzar sus cabezas para poder contemplar cómo alrededor de Desuta una oscuridad traslúcida con los mismo ornamentos que tenían los Antiguos en sus alas lo rodeaba a él, a los Cuatro y a los ocho sacrificios. En un movimiento rápido y certero Desuta hizo tres cortes diagonales en el pecho de cada uno de los sacrificios –quienes ya no eran rodeados por oscuridad, sino que flotaban ingrávidos en el aire–, haciendo que su sangre volase por los aires y se reuniera en pequeñas gotas que, sin ser afectadas por la gravedad, comenzaron a flotar y a girar lentamente alrededor de los Cuatro.

El cielo rugía y la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad. La noche tempestuosa era iluminada por los relámpagos y, cada tanto, el sonido de la incansable lluvia era opacado por el rugido de los truenos. La tensión que se vivía en la girola no sólo aumentaba por el poder de Desuta, sino por la presencia de los pequeños demonios de sombra que reaparecían y los tomaban por los pies.

Sobre ellos, Desuta continuaba con el ritual. Sus ojos verdes refulgían salvajemente y sus tatuajes comenzaban a expandirse por su cuerpo. Mientras las gotas de sangre literalmente danzaban alrededor de los Antiguos, mezclándose y separándose rítmicamente, éstos comenzaban a ser rodeados por un tenue halo brillante, cada uno de diferente color. Midorikawa, la sabiduría de la Vida, por un halo rosado; Tachimukai, la sabiduría del Tiempo, por un halo dorado; Therese, la sabiduría del Espacio, por un halo purpúreo; y Rococo, la sabiduría de la Muerte, por un halo azulado. Lentamente, a medida que los halos adquirían más brillo, la luz comenzaba a conglomerarse alrededor de Desuta, quien la estaba redirigiendo hacia el cielo.

Poco a poco, un portal se abría.

El cielo rugió fuertemente, se iluminó de manera intensa, y una decena de rayos cayeron justo sobre la basílica, concentrándose en la cúpula rota. El sonido atronador de los rayos cayendo extremadamente cerca de ellos los ensordeció, pero el calor que desprendía la peligrosa electricidad azulada quemó a todos los demonios a su alcance. Los que habían sobrevivido no lo hicieron por mucho: nuevos rayos, esta vez blancos, pasaron a ras de piso eliminándolos rápida y efectivamente. Un calor sanador se adueñó de toda la girola –excepto del área cerrada donde estaba Desuta– y la presión de la energía oscura comenzó a desaparecer.

— Vaya Aphrodi. Nunca creí verte en una situación así.

— ¡Sain!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¿Están bien?

— ¿Ustedes…?

Kudou los miró a todos seriamente, como regañándoles con la mirada— Levántense. Tenemos que detener a ese demonio **ya**.

Desde la nave central, cinco figuras aparecieron como los típicos héroes de película que hacen aparición en el momento en que parece ya no haber esperanza. Frente a ellos además del arcángel Sain estaban Kudou, Someoka, Touko y el ángel guardián de Fidio (que más tarde sabrían que respondía al nombre de Gianluca) hacían aparición y no tenían precisamente las miradas más amigables del mundo. Sólo Gianluca parecía mantener un rostro imperturbable, como todo ángel debía, pero los demás se notaban a leguas lo que sentían; sus miradas estaban completamente endurecidas y sus auras eran de hostilidad pura.

— Aphrodi, tenemos que romper la barrera de Desuta —dijo Sain seriamente mientras convocaba su lanza de luz. El rubio asintió y convocó una larga espada medieval de luz. Luego, el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, quienes eran ayudados por los recién llegados a levantarse— Prepárense. No sabemos qué puede emerger cuando rompamos la barrera.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos arcángeles volaron simultáneamente hacia la parte más baja de la barrera, concentrando grandes cantidades de poder en sus armas. Se sincronizaron en pleno vuelo y, al mismo tiempo, atacaron con firmeza encajando sus armas en la base de la barrera. Ésta en un comienzo se resistió y ondas oscuras comenzaron a latir en el aire, pero finalmente terminó cediendo ante el impresionante poder de los dos arcángeles. Se trisó y, cuando se comenzó a romper, unos ojos destellaron con un brillo oscuro y una nueva figura emergió del interior de la barrera, atacando velozmente a las criaturas celestiales.

Éstos, ya sabiendo que algo así podía ocurrir, se hicieron a un lado a tiempo y la figura pasó veloz por entremedio, sin poder hacerles ningún rasguño. No obstante, no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente la criatura convocó oscuridad en grandes cantidades para atacar a todos simultáneamente. Pese a su pequeño tamaño, era rápido y nadie podía verlo; sólo sentían potentes ráfagas de vientos golpearlos, aunque sin derrumbarlos. Aprovechando que lo que fuera que había salido de la barrera estaba ocupado con todos los demás, los arcángeles iban a ingresar, pero unos hilos oscuros los atraparon por las alas, deteniéndolos en el aire.

— ¡Atsuya, no permitas que entren a la barrera! —exclamó Desuta sin abandonar su lugar, redirigiendo la energía que robaba de los Cuatro hacia el naciente portal.

— ¡¿Atsuya? —repitió Aphrodi, volteando a ver a la criatura que aprisionaba sus hermosas alas.

Dicho y hecho, el pequeño demonio incompleto estaba manejando toda la oscuridad que los atacaba con una maestría y un poder imposible para un ser terrenal como él. Iba a decir algo cuando se dio cuenta que, en el cuello del demonio, había una mancha negra que se iba extendiendo poco a poco. Era allí donde Desuta lo había mordido y era por allí por donde controlaba ahora al menor. Algo extraño le había inyectado a Atsuya, de eso no cabía duda.

El pequeño, contagiado y manipulado por los oscuros poderes de Desuta, hizo caso a sus palabras y continuó atacando a los presentes. Como los otros no representaban tanto peligro, simplemente manejaba la oscuridad para atacarlos, pero los arcángeles eran un asunto serio, por lo que Atsuya batallaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra ambos. En un comienzo, Sain y Aphrodi pensaron que iba a ser algo fácil deshacerse de él, pero se sorprendieron al notar como el pequeño parecía albergar más poder del que creían y luchaba muy cerca de su nivel. ¡Cómo! ¡Eso era simplemente imposible!

— Atsuya…

_Mátame._

— ¡E-Eh! —esa voz que había escuchado… ¿era Atsuya? No podía ser.

_Por favor, mátame…_

— ¡APHRODI! —apenas logró espabilarse para esquivar los cortes de Atsuya.

Se había despistado mucho. Las garras de Atsuya le rozaron el pecho, pero apenas y pudo hacer algún daño. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en ver al demonio frente de él que realmente no podía luchar como se debía. Realmente creyó haberlo escuchado, pero de la boca de Atsuya no salió ningún tipo de sonido. Es más, ahora que lo veía más de cerca (cuando el de cabello rosado intentaba matarlo), notaba como sus cejas se fruncían en expresión desolada y cómo sus ojos, completamente oscurecidos y sin vestigios del precioso color gris semi-oscuro, estaban completamente obnubilados por los poderes oscuros de Desuta. Al volver a esquivarlo, sintió algo mojado en su rostro. Al voltear a verlo nuevamente, notó como lloraba.

_Mátame._

_Mátame._

_Por favor._

_Mátame._

Los demás estaban tan o más ocupados que los arcángeles. Mientras ellos se enfrentaban a un muy complicado semi-demonio, ellos se enfrentaban a la oscuridad que Atsuya manipulaba, la cual se manifestaba de diferentes formas, multiplicándose en un sinnúmero de enemigos. Entre todos podía bastante bien con ellas, pero mantenerlas a raya era diferente a poder destruirlas completamente para ir a detener a Desuta.

— ¡A este paso Desuta va a terminar el maldito ritual! —exclamó Max intentando evitar que su viento se mezclara con el fuego, cosa bastante complicada porque eran tres los manipuladores de ese elemento.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerlo, pero cómo!

— ¡Si sólo uno de nosotros pudiera acercarse! —pero ninguno de ellos volaban y no encontraban por ningún lugar ni a Osamu ni a Hiroto.

Una fuerte y caliente ráfaga de viento proveniente de la nave de la epístola los golpeó, aturdiendo de manera inexplicable a la oscuridad y secándoles las gargantas a los humanos. Era como el despiadado desierto traducido en una ráfaga de viento e incluso tenían la impresión de haber sentido granos de arena golpearlos, aunque estaban seguros que eso era imposible.

Cuando el viento comenzó a decaer, una silueta pasó a gran velocidad a través de todos, yendo directamente hacia la oscuridad que había perdido poder. Con movimientos rápidos y certeros la figura, sin disminuir su velocidad, hizo desaparecer como por arte de magia a la oscuridad, sólo deteniéndose cuando no quedó rastro alguno de la mortal masa oscura. Sólo Hiroto, Nagumo y Suzuno pudieron identificar al recién llegado, sorprendiéndose por el cambio de apariencia que presentaba.

Se trataba de Björn, pero no el que ellos tres recordaban. Sus ojos brillaban entre toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba de manera amenazante, refulgiendo en ese tono verde oliva rayando en el ámbar, y su piel morena estaba cubierta por una serie de tatuajes negros que cambiaban cada tanto de forma y diseño. Tenía un aterrador parecido con el actual aspecto de Desuta. Inclusive su rostro estaba mortalmente serio, lo que le daba un aspecto más intimidador. Era un demonio con todas sus letras.

Junto a él aparecieron Tsurugi, Osamu y Hiroto, éstos últimos dos ya más repuestos de las heridas que Desuta les había causado en batalla.

— ¡Björn! —exclamó Sain, golpeando a Atsuya en la espalda para evitar que éste lo degollara con sus largas garras.

El susodicho simplemente miró toda la oscuridad que había juntado (la que había estado manipulando Atsuya para poder atacar a los demás) y con ella creó un gran león que rugió y se lanzó a atacar a Atsuya. Éste, ante el inesperado ataque, sólo pudo quitarse del camino del feroz animal de sombras y atacarlo. Era impresionante todo el poder que el demonio ostentaba. Estaba completamente al nivel de Desuta.

— Björn, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sain luego de haberse librado de Atsuya, quien luchaba fervientemente contra el león e intentaba desintegrarlo para manejar él la oscuridad, sin resultado alguno.

— Vengo a acabar algo que empecé hace mucho tiempo —incluso su voz se había vuelto más aterradora, con un tono amenazador que asustaría a cualquiera. Miró a Desuta, recordando como el muy maldito había mandado a uno de esos demonios que tenía bajo su comando (si mal no estaba, su nombre era Belzebu) a por él. ¿Quién creía que era él? Por supuesto, se había encargado de eliminar a la criatura de la noche –en su fuero interno deseó que al renacer, lo hiciera lo más lejos de Desuta posible– y había seguido el rastro que había dejado hasta la basílica, donde esperaba encontrar al demonio de ojos verde.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Atsuya? ¡Por qué nos ataca! —preguntó Someoka sin poder comprender el comportamiento del de cabello rosado. Siempre había creído que era malo, pero nunca los había atacado de esta manera. No parecía ser él mismo.

Esta vez, fue Osamu quien respondió— Desuta lo está manipulando y lo está llevando al límite. Ya tiene su sangre, no lo necesita más. No dudará en matarlo.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó Aphrodi escandalizado.

— Desuta lo obligará a morir con tal de acabar con nosotros —fueron las crudas palabras de Björn— No hay vuelta atrás. Ese demonio va a morir.

— ¡NO! —todos observaron sorprendidos al arcángel, incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido por semejante grito. ¿No? ¿Por qué no quería creer que Atsuya iba a morir? ¡No tenía sentido! Sin embargo, no pudo acallar sus palabras. Éstas brotaron de su pecho sin que él pudiera evitarlo, como un torrente desesperado— ¡No puede morir! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para salvar su alma! Si muere por el poder de Desuta, su alma…

La frase quedó al aire, sin querer pronunciar lo que seguía.

Cuando el aire comenzó a enfriarse, Osamu respondió— Podemos salvar su alma.

— ¡¿Cómo?

— Deberá matarlo un ángel.

Hubo un minuto de silencio tenso y fúnebre, el cual fue roto por la repentina aparición de sus vahos en el aire (lo que indicaba que la temperatura en la basílica seguía bajando) y una pequeña carcajada de Desuta. Todos miraron hacia el cielo y vieron como el halo que rodeaba a los Cuatro había abandonado casi completamente sus cuerpos. Sólo los rodeaba de los hombros para arriba. Y los que sabían sobre la ceremonia sabían que al momento en que ya no quedara luz a su alrededor, la ceremonia habría terminado, los Antiguos habrían muerto y el Dios Demonio habría emergido al mundo humano.

Eso los alarmó.

— ¡Eh! ¡Demonio! ¡Cómo podemos detener la ceremonia! —preguntó Kudou ya exasperado por no poder hacer nada. Apretaba el mango de sus tonfas tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— No se puede.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron la mayoría.

— ¡Cómo que no se puede! —Sain estaba alterado como nunca. No podían haber fallado así, ¡no podían! ¡Era su deber! ¡El arcángel Miguel lo había enviado expresamente a él! No podía dejar que la armonía se desequilibrara de esta manera— Debe haber una forma, ¡la que sea!

— Hay una, pero es para alterar la ceremonia y es lo que haré —dijo Björn seriamente, mirando a los ojos al arcángel pelirrojo— Hay que detener el flujo de energía que está ingresando al portal. Es la única manera.

— ¡Y cómo se hace eso! —preguntó Gouenji, intentando hacerse oír entre todo el ruido que causaba la nueva ráfaga de viento que provenía del portal casi completamente abierto más la tormenta que se desataba.

— Alguien tiene que entrar al portal —todos callaron. Entrar al portal… ¿entrar? Y si entraban, ¿qué pasaría?— Desuta supo de cómo realizar el ritual por mi culpa —dijo mirándose la mano con arrepentimiento, observando las marcas que cambiaban constantemente de apariencia. Él también había intentado en su momento revivir al Dios Demonio, recibiendo sus poderes y marcándose tal y como lo había hecho Desuta. Era su culpa haberle dicho cómo hacerlo y ahora remediaría lo que había hecho— Por eso yo- ¡AAAH!

— ¿Tú qué, Björn?

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Desuta abandonó su lugar, aún redirigiendo la energía vital de los Antiguos hacia el portal de algún modo que, seguramente, sólo Björn sabría como hacía. En lo que ellos escuchaban a Björn, él había descendido para acabar con su "leoncito" oscuro, liberando a Atsuya y ordenándole a éste que perforara las alas del demonio de piel morena. No había nada como atacar al punto débil cuando el otro daba la espalda. Y ahora Björn crujía los dientes para poder evitar gemir de dolor, pero los demás podían observar claramente como sus alas estaban agujeradas. Por lo menos tres hoyos en cada una.

— Hazlo, Atsuya.

— ¡NO LO HARÁS! —exclamaron varias voces, confundiéndose unas con otras.

Gracias a que era manipulado por el demonio mayor, Atsuya pudo esquivar fácilmente las llamaradas de Nagumo y Gouenji, los proyectiles de aire comprimido de Max, los rayos iracundos de Touko, el hielo de Suzuno y las estrellas fugaces de Hiroto. También sorteó a Sain, Osamu, Tsurugi y Hiroto, pero cuando iba a ir contra Björn, la rápida figura de Aphrodi se interpuso. Iba a evadirlo también, pero el rubio previó sus movimientos y, antes que Atsuya se diera cuenta, estaba atrapado en un... ¿abrazo?

Sintió un vaho tibio rozarle la oreja, haciéndolo temblar. Era la respiración falsa del arcángel que chocaba con su oído. Aún lloraba, porque estaba a punto de atravesarlo por la espalda con sus garras por orden de Desuta, pero algo se lo impidió. Un dolor muy grande que, pese a todo, lo estaba liberando.

— Perdóname… Atsuya —susurró Aphrodi antes de depositar un suave beso, mezclando sus sangres que inundaban sus bocas y bajaban por la comisura de sus labios.

El arcángel, aprovechando que lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, alzó su gran espada de luz y atravesó a Atsuya por la espalda, justo en medio del pecho. Pero eso no era todo. La espada también lo atravesó a él por el pecho y ahora ambos estaban ensartados, desangrándose, con la vida escapándoseles de las manos mientras se besaban dulcemente. Al separarse, por la escasez de oxígeno para el pequeño, notó como sus ojos muertos le miraban y cómo sus lágrimas dejaban de ser frías para volver a ser tibias y salinas.

_Gracias, Aphrodi._

_**Te amo, Atsuya.**_

— ¡APRHODI! —exclamó Sain al ver cómo el arcángel comenzaba a desintegrarse en luz al igual que la espada, pero sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo muerto del semi-demonio. Iba a acercarse, pero al ver la expresión de paz y felicidad en el rostro del arcángel moribundo, algo se lo impidió. No pudo moverse de su lugar.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Atsuya cayó muerto, siendo rodeado aún por la luz que fue el cuerpo de Aphrodi. Un rugido gutural resonó en toda la basílica y mientras Desuta sonreía y se lanzaba hacia donde los Cuatro yacían, todos contemplaron cómo una mano espectral comenzaba a salir del portal y cómo la luz que antes rodeaba a los Antiguos ahora sólo les tocaba la coronilla.

¿Acaso era muy tarde?

— Björn, necesito que me prometas algo —dijo Sain seriamente, ganándose la atención del demonio herido— Cuando selle ese portal, deberás volverte su guardián. Nunca nadie puede saber la existencia del Dios Demonio y nunca nadie debe intentar convocarlo. Jamás. ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sain? —Pero él le ignoró— ¡SAIN!

— ¡HUMANOS, ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS! ¡ESCHÚCHENME! —exclamó, haciéndose oír por todos por sobre el ruido que había— ¡CUANDO DIGA YA, USTEDES DEBERÁN ATACAR CON TODO A DESUTA Y AL PORTAL, ENTENDIERON!

— ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS? —preguntó Tsunami, gritando también, pero preparando su espada recta cubriéndola de fuego.

— Lo que un arcángel debe hacer. Proteger —musitó en voz queda para que nadie pudiera oírlo. Extendió sus alas, mostrando en toda su extensión la magnificencia de los de su especie, y gritó— ¡YAA!

Todos atacaron.

Poderosas llamaradas de fuego salieron expulsadas junto con las ráfagas de viento que convertían al hielo en nieve, creando una pequeña tormenta roja y blanca. Los rayos azulados junto a los rayos blancos parecían aumentar su poder con la tormenta que la misma Touko había convocado en su dolor, atrayendo a más rayos que caían desde el cielo, atacando por arriba y por debajo de la barrera. La luz de las estrellas se fusionó con la luz de las almas materializadas, creando una serie de ondas poderosas que acompañaban a los demás elementos. La oscuridad de los demonios iba en forma de cadenas, listas para aprisionar y rompiendo el aire para no quedarse atrás. Un ataque en conjunto perfecto, sincronizado, simultáneo que sólo tenía un hueco el cual Sain aprovechó.

Desuta, al sentir la ola de poder que iba hacia él, se giró y endureció la barrera para evitar que todo fuera arruinado. El Dios Demonio le había dado poderes, ¡él podía contra todo eso! Pero se equivocó. La barrera cedió ante el aplastante poder y se rompió completamente sin dañar a los Antiguos o a los sacrificios, aunque estos últimos dejaron de estar sometidos a la anti-gravedad que el espacio creaba, cayendo todos en picada al suelo, pero siendo atajados por una red de oscuridad que Osamu convocó con rapidez.

Desuta creyó que habían fallado, pero no contaba con que Sain estuviera inmerso en la ola de poder y que lo tomara por los hombros en pleno vuelo. Sin dejar el impulso, el arcángel arrastró al demonio con él y convocó cuanta luz pudo en sus manos para herir a Desuta y evitar que se soltara.

— Espero no te moleste compartir la eternidad conmigo, Desuta —le dijo justo antes de que ambos cuerpos ingresaran al portal, pero con un tono amable, suave, casi tierno que sorprendió al demonio. Incluso ante las puertas de una inminente muerte, el arcángel podía seguir siendo completamente puro.

Desuta sintió que, en ese momento y tras esas palabras. algo en él cambió.

Cuando ambos fueron tragados por el portal, el sonido del tronar del cielo inundó el lugar de manera tan estridente que parecía que los rayos causaban un terremoto por la fuerza con la que caían. Mas no era culpa de Touko. El portal, que estaba a décimas de terminar de ser abierto, al ver interrumpido el cauce de energía espiritual con la intrusión del arcángel y el demonio se desestabilizó bruscamente. El halo que absorbía de los Antiguos perdió poder y los cuatro cuerpos cayeron al vacío, siendo oportunamente atajados por los demás, quienes no hicieron más que protegerlos y protegerse mutuamente ante la violenta explosión de energía. Ondas de poder les golpeaban las espaldas dolorosamente, pero cuando el portal terminó por reabsorberse, una última onda de energía blanca y negra los golpeó sin hacerles daño y todo se silenció.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles y silentes por un par de minutos, como temiendo que si alteraban la quietud fúnebre que los rodeaba algo malo fuera a desatarse. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, por lo que lentamente comenzaron a moverse (algunos con más dolor que otros) y a mirar a su alrededor, aún sin hablar. Sobre ellos, sólo los ojos expertos de Kudou, Osamu y Björn pudieron ver la huella áurica que el portal dejó atrás, marcando este lugar como el sitio donde un poder sin igual estuvo a punto de liberarse. No era un buen recordatorio, pero era algo que debían proteger. Y Björn se lo había prometido a Sain antes que él se sacrificara por todos.

Suspiró.

— Hacía mucho que no veía tantas almas reunidas —musitó una voz gentil, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó una segunda voz, más grave y varonil.

Eran Ichinose y Domon, ambos bajando en vuelo lento y suave por el agujero de la cúpula destrozada.

— Vaya. Qué mal aspecto tienen —dijo medio en broma Domon, pero al ver las caras graves de todos prefirió callar. El ambiente era pesado y triste, y aunque sabía qué había ocurrido (por todos los cielos, ¡hasta un ángel en el Cabo de Buena Esperanza pudo haber sentido las olas de energía que manaron de la basílica!) no comprendía ni cercanamente lo que se arremolinaba en sus corazones. Era algo imposible.

— Kazuya… —susurró Gianluca, viendo al ángel y luego viendo a Angelo, quien dormía en sus brazos con las heridas que las garras de Desuta le habían causado en el pecho, aún sangrando un poco. Quien sabe cuánta sangre habrían perdido los sacrificios para poder completar el ritual.

El ángel castaño, por supuesto, entendió la tácita petición— Asuka. Ayúdame con esto.

Así, ambos ángeles comenzaron a emanar un suave y tibio calor que poco a poco sanaba y cerraba heridas físicas en los cuerpos de todos, así como eliminaba rastros de cansancio físico, aunque no mental o emocional. Era un aire revitalizador, muy necesario para todos los que estaban allí, especialmente para quienes habían servido como sacrificios durante aquella ceremonia.

Poco a poco, los siete comenzaron a despertar.

Primero fue Haruna, quien era sostenida por Someoka, y que pudo vislumbrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa de alivio completamente sincera por parte del moreno. El segundo fue Yuuichi, quien yacía en brazos de su "hermano menor", y quien no tardó en abrazarlo sin importarle ser visto por los demás al sentir que por fin podía respirar (figurativamente) en paz al tener a su hermano nuevamente consigo. Después fue Angelo, quien reconoció de inmediato al ángel de la guarda de Fidio e inmediatamente saltó preguntando por Rushe, quien para su alivio estaba a salvo. El cuarto fue Shirou, quien no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse al encontrarse en brazos de Gouenji (especialmente por un recuerdo en particular), quien pese a todo no podía sonreírle; en poco tiempo sabría por qué. Luego vino Mark, seguido por Kogure, quienes eran sostenidos por Nagumo y Suzuno respectivamente, sintiéndose completamente desorientados y cansados. Finalmente fue Handa el último en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Matsuno, quien sin importarle nada lo abrazó y depositó besos por todo su rostro, por último apenas rozando sus labios, mas haciendo enrojecer al desorientado caído.

Y sin embargo, los Antiguos no despertaban. Sus cuerpo parecían sanos, pero seguían sumidos en su letargo.

— Tachi, despierta, Tachi —pedía en voz baja Tsunami con su niño en brazos, sin lograr que abriera los ojos— Yuuki, amor, por favor despierta. ¡Por favor!

— Mido-chan, ¿por qué no abres los ojos? —el surfista no era el único que se estaba desesperando. Hiroto también sentía que su alma pendía de un hilo al notar que el de cabellos verdes apenas y parecía respirar.

— ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué no despiertan? —preguntó Endou sin poder evitar sonar como un niño pequeño por su pregunta. Pero lamentablemente los ángeles no tenían esas respuestas.

Sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta, más de una docena de almas estaba allí, observando todo, completamente perdidas. Atrapadas por la oscuridad no habían podido siquiera ser percibidas por el ángel guía al momento de su muerte, pero ahora que estaban completamente libres no sabían qué hacer. Vieron a Ichinose acercarse, extendiendo sus blancas alas y apuntando hacia algún lugar que ningún vivo de ninguna especie podía contemplar, enseñándoles el camino hacia la luz. Todas las almas de los sacerdotes, clérigos y cardenales siguieron el cayado y caminaron hacia la luz, abandonado este mundo para encontrar, quizás, el descanso eterno.

Ichinose, al ver que todos se habían ido, estaba preparado para dejar su labor a un lado y reintegrarse al grupo como un simple ángel más cuando la percibió. Otra alma, pequeña y pura, que miraba todo desde donde yacía su cuerpo muerto. Al voltear a verla, se sorprendió de ver el cuerpo muerto de un demonio, pero el alma de un niño pequeño de cabellos rosa abrazada a la figura de quien él conocía como el arcángel Aphrodi.

— Ap- —pero él le hizo una seña con el dedo, indicándole que guardara silencio. Kazuya se silenció y simplemente observó cómo el rubio le susurraba algo al oído al alma y le daba un empujoncito para que fuera hasta el ángel guía. Al ver como él le hacía caso, Aphrodi se despidió con una seña que Ichinose interpretó como un "_Nos vemos pronto"_ antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Extendió una mano para que el niño la tomara y cuando pretendía enseñarle con su cayado el lugar hacia donde debía ir, una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡ATSUYA! —Shirou corrió hacia donde estaba Ichinose con el alma de su hermano, deteniéndose a un metro de ellos al notar que su hermano ahora tenía la misma apariencia que tenía el día de la avalancha y que su cuerpo era traslúcido, dándole a entender qué ocurría— N-No… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

— Shirou —musitaron tristemente Someoka y Gouenji, este último acercándosele por la espalda y apoyando su mano en su hombro como signo de apoyo, siendo inmediatamente rechazada por el semi-ángel.

— A-Atsuya… di-dime que e-es mentira, p-por favor —le rogó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

El alma, al ver el estado devastado de su hermano, miró a Ichinose pidiéndole permiso para acercarse. El castaño se lo concedió con esa clásica mirada de "_bueno, pero que sea rápido"_ y el pequeño Atsuya caminó tranquilamente hacia su hermano, atrapando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. Aunque no podía tocarlo, el gemelo mayor sí podía sentir su calor y alzó la mirada para conectar sus ojos.

Vio paz y tranquilidad en los orbes de su hermano.

_No llores, Shirou _le pidió y lo abrazó inmaterialmente, transmitiéndole lo último de su calor antes de tener que marcharse. _Papá, mamá y yo te estaremos cuidando desde arriba. Te estaremos esperando._

— A-At-Atsu… y-ya —lloraba él, queriendo que todo fuera una mentira.

_Cuídate, hermano._

Y corrió, sin querer mirar atrás para no ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano (porque le dolía mucho verlo así. Él no quería que Shirou llorara por él), y siguió el cayado de Ichinose hasta ingresar y perderse en la cálida luz que lo recibía. Desapareció ante los ojos de los demás, hundiéndose en la calidez de la paz y el amor del más allá.

Shirou cayó de rodillas y lloró más fuerte. Gouenji se arrodilló a su lado y Shirou se lanzó sobre él, llorando desconsoladamente. Él sólo pudo abrazarlo de vuelta, acariciarle el cabello y dejar que se desahogara. No podía pedirle que no llorara por la muerte de su hermano. Eso era algo que simplemente no podía.

— _No llores, pequeño ángel. _

Todos reconocieron aquella voz, pero por más que voltearon no pudieron encontrar la figura de Minerva en ningún lado. Era como si la diosa les estuviese hablando desde todos lados al mismo tiempo, pero con esa misma voz musical y mística con la que había hablado cuando se reveló ante ellos.

— _Los ángeles como tú no deben llorar, sino sonreír y dar amor. Así, la madre tierra y el cielo también están felices._

La niebla blanca y cálida que era acompañada de los pequeños brillos dorados que jugaban a ser luciérnagas comenzó a aparecer en la girola, ganándose la atención de todos. Nuevamente buscaron la figura de Minerva, pero en lugar de encontrar la imagen de la bella mujer sin edad, no hallaron más que una silueta femenina que se le parecía. No obstante, a sus pies (cosa graciosa, pensando en que la silueta brillante flotaba y no tenía pies, sino un largo vestido) estaban cuatro figuras que poco a poco se iban haciendo más nítidas, aunque seguían siendo etéreas. Incluso antes de terminar de definir sus rasgos, los presentes pudieron reconocerlos con una gran sorpresa.

Se trataban de Tachimukai, Rococo, Therese y Midorikawa. Todos estaban en su forma alada y con los ornamentos dorados y los tatuajes de sus frentes brillando con amable fulgor color oro. Nuevamente un hilo los unía con sus cuerpos, pero parecía más delgado y deteriorado que antes. No había tanta firmeza como antes, cosa que les estaba dando muy mala espina.

— _Hijos míos, creo que es hora de la despedida._

— ¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron al unísono Tsunami, Endou, Hiroto, Nagumo y Mark. ¡¿Una despedida? ¡NO! ¡No podían irse! ¡No aún!

— _El tiempo ha llegado. Es hora que asuman su responsabilidad como Sabidurías _—por eso no despertaban, sus cuerpos estaban muriendo para dejar sus almas libres.

Todos ellos querían gritar, arrebatárselos de sus manos para impedir que se fueran, pero tenían un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no podían hablar. Sus cuerpos temblaban, pero no podían moverse. Unas lágrimas traviesas cayeron por los ojos de Tsunami, Hiroto y Endou, cayendo en los rostros de los cuerpos de tres de los cuatro Antiguos.

Sólo había silencio.

…

— No, aún no es tiempo—las palabras de Tachimukai sorprendieron al surfista y a las criaturas celestiales e infernales presentes. ¿Acaso le estaba llevando la contraria a la sabiduría infinita?— Aún no estoy listo para partir, _mamma. _

La mujer sonrió, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo escondida bajo el manto de luz que la cubría.

— Yo tampoco lo estoy—siguió Midorikawa, tomando la mano de Tachimukai y estrujándola en busca de apoyo. Pronto sintió, con algo de sorpresa, que su otra mano también era tomada y al voltear se encontró con la alta figura de Therese, quien tenía a su lado también de la mano a Rococo.

— Ni yo, _mamma_—dijeron a coro los otros dos Antiguos restantes.

La figura ensanchó su amable sonrisa y acarició los cabellos de sus hijos. Podía ver a Vitta, a Chronos, a Gea y a Hades dentro de las almas de aquellos seres de corazón puro, pidiéndoles más tiempo para vivir. Ella sabía que esto pasaría y sabía lo que venía, pero esperaba que no tener que ser ella quien les diera ese empujoncito que necesitaban para atreverse a seguir viviendo.

— _Los estaré esperando, hijos míos _—fue su despedida.

Dejando tras de ella la tibia niebla en donde jugaban las motas de luz, al verla desaparecer las cuatro almas, aún tomadas de la mano, corrieron hacia sus cuerpos y se dejaron caer sobre sí mismos, fundiéndose una vez más en un solo ser vivo. Los demás, quienes contemplaron su adiós con Minerva, respiraron aliviados al ver como cada uno de los Antiguos abría los ojos nuevamente.

Pronto, una acogedora capa de oscuridad los envolvió a todos y, en un comienzo exaltados por la repentina e inesperada aparición de oscuridad, saltaron para ponerse en guardia nuevamente. Sus músculos se relajaron, dejándoles algo adoloridos por el desgaste y el cansancio, al ver que era Björn quien creó aquella manta nocturna y notaron, con poca discreción, cómo las marcas negras aún poblaban su piel.

— Será mejor que se vayan. Les aseguro que esto no terminará bien cuando se descubran los cadáveres —dijo viendo con cierta indiferencia hacia los cuerpos muertos que manchaban el piso de la girola. Desvió la mirada hacia su brazo, el cual mantenía extendido para mantener la capa nocturna que los ocultaba de ojos curiosos, concentrándose en las marcas negras que tenía. Sabía que ya nunca desaparecerían— Yo los cubriré hasta que estén fuera del Estado Vaticano. De allí será tu deber, Dezarm.

— Björn… —musitó él, sin poder evitar que un brillo de tristeza apareciera en sus ojos. El susodicho notó lo que Osamu estaba mirando y, por primera vez durante todo este tiempo, intentó sonreír indulgente.

— Ya sanarán, no te preocupes —aunque realmente no estaba seguro si alguna vez los agujeros de sus alas terminarían por sanar— Además es mi deber, Dezarm. Se lo prometí a Sain —y él no era un demonio traicionero. Él se lo debía, no sólo a Sain, sino a todos ellos y cumpliría con su promesa.

Osamu, tras unos breves segundos, asintió con la cabeza. Miró a los demás e hizo un gesto con ella para apuntar hacia la salida, incitándolos a partir. Se pusieron de pie con dificultad por el cansancio que aún quedaba en sus cuerpos y se ayudaron mutuamente a caminar, abandonando lenta y silenciosamente la basílica. Björn, al verlos partir, simplemente miró al cielo nocturno aún cubierto por algunas nubes, pero ya sin tormenta que lo perturbara, vislumbrando entre las masas grises un par de brillantes estrellas. Viéndolo quizás como una señal de esperanza, se volvió etéreo e invisible al ojo humano. Nunca nadie sabría que desde ahora un demonio viviría escondido entre las paredes de la santa basílica de San Pedro.

Caminaban a paso lento, escondidos bajo la amable oscuridad que los volvía invisibles a los ojos ajenos, pero realmente ninguno parecía feliz ni algo medianamente parecido. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban aliviados. Después de una experiencia así, nadie podía sentir más que un agujero en el pecho y un sabor agrio en la boca que les volvía el alma pesada y les causaba sólo un deseo: querer olvidar. La ignorancia es una bendición, ¿no es así? No obstante, el alivio y la normalidad (dentro de lo que era posible) sobrevendrían con el tiempo. Necesitaban digerir la situación, llorar por los que habían perdido, gritar por la rabia que habían acumulado, arreglar asuntos pendientes y descansar tanto el cuerpo como el alma. Ahora estaban muy heridos y de una manera muy profunda, pero las heridas sanan, unas más lentas que otras, pero todas terminan cicatrizando. Quizás la cicatriz sería grande o quizás pequeña. Visible o invisible a simple vista. Lo vivido durante este tiempo no podrían olvidarlo; quizás la mente lo lograría, pero la huella en el corazón persistiría.

Como fuera, el destino lo quiso así o fueron ellos mismos los que forjaron su destino. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no había caso intentar ignorar lo que había ocurrido. Podrían intentarlo por un tiempo, pero en algún momento tendrían que enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, ¿para qué preocuparse de eso ahora?

Aún tienen, después de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio vivido, toda una vida por delante. Era hora de vivir el presente.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Les gustó? ... ¿LES GUSTÓ? Díganme que sí, por favor ;v; No saben todo lo que me desvelé intentando acabarlo bien, por mí, por ustedes y por los personajes... Y creo haber llegado a un buen final. Quería que fuera creíble y real conforme a los hechos; quería que los personajes fueran lo más humanos posibles y creo que me puse en su lugar al momento de escribir las últimas palabras, intentando pensar qué haría yo, cómo me sentiría yo al acabar toda esta locura. Pero sólo sabré qué opinan ustedes si me lo dicen *cruza los dedos para que haya gustado*.

De todos modos, esto no es el fin total. Estoy escribiendo el epílogo, que se sitúa meses después del final, y le estoy echando hartas ganas para poder cerrar bien lo que es "Ángeles y Demonios" (porque si tuvo un prólogo, por qué no un epílogo). Espero no haber olvidado aclarar nada, porque créanme: ERAN MUCHOS PERSONAJES. DEMASIADOS. Estaba loca al momento de escribir, porque tendía a olvidar algunos detalles y luego incluirlos, too much for my poor brain~ A

Agradezco a **Eirin Stiva, MizuKi-chan-18, La Dama Azul de Konoha **y** Starbell Cat** por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Fue especialmente por ustedes que quise traerles cuanto antes el capítulo final. Ya arreglé los problemas técnicos y por eso pude avanzar más rápidamente que otros días (hehe, hasta las 2 de la mañana~). Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por estar conmigo hasta el último capítulo. De verdad... muchas gracias :)

Y ahora, la pregunta de oro...

_**¿QUIEREN SECUELA DE LA HISTORIA?**_ Porque sí, ya la he estado ideando y sería como el paso entre Inazuma Eleven a Inazuma Eleven Go! Sólo que en vez de 10 años después, sería un 12 años después.

¡Cariños! Hasta el epílogo~


	23. Epílogo: Por un futuro mejor

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_He aquí el epílogo. Disfruten la lectura~_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ángeles y Demonios"<strong>

**_Epílogo: _Por un futuro mejor**

_**{Meses después}**_

— …las investigaciones aún continúan, pero no se han logrado recabar nuevas pistas sobre el caso —decía la mujer del noticiero mientras las imágenes pasaban por la pantalla una tras de otra— El vocero del Estado Vaticano ha dicho que no se cerrará el caso hasta encontrar al culpable y que éste no quedará impune bajo ninguna circuns- —y la televisión se apagó, enmudeciendo la voz de la periodista.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Yo estaba viendo la televisión!

— Las noticias no son para niñas pequeñas como tú, Yuuka.

— ¡Pero onii-chaaaan!

— Hazle caso a tu hermano, Yuuka, y termina de desayunar —la voz grave de su padre resonó en la habitación y la castaña hizo un puchero, asintiendo a regañadientes y retomando su desayuno.

Gouenji continuó comiendo en silencio, levantándose antes que Yuuka terminara. Fue rápidamente al baño a lavarse los dientes y antes que la niña pudiera replicar, el vidente se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida en la frente y luego hacer una pequeña, pero respetuosa reverencia a su padre antes de marcharse. El hombre aparentemente no dejó de leer el periódico que estaba extendido frente a él, pero cuando Shuuya le dio la espalda para poder marcharse, levantó la vista para ver discretamente a su hijo irse.

Escuchó pacientemente las quejas de su pequeña hija sobre cómo su hermano ya no la acompañaba tanto a la escuela como antes lo hacía, pero no pronunció palabra. Él sabía que algo estaba extraño en su hijo desde que había vuelto de ese inusualmente corto viaje escolar, pero conociéndolo –y para sorpresa de muchos, el doctor Katsuya conocía más a su primogénito de lo que el mismo Shuuya creía– sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio para poder reflexionar. Finalmente, quizás para calmar a la pequeña castaña, le dijo que él la llevaría si terminaba de desayunar rápido, a lo que Yuuka asintió animada y terminó su comida en un santiamén, para volar al baño a asear sus dientes y esperar impaciente en la puerta de entrada.

Afuera, el clima refrescaba y no era porque fuera temprano en la mañana, sino porque pese a que ya había pasado el frío enero, en febrero aún las temperaturas no eran las más cálidas, por lo que todos se abrigaban un tanto más de lo normal. Gouenji caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sumergido en sus pensamientos como ya le era muy común.

Como todas las mañanas, apenas comenzó a caminar de manera pausada y lenta, su mente comenzó a divagar en todo lo que había vivido meses atrás. Recordaba todo con cruel claridad y un desagradable agujero en su pecho se instalaba cada vez que las vívidas imágenes volvían a su memoria. Sin embargo, recordar lo que habían vivido desde que todo eso había acabado lograba alivianar el peso que sentía en su pecho. Aunque a todos les había costado retomar el ritmo normal de las cosas –incluso en un comienzo se negaron a hablar entre ellos, preocupando a quienes se llamaban sus amigos como Aki y Natsumi– poco a poco el ambiente a su alrededor se iba destensando y la tristeza se iba descargando del aire. Paulatinamente y siendo un proceso de meses que aún no culminaba, todos iban sanando.

Por supuesto, aún quedaba un largo camino de "rehabilitación", pero iban por buen camino.

— ¡Eh! ¡Gouenji! —escuchó a alguien llamarlo. Al voltearse, la figura del capitán del equipo Raimon apareció trotando hacia él, sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

— Buenos días. Te ves de buen humor hoy, Endou —le respondió el delantero, retomando su marcha junto al castaño.

— Es que hoy por fin nos dirán contra quién competiremos el fin de semana. ¿No es emocionante?

— Si tú lo dices.

Gouenji observó la sonrisa del portero, notando con cierta sorpresa lo verdadera que parecía. Desde que habían vuelto, Gouenji se había dado cuenta que todas las acciones de Endou eran forzadas y que la persona que se mostraba en el instituto era una simple fachada para ocultar al verdadero Endou; uno destrozado, triste, enrabiado. Por supuesto, el castaño no quería preocupar a sus amigos y aunque varios sí se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ninguno quiso decirle nada y él se los agradecía.

Sin embargo ese día la sonrisa de Endou era auténtica. No era tan expresiva y radiante como las que antes les regalaba, pero era sincera y alegre. Aquello inquietó a Gouenji, pero también lo alegró. Endou estaba mejorando.

— ¿Cómo está Rococo? —ante la pregunta, un pequeño y casi invisible brillo en los ojos de Endou le indicó que era la Muerte la razón de su inusitada alegría.

— ¡Bien! He hablado anoche con él y me ha dicho que hoy iría a visitar la tumba de mi abuelo y que le dejaría flores a mi nombre —respondió con otra sonrisa, pero esta vez menos ancha y con unos tintes de tristeza— Pero sonaba bien y siento que está así, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme —aseguró, levantándole el pulgar a Gouenji.

— Hm —murmuró, pero esbozando una sonrisa a su amigo.

Desde que el Antiguo había despertado de su letargo, supo sin necesidad de que Endou le dijera que estaba frente a su guardián. Quizás era una intuición diferente a la de los seres alados comunes por ser precisamente un Antiguo, pero el moreno le sonrió con una calidez impropia de la fría muerte y le agradeció por algo que Endou aún no sabía.

Pasados ya dos meses Gouenji por fin supo cuán profundo era el lazo que unía a ambos porteros. No sólo Endou era su protector, sino que se relacionaban por medio del abuelo del mismo a quien todos en Japón creían muerto. Resultaba que, de alguna manera que ni siquiera Rococo sabía, el hombre había evadido la inminente muerte y, sabiendo que no sólo corría peligro él en Japón sino también su familia, decidió fugarse del país y establecerse en otro lugar para hacer una nueva vida, donde nadie supiera quién era. Allí, luego de unos años, encontró a un pequeño y huérfano Rococo a quien identificó como un ser distinto, pero sin saber exactamente qué era. Decidió cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero sin dejarle saber qué era.

Fue durante el ataque de Desuta en la mansión Kira cuando Rococo descubrió quién realmente era o eso dedujo Endou por el desmayo que sufrió allí. Según le relató, estaban con Daisuke Endou practicando en la cancha, afortunadamente ellos dos solos. Apenas Kageyama apareció, Rococo comenzó a sentirse mal por la energía oscura que emanaba del anti-demonio y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, éste había asesinado a Daisuke al intentar proteger con su cuerpo y vida a la Muerte. Al verse capturado, una imagen borrosa de alguien (que resultó ser Endou) se proyectó en su mente y mientras sus alas emergían por primera vez en su vida y el tatuaje de la Muerte aparecía rebosante de brillo en su frente, sólo pudo ahogar un grito de ayuda mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

De ese encuentro, Gouenji recordaba haber visto brevemente a Endou con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero no supo por qué ni él le dio tiempo para preguntarle. Cuando lo supo, el delantero comprendió el dolor por el que su amigo estaba pasando y, sumado a todo lo que había ocurrido, no esperaba que el castaño se estuviese recuperando al ritmo que lo hacía.

Definitivamente no tenía que subestimar la fortaleza del corazón de Endou.

Llegaron antes de lo pensado al instituto y notaron como, extrañamente, todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas de una manera, por no decir otra cosa, escalofriante. Ninguno supo qué ocurría y ninguno lo supo hasta que ambos se toparon con sus amigos Max y Handa, quienes venían tomados de la mano para vergüenza del castaño, quien miraba insistentemente al suelo por cada paso que daba. Y es que aunque llevaran ya dos meses de novios, el pobre caído aún no podía acostumbrarse a lo que "vivía" ahora.

— Buenos días, Max, Handa —saludó Endou a ambos.

— Buenos días, capitán —devolvieron el saludo y desviaron la mirada hacia el delantero— Buenos días, Gouenji —éste respondió simplemente levantando su mano.

— Oigan, ¿saben por qué todas se secretean a nuestras espaldas? —preguntó Kurimatsu, quien llegaba junto con Shadow y Shourin. El más bajo tenía la misma expresión de duda que el de la banda en la nariz, mientras que el de cabellos blancos se mantenía tan serio como siempre. De hecho, Max tuvo la pequeña impresión de que ese permanente mohín en su rostro era ahora justificado y no por querer parecer estreñido todo el tiempo.

— ¿Es que acaso no es obvio? —dijo Aki, apareciendo por arte de magia atrás de Gouenji. Todos centraron su atención en la manager, quien sonreía abiertamente mientras se daba aires de misterios en lo que Fubuki y Tachimukai llegaban por donde mismo ella había venido.

— ¿Obvio? Pues no, por eso preguntamos —musitó Endou con un pequeño puchero, queriendo saber de qué se trataba.

Ella se rió ante sus caras de desconcierto y continuó— ¡Pues que mañana es día de San Valentín, tontitos!

Gouenji se puso pálido ante la mención de aquella fecha, mientras los demás simplemente coreaban un "aaah" de entendimiento y seguían caminando. Al verlo parado con una mal disimulada cara de espanto, Fubuki se acercó a él dubitativo y dio un par de toquecitos a su hombro, logrando sacar de su ensueño (o mejor dicho pesadilla) al delantero. Éste, algo sobresaltado, miró al delantero de hielo y le preguntó que qué ocurría, notando como ante su atenta mirada el menor se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada antes de hablar.

— E-Es que… te has parado con cara rara y quería saber si… s-si estabas bien.

— Ah, sí… —estuvo a punto de agregar un "no pasa nada", pero prefirió decirle. Después de todo, él estaba en plan de conquista y quizás esto de ser más abierto con Shirou le haría sumar puntos— Lo que pasa es que no me gusta San Valentín. Todas las chicas se me enciman y me molestan intentando darme regalos. Odio que me asfixien así.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo que él desconocía Shirou parecía algo desanimado después de esa respuesta. Intentó preguntarle qué ocurría, pero el otro le dijo que los demás se les habían adelantado y lo tomó por el antebrazo para hacerlo ir con él, pero siempre evitándole la mirada. Gouenji intentó pensar en qué cosa mal había hecho, pero no pudo hallarla. Finalmente se unieron nuevamente con el grupo, a quienes se les había sumado más gente, y no pudo seguir preguntándole.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos salones para no ser pillados fuera de las aulas a deshoras. Antes que el profesor llegara y aprovechando que todos estaban aún algo desordenados, Handa sacó una flor blanca y la depositó en el escritorio que, en su momento, pertenecía a Rika y que desde su muerte nadie había usado por respeto a su memoria. Como había prometido Osamu, él protegió el cuerpo de Rika hasta que, ya en Japón, se lo entregó al ministro Zaizen, quien se encargó de velarlo y enterrarlo como era debido. Y para el instituto, el director Raimon tuvo que hacer los arreglos pertinentes para la ausencia de ella y de otro ex-estudiante. Para Kazemaru, simplemente dijo que el chico se había marchado del país con sus padres, pero para el caso de Rika, por petición de Touko no ocultó su muerte. Por supuesto, no develó las condiciones en que ocurrió el deceso, pero sí se había hecho una ceremonia en honor a la chica y la mayoría, quizás contagiados por la evidente tristeza de los que habían estado allí en ese momento, dejaron caer respetuosas lágrimas y guardaron profundo silencio durante toda la ceremonia.

Nadie preguntó por más. Nadie preguntó a Touko, su "hermana", qué había ocurrido cuando la chica regresó, puesto que durante un mes faltó al instituto por motivos que no quiso decir, pero que ellos sabían de sobra. Sus amigos dejaban cada mañana una flor blanca como luto, incluso ahora que habían pasado meses, y nadie se atrevía a opinar. Allí, en Japón, era un asunto muy delicado la muerte y, por supuesto, todos respetaban los más cercanos a la chica.

Touko, quien fue la última en abandonar el aula, miró a Handa y le agradeció silenciosamente antes de encaminarse hacia su propio salón. Allí, encontró a Fubuki y a Aki sentándose cada uno por su lado y ella se dejó caer junto a la chica pesadamente. Intentaba salir adelante, pero ella simplemente no encontraba el cómo.

Al entrar el profesor, todos se levantaron y al son de su saludo se reverenciaron cual protocolo japonés decía. El profesor les devolvió el saludo y cuando todos se sentaron, el hombre volvió a repetir aquellas palabras que no había repetido desde que las "hermanas Urabe" habían ingresado al instituto.

Ante las instrucciones del hombre, alguien ingresó al aula.

— Buenos días. Mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, un placer conocerles —saludó lo que aparentaba ser una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos carmín hasta que habló, revelando ser realmente un muy andrógino chico. Pero eso no impidió que más de la mitad del salón se deshiciera en suspiros y sonrojos al verle.

No obstante, no todos reaccionaron así.

— ¡¿A-Aphrodi? —no pudo evitar exclamar Shirou mientras se levantaba de su asiento, mientras Touko le acompañaba en muda sorpresa viendo al susodicho con ojos muy abiertos.

El rubio simplemente les sonrió.

— Ah, parece que ya conoce a Fubuki-kun. Me acaba de ahorrar un problema. Afuro-kun, por favor pase a sentarse junto a él —pidió el maestro mientras sacaba el libro que utilizaría para esa clase, siendo imitado por la clase.

El rubio fue directo hasta el asiento vacío junto a Fubuki, quien aún boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua intentando decir algo. Sin embargo, al verse a los ojos, el chico entendió el tácito mensaje del otro: más tarde hablarían. Y sabía que cuando los otros lo vieran, no sería el único que querría respuestas. Asintió débilmente y se sentó nuevamente, sacando su libro mientras miraba discretamente (según él) a Aphrodi.

A la hora del receso, para su mala suerte, ninguno pudo obtener respuestas del rubio. Sin que Touko o Fubuki se dieran cuenta, Aphrodi desapareció apenas la campana sonó. Intentaron seguirlo, pero fue en vano, por lo que decidieron correr hacia los demás a comunicarles lo que había ocurrido. Por supuesto, nadie cabía en su sorpresa y aunque intentaron hallar al arcángel, no lograron dar con su paradero. A la hora del almuerzo ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, por lo que todos simplemente se resignaron a que él cumpliría su muda promesa con Fubuki y lo hallarían a la salida.

Dicho y hecho, cuando sonó la última campana del día el rubio comenzó a guardar sus cosas de manera lenta y sonriendo enigmáticamente. Fubuki, temiendo que nuevamente se escapara como ya lo había hecho dos veces antes, guardó cuán rápido pudo sus cosas y le preguntó su podían irse juntos, propuesta a la que se le agregó Touko, quien parecía tan exaltada como el de cabello gris. Aki los observaba con sumo interés, algo consternada por la actitud de sus amigos, pero aunque intentó ir con ellos, los chicos la rechazaron amablemente y le dijeron que era algo por lo que no tenía que preocuparse. Aunque Fubuki le dedicó esa sonrisa tierna con la que solía encantar a todos, Aki todavía se quedó preocupada y con una mueca se fue del lugar, volteándose para ver cómo estaban cada dos por tres.

— Es cierto… —susurró sorprendido Tachimukai al ver a Aphrodi salir con Fubuki y Touko hacia la puerta principal, donde todos los esperaban.

— Por supuesto. No teníamos por qué mentir —le dijo Touko con el ceño fruncido, quizás algo molesta por la duda que había mostrado el Tiempo. Ante eso, el pequeño castaño intentó deshacer lo que había dicho, sacándole alguna pequeña risa a la de cabello rosado, cosa que sorprendió a varios. Desde la muerte de Rika, no habían oído reír a Touko casi nunca.

— ¿No les parecería mejor ir a otro lado a conversar? Un lugar… menos transitado —les sugirió Aphrodi sonriéndoles afablemente.

Todos asintieron e iban a emprender marcha de no ser por el sonido sordo de algo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Al voltearse, se encontraron con nada más ni nada menos que Suzuno y Nagumo, quienes observaban más que sorprendidos al chico frente a ellos. Por supuesto, era el pelirrojo quien exhibía su sorpresa de manera más expresiva, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca formando una perfecta "O", mientras que Suzuno era mucho más discreto, pero las cosas que se habían caído al suelo le pertenecían, delatándolo.

— ¿A-Ar…cángel Aphrodi? —preguntó en voz queda el albino.

— Nos vemos otra vez, pequeño oyente —le saludó éste sin abandonar aquella bella sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones.

— ¡EY! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! —exclamó repentinamente Nagumo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía— ¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS AQUÍ? ¡TÚ ESTABA MUE-! —repentinamente una mano cubrió su boca, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Suzuno oportunamente cubrió su boca, evitando que el otro dijera algo que no debía. Estaban a la salida del instituto y no estaban precisamente solos como para andar gritando ese tipo de cosas.

Los estudiantes que iban pasando por allí se detuvieron medio segundo para ver quién gritaba de esa manera, pero al notar que era el escandaloso pelirrojo simplemente pasaron de largo. Ése siempre hacía lío y nunca tenía fundamento.

Para evitar que el de Fuego volviera a abrir su boca imprudentemente, Endou los invitó a ir con ellos para poder hablar tranquilamente. Aceptaron y todos emprendieron marcha hacia algún lugar más o menos vacío para poder hablar tranquilamente. Mas a esa hora, todos los locales estaban copados y las calles tampoco estaban exentas de gente, por lo que decidieron ir a un parque que quedaba como a mitad de camino el cual era lo bastante grande como para que ellos pudieran encontrar algún lugar alejado de todos para poder conversar en paz.

Durante todo el camino reinó un incómodo silencio que parecía afectar a todos menos a Aphrodi. Éste parecía la mar de tranquilo y aquella sonrisa que rayaba en la arrogancia nunca abandonó su faz. Mientras caminaban, el rubio era blanco de muchas miradas, lo cual no hacía sentir precisamente cómodos a los demás, por lo que apresuraron el paso. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino, pasando frente a una heladería a la que solía frecuentar Suzuno, alguien los llamó a viva voz, haciendo que se detuvieran.

— ¡Chicos! Qué sorpresa encontrarlos a todos juntos por acá —dijo el recién llegado, que resultó ser Hiroto con varias bolsas plásticas en mano y con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gran? ¿Y Reize? —preguntó Suzuno intentando sonar frío, pero con una latente preocupación por el demonio de cabellos verdes. Habían pasado meses desde lo ocurrido, pero el albino seguía siendo exactamente igual que el primer día que volvió Midorikawa a sus vidas. Preocupado y, quizás, algo sobreprotector.

— Está en Sun Garden, ayudando a mi hermana. Ella me envió a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban —dijo alzando las bolsas que traía consigo— ¿Qué hacen todos acá? —preguntó aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

— He oído bastante de ti por Hiroto-kun, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte de cerca —interrumpió Aphrodi a Handa, escaneando al pelirrojo con sus ojos carmesí— Realmente te pareces mucho a él.

— … ¿Tú? —fue todo lo que pudo decir Hiroto al clavar sus orbes verdes en la figura del rubio. Así como todos, recordaba aquel arcángel que había estado luchando en la basílica con todos ellos y lo recordaba especialmente porque todos contemplaron cómo moría para poder detener a Atsuya, quien estaba siendo controlado por Desuta para acabar con todos ellos.

— Vaya, que hablador —se burló Aphrodi, retomando el camino.

Al verlo caminar, todos se espabilaron y lo siguieron. Endou invitó a Hiroto a acompañarlos y cuando éste aceptó, Nagumo le cuestionó si no tenía que volver al orfanato que tanto él como Suzuno conocían a la perfección; el pelirrojo le respondió que si tardaba un poco no pasaba nada.

Se adentraron al parque, viendo como grupos de amigos, parejas y familias estaban allí ocupando el lado más bonito del parque. Los cerezos, cuyas ramas aún estaban desnudas por el invierno, ya mostraban algunos tímidos capullos que brotaban lentamente a la espera de poder florecer esplendorosamente durante la primavera que se venía en unos meses. La grama, verde, brillaba un poco con el rocío que quedaba por la humedad y el frío del día. No obstante, ellos decidieron irse al lugar más solitario del parque, en donde había un poco más de tierra desnuda que grama y cuyos árboles estaban completamente desprovistos de hojas durante aquel mes. Como la vista no era tan bonita, la gente solía conglomerarse del otro lado, pero eso era justamente lo que ellos necesitaban: privacidad.

Una vez todos se acomodaron en el suelo, Aphrodi respiró profundamente y habló. Resulta que, cuando su cuerpo se desintegró en luz y sólo una silueta de él mismo quedó en el lugar cuidando del alma de Atsuya hasta que Ichinose fuese por ella para guiarla, él creyó que había muerto y que si despertaba no sería como él mismo, sino en un nuevo cuerpo y con una nueva identidad tras la reencarnación. Grande fue su sorpresa al despertar en el cielo, luciendo exactamente igual que al momento de su muerte, pero con una sola excepción: sus alas. Ya no eran las seis imponentes alas de un arcángel, sino que eran dos grandes alas de ángel, que brillaban tenuemente con su propia luz.

— Incluso siendo un ser celestial, estaba muy confundido al momento de despertar —explicó él al ver los rostros atónitos de los demás— Sin embargo, los siete arcángeles principales estaban allí, creía yo, para… enjuiciarme o algo parecido.

— ¿Enjuiciarte?

El otro asintió— Después de todo, yo creía haber hecho algo prohibido. O bueno… más que el hecho, las razones tras la acción.

— ¿Las razones? —preguntó interesado Shirou, viendo insistentemente a Aphrodi. Éste le sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando retomó el habla y su expresión grave, explicó que los siete arcángeles le dijeron que lo que había hecho no faltaba a ninguna de las normas del cielo y que un ser celestial no podía morir a manos de los de su propia especie. Él había asesinado a un demonio que amenazaba con vidas humanas y con vidas celestiales, y era su deber como arcángel evitar que atentados así ocurran. Y él mismo se había "asesinado" con su propia mano y arma. Técnicamente no había incumplido nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te deshiciste en luz, como Kazemaru? —preguntó Tsunami, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por la pregunta al ver cómo el semblante de Endou se ensombrecía ligeramente ante la mención del caído muerto.

Abandonando su semblante serio, volvió a sonreírles antes de responder— No sé.

— ¡¿Eh? —fue la exclamación general ante la pobre respuesta del otro.

— No entendí muy bien lo que me dijeron, pero parece que gasté mucha energía en el combate y más aún al… bueno… matar a Atsuya —nadie se dio cuenta, a excepción de Shirou, que al momento de pronunciar esas últimas tres palabras había una especie de culpa y angustia en la voz de Aphrodi—, y eso fue lo que causó que desapareciera así. Parece que la energía que gasté provenía de mis alas de arcángel y por eso al despertar sólo tenía dos.

Al concluir con su explicación, todos se miraron y luego lo miraron, para luego mirarse nuevamente y retornar su mirada a él. Repitieron la acción hasta que alguien musitó un quedo "ya veo", como verbalizando lo que todos querían decir de manera breve y concisa.

— Entonces… ¿ahora eres sólo un ángel? —cuestionó Tachimukai tímidamente, estrujando un poco la mano de Tsunami esperando que el ahora ángel, antes arcángel no se enfadara con él. Sin embargo, entre que el otro podía percibir la pureza e inocencia en su voz y que él no podía (o mejor dicho no debía) sentir nada, no sintió enfado hacia el portero.

— Así es.

— ¿Y qué haces acá como… persona? —atinó a preguntar Hiroto, quien era de los que menos sabía del tema, pero no encontraba normal que un ángel estuviera caminando entre ellos. No uno completo, por lo menos.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en las facciones del ángel y sobre sus labios posó su índice, como indicando silencio— Eso es se-cre-to~

Un pequeño "oooh" desilusionado sonó y antes que Endou pudiera insistir para saber la respuesta, el sonido de un teléfono móvil sonó. Tanto Nagumo como Suzuno reconocieron aquel timbre como el del móvil de su amigo Hiroto, pero también reconocieron aquel timbre en específico porque el pelirrojo lo había puesto para una sola persona. Cuando Hiroto lo tuvo en su mano, Nagumo se lo quitó entre protestas del otro y cuando contestó, inmediatamente puso el altavoz para que todos oyeran lo que de la otra línea venía.

Todo sonido de risillas burlonas y divertidas murió al escuchar un llanto del otro lado.

— ¡Hiro! ¡Te necesito aquí, AHORA! —escucharon la voz de Midorikawa intentando hacerse oír entre el llanto que había.

— ¿Mido? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hiroto ignorando a los que lo rodeaban, preocupado por el bienestar del demonio.

— ¡Yuu-chan le quitó el biberón a Ichi-chan y éste no para de llorar! ¡Sabes que no lo hará hasta que llegues! —el llanto se intensificó y otro se le unió— ¡AH! ¡No! ¡Yuu-chan, no llores tú también!

Y se escucharon unos golpes, como si a Midorikawa se le hubiera caído el aparato, y luego un ahogado "¡Te espero!" y la línea murió. Todo quedó nuevamente en silencio hasta que Hiroto suspiró y, recuperando su móvil, se levantaba para emprender la marcha. Se despidió de todos con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que indicaba un "me tengo que ir, pero YA" y mientras se iba, Nagumo no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo una última vez.

— ¡Apúrate, papá Gran, que mamá Reize y tus hijos te esperan! —sólo recibió una mirada increíblemente avergonzada y molesta de Hiroto, quien tenía hasta las orejas rojas, y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Suzuno.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo fuera de vista, los demás inmediatamente se lanzaron a preguntar qué rayos pasaba (porque no creían que realmente ese par tuviera hijos como Nagumo había dicho, pero una confirmación nunca sobraba) y cuando el pelirrojo intentó abrir la boca, Suzuno le metió un calcetín para que se callara. En ese momento más de uno quiso preguntar de dónde vino el calcetín, pero rápidamente se arrepintieron de preguntar y esperaron su otra respuesta.

— Cuando volvimos de Italia, la mejor forma que ese par encontró de pasar el rato fue en Sun Garden, el orfanato que apadrinó el señor Seijirou —comenzó a explicar de mala gana Suzuno— Y parece que un par de bebés que fueron abandonados poco después de nosotros volver se "robaron el corazón" de ellos y desde entonces los cuidan siempre —dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

— Qué lindo —dijeron al unísono Touko, Tachimukai y Fubuki al imaginarse la escena de ambos jóvenes con un bebé cada uno en sus brazos.

— ¿Y alguna vez los han visto? —preguntó curioso Max, imaginándose un mini-Hiroto y un mini-Midorikawa en brazos de sus respectivas versiones adolescentes. Incluso el mini-Midorikawa tenía pequeñas alitas de murciélago y en su imaginación volaba torpemente, siendo perseguido por el pelirrojo.

Ambos negaron— No me gustan los bebés —respondieron en conjunto, casi como si hubieran ensayado la respuesta.

Y en lo que el grupo seguía en el parque, siendo prontamente abandonados por Aphrodi, quien no quiso explicar el porqué de su tan corto rato con ellos, y luego por Max y Handa, quienes seguramente irían a la casa del pelirrojo a jugar videojuegos (o por lo menos esa era la excusa que siempre daban y que todos los mente de alcantarilla no creía), Hiroto en Sun Garden terminaba de ordenar las cosas que su hermana le había pedido que comprara y se apresuraba a la habitación donde los bebés dormían y donde seguramente encontraría a un muy estresado Midorikawa a cargo del par de retoños que ellos dos cuidaban día a día.

Recordó las palabras de Nagumo y no pudo evitar enrojecer nuevamente. ¡Él y Midorikawa sólo eran mejores amigos! Que él quisiera al demonio de otra manera no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, ¡y por supuesto que los bebés no eran sus hijos! Sin embargo, cuando ingresó a la habitación que estaba en penumbras, la visión que tuvo lo enterneció al punto en que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó la escena con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Parado frente a una cuna estaba Midorikawa, con la cola media suelta quizás por acción del bebé que sollozaba inquieto entre sus brazos, mientras lo aupaba y le susurraba una nana para que pudiera dormir, sin mucho éxito. Daba lentas vueltas en su sitio para calmar al infante, pero el bebé seguía sollozando mientras estiraba sus bracitos y tironeaba un poco los mechones sueltos de su cabello. Cuando Midorikawa por fin vio a Hiroto parado en el umbral de la puerta, su rostro se iluminó de alivio y se acercó al pelirrojo procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los otros pocos bebés de la sala.

— Menos mal llegaste. Creí que Ichi-chan no pararía de llorar nunca —le dijo pasándole al bebé con cuidado, quien apenas sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hiroto y su aroma comenzó a calmarse rápidamente— ¡Esto es injusto! ¿Por qué contigo sí se calma y conmigo no? —preguntaba mientras hacía un puchero, todo en susurros para no perturbar el sueño de los otros.

— No pongas esa cara, Mido. Sabes que Yuu-chan te quiere más a ti —musitó mientras mecía lentamente al bebé, quien caía rápidamente dormido mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del pelirrojo.

— Oh, no es cierto. Yuu-chan también te quiere —le respondió la Vida, recargándose en la cuna que estaba junto a la del bebé que Hiroto cargaba— Quizás le gusta el olor a helado que traigo nada más —sugirió mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del bebé que dormía en la cuna y luego le desordenaba cariñosamente su suave cabello castaño claro.

Hiroto simplemente sonrió. Notando el peso muerto del bebé dormido en sus brazos, se reclinó sobre su respectiva cuna y dejó con cuidado al infante, tapándolo con esa suave mantita que había venido con él al momento de ser abandonado a las puertas del orfanato. Sonrió tiernamente al ver como el bebé se acomodaba, feliz por el calor y la suavidad de su manta, y con cuidado delineó las letras que estaban bordadas en la punta de ella; su nombre de nacimiento.

Junto con Midorikawa abandonaron la habitación en silencio, yendo hacia donde estaba Hitomiko con los demás niños del orfanato. Empero, a mitad del camino Midorikawa se detuvo y Hiroto lo observó preocupado al notar un brillo triste en sus ojos.

— ¿Mido, qué pasa?

— Hiro… ¿qué pasará cuando quieran adoptarlos? —no era la primera vez en esos meses que el demonio lo preguntaba, pero cada vez parecía más angustiado por el tema— Quizás han sido sólo unos meses, pero Yuu-chan e Ichi-chan son muy importantes para mí. No sé qué haría sin ellos —dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Hiroto inmediatamente lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello desarreglado, arreglándolo para él. Midorikawa escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y permitió que unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran de sus ojos. Le gustaba refugiarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, puesto que ahí se sentía muy protegido y sentía que todas sus penas se hacían mínimas, pero esta vez su angustia era demasiado grande para ser olvidada tan rápido. Esos bebés que habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo que ellos lo habían hecho de Italia le habían ayudado a sobrepasar todo lo que le pesaba en el corazón y dejarlos ir no estaba en sus planes.

Aún pasando sus dedos por las largas y suaves hebras verdosas del cabello del otro, Hiroto le habló en voz baja para calmarlo— Ellos necesitan una familia, así como nosotros la necesitamos en su momento. No podemos privarlos de unos padres —le decía intentando que entendiera— Y sabes que no puedes adoptarlos. Eres menor de edad y es un largo proceso para poder adoptar. Sé del amor que sientes por ellos y no dudes que Yuuto e Ichirouta tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero… ellos en algún momento tienen que irse.

— Pero… —alzó la mirada para decir algo, pero no pudo. Hiroto colocó su índice en los labios de Midorikawa para callarlo.

— No hay peros, Mido. Mientras estén aquí, procuremos darle tanto amor y cuidado como podamos, pero cuando llegue el adiós… despidámoslos con una sonrisa. ¿Está bien?

Midorikawa agachó la mirada, no sólo por tristeza sino también para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Estaba triste, porque sabía que a los bebés los adoptaban rápido, pero sabía que Hiroto tenía razón. Finalmente asintió de manera débil y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y juntos retomaron camino hacia los jardines del Sun Garden donde Hitomiko los esperaba.

* * *

><p>El alba repuntó en el cielo, coloreando el horizonte y despertando a todos a medida que la luz tocaba sus ventanas. Lamentablemente, para quienes tenían que trabajar o ir al instituto, el día no terminaba de clarear cuando se levantaban. Así era en el departamento donde cuatro jóvenes amigos vivían, puesto que aún estaba algo oscuro cuando el último, de cabello rojizo brillante, salía de la ducha.<p>

— Gazelle-san, Nepper y yo nos adelantaremos hoy. ¿Le molesta? —preguntó Atsuishi al albino, quien estaba comiéndose una tostada mientras lo escuchaba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el rubio tan jodidamente sumiso? ¿No podían avisarle y ya? No era como que le importara en lo absoluto, pero el otro le guardaba tanto respeto (y miedo, quizás) que siempre le preguntaba si podía o no hacer algo.

Suspiró— Claro. Nos vemos allá.

Atsuishi sonrió y se despidió de él, saliendo junto al castaño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Justo cuando salió, una brisa cálida le traspasó y supo inmediatamente quién estaba allí.

— _¿Qué haces aquí, IQ? _—preguntó al ángel que ya no podía ver, extrañando quizás la habilidad que Minerva les brindó por tan corto plazo.

— _Gazelle-sama, creo que le interesará saber que el ángel Clara ha renacido y que yo seré su ángel guardián _—apenas alzó una ceja ante la noticia, pero el ángel de cabellos gris oscuro supo el interés que el albino tenía por saber más— _Hace poco nació y recibe el nombre de Kurakake Clara. Si gusta, algún día podría ir a verla._

El albino negó con la cabeza— _Sólo me basta saber que está bien._

IQ sonrió. Sabía el buen corazón que Suzuno tenía y también sabía lo receloso que era con él, por lo que no le impresionó o incomodó la actitud indiferente que demostraba ahora. Iba a marcharse volando a ver a su nueva humana, cuando la voz de Nagumo pronunciando un "¿Con quién hablas, Gazelle?" llegó a oído de ambos y le hizo detenerse. El pelirrojo, aún secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla, apareció ya vestido, deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver al ángel junto a Gazelle.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que por fin había dejado la ceguera a un lado y aún así no se acostumbraba a ver ángeles, demonios o lo que fuera en su vida diaria. Es decir, ahora era más difícil porque con lo ocurrido los seres celestiales tenían más cuidado que nunca, pero siempre que lo hacía estaban alrededor del albino y les seguían causando la misma impresión.

— _Hasta luego, Gazelle-sama _—se despidió el ángel de ojos negros haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos, volando a través de la pared para perderse en el cielo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. No obstante, una mueca de profundo disgusto surcó las facciones de Suzuno y, con mucha molestia, dejó su desayuno a medias y pasó a un lado de Nagumo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Nagumo, sabiendo que cada vez que el de Hielo lo descubría viendo lo que sólo un vidente como él podía se enojaba sin razón aparente y lo trataba peor de lo normal por el resto del día, quiso acabar con ese círculo vicioso y saber las razones detrás del comportamiento del otro.

Cuando Suzuno pasó junto a él, dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación, Nagumo lo tomó por la muñeca, impidiendo que avanzara.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —le espetó el albino, intentando librarse de su agarre.

— No hasta que me digas por qué te pones así cada vez que veo algo —le dijo sin doblegarse ante el tono frío del otro.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? ¡SUÉLTAME, AHORA!

— ¡NO!

— ¡DÉJAME!

— ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS!

Habían forcejeado hasta que Nagumo le terminó acorralando contra una pared, pero Suzuno no se daba por vencido. Intentaba zafarse del agarre, escapar, porque realmente no tenía planeado explicarle a Nagumo por qué actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Porque la razón era tan estúpida, que él mismo se negaba a creer en eso.

Celos.

Suzuno sentía unos horribles celos cada vez que Nagumo veía lo que él oía, porque recordaba cómo era que el pelirrojo había abandonado su ceguera.

Fue el día anterior al que volvieron a Japón, cuando el grupo aún estaba completo. Antes del viaje de vuelta –muy extraño y perturbante para la mayoría, pues fue Therese quien usó sus poderes como el Espacio para llevarlos–, todos pusieron al corriente a los que habían sido capturados y así se enteraron todos lo especial que era Touko. No era sólo vidente, sino que podía hacer que cualquier humano corriente lo fuera a voluntad y eso mismo hizo que a Nagumo se le encendiese una ampolleta. Cuando nadie estaba pendiente de ellos, tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la alejó, para pedirle _cierto_ favor especial.

Cuando Suzuno se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierto irritante pelirrojo, se separó del grupo y lo buscó. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo besándose con la de cabello rosa, aparentemente disfrutándolo mucho. Por primera vez sintió un odio extremo hacia la muchacha (a quien apenas y conocía) e iba a marcharse de allí sin entender realmente el porqué del enojo y las ganas de llorar que sentía, pero algo lo impulsó a quedarse. Así supo que el beso fue únicamente para regresarle la visión a sus ojos videntes, ciegos sin explicación lógica. Aún así, Suzuno no pudo quitarse aquella sensación del pecho y cada vez que veía a Nagumo usar esos ojos, el recuerdo volvía a él y se llenaba de odio y de tristeza.

¿Cómo decirle eso a Nagumo? Sobre su cadáver muerto. Pero tampoco podía decirle eso, porque sabía cómo reaccionaba el pelirrojo ante el tema de _su_ muerte.

— Gazelle —insistió arrastrando la voz.

— Burn. Déjame ir AHORA o te arrepentirás de esto —le advirtió al borde de cometer homicidio.

— De lo único que me arrepentiré es de dejarte ir sin saber qué te ocurre.

Por algún motivo, aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el albino. ¿Era preocupación por él lo que escuchaba? ¿Era **interés** por su persona eso? Y si lo era… ¿por qué le afectaba tanto?

— ¿Acaso hice algo malo? —preguntó, intentando adivinar.

— No —susurró Suzuno, pero Nagumo pudo oírlo.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No.

— ¿Entonces qué? Dímelo, Suzuno —pero el otro sólo calló— ¡Fuusuke, por favor!

Al oír su nombre de pila de la boca del otro, Suzuno sintió sus mejillas arder. Intentó esconder con la sombra de su flequillo el rojo de su rostro, pero Nagumo pudo verlo, sorprendiéndose. ¿Suzuno sonrojado? ¡En qué mundo podía ocurrir eso!

— ¿Suzuno…?

Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Suzuno aprovechó la cercanía de ambos para hacer lo que nunca creyó o esperó hacer. Nagumo estaba simplemente aturdido y ante el beso forzoso que el albino le dio no pudo responder; simplemente se quedó hecho piedra, viéndolo con ojos bien abiertos. No obstante, tan rápido como vino se fue y Nagumo pudo ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, genuina sorpresa y auténtico miedo en esos ojos azules. Los vio temblar y vio esa boca que recién lo había besado entre abrirse como queriendo decir algo, pero sin emitir sonido. Repentinamente se vio empujado por Suzuno y lo vio desaparecer en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo.

Ahí recién reaccionó.

— ¡Espera! ¡Suzuno! —golpeó con sus puños la puerta, pero éste no le abrió. Sólo le espetó un "¡Lárgate!" algo ahogado— ¡Suzuno! —insistía.

Al ver que le otro no le pensaba abrir la puerta, se echó para atrás y pateó la puerta tal y como en las películas se hacía. Para su fortuna, la puerta cedió y lo que encontró lo dejó sin aire. Suzuno estaba sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y el rostro escondido en un cojín que apretaba fuertemente con sus brazos. Oía unos ahogados sollozos, como si el albino no quisiera llorar, pero tampoco pudiera evitarlo.

Se acercó lentamente, como no queriendo asustarlo, y al sentir Suzuno el peso extra sobre su cama se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Suzuno? —pero él no atendía— Suzuno, por favor mírame —nada. El de hielo no se movía en lo absoluto— Fuusuke, por favor —le susurró en ruego, en un tono completamente extraño y ajeno a Nagumo.

La suavidad de su voz hizo que Suzuno alzara tímidamente la mirada, exponiéndose a aquello que evitó toda su vida: la vergüenza. Odiaba mostrarse débil, especialmente frente al de fuego, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y se estaba odiando por ello.

— Estoy enamorado de ti.

Fue tan directo que descolocó a Suzuno. La incomprensión y el miedo que reflejaron esos ojos azules hicieron que el otro sonriera algo arrogante, pero también de una manera tan bella y sincera que le hizo sonrojarse sin que se diera cuenta. Nagumo, al ver ese tierno rubor, acarició su mejilla y siguió hablando por primera vez sin miedo a que el otro lo rechazara horriblemente, destrozándole el corazón.

— Cuando… moriste, no sabes lo devastado que me sentí. Mi mundo entero se cayó en pedazos. Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida. Y cuando reviviste, pero no despertaste en mucho tiempo, la angustia se hacía cada vez mayor —le dijo sincerándose del todo— Fue en esos momentos en que estaba a tu lado en el hospital, esperando a que despertaras, que supe que te amaba. Que no podía vivir sin ti.

Nagumo era tan directo y su mirada era tan intensa que Suzuno se sentía derretir por esos ardientes ámbares que lo miraban. No sabía qué decir, él nunca había estado en esa situación. Nunca nadie se le había declarado y nunca él mismo había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento. Mariposas en el estómago y un extraño calor en su pecho que lo hacía… feliz. Muy feliz. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio y cuando el pelirrojo no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta del otro, un frío devastador le caló el alma y, creyendo haber asustado al otro, decidió marcharse.

Suzuno no se lo permitió. Cuando vio al otro de espaldas, dejó a sus sentimientos actuar como no hacía hace mucho y le abrazó por la espalda desesperadamente, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Nagumo se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta, pero al no oírla creyó que el otro jugaba con él. Su ceño se frunció, intentando esconder su corazón rojo, y cuando se iba a soltar con un movimiento brusco lo escuchó.

_Te quiero._

Quedo, muy bajo y con una frialdad que intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo. Apenas un murmullo, pero lo escuchó.

Y eso lo hizo feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

Se volteó para ver a Suzuno, quien miraba insistentemente el suelo y tomó su barbilla para alzarle el rostro. Sin su permiso lo besó y el otro no tardó en corresponder. Movimientos torpes y lentos, algo descoordinados, pero con cariño. Fuego y hielo se fusionaban, se derretían juntos, sin necesidad de decirse algo más. Se separaban para mirarse mutuamente, sorprenderse con la belleza recién descubierta del otro. Poco a poco iban conociendo los labios del otro, tomando ritmo y atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá, explorando sus bocas con sus lenguas, disfrutando del electrizante efecto que tenía en ellos.

Al separarse para tomar aire, admiraron los labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados del otro y Nagumo, tomando la iniciativa, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró una única pregunta que el otro respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un nuevo beso.

Ese día no sintieron ganas de ir a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, ese día la escuela bullía con emoción. Los cuchicheos se oían en todos lados y los pequeños grupos de chicas se conglomeraban cerca del "objetivo" de muchas de ellas. Todas iban con un regalo escondido en algún lado, más grande o más pequeño, pero cargados todos del mismo hermoso sentimiento: amor.<p>

Gouenji entró lo más sigilosa y silenciosamente que pudo, intentando evitar que alguien lo viera. No había que ser un genio para saber que un chico popular como él sería esperado por un séquito de fanáticas (e incluso algunos pocos fanáticos también), quienes estarían ansiosos por entregarles su corazón por medio de un delicioso chocolate, la mayoría de las veces casero. El delantero odiaba esa fecha, especialmente porque él simplemente no podía aceptar esos regalos. No quería darles falsas ilusiones cuando ya había alguien en su corazón, aunque sabía que ese alguien especial no le daría un regalo en esa fecha. Primero, porque la tradición de San Valentín era que las **chicas** dieran regalos a los chicos y Shirou no era ninguna chica, y segundo porque ni siquiera estaba seguro que él le correspondiera.

Apenas llegó a su taquilla encontró un par de chicas viéndolo a lo lejos, decidiéndose si acercarse o no a él, y al abrirla encontró a sus zapatos blancos sepultados en varias cartas de amor y pequeños envoltorios con chocolates dentro. Suspiró derrotado y cambió sus zapatos cuán rápido pudo para cerrar la taquilla e irse de allí. Luego de la práctica, cuando nadie lo viera, botaría esos regalos que no podía corresponder.

En lo que esperaba a que tocara la campana, tres chicas se acercaron a él a confesarle sus sentimientos, poniéndolo nuevamente en esa situación tan incómoda que él detestaba. Al buscar apoyo logístico, vio a Endou rechazando amablemente a una chica de un grado menor y se zafó de ambas lo más delicadamente que pudo, excusándose que tenía que ir a terminar un trabajo con el portero. Afortunadamente no hubieron más confesiones hasta que sonó la campana, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por eso hasta el receso.

En el descanso, al intentar escaparse de un séquito de chicas que se declaraban a sí mismas como "su fanclub oficial", vio a Handa y a Max cerca de la caseta del club. Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para que las chicas no lo encontraran, no pudo evitar espiar un poco y vio como un muy avergonzado castaño le tendía una cajita de color celeste en forma de corazón en cuyo moño estaban un par de plumas negras adornando el obsequio. No pudo saber la reacción del pelirrojo pues vio a una chica que lo apuntaba y tuvo que retomar su huida.

A la hora del almuerzo, con otro escenario bastante parecido al de ambos chicos se topó por casualidad. Cerca de la cafetería encontró a Tachimukai, quien estaba siendo molestado por unos chicos del mismo grado que Someoka y Tsunami. Los mencionados le habían quitado una caja al más pequeño y le decían cosas hirientes como "marica" y "maldito gay" mientras se pasaban entre ellos el objeto, impidiendo que Tachimukai pudiera recuperarlo. Iba a intervenir, muy molesto por la forma en que trataban a su amigo, pero no fue necesario ya que apareció Tsunami y puso en orden las cosas rápidamente. Esos chicos ni siquiera supieron qué los golpeó, porque el paladín utilizó su gran velocidad, fuerza y agilidad para darles su merecido mientras recuperaba el preciado objeto de su querido Yuuki.

— Gracias, Tsunami-san —le agradeció una vez que los bravucones se fueron del lugar.

— ¡Eh! ¿De qué hemos hablado, Yuuki? —le dijo Tsunami alejándole la caja que el otro quería recuperar— No te la devolveré hasta que lo digaas~ —agregó en un tono claramente juguetón.

El pequeño semi-ángel se ruborizó y miró sus pies como si fueran muy interesantes— G-Gracias… Jo-Jousuke-san —dijo muy avergonzado por llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

El surfista sonrió, entregándole la caja de vuelta— Bueno… pronto lograré que quites el honorífico, Yuuki —y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Rojo, pero con una tierna sonrisa, Tachimukai extendió el regalo hacia su novio— Fe-Feliz San V-Valentín.

Ante la escena, Gouenji sonrió al imaginarse a sí mismo como Tsunami y a Fubuki como Tachimukai, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos imposibles pensamientos.

Para el final del día, cuando la práctica estaba empezando se encontraron con un par de visitantes sorpresa. Eran Hiroto y Midorikawa, quienes decidieron dejarse caer un rato con ellos para poder jugar un rato con ellos soccer. Por supuesto, Endou se entusiasmó con la idea de tenerlos a ambos allí y, especialmente, que el señor Seijirou estuviera siendo mucho más flexible con la libertad de ambos chicos. Quizás el próximo año pudieran ambos integrarse a un instituto normal y dejar las clases privadas (que ahora Hiroto compartía con el demonio).

La primera mitad de la práctica pasó igual que siempre. Jugadas por ahí, pases por allá. Unos pocos intentando técnicas nuevas y otros más perfeccionando las que ya tenían. Gouenji miraba especialmente a Shirou, quien estaba junto a su guardián Someoka practicando algunos pases largos, emulando la defensa y el ataque de Raimon. Parecían muy conectados, cosa normal en ellos, pero a él le hacía sentir celos. Intentaba evitar esos pensamientos yendo a entrenar con Endou, pero no podía sacarse esa incómoda sensación del pecho. Lo peor es que su frustración aumentaba al ver sus tiros fallar y para la segunda mitad del entrenamiento decidió ir un momento a las bancas, donde Aki lo recibió con una toalla seca y una botella de agua.

Muchos lo imitaron y finalmente todos terminaron enfrascados en una conversación con los dos invitados, siendo Midorikawa el más hablador y con un solo tema en boca: los pequeños Yuu-chan e Ichi-chan. Contaba lo hermosos que eran, lo juguetones que eran para ser bebés. Les contaba lo mucho que les encantaban sus ojos, que eran casi iguales: de un espectacular rojo, sólo que el de Ichi-chan era un poco más opaco que el de Yuu-chan. Reclamó la poca atención que Ichi-chan le daba a él por culpa de Hiroto, a lo que éste simplemente rió quedamente y no lo contradijo. Total, era verdad. Todos, especialmente a quienes les gustaban los pequeños infantes como Touko, Shourin, Aki, Fubuki, Tachimukai y secretamente Shadow, les escuchaban con atención y para cuando decidieron cortarlo para seguir el atardecer ya había caído y todos comenzaban a sentir algo de frío. Endou decidió cortarlo en ese momento y todos se fueron a cambiar.

Aunque todos se marcharon a la caseta, Gouenji decidió quedarse un poco más a practicar sus tiros. Haber fallado tanto durante el entrenamiento le enojaba y quería reivindicarse de algún modo. Aki le dejó otra toalla limpia y le llenó la botella con agua, mientras le pedía que no se sobre exigiera, porque tenía que cuidar de su salud y además tenían un partido en puertas. Asintió y la manger se fue, dejándolo solo.

— ¿Gouenji-kun?

Su técnica, la más básica que tenía, falló nuevamente y dio contra un poste, haciendo que el balón parara lejos de él.

— Rayos —masculló.

— Gouenji-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué sigues entrenando? Está comenzando a hacer frío y podrías resfriarte.

— Estaré bien, Fubuki —le respondió, no queriendo verlo a los ojos. Era tan débil cuando lo tenía en frente— Yo me iré en poco. Mejor vete antes que Someoka se enoje por hacerlo esperar —dijo intentando no sonar celoso. Someoka era su amigo y sabía que no tenía segundas intenciones con el semi-ángel, pero era un maldito celoso y no podía controlarse.

— No te preocupes por eso. Someoka-kun ya se fue.

— ¿Eh? —ahora sí volteó a verlo, notando como éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba el lugar hacia donde el balón había caído— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él como siempre? —no pudo evitar preguntar. La curiosidad era más.

Una mirada penosa se instaló en el rostro de Shirou, haciéndolo ver aún más adorable a los ojos del goleador estrella— E-Es que… tenía que hacer algo antes —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, balanceando uno de sus pies de adelante hacia atrás mientras se removía en su lugar inquieto.

Gouenji alzó una ceja e intentó no hacer o decir nada estúpido ahora que estaba a solas con su querido Shirou.

— Go-Gouenji-kun… —murmuró el otro mientras sus mejillas adquirían cada vez más rubor— T-Ten. L-Lo hice para t-ti —y extendió una cajita rectangular, perfectamente envuelta con papel plateado y con un lazo rojo con algunas líneas anaranjadas.

Gouenji lo miró sorprendido— ¿Esto es…?

— Sé que odias este día y que odias estos regalos, pe-pero… —se apresuró a decir Fubuki, intentando que su voz no lo traicionara—, c-creí que quizás… p-podría s-ser qu-que… —se maldijo por su tartamudeo, por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente temiendo por la reacción del otro.

Un incómodo silencio se puso entre ellos hasta que Gouenji decidió hablar, provocando que el de cabellos plateados se exaltara ante el sonido de su voz.

— Yo nunca acepto un regalo de San Valentín —dijo crudamente, haciendo que el corazón de Fubuki se partiera. Él había juntado tanto valor para poder darle su presente e incluso se había esforzado mucho para poder cocinar aquel chocolate que venía envuelto (con algo de ayuda de Someoka, porque él era mejor en la cocina) como para recibir tan fría respuesta del otro. Notando el brillo triste en los ojos del pequeño, Gouenji procedió a seguir hablando— ¿Sabes por qué?

Dudó un poco, sabiendo que su voz saldría entrecortada si hablaba ahora por su dolor, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza queriendo terminar rápido esta conversación para irse al departamento y llorar en el hombro de su guardián por su amor no correspondido.

— Porque no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de otra persona cuando ya hay alguien en mi corazón —dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan única, tomando a continuación el chocolate de Shirou, retirándolo suavemente de sus manos.

Fubuki se sorprendió. Después de escuchar eso, creyó haber perdido toda oportunidad con el goleador e iba a irse hasta que sintió como el otro tomaba su obsequio. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿por qué lo hacía? Después de esa respuesta, ¿por qué tomaba su chocolate?

— ¿G-Gouenji-kun? ¿Por qué…?

— He estado esperando a que esa persona corresponda mis sentimientos. Nunca esperé que precisamente él me diera un regalo hoy —le sonreía.

El corazón de Shirou dio un salto e involuntarias lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos. ¿Acaso Gouenji se refería a… él?

— ¿A-Acaso y-yo…?

— Sí, Shirou —al llamarlo de la misma manera en que lo llamó desesperadamente en la basílica, cuando era un ser "perfecto", hizo que su corazón se volcara casi dolorosamente en su pecho— A quien he estado esperando desde hace meses, es a ti.

No lo pensó. Su corazón estaba tan hinchado de alegría al mismo tiempo que de miedo de que nada de esto estuviera realmente ocurriendo que no se le ocurrió nada más que abrazar fuertemente a Gouenji, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Se abrazó casi desesperadamente, no queriéndolo dejar ir, mientras sus lágrimas caían. Tantas noches en vela pensando en él, tantas conversaciones con Someoka sobre el tema, pidiéndole consejos, recibiendo su apoyo (aunque costó que el otro no maldijera por lo bajo a Gouenji por intentar quitarle a su ángel de su lado) daban sus resultados.

Gouenji le correspondía.

— G-Gracias, gracias —repetía Fubuki ahogado en lágrimas de alegría, abrazándose a ese fuego intenso que había capturado su alma desde casi el primer momento en que lo vio.

Gouenji, quien le había de vuelto instantáneamente el abrazo, se separó un poco de él para poder tomarle la barbilla con una mano y alzarle el rostro— No, Shirou. Gracias a ti por quererme —susurró con una sonrisa, comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

El semi-ángel lo vio acercarse y no se lo impidió. Se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban y como sus labios volvían a encontrarse por segunda vez, amoldándose perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos para encajar naturalmente. Shirou pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gouenji mientras éste rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos sin dejar caer en ningún momento el regalo. Ambos, inexpertos, disfrutaron el tierno roce hasta que se quedaron sin aire y al separarse, apenas entreabrieron sus ojos para mirarse antes de volver a unir sus labios, esta vez intentando profundizarlo más.

A la luz de un anochecer que cayó sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos amantes intercambiaban las tan ansiadas muestras de cariño que sólo en sus sueños habían imaginado, disfrutando el momento mientras se declaraban mil promesas de amor con sólo la luna como su testigo y protector.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~<em>

**N/A: **Fin. The end. Finale~ ¡Por fin la historia está completamente acabada! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que comentaron en ella en algún momento. También a quienes la agregaron a alerta y a favoritos. Realmente no hubiera llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ustedes. **Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.**

Me gustó mucho cómo quedó el epílogo. Como vieron, me tomé mi tiempo para escribirlo porque quería que quedara perfecto. Un perfecto cierre. Expliqué algunas cosas que habían quedado en el aire y espero no haber dejado ningún cabo suelo. Y sí... puede sonar muy cliché el que haya terminado un 14 de febrero, pero déjenme ser feliiiz~ :D Quería que mis parejas favoritas acabaran juntas y quería reintegrar a algunos olvidados. Yo sé que me odian por algo en específico, pero esto lo hice pensando en la continuación. Eso sí, no vendrá inmediatamente. Primero viene "_Apostando esclavos_", historia que ya tengo casi completamente desarrollada y que en unas semanas comenzaré a escribir. Quizás incluso haga una historia corta antes (de 3 a 5 capítulos) presentando a la pareja principal de esa historia x3 Pero por ahora me voy a dormir (son las 02:16) y luego a la playa por una semana, hohoho~

Agradezco, como siempre, con mi corazón a quienes me comentaron. Muchas gracias a _**MizuKi-chan-18, Eirin Stiva, La Dama Azul de Konoha, sandris-hyuga, TTaacchhii, feathered moon wings **_por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Me emocionan y espero poder responderles pronto ;w; ¡Los quiero a todos, en serio!

Muchas gracias por todo gente. Nos vemos en mi próxima historia. Espérenla con ansias~ :)


End file.
